Les Combats d'une Vie
by Miss Khay
Summary: Dix ans qu'il ne les avait pas revu. Les voilà pourtant devant son lit d'hôpital à espérer son retour à la maison. Comment devenir une famille alors que les blessures du passé hurlent de douleurs ? Mais surtout lorsque les fantômes de sa vie militaire font leur retour ? S'ouvrir à sa famille pourrait être son plus grand combat. UA- Sans magie. Slash.
1. Pain

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi ou le samedi

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 25 Chapitres d'écrits - elle n'est pas terminée.

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Que dire de cette histoire ? C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une aussi longue histoire. C'est un thème qui n'a jamais été abordé sur le site (ou je n'ai pas eu la chance de lire ça). Beaucoup de chose diffère de l'histoire originale - les couples, la famille et pleins d'autres, que vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres. Honnêtement, j'ai rapidement écrit les premiers chapitres, bien trop vite pour que je puisse abandonner l'idée.

C'est un slash. Ce qui signifie qu'il y aura une relation entre hommes. Que ceux qui sont trop jeune ou pas assez ouverts d'esprits quittent immédiatement la page. Le Rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Il est là pour une bonne raison. Ceci est mon premier et mon dernier avertissement.

Plus joyeusement. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire ! Je suis complètement stressée à l'idée de la publier. Les quelques personnes avec qui j'ai échangé peuvent le confirmer. C'est vraiment unique en son genre, donc ... on verra bien, hein ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je tiens aussi à remercier Patmol25 pour son travail de soutien, de correctrice et tout en fait ! Elle m'a permis de développer cette histoire comme je le désirais et m'a beaucoup rassuré les fois où je paniquais pour rien. Alors j'aimerai vraiment lui dédier cette histoire ! **Merci Patmol25 !**

On se retrouve en bas !

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

Premier chapitre.

Pain.

Le souffle court, il continua à courir droit devant lui sans se retourner alors qu'une pluie de balle pleuvait derrière lui. Il savait très bien que s'il s'arrêterait, ses chances de survies seraient inexistantes. Les individus derrière lui étaient déterminés à les tuer ou au moins à les capturer pour faire d'eux un exemple. Afin que l'armée sache ce qui arrivait lorsqu'elle envoyait ses soldats sur leur territoire. Bien que ses supérieurs nieraient les connaître ou les avoir envoyés ici, étant donné la nature non-officielle de la mission.

C'est pourquoi Harry Potter, Lieutenant-Colonel et Commandant de l'unité de combat Poudlard, savait très bien que personne ne viendrait les sauver s'ils venaient à se faire prendre. Ainsi dès que ses ennemis avaient découvert leurs présences, à lui et ses compagnons, il avait ordonné la séparation de l'unité en trois. Deux d'entre eux iraient au nord, quand les autres iraient au Sud et à l'Ouest. Les trois groupes avaient deux jours pour retourner à l'ambassade pour se faire extrader de ce maudit pays. Mais voilà qu'au cours de leur fuite, Ronald Weasley avait été touché par une balle près du thorax et du genou, ne lui permettant pas de bouger. Et les deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés.

Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'en abandonnant son ami, il avait plus de chance d'atteindre le lieu de rencontre. Sauf que le brun avait très vite appris qu'abandonner ses camarades au cours d'une mission était impossible. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de faire ça. C'est pourquoi sans même réfléchir, il avait attrapé Ron par les genoux, l'avait hissé sur ses épaules et s'était mis à courir. Il n'était même plus sûr de la direction à prendre. Il avançait sans vraiment savoir. Seule la respiration de son ami qui l'informait de la distance entre lui et ses ennemis l'aidait à ne pas lâcher prise.

Pourtant, le brun aux yeux verts savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer plus longtemps. Tout en remontant Ronald sur ses épaules, il plongea une main vers sa cuisse d'où il attrapa son arme. Il vérifia qu'il était chargé et se cacha derrière un arbre, posant Ron. Doucement, il se pencha vers la provenance des nombreuses voix. Sans perdre de temps, il attrapa toutes ses munitions, avant d'interpeller discrètement le roux.

« Que te reste-t-il comme arme ? » chuchota-t-il, essoufflé.

Son ami essaya de retenir le cri de douleur alors qu'il glissait sa main dans ses poches. Il tendit alors les quelques munitions, son arme de service et deux grenades à son chef.

« Pas grand-chose camarade. »

Défaitiste, Harry tenta de ne pas perdre espoir et essaya de réfléchir à un plan. Son arme chargée, il se baissa et ne fit plus de bruit alors qu'il sentait un homme se rapprocher de lui. Les yeux fermés, il bloqua tout sentiment qui pouvait resurgir de lui, respira un bon coup, sortit de sa cachette et tira sur l'homme, le tuant.

« Un de moins, » ricana Ron, alors que le sang continuait à couler. « Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas trop nombreux. »

Un regard sceptique sur son ami le fit rire. Tous les deux savaient que ce genre d'ennemis ne se déplaçait jamais seul. Ils aimaient aussi s'équiper de maudites armes lourdes, l'AK-47 étant leur préféré. Même si la vue de l'arsenal ne les arrêtait pas.

« J'ai rien dit, » chuchota le roux en entendant encore plus de voix. « Ca va être compliqué de sortir de là. »

Acquiesçant, Harry se pencha et attrapa deux grenades de sa poche arrière.

« Peux-tu te déplacer ? » Le jeune Weasley hocha la tête. « Dès qu'ils se rapprocheront, je lancerai les deux grenades sur eux. A ce moment-là, je vais les attirer vers un autre endroit. En attendant, tu vas aller te planquer. Je reviendrais te chercher, okay ? »

Prêt à y aller, Harry se fit immédiatement arrêter par son ami. Le brun hésitait, mais le regard de son ami voulait tout dire. Tous les deux savaient très bien que l'espoir n'était plus permis. Les deux jours écoulés, leurs compagnons d'armes avaient dû partir. Même s'ils venaient à se faire capturer, la mission d'assassinat avait été un succès. Et c'était pour cette raison que leurs ennemis ne les lâchaient pas, voulant savoir quel pays se cachait derrière cet assaut.

« Autant en embarquer autant que possible, plutôt, non ? » Murmura le roux. « Tu es autant blessé que moi. On sait tous les deux que la mission est une réussite. On doit déjà être morts pour le reste du monde. »

L'image de son père et sa mère effleura l'esprit d'Harry alors que les paroles de son compagnon se faufilaient en lui.

« Tu te rappelles pourquoi je suis essentiel à cette équipe ? Si toi tu es notre expert en … en un peu tout en fait, moi je suis l'expert en explosif, » taquina Ronald. « Et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour emmener ces mecs en enfer. »

Les deux grenades en mains, Harry laissa son regard se perdre sur elles, avant de les tendre à son ami.

« Donnes-moi ton arme, je vais essayer de nous en débarrasser de quelques uns. »

Allongé sur le ventre, le brun se mit en position de tir alors que derrière lui, son ami commençait à préparer une mini-bombe. La respiration calme, il n'hésita pas à faire feu alors que son premier ennemi arrivait vers eux. Sans gaspiller les munitions, il tira encore et encore, avec l'espoir de toucher ses ennemis. Il avait juste besoin de gagner du temps.

« C'est prêt. »

Les yeux toujours sur leur ennemi, Harry continua à tirer alors que certaines images et phrases revenaient à lui. Peut-être que pour cette fois, il allait vraiment mourir et qu'il revoyait sa vie défiler. Il avait de nombreuses fois fait face à la mort, la frôlant de trop près. Mais il n'avait jamais eu cette sensation d'avoir ses souvenirs aussi vifs, ressuscitant ses regrets, sa culpabilité et ses envies.

 _« Harry, s'il te plait, ne pars pas ! Laisses-nous discuter avec toi ! Tu n'as que dix-sept ans ! Comment peux-tu juste nous annoncer que tu t'es engagé et partir ainsi ?! Tu peux mourir là-bas ! »_

Sa mère avait probablement raison, il allait mourir ici. Après dix ans sans l'avoir revu, que ce soit elle, son père, son frère ou sa sœur, le voilà à repenser à eux. Pas qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à eux. Bien au contraire. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, il avait eu une pensée pour sa famille. Les regrets avaient toujours fait partie de sa vie. Avec le temps, la peine, la colère qu'il avait eu pour son père, sa mère ou même le monde entier s'était dissipée, ne laissant place qu'à l'amertume.

C'était marrant pour lui de se dire que l'armée lui avait appris quelque chose qu'il avait perdu de vue. Faire face à toutes les situations. Lorsqu'il était jeune, lorsque les problèmes se présentaient, il était bien loin d'y faire face. Personne n'avait jamais su expliquer ce trait qu'il possédait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à ses dix-sept que sa mère n'était pas sa vraie mère. Que sa mère biologique l'avait abandonné à son père alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an.

Plus lâche ne devait exister.

Pourtant Harry devait avouer avoir reçu plus d'amour de sa mère adoptive qu'il ne pouvait espérer. En fait, il avait probablement été plus aimé par elle que par son propre sang, son père. Le brun n'avait jamais compris pourquoi leurs relations étaient si compliqués entre lui et son géniteur. Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait fait une horrible crise d'adolescence, fuyant le monde des adultes pour se plonger dans celui de la drogue et l'alcool ? Fuyant l'école alors que les professeurs étaient admiratifs face à ses capacités. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté ce manque d'amour paternel.

Mais le brun savait. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Même si son père était distant, il avait reçu cet amour. Que ce soit de la part de son parrain, Sirius Black, ou de son oncle, Remus Lupin. Tous les deux avaient comblé ce manque d'amour. Tous les deux avaient été là, à venir le chercher à sa garde-à-vue, lui évitant d'avoir un casier judiciaire. Sans eux, Harry doutait de ce qu'il serait devenu, peut-être un criminel. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait contre eux, les aimant d'un amour inconditionnel. Jusqu'à ses dix sept ans.

 _« Te rends-tu compte de ton comportement James ?! Comment peux-tu reprocher à Harry le départ de Lily ?! Tu as une femme qui t'aime et qui aime ton fils plus que toi alors qu'il n'est même pas de son sang ! »_

Combien leur en avait-il voulu. Ils avaient brisé son monde. Tout autour de lui s'était écroulé. Plus aucun repère. Sa mère qui n'était pas sa mère. Son père qui le haïssait pour le départ de sa mère. Sa famille qui n'était pas la sienne. En fait, il ne se sentait plus de cette famille. Alors il avait la seule chose à laquelle il était bon.

Il avait lâchement fui.

Le brun se rappelait avoir volé la voiture de son père et avoir roulé des heures et des heures sans savoir où il allait. Au volant depuis trop longtemps, il s'était arrêté à une station essence, où il avait remis du gazole et pris un café assis à regarder la voiture qu'il avait emprunté. Sa seule et unique pensée résidant dans combien il lui serait plaisant de la brûler, la broyer ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui soulagerait sa colère.

 _« Détruire la voiture ne te rapportera que des problèmes, »_ avait murmuré une voix en face de lui.

Son regard dans l'homme qui allait changer sa vie, Harry n'avait rien dit, continuant à boire son café, l'esprit préoccupé. L'adulte aux yeux marrons s'était rapproché de lui et s'était assit à sa table. Ses cheveux où des mèches grises commençaient à apparaître semblaient se refléter dans la vitre. De légères cicatrices étaient présentes sur son visage, le rendant à la fois terrifiant mais étrangement rassurant.

 _« A qui est-elle ? »_

 _« Mon père. »_

 _« Dure relation ? »_

 _« L'histoire de ma vie. »_

Comme si ces mots avaient suffit à l'homme pour comprendre sa vie, il lui avait juste tendu sa main, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Lieutenant-Colonel Alastor Maugrey. »_

 _« Harry. »_

 _« Harry ? »_

 _« Juste Harry. »_

La plupart des gens fuyait lorsqu'il se montrait obtus et pendant quelques secondes, il avait pensé que le militaire ferait de même. Alors le brun avait fixé la voiture de son paternel sans se rendre compte que l'homme était revenu près de lui, un café dans sa main pour lui.

 _« Vers où vas-tu Harry ? »_

 _« Je suppose que je ramène la voiture là où elle appartient, » avait-il murmuré. « Et vous? »_

 _« J'ai un rapport à faire à Londres. Est-ce sur ton chemin ? »_

Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu de souvenir de comment lui, ni même la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter, mais la seule chose dont il se rappelait, était qu'à leur arrivée à Londres le lendemain matin, il s'était inscrit directement à l'armée. Et durant cette dizaine d'années, Maugrey avait toujours été là pour lui, à le rassurer.

Peut-être avait-il trouvé en lui un père. Harry n'avait jamais compris comment l'homme avait réussi à rentrer aussi vite dans sa vie et à y rester, peu importe à quel point les paroles du brun étaient dures. Alastor avait juste continuer à revenir à ses côtés, lui inculquant des principes qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. A l'encourager. Sûrement était-ce pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, il était à la tête d'une unité de combat, qu'il voyageait à travers le monde à effectuer des missions top-secrètes et internationales.

Ouep, Maugrey avait été et restera son sauveur.

« Prêt Harry? »

La voix du roux le ramena à la réalité. Récupérant la mini-bombe, il respira profondément et attrapa son briquet. Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux bleus de son ami, lui donnait du courage. Tout en tendant l'arme au roux, il attrapa sa radio et l'activa, ne sachant même pas si ses compagnons l'entendraient ou pas.

« Team Poudlard, ici le Balafré. Ceci est ma dernière transmission avant que la radio ne soit détruite, » prenant une profonde inspiration, il rouvrit ses yeux alors que Ron continuait à tirer sur ses ennemis. « J'ai été fier de servir notre pays à vos côtés, les gars. »

Le roux regarda le brun alors que les ennemis n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Le regard déterminé, son chef se releva, ramena son bras en arrière avant de lancer la bombe vers les ennemis.

Les yeux fermés, Harry sentit le souffle de l'engin explosif sur lui, alors que son corps et celui de son ami partaient en arrière. Il sentit sa respiration se couper lorsque que son dos rencontra un arbre. Alors qu'il glissait vers le sol, il ouvrit les yeux et chercha le roux du regard. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers lui, Harry voyait la vie quitter son ami. Fermant les yeux à son tour, il se laissa partir alors qu'un hélicoptère volait au-dessus d'eux.

XxXx

« Comment est-ce possible que nous ne soyons informé que maintenant ?! » entendit-il, près de lui, alors qu'une main chaude avait enveloppée la sienne.

Tout en bougeant ses doigts de pieds, il força son corps à rester immobile lorsqu'une violente décharge douloureuse remonta tout le long de ses muscles. Si c'était ça la mort, alors il n'était vraiment pas béni.

« Le Lieutenant-Colonel Harry James Potter n'a été rapatrié qu'hier d'une de nos bases médicales. Jusqu'il y a une semaine son état n'était pas stable. Nous avons failli le perdre de nombreuses fois. »

Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si mort que ça.

« Grâce à mes collègues, le Colonel a été soigné et nous n'avons pu le mettre dans un avion. Comme vous êtes sur la liste à contacter d'urgence, et que nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre le Général Maugrey, nous vous avons appelé. »

« Le Général qui ? » Demanda une voix grave qu'Harry était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

« Le Général Alastor Maugrey est la première personne à joindre en cas de problème. Mais étant actuellement en déplacement, nous avons contacté la deuxième personne, à savoir vous. »

Se forçant à rester immobile, Harry se demanda où pouvait bien se trouvant l'homme, qui aimait un peu trop disparaître à son goût.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer comment Harry s'est retrouvé dans cet état ? » Demanda la douce voix.

Le Commandant supposa que le raclement de gorge venait du Docteur. Cela devait être bien compliqué pour lui d'expliquer _comment_ et _pourquoi_ il était dans cet état. Retenant un ricanement, Harry remercia finalement les Dieux de ne pas être à la place de l'homme en cet instant.

« La seule chose que je peux vous dire est que lors d'une mission, à haut risque, le Lieutenant-Colonel Potter s'est retrouvé face à des tirs ennemis. Je suis navré mais la mission est classée confidentielle. »

Se rappelant de la mission, son corps se sentit soudain lourd alors qu'un sommeil réparateur se rappelait à lui. Pourtant il entendit les dernières paroles prononcées par les deux hommes.

« Nous vous avons appelé car quelqu'un va devoir prendre en charge le Lieutenant-Colonel Potter à son réveil et à sa sortie. Si entre temps le Général Maugrey est de retour, il pourra s'en charger mais en attendant …, » commença le Docteur.

« Harry est mon fils, » murmura une voix grave. « Il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre prenne soin de lui. Il rentre avec nous à la maison. »

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

Okay, c'est le moment le plus stressant pour moi ! Savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce début ! Comme je l'ai dis, c'est vraiment un thème nouveau pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûre de le maîtriser à 100%. Il y aura sûrement des erreurs au niveau de la technique etc, mais j'ai vraiment essayé de me rapprocher le plus possible de la réalité.

James et Lily sont séparés. Il a épousé une autre femme. A votre avis, qui est la nouvelle Madame Potter ?

James a beau dire qu'Harry va rentrer à la maison, mais est-ce que Harry va accepter aussi facilement ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura apporté quelques questions ! ;)

Mais surtout qu'il vous a plu ! J'attends avec impatience vos réactions.

A très vite,

Khay.


	2. Breath

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi ou le samedi

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 26 Chapitres d'écrits - elle n'est pas terminée.

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Ouah ! Je crois que mon histoire a eu un certain succès ! J'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis mon histoire en Alertes et en Favoris, mais aussi mon compte d'Auteur en Follow et Favoris ! Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'écris pas trop de bêtise ?

Sinon comment allez-vous ? Moi je dois dire que je me suis pris un coup de vieux, il y a trois jours en atteignant mon quart de siècle. Avoir 25ans c'est pas si facile. Du coup, je me demandais, quel âge avez-vous ? Est-ce qu'il y a plus de jeune ou des vieux (je fais partie de la catégories des vieux ...) qui lisent les fanfictions ? Dites moi tout ça !

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Si c'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse ! Je tiens par ailleurs à remercier : _Abi_ (Merci ! C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas fréquent pour ça que j'espère ne pas faire trop de bêtise !) _Aya31_ (Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle restera originale !) _amlou_ (Merci !) _Kittycat62_ (La suite est là ;) !) _Auriane07_ (Merci beaucoup!) _Archer60_ (Je préfère James à Lily, ça doit pas mal se sentir dans mes fics, donc j'espère que tu vas aimer leur échange à tous les deux ! Merci).

Pour finir, dans ce chapitre, vous allez tomber sur le nom de la mère adoptive d'Harry et avoir je l'espère quelques surprise ! Parce qu'honnêtement, même moi après avoir écris ce chapitre, j'ai été surprise ! Je remercie encore une fois Patmol25 de sa correction de mon chapitre ! Je vous embête pas plus !

On se retrouve en bas !

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

Deuxième Chapitre

 _Breath_

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Était-ce son corps qui souffrait ou bien son esprit qui lui rappelait les horreurs qu'il avait vécu ? La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il était réveillé et en état d'alerte. Doucement, ouvrant ses prunelles vertes, il reprit contrôle de chacun de ses sens. Le plafond blanc de la pièce où il était fut la première chose qu'il vit. Un bip constant et imposant lui agressa les oreilles. Le doux drap sur lequel il était lui donna une sensation de bien être. Pourtant ce fut l'odeur de l'aseptique et de l'alcool qui lui confirma sa localisation.

Avec le rappel de sa dernière mission, il inspira doucement et essaya de bouger doucement chacun de ses muscles pour mesurer les dégâts que son corps avait subit. Tout comme il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il était dans cet état. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir récupéré les informations, puis s'être séparé de ses collègues une fois qu'ils furent repérés. Les sourcils froncés, les souvenirs commencèrent doucement à envahir son esprit. Il se rappela de sa fuite avec son ami puis de la mini-bombe que Ron avait créé quelques heures, ou bien semaines- avant. Il se rappelait avoir heurté un arbre et avoir eu mal partout. Il s'était même cru mort. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il serait perdu là-bas et que personne ne viendrai les chercher.

Finalement, ils étaient venus les récupérer.

Toujours dans un état comateux, il commença à bouger son corps. A voir la difficulté à bouger sa jambe et son bras, pas de doute qu'ils étaient au moins cassés. Soupirant, bien malgré lui, il se rendit compte qu'il en aurait au moins pour plusieurs semaines, voir des mois pour pouvoir réutiliser sa jambe et son bras. Mais pour le moment, il voulait surtout se débarrasser du marteau piqueur qui sévissait dans sa tête depuis son réveil. Remerciant l'armée et son idée d'avoir guéri sa myopie grâce à un de leur laser, il était heureux de savoir qu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir encore plus mal à la tête à cause d'un froncement de sourcil trop prononcé pour réussir à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Même si le marteau piqueur présent dans sa cervelle lui faisait comprendre qu'il était vraiment dans un mauvais état.

Bon au moins, il était en vie.

Malgré son corps qui hurlait de douleur à cause de ses blessures et de ses courbatures, il se redressa et observa la chambre d'hôpital. Le dos calé sur les oreillers de son lit, il observa les murs blancs, l'odeur du désinfectant. Tout était là pour lui rappeler qu'il était en convalescence et qu'il valait mieux se ménager. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les hôpitaux. Il avait tellement rendu visite aux médecins qu'il avait commencé à remarquer que toutes les chambres se ressemblaient l'une et l'autre. Pourtant quelque chose était différent dans celle-ci. Si la présence d'Alastor Maugrey était plutôt habituelle, la présence de ses deux personnes ne l'étaient pas.

Il ne pensait pas revoir un jour sa mère adoptive et son père.

Après dix ans sans les avoir vu, Harry devait avouer que les deux avaient beaucoup changés.

Bien malgré lui, il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la même chevelure indisciplinée de son père. Tout comme pour leur visage, il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur son lien de parenté avec James Fleamont Potter. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt et quelques, son père avait toujours eu cette stature à la fois imposante mais si rassurante. Qu'il aurait aimé voir le corps de son père se mettre entre lui et tout ceux qui l'avaient jugé. Peu de personne cherchait des problèmes à James. Cela devait peut-être avoir avec son métier de policier. Être à la fois terrifiant mais si réconfortant. Oui, cela n'avait pas changé. La seule chose qui avait peut-être changé était probablement l'apparition de mèches grises, lui donnant un côté plus mature, et les rides. Mais pourtant il était le même qu'il avait connu.

Glissant son regard vers sa mère, qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, le brun admira la belle chevelure châtain et ondulée de la femme. Combien de fois avait-il aimé la sentir en étant enfant pour se rassurer. Les yeux fermés, mais qu'Harry savait bleu, avaient été parfois si sévères lorsqu'ils le fixaient mais si délicat et empli d'amour qu'il aurait aimé les voir ouvert et s'y perdre pour se rassurer. Elle avait toujours été si juste avec lui, le punissant lors de ses bêtises et le récompensant lorsqu'il faisait bien. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait envié tous les enfants qui avaient eu sa mère comme maîtresse mais aussi comme Directrice d'école. Ses traits doux et fin l'avaient toujours apaisés. Alice Augusta Potter avait toujours été bien trop belle pour qu'il puisse rester en colère trop longtemps contre elle. Et elle était sûrement la seule contre qui il ne pouvait se fâcher. Elle avait toujours eu cette aura qui le calmait.

Les yeux fermés, il tenta de lutter contre le flot de souvenirs qui remontait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur permettre de l'envahir, il avait bien trop longtemps lutter contre eux. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il pourrait tirer un trait sur sa relation avec ses parents. Peu importe à quel point il le voulait, il savait maintenant que la tendresse de sa mère était bien trop gravée en lui pour pouvoir l'oublier.

Sa mère.

Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé face à Maugrey pour évacuer sa colère, sa peine, sa haine contre cette femme ? Ou plutôt contre lui-même. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ressentait du ressentiment contre la femme qui l'avait élevé mais il se mentait à lui-même. A chaque combat, même s'il essayait de se rendre furieux contre sa mère, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était contre cet amour qu'il se battait. Contre son envie de rejoindre sa mère. A chaque fois qu'il regardait cette photo qu'il avait pris le jour de son départ, il avait tellement envie de la revoir. Mais reconnaître le manque qu'il avait ressentit, reconnaître l'envie de la revoir, le rendait si colérique envers lui-même. Même s'il se cachait la vérité en pensant qu'il était furieux contre sa mère, il savait à quel point il avait tort. Il était énervé contre lui-même. Pour ressentir ce besoin de ressentir les bras de sa mère autour de lui. D'avoir envie de voir ses yeux. Ça le mettait hors de lui de réfléchir ainsi.

Ses sentiments remontant à la surface le rendirent si dépité qu'il ferma les yeux, essayant de les rejeter. Son avant-bras droit valide se posa sur ses yeux, laissant le temps à son inconscient de gérer ses souvenirs. Habituellement dans ses situations, il n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur sa guérison. Rien de plus. Le Général Alastor Maugrey le rejoignait pour voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose avant de repartir. Sauf que voilà, ce n'était pas lui qui était là mais bien ses parents. Il n'arrivait même pas à en comprendre la raison.

« Bonjour Colonel, heureux de te voir réveillé. »

Tout en enlevant son bras de devant ses yeux, Harry ne retint pas son grognement en entendant la voix de son ami docteur qui venait d'entrer. S'il avait espéré pendant quelques instants avoir un moment de répit, c'était raté. Surtout en ressentant et entendant les mouvements de ses parents, réveillés par l'entrée du médecin.

« Oh mon dieu, James, Harry est réveillé. »

Même s'il avait entendu l'exclamation de sa mère, le Colonel se contenta pour regarder son ami. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas les gérer. Et à voir le léger mouvement de recul de son père, lui non-plus. Cela était bien meilleur de leur laisser du temps de se rendre compte à quel point il avait changé depuis dix ans. Lui avait pu l'observer silencieusement durant leur sommeil, alors qu'eux ne l'avaient jamais vu éveillé. C'est pourquoi, il ne se tourna pas vers eux et ne fit aucun signe pour les enjoindre à se rapprocher. Il se concentra sur sur son ami, plutôt.

« Si je possédais toutes mes capacités, tu peux être sûr que j'aurai déjà ôté ce maudit sourire de tes lèvres. »

« Tu me dois de l'argent, Potter, bien sûr que je vais sourire. »

« Si un jour je ne trouve plus le nord, je viendrais juste te voir. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Théodore Nott se rapprocha de son ami, le saluant d'une accolade amicale. Malgré les taquineries dont il avait fait preuve, il avait été vraiment effrayé lorsque son confrère l'avait appelé en lui demandant le dossier médical d'Harry Potter tout en lui expliquant l'état critique dans lequel il se trouvait. Des années à le voir côtoyer son hôpital avait finalement permit aux deux hommes de se rapprocher et de boire quelques bières lors de leurs permissions. Petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à se lier jusqu'à devenir amis. Leur amitié qui avait doucement débuté s'était solidifiée lorsque quelques temps plus tard, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que le docteur aux yeux bleus-gris pouvait facilement comprendre ses questions muettes.

« Le Général Maugrey est actuellement en mission, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre, » répondit-il un sourire contrit aux lèvres, regardant à la fois son ami mais aussi les parents de ce dernier.

Attrapant le dossier médical du Colonel, le brun s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Bien, j'ai pourtant l'habitude de te le dire souvent, mais cette fois-ci Harry, les docteurs n'avaient plus d'espoir, Potter. Tu es arrivé dans un état critique à la base médicale. Hémorragie interne, une côté a transpercé ton poumon. Tu as également eu une hémorragie cérébrale. L'os de ta jambe droite et de ton coude est totalement brisée. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit de ton corps qui n'était pas touché. »

Les yeux fermés, Harry écouta son ami lui détailler toutes les blessures sans ciller. Il s'était déjà bien rendu compte de lui-même à quel point il était blessé. Il connaissait assez bien son corps pour savoir que cela allait prendre du temps avant de guérir. Quand bien même il aurait souhaité se lever et prendre le large, il savait qu'il devait laisser le temps à son corps d'aller mieux.

« Tu as fais de nombreux arrêts sur la table Harry, les docteurs ont vraiment eu peur. Ils t'ont mis dans un coma artificiel pour que ton corps puisse récupérer. Tes chances étaient trop basses. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Tu es resté dans le coma pendant trois semaines. »

« On est déjà le mois d'avril ? »

« Yep. Ça va faire sept mois que tu n'es pas rentré au pays, ce week-end. Tu as devant toi au moins deux mois avant que je ne t'enlève ces plâtres. »

Hochant la tête, le Commandant attrapa le papier que lui tendait son ami et la lu rapidement avant de signer en bas de son arrêt médical obligatoire. Cela rendait son arrêt maladie plus officiel et ni lui, ni personne ne pourrait le contester.

« Qu'en est-il de Griffy ? »

Une grimace aux lèvres, Théo regarda les parents de son ami qui fronçait les sourcils. Ne serait-ce pas une meilleure idée de les faire sortir ? Après tout l'état de santé de leur ami ne les concernait pas. Même si l'identité de Ron était protégée par le surnom, cela n'en restait pas une violation de la vie privée.

« Il est toujours en soins intensif. Il a été beaucoup plus touché que toi. Il ne sera rapatrié que lorsque son état sera stable. »

Si le docteur ne fut pas surpris de ne voir aucune émotion sur le visage du colonel, les parents de ce dernier le semblait. Pourtant Théo le savait. Au fond de lui Harry était totalement terrifié pour son ami. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'entre eux était blessé, même aussi gravement. Si au départ, il s'en était inquiété au point de perdre parfois la notion de la réalité, maintenant, il apprenait plus doucement à ne pas imaginer le pire. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'imaginer que tout irait mal et rester défaitiste jusqu'à avoir une bonne nouvelle. Parfois c'était le plus douloureux. Attendre pour recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors discrètement, garder espoir en rendant visite à son ami était parfois la meilleure solution. Que ce soit pour Ron ou pour lui.

« Quand puis-je sortir de ton lieu de torture ? »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Théo laissa pourtant sa main sur le genou de son ami, alors que ce dernier changeait de conversation. Peu importe comment il avait tourné la discussion dans sa tête encore et encore, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'y aller franchement. Il se devait d'être honnête avec Harry. De toute façon, le brun n'accepterai jamais qu'il omette une quelconque information. Prenant son courage en main, il lui sourit doucement.

« Concrètement, tu vas bien. On va te faire passer une IRM pour vérifier qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque de traumatisme ou autre. Tes blessures ont été emplâtrés. Ta côté est presque guérie. Cela fait maintenant plus de trois semaines que tu étais dans le coma, » déroula le docteur. « Maintenant le problème est ce que tu vas faire. Si quelques mois auparavant, tu avais quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, ce n'est pas le cas, ce coup-ci. Alors, tu as deux solutions devant toi. Soit tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri, soit tu rentres avec tes … parents et tu ne reviens que pour les rendez-vous de routine. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite chambre d'hôpital après les paroles du médecin. Théo, qui connaissait très bien la situation familiale de son ami, lui lança un sourire encourageant. Malgré les dix années qui étaient passées et les nombreuses fois où Harry avait dit et redit que c'était du passé, il savait très bien que la blessure était toujours présente en lui. Il savait que son entraînement au combat lui avait apprit à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments, pourtant parfois il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cet état. Il devait laisser ses émotions prendre contrôle de son corps.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous. Je reviendrais plus tard. »

Son regard sur la porte que venait de fermer son ami, Harry se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il ne pouvait pas simuler un évanouissement. Après tout, n'avait il pas subi un traumatisme crânien ? Alors il était normal qu'il soit fatigué, non ? Pourtant ce ne fut qu'un soupir qui effleura ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la chambre.

« Bonjour Harry, » murmura doucement la voix de sa mère alors qu'elle prenait sa main dans les siennes. « Nous avons eu vraiment peur pour toi. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bonjour, » chuchota James derrière sa mère, tout bas. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'en parlant, ses projets de revoir son fils à la maison ne se réalisent pas. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il laissa sa mère menait la conversation plutôt que lui-même ? Comprenait-il vraiment le ressentiment qu'Harry ressentait envers lui ?

« Je vais bien, merci. Et toi, comment vas tu ? »

Malgré la froideur de sa voix, Harry savait très bien que sa mère ne s'éloignerait pas de lui. Elle avait bien trop l'habitude de son maudit comportement. Elle avait probablement été la seule à venir le voir à chaque fois qu'une violente dispute s'enclenchait entre lui et son père. Ou n'importe quelle autre personne de son entourage. En fait, elle avait vraiment été la pour lui, à lui donner son amour sans même demander quoique ce soit en retour. Elle avait été la seule à l'aimer autant, malgré son sale caractère.

« Nous allons bien, mieux, » sourit-elle doucement. « Tu as l'air très proche du docteur Nott. »

« Assez, Théo m'a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, alors j'imagine que ça permet de tisser des liens entre nous deux. »

« Nous …, » Alice se racla la gorge. « Nous n'avons jamais été averti de tes passages à l'hôpital. »

La voix de sa mère avait légèrement tremblé alors qu'elle se rendait probablement compte que son fils avait de nombreuses fois frôlé la mort sans qu'elle ne soit au courant. Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Sinon, vu le nombre de fois, pendant ses dernières années, où son pronostic vital avait été engagé, elle serait encore plus pâle et terrifié. Parfois omettre certaines informations faisaient plus de bien que de mal.

« Mon instructeur à l'armée est mon premier contact. Il a les autorisation pour avoir accès aux missions que j'ai faites mais aussi à mon dossier médical, du coup, c'est plus simple pour me soigner. »

Si le mensonge qu'il venait de livrer s'était fait remarquer, ni Alice ni James ne dirent rien à cela, tous les deux savaient que leur relation n'était pas assez bonne pour se permettre de faire une remarque à l'homme qu'était devenu leur fils. Le petit garçon avait laissé place à un militaire imposant. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi incoiffables pourtant ses yeux avaient gagné en intensité. La couleur verte ressortait si violemment qu'on ne pouvait les rater. Les parents avaient l'impression qu'ils passaient un test sous l'intensité du regard de leur fils. Et la stature, si fine mais pourtant si présente de leur garçon sous sa chemise d'hôpital ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa capacité à se défendre.

« Est-ce que tu …, » serrant la main de son époux, Alice regarda son fils dans les yeux. « Serais-tu d'accord pour passer ta convalescence chez nous ? Neville et Élisabeth seraient vraiment heureux de te revoir. »

La main dans les cheveux, Harry regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux. Depuis le début de la rencontre, il s'était demandé à quel moment il entendrait parler de son frère et sa sœur. Non, demi-frère et demi-sœur.

Neville avait toujours été son petit protégé. Malgré leur quatre ans de différence, tous les deux avaient grandi collés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient été tellement proches. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Les premières bêtises avaient toujours été faites à deux, bien que la plupart du temps, Harry prenait les fessés à la place de son frère le protégeant de tous les dangers. Leur relation avait été fabuleuse. Enfin jusqu'à ses treize ans. A cet âge-là, Harry avait commencé à remarquer les différences que son père faisait entre lui et son frère. Ne pas venir le voir à ses matchs de rugby alors qu'il allait très souvent voir Neville jouer au base-ball. Ne pas le féliciter lorsqu'il ramener des bonnes notes alors qu'il appelait souvent son parrain lorsque son frère avait des A à ses devoirs. Ne pas lui proposer des sorties alors qu'ils les voyaient, lui et Neville revenir parfois avec d'immenses sourires après une journée entre eux. Tant de choses qui les avaient différenciés. James avait toujours été fier de son frère. Quelque part, il avait ressenti un manque, cela avait été si dur pour lui. Il avait eu l'impression que James n'était que le père de Neville. Pas le sien. La dureté de la réalité lui avait été insupportable. Adolescent et si en colère, il avait alors réagi impulsivement, mettant une grande distance entre lui et son frère.

Si au départ, Neville avait tout fait pour revenir près de lui, Harry avait tout fait pour l'éjecter de sa vie. Et au bout d'un moment, à force de se battre avec lui et de l'insulter à tout bout de champ, cela avait marché. Il était devenu un total étranger pour son frère. Tous les deux n'avaient plus de relation, ils ne se parlaient même plus. Des fois, ils échangeaient un regard noir mais rien de plus. L'un comme l'autre préférait garder leur distance. D'ailleurs le dernier jour où Harry avait vu Neville avait été le jour où il avait fait son sac pour aller au camp d'entraînement de l'armée. Son frère n'avait absolument pas ouvert la bouche, le regardant faire silencieusement. Harry n'avait jamais su s'il aurait préféré que son frère crie pour l'arrêter. Ou si le silence de son cadet l'avait rassuré. Après tout, malgré la distance qu'il avait mit entre eux deux, Neville restait son petit frère. C'est pourquoi cela lui l'avait quelque part rassuré de voir que Neville l'avait regardé faire ses bagages, calmement.

Contrairement à sa petite sœur, Élisabeth. Son petit rayon de soleil comme il aimait l'appeler. Âgé de huit ans à son départ, elle avait toujours été la chouchoute de la famille, à avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait, tout le temps de la part de tout le monde. En fait, il n'y avait pas un jour où elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Malgré toutes les fois où il avait essayé, Harry n'avait jamais réussi à l'éloigner de lui. Elle restait sa petite sœur chérie. Quelques fois, rarement, lorsqu'il avait une ou deux permissions, il prenait sa voiture et allait à l'école d'Elisabeth et la regardait jouer dans la cour de l'école avec ses amis. Il n'avait jamais osé aller jusqu'au bout et parler avec elle. Pourtant l'envie avait toujours été présente. Mais les pleurs à son départ étaient encore gravés dans sa mémoire et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Surtout qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle avoue à ses parents l'avoir vu. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à se confronter.

Il se demandait bien ce que ces deux-là étaient devenus. Voilà maintenant près de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas cherché après eux. Peut-être que finalement, cela n'était pas une si mauvaise chose de rentrer. Mais un regard vers son père l'arrêta. Etait-il vraiment prêt à revivre cela ? A revivre cette maudite haine silencieuse ? Etait-il capable de la supporter ? Avait-il suffisamment mûri ou était-il encore immature ? Malgré que l'armée l'ait fait grandir, autant physiquement que mentalement, il n'en restait pas moins que sa famille avait toujours eu une certaine emprise sur lui qu'il ne pouvait combattre. En quelques mots, ses parents pouvaient presque détruire ce qu'il avait mis du temps à construire.

« Écoute chéri, » murmura sa mère, en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Je sais que nous avons tous nos torts. Que ce soit moi ou ton père. Mais cela fait dix ans que nous ne t'avons pas vu. Les seules nouvelles que nous avons eu de toi nous ont été donné par une dame de l'armée qui nous disait que tu étais en mission et dans l'incapacité de nous répondre. »

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux de son garçon, Alice le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu nous en veux et tu en as parfaitement le droit mais s'il te plait Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que tu as bien grandi et que tu vas bien. Peut-être pouvons-nous faire un essai ? Rien ne t'oblige à toujours rester chez nous, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu le souhaites, tu peux toujours partir si les choses deviennent trop … dures pour toi. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se rappela ses nombreuses fois où sa mère était venue près de lui, à lui caresser les cheveux en essayant de trouver des compromis. Faire en sorte que la relation entre lui et le reste de la famille se passe pour le meilleur. Elle avait vraiment désamorcé de nombreux conflits. Mais surtout, Alice l'avait empêché de faire plus de bêtise qu'il ne l'imaginait, ne lui permettant pas de fuir hors de son monde.

« Ta sortie d'hôpital est programmée pour dans quelques jours, selon ton ami médecin. Que dirais-tu d'y penser et de voir à ce moment-là, ce que tu souhaites faire. Mais saches que nous serions très heureux si tu venais avec nous. »

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre à sa mère, un femme blonde aux yeux bleus rentra dans la pièce, habillée de sa tenue militaire verte et de son béret ble. De son un mètre soixante-sept, la jeune fille avait un maintien droit, ses yeux fixés sur Harry. Sur son uniforme, en haut de sa poitrine, écrit en lettre capitale L. Lovegod. Le bras gauche le long du corps alors que la main droite était au niveau de la tête, en un signe de salut obligatoire auprès de son supérieur, la jeune femme regarda droit devant elle sans bouger.

« Colonel, on m'a demandé de venir vous faire mon rapport à votre réveil. »

« Repos, Sous-Lieutenant, » ordonna la voix d'Harry, attirant l'attention de ses parents sur lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il regarda son amie. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. »

Un immense sourire à ses lèvres, Luna Lovegood, compagne d'arme du Colonel Potter se rapprocha de son supérieur et lui claqua un gros bisous sur la bouche, rendant son supérieur blasé de son comportement. Luna avait toujours eu ce côté complètement fou qui rendait les gens totalement démuni quant a l'attitude à prendre face à elle. Elle était le genre de personne à toujours dire haut et fort ce que de nombreuses personnes pensaient trop bas. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il l'avait pris dans son équipe ?

« Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, » murmura doucement Alice. « Vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire. »

« C'est sympa de votre part, madame ! »

Ses doigts se frottant la joue, Harry s'excusa silencieusement auprès de sa mère du comportement de la jeune femme. Il y avait un temps d'adaptation nécessaire pour la comprendre. Serrant sa main, sa mère accepta ses excuses et attrapa ses affaires alors que son père lui ouvrait la porte.

« Les sorties se font en début d'après-midi à 14h. Je vous attendrai au bureau de sortie. »

Malgré la difficulté que Harry avait eu a sortir cette phrase, le sourire lumineux de sa mère lui réchauffa le cœur et le laissa plus serein pour la suite.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Surprise ! Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Alice en mère adoptive, Neville en demi-frère. Pas de Franck, ni rien. Je vous avais averti dans le chapitre précédent que certaines choses, certains couples sont totalement différents de l'histoire originale ! (Félicitations Yuko-chan59 ! Tu y étais presque !)

Agréablement surpris ou tristement ?

Oh et ma Luna ? Aurait-elle traumatisé la famille Potter par son comportement ? Héhé !

Maintenant que vous savez que le gentil Harry rentre à la maison, qu'imaginez-vous ? Va-t-il quitter la maison très rapidement ? Ou va-t-il finalement affronter ses démons du passé ? Sera-t-il le gentil garçon ? Ou le froid militaire ?

J'attends avec impatience vos retours !

A très vite,

Khay.


	3. Memories

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. Alice/James. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame - Policier (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi ou le samedi

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 26 Chapitres d'écrits - 3 de corrigés.

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. La mienne a été très longue, j'ai couru à droite et à gauche, ce qui est vraiment épuisant sur la fin ! D'où la réponse un peu tardive à vos reviews, navrée. D'ailleurs, vous avez été un peu moins à reviewer cette semaine, bien que celle que j'ai reçu était vraiment super ! J'ai adore les lire ! J'en profite pour remercier les reviewers anonymes dont Archer60 (héhé ! J'ai moi-même été surprise de ce que j'ai écris, oui oui ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !) et Aya31(Merci beaucoup!).

Que dire de ce chapitre ? Il est un peu nostalgique, il pose deux trois caractères et ... il y a un couple surprise ! :D :D (Oui, il va y avoir beaucoup de couple surprise héhé!). J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour les deux trois petites erreurs techniques qui ont pu se glisser dans ce chapitre, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les grades et autres. J'ai cherché partout sur Internet mais ... rien à faire, j'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Ce week-end, je vais essayer de m'atteler aux derniers chapitres de mon histoire et harceler Patmol25 pour qu'elle les relise et me les corrige. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller lire ses histoires, elles sont vraiment super !

Du coup, je vous embête pas plus, et vous laisse découvrir la suite.

On se retrouve en bas

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

Troisième Chapitre.

 _Memories_

Assis sur le siège avant de la voiture de son père, Harry regarda le grand portail noir qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Cela faisait tellement bizarre de revoir cette entrée de maison. Dix ans après et il avait l'impression d'être un étranger qui visite un lieu inconnu jusqu'alors. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas tant de différences entre les souvenirs de son passé et la réalité. Le jardin était toujours de la même taille par exemple. Pourtant les nombreux arbres, un pommier, deux figuiers, un olivier et pêcher, avaient bien poussé. Ils n'étaient plus aussi petits qu'à son départ. Chacun d'entre eux étaient aussi haut que le mur qui entourait le jardin et protégeait la maison du vis à vis.

L'une des différences avec ses souvenirs du passé, était probablement la présence d'un tout petit potager. Il n'était pas très vieux, les quelques légumes de saison avaient poussé. Cela devait être l'œuvre de sa mère. Elle avait de nombreuse fois dit à son père qu'elle souhaitait avoir un potager à la maison. Pourtant avec la présence de trois enfants ainsi que son travail, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de s'en charger. Maintenant que Neville était suffisamment grand et que lui n'était plus à la maison, c'était plus simple pour elle de s'adonner à certaines occupations.

L'allée, qui menait vers la maison, avait maintenant du gravier alors que son père avait toujours voulu la goudronner. Mais Alice avait toujours été contre. Finalement, ils étaient venus à un accord. Étonnant. Leurs disputes à ce sujet avaient de nombreuses fois amusé la famille et les amis des Potter. Peut-être que finalement son départ avait du bon si tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accord.

Alors que la voiture de son père se garait derrière la porte du garage qui depuis des années servait plus de débarras qu'autre chose, il laissa son regard parcourir l'avant de la maison. Les murs blancs du domicile de la famille Potter avaient finalement été repeints, remarqua-t-il. Il avait, peu avant de partir, lancé des œufs pour montrer sa colère contre une injustice de son père. Sa mère l'avait attrapé peu de temps après et l'avait forcé à nettoyer chacune des traces. Et elle était restée derrière lui à l'observer pendant des heures. Même s'il avait réussi à tout frotter, certaines tâches étaient restées. Mais voilà que maintenant, elles avaient disparu.

Deux fenêtres au premier étage donnaient sur la façade de la maison et d'où une plante grimpante pendait. C'était la fameuse plante qui lui avait permis tant de fois de faire le mur et d'aller où il voulait. Il était tombé les premières fois mais après un certain temps, il avait pris le bon coup et n'était plus tombé, ce qui lui avait permis de sortir autant qu'il voulait. Ou de fumer ses cigarettes, discrètement, une fois la nuit tombée sans que sa mère ne vienne le gronder comme l'enfant qu'il était. Un sourire aux lèvres, il laissa ses souvenirs remonter dans sa tête, amusé bien malgré lui.

Surtout lorsqu'il fixa la porte d'entrée blanche. Combien de fois avait-il eu l'habitude de la claquer alors qu'il n'était qu'un gringalet ? Il avait toujours cru qu'en la claquant, cela énerverait suffisamment son père pour qu'il le suive et qu'ils se disputent encore plus. En fait, ce qui était marrant c'était ses réactions. Il se rappelait à quel point il était, malgré le manque d'amour de son père, gâté. Il ne s'était jamais excusé de ses crises de colère, et aucun de ses parents n'avaient demandé à les entendre. Alors que d'autres les auraient exigé. Peut-être auraient-il dû.

C'est avec une certaine nostalgie qu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil roulant qui lui avait été imposé alors que son père attrapa les béquilles qu'il avait aussi demandé. Sa main serra sa cuisse alors que certaines larmes affluaient. Les retenant, il soupira de dépit alors que son père venait derrière lui pour le pousser. Il avait été étonné que seul son paternel soit venu le chercher. Peut-être que sa mère avait pensé que tous les deux allaient discuter. Mais à part son envie de rester à la base, tous les deux n'avaient pas parlé. Ils avaient échangé les salutations de bases mais ça s'était arrêté là. Une ambiance tendue avait pris place tout le long du trajet. Même si son père avait tenté une ou deux fois d'ouvrir la bouche, son regard noir l'avait calmé directement.

« Tout le monde t'attend à la maison, » murmura doucement James.

Alors que son père le poussait vers la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa mère. Habillée d'un jean clair et d'une chemise sombre à manche courte avec des hirondelles, elle avait un sourire ému. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas cru à son retour. Jusqu'au bout elle avait dû douter, pensant qu'il refuserait au dernier moment. Après tout, les dernières fois où ils s'étaient vus tous les trois à l'hôpital, il avait la plupart du temps dû partir ou des haut-gradés venaient lui rendre visite pour discuter de sa mission. Et vu la confidentialité de celle-ci, impossible pour ses parents de rester. C'est pourquoi elle avait pensé que son garçon refuserait de renter à la maison.

« Bon retour, mon garçon, » murmura sa mère, une main sur son épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

Était-ce vraiment si intense que ça que de le voir revenir à la maison ? Peut-être. Après tout, dix ans était passé, ce n'était pas rien. Bien, rien que pour ça, il pourrait faire un effort. Attrapant une des béquilles que son père avait dans les mains, il s'appuya sur sa jambe et son bras valide. Un peu d'exercices pour muscler ses deux membres ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Tout en sautillant, il observa les murs de l'entrée peints en bleu. A la droite de la porte, il nota le meuble d'entrée avec ses deux tiroirs et ses petits clous où les clés de chaque personne de la famille étaient accrochées. Quelques photos aussi étaient suspendues le long du mur jusqu'à la porte qui menait à la cuisine à gauche et vers le salon à droite.

S'avançant doucement, derrière sa mère et son père, il laissa son regard glisser sur les escaliers en bois face à lui. Son regard allait vers gauche et regarda la cuisine où il avait l'habitude de prendre les repas avec sa famille. Au centre de la pièce, une table en bois prenait presque la moitié de la pièce, des tabourets de chaque côté du meuble. Le plan de travail donnait sur l'extérieur, permettant de voir qui arrivait à la maison. Harry se souvenait des nombreuses fois où il s'était enfui en voyant la voiture de son père apparaître par la fenêtre de la cuisine alors qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise. De l'autre côté, sa mère avait préféré mettre l'électroménager. Le frigo américain et le lave-vaisselle avaient aussi été changé depuis les dix dernières années.

Se raclant la gorge, il tourna son regard vers la droite, fixant le salon avec sa grande ouverture en arc de cercle. Ses yeux fixèrent immédiatement l'immense baie vitrée qui permettait de voir le grand jardin. Il se rappelait encore de ces nuits ou ces après-midi où il s'était calé sur le canapé noir qui donnait sur la véranda, réfléchissant sur le sens de sa vie et de sa famille. Il avait souvent apprécié voir la pluie tomber ou le soleil. C'était vraiment plaisant. Il avait aimé ces moments-là. La télé accrochée sur le mur à droite du canapé ne l'avait jamais intéressé. C'était plutôt le bar qui l'avait attiré. Si sa mère ne le fermait pas à clé tous les soirs, il pouvait être sur qu'il l'aurait ouvert et dévalisé de toutes les boissons. C'était marrant de voir que maintenant, elle était ouverte sans aucune crainte. Une petite table au centre de la pièce lui rappela les nombreuses sessions de jeu de société qu'il avait eu avec sa famille.

Sa famille, hein.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il enfermé ses souvenirs pour se sentir autant nostalgique aujourd'hui ? Après tout, même s'il cherchait à le nier, il avait passé de nombreuses soirées au côté de sa famille, s'amusant le temps d'une soirée. Même lorsqu'il perdait, il devait avouer que c'était marrant. Peut-être regrettait-il de ne plus pouvoir passer des soirées ainsi. Même si maintenant, il avait d'autres occupations. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se sentit partir en arrière alors qu'un immense poids s'accrochait sur lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il évita la chute uniquement grâce à son père qui s'était posté derrière lui, son torse contre le dos de son fils.

« Harry ! » S'exclama sa sœur, alors qu'il sentait sa chemise bleu se mouiller.

« Salut, Eli, » murmura-t-il, le nez dans la chevelure châtain de sa petite sœur.

Qui avait bien grandit. Du haut de son un mètre soixante environ, Elisabeth Alice Potter n'était définitivement plus cette petite fille qui le suivait partout en pleurnichant quand elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ses cheveux châtains et autant ondulés que ceux de sa mère avaient bien poussé, lui tombant le long du dos. Ses lèvres fines faisaient la moue alors que ses yeux bleus le fixaient, fouillant dans le plus profond de son âme. Malgré sa toute petite taille, Harry se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise face à ce regard si intense, si semblable à celui de sa mère.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il passa son bras plâtré au dessus de l'épaule de sa sœur, la serrant contre lui. Oui, sa petite princesse avait bien grandi maintenant qu'elle avait dix huit ans, elle n'était plus un petit bébé. Finalement dix ans c'était long. Trop long. Pendant un court instant, du remord le traversa alors qu'il imaginait la douleur qu'avait du ressentir sa petite sœur lors de son départ. Peut-être pourrait-il faire un peu plus attention à elle pour les prochains jours où il serait à la maison. Il pouvait bien lui accorder au moins ça. Surtout qu'elle ne l'avait jamais blessé.

Levant les yeux, il perdit légèrement son sourire lorsqu'il se mit à observer les quatre autres personnes présentes dans le salon. Devait-il vraiment les affronter tous en un seul coup ? Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur les épaules de sa sœur alors qu'il fixait sa famille devant lui.

Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur son oncle. Remus Lupin. Si des années auparavant il avait vu son oncle très souvent, peu de temps avant qu'il parte, leur rencontre était rare. Atteint d'un cancer du rein, Remus avait passé beaucoup de temps auprès des médecins. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait dit ses vérités à James ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir ? Harry n'avait jusqu'alors jamais pensé à ça. Pourtant en le voyant encore plus fatigué qu'à son départ, il se demanda si cela avait à voir avec son cancer ?

Ses cheveux châtains, parsemés de mèches grises, lui tombaient devant les yeux, rendant ses yeux bleus encore plus sombre. Comme lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Son visage avait de légère ride le rendant doux, n'enlevant rien à la beauté de son oncle. Parfois il se demandait comment l'homme pouvait rester célibataire. La peur de transmettre son maladie héréditaire devait jouer. Pourtant Harry savait que la voix douce et rauque de l'homme rendait certaines filles admiratives. Notamment ses élèves de classe. Et Elisabeth aussi. Sa sœur aimait tant que leur oncle leur raconte des histoires lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il rendait l'intrigue si intéressante que parfois il luttait contre eux pour qu'ils s'endorment.

Et si lui arrivait à se faire entendre des terreurs Potter, ce n'était pas souvent le cas de son parrain. Sirius Orion Black était définitivement le parrain cool que tout gamin voulait avoir. L'homme, issu d'une famille aristocrate, avait totalement renié sa rigide famille pour faire partie de ce qu'il appelait une famille libre. Harry n'avait jamais compris les bêtises de son parrain. Et lorsqu'il lui posait la question, sa mère lui disait de laisser tomber, qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de question. Que Sirius n'était plus cet aristocrate.

Pourtant ses traits n'avaient pas perdu cette caractéristique. Bien au contraire. Tout en Sirius Black criait la noblesse de sa famille. Que ce soit de la forme de son visage, si fin mais quelque peu hautaine, définitivement héritée des Black. L'homme était séduisant. Que ce soit de par ses yeux gris, insondables mais pénétrants ou ses cheveux, bruns longs et ondulés qui lui tombaient de temps en temps sur les yeux. Malgré son âge, Sirius avait toujours fait tourner des regards sur lui. Sa démarche nonchalante et son élégance si désinvolte avaient -et peut-être était-ce toujours le cas – toujours fait parti de son charme, le rendant très beau. Sa grande taille avait permis d'attirer les regards dès qu'il rentrait dans une pièce.

Mais malgré ça, son parrain ne s'était toujours pas casé. De nombreuses jeunes filles avaient pensé pendant un court instant être la perle rare, mais Sirius ne s'était jamais fixé. Préférant être volage et rester seul. L'homme, policier de fonction, avait toujours été calme et si doux avec eux. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Harry avait souvent pensé qu'il aurait aimé que Sirius soit son père plutôt que James. C'est pourquoi il savait à quel point son parrain avait été autant blessé par son départ que son père. Après tout, l'homme lui avait proposé de venir se réfugier chez lui si un jour, il voulait partir.

Sauf que savoir que son parrain connaissait pour sa mère biologique et ne lui avait rien dis, l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'était senti trahi. L'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance s'était finalement révélé capable de lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important. Bien sûr, à l'époque, sa réaction avait été excessive. Mais tout pour lui avait été violent lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité. Il avait eu juste besoin de fuir ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Et s'il y avait bien une personne qui devait le comprendre c'était bien Sirius. Finalement tous les deux se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y pensait.

« Sirius ! Remus ! » S'exclama-t-il, heureux de les revoir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Les deux hommes lui rendirent son sourire et vinrent vers lui pour le serrer dans leur bras. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, vu le koala accroché à son torse, il avait juste souri simplement lorsque les deux hommes lui murmurèrent qu'il leur avait manqué. Toujours avec un sourire, il les regarda s'éloigner de lui, alors que la personne qu'il avait laissé pour la fin se rapprochait de lui, le forçant à le regarder.

Tout le long du trajet pour arriver à la maison, Harry s'était demandé ce qu'il ferait quand il rencontrerai son frère. Est-ce que son cadet voudrait le rencontrer ? Est-ce qu'il accepterai de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux ? Tout le temps de la route, il s'était torturé l'esprit à l'idée de ne pas le voir, même si une part de lui-même aurait été soulagée de ne pas l'affronter aussi tôt à son retour.

Les mêmes cheveux indisciplinés que les siens étaient pourtant présents dans le salon familial. Des yeux bleus le fixaient sans qu'il n'arrive à les lire. Un visage qu'il avait vu avec quelques rondeurs lors de son départ avait perdu ses traits d'enfants pour laisser place à une face masculine. Son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes. Il nota tous les détails qui avait changé chez son frère. Neville Sirius Potter était devenu beau garçon. A voir son visage, son frère devait être toujours aussi intelligent, calme. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il avait perdu cette douceur qui l'avait tant caractérisée. Il espérait que non.

Ou alors qu'il la montrait à sa femme, Hermione Jane Potter, née Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été surpris des années auparavant, en revenant d'une mission confidentielle, de voir dans un de ses courriers un faire-part pour le mariage de son frère. Si cela avait été possible, il aurait aimé y assister, sauf qu'il était trop tard. Il n'était pas dans le pays au moment de l'invitation.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait voulu se rassurer quelque part en cherchant à savoir qui était vraiment Hermione Granger. Contrairement à ce que sa famille pouvait penser, il avait toujours gardé un œil sur eux. Malgré sa mauvaise relation avec eux, il n'aurait pas pu laisser son frère marié à n'importe qui. Après avoir demandé un service à une des ses connaissances, il avait très vite récolté les informations nécessaire pour savoir qui était la jeune femme. Une photo d'une fille aux yeux chocolats et aux cheveux châtains lui était parvenue, mais Harry devait avouer que la photo ne rendait pas justice.

« Neville, Hermione, » salua-t-il à nouveau.

« Salut Harry, » murmura Neville alors qu'Hermione le saluait d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main, en retrait.

Son regard se fixa à celui de Neville, cherchant à savoir à quel point il lui en voulait. Il le comprenait et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. A sa place, il ne l'aurait même pas saluer. C'était si horrible mais en regardant son frère, Harry avait l'impression que toutes ses erreurs du passé le giflaient violemment. Les yeux bleus froids de son frère lui firent l'effet d'un étau qui se resserra autour de sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Pourtant aucun des deux n'échangèrent de mots. Mais la tension présente était si intense qu'il ne s'étonnait pas de ne voir personne se mettre entre eux. Tous les deux avaient besoin de discuter. Il détourna le regard lorsqu'il sentit le koala qu'était sa sœur s'éloigner de lui doucement, tirant sur son tee-shirt, le forçant à courber le dos pour qu'elle ait son visage face à lui.

« Tu fais définitivement plus sérieux et intelligent, » taquina-t-elle.

Peut-être finalement elle avait ressenti la tension de la pièce et avait décidé de l'apaiser. Ou peut-être était-ce juste son caractère. La jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui était quasiment une inconnue pour lui. En fait, chaque personne présente dans la pièce était devenue inconnue aux yeux d'Harry. Il ne les connaissait plus. Tout comme eux ne le connaissaient pas. Malgré cela, il ne se laissa pas abattre et ricana à la taquinerie de sa sœur.

« J'ai toujours été intelligent, petite, tu ne l'as juste jamais remarqué. »

Un regard amusé le suivi alors qu'il se détachait d'elle et se rapprochait du canapé. Peu importe à quel point il était sportif, il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps dans la même position. Assis sur le canapé, il regarda l'immense jardin par la baie vitrée. Le jardin était toujours aussi magnifique. La table posée à côté du barbecue avait probablement servie de nombreuses années auparavant. La dépendance au fond du jardin lui rappela les nombres de fois où il était parti se cacher là-bas à observer les étoiles, lorsque l'atmosphère était trop pesante dans la maison. Tant de souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du silence légèrement pesant dans la pièce.

« Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Harry, » parla Hermione. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Assis droit, Harry observa la jeune femme. D'une certaine manière, il n'était pas étonné que ce soit elle qui ai débuté la conversation. Elle avait une vision bien extérieure de la famille Potter. Elle était suffisamment neutre et savait le rester grâce à son travail. Psychiatre de profession, la jeune femme n'avait aucun jugement à porter. Cela devait même être une opportunité pour elle de pouvoir observer une famille comme la sienne. Peut-être pourrait-elle même publier un article à ce sujet là. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Harry aurait avoué qu'il la remerciait d'entamer la conversation. Il en était incapable et n'aurait pas supporté les questions.

« De même, » il tendit la main vers elle qu'elle serra en retour. « J'imagine qu'ils ne t'ont parlé que de mes bons côtés. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione regarda le brun. De nature décontracté, il paraissait très stable, comme si être ici ne le dérangeait pas. Pourtant Hermione en était sûre, il avait déjà repéré toutes les issues de secours et avait en tête les phrases qui blesseraient sa famille et lui permettraient de détourner l'attention de lui. C'était si typique des personnes qui ne se sentaient pas à l'aise. Blesser pour ne pas souffrir. Et elle savait très bien à quel point la relation entre sa famille et lui n'était pas bonne, par un manque de communication. Chaque personne des Potter avait été traumatisé par un événement passé. Pourtant à les voir réuni dans ce salon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les voir comme une famille. Après tout, ils s'étaient tous réunis aujourd'hui pour pouvoir se revoir, comme si ces dix dernières années n'étaient qu'un mauvais souvenir. Du moins pour le moment. Les questions viendraient à un moment ou un autre. Et le militaire devrait y répondre s'il voulait rester une famille. Il ne dépendait que de Harry de reconstruire les liens.

Mais pour avoir traité de nombreux patients soldats, elle ne doutait pas d'à quel point ils pouvaient être renfermés sur eux-même. Et plus particulièrement ceux qui vivaient des missions dangereuses. Être Lieutenant-Colonel et à la tête d'une équipe à vingt-sept ans n'était absolument pas anodin. Les états de service du frère de son mari devaient être impressionnant. Et sûrement classés confidentiels. Si pour elle, cela était facile à supporter, son mari et sa famille allaient probablement tomber des nues quand ils se rendraient compte de la véritable personnalité de l'aîné Potter. Parce que ce qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était qu'un visage public et amical qu'il devait servir lorsqu'il était en terrain dangereux.

« Pas que, » rigola-t-elle. « Je suis psychiatre donc j'arrive à lire entre les lignes. »

« Je sais, » défia-t-il.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la brune, elle était prête à répondre à son défi.

« Est-ce que je marque un point ou est-ce que j'en perds un ? J'ai l'impression que vous, soldats, vous détestez les psy, » rigola-t-elle, sans relever le fait qu'il connaissait déjà son travail.

« J'ai un … ami qui analyse beaucoup les comportements, alors disons que je suis habitué aux gens comme toi. »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard alors que les autres observaient tout simplement la scène.

« J'ai un peu l'impression que vous menez une conversation secrète, » taquina Remus, heureux de voir son neveu. « Comment vas-tu, Harry ? »

« Je vais bien Remus, merci. Et toi ? Es-tu toujours professeur ? »

« Oui, le temps passe mais rien ne change. J'enseigne toujours au lycée. Les adolescents sont toujours aussi terrible. Mais aucun ne t'égale, » taquina l'homme. « On m'a dit que l'armée t'avais assagi ? »

Éclatant de rire, Harry remercia son oncle d'être toujours autant sincère dans ses paroles. Quand il était jeune, il avait toujours aimé ce côté. Remus n'avait jamais essayé de marcher sur des œufs avec lui. Il lui avait toujours dit les choses en face, peu importe leur nature.

« Après avoir été forcé à faire des centaines de pompes, des tours de casernes et d'avoir été de corvée plusieurs semaines de suite, j'ai bien été obligé si je ne voulais pas mourir d'épuisement. »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de tout le monde alors qu'Alice déposait sur la table les cafés. La main sur sa cuisse, Harry observa sa mère quelques secondes avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière. L'attrapant difficilement, il grimaça en notant le nom. Appuyant sur la touche pour ignorer l'appel, il haussa les sourcils alors que tous les autres le regardaient.

« C'est pas très important, » avant de fermer les yeux alors que le téléphone sonnait à nouveau. Ignorant l'appel, il pensa vraiment que la personne ne rappellerait pas, mais il avait tort. Soupirant, il porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« J'espère que c'est vraiment important parce que sinon tu peux être sûr d'être de corvée pour les trois prochaines semaine Aiglon ! »

 _« Bonjour Colonel, j'appelle pour vous informer que Griffy sera transféré dans une semaine. Ils ont demandé à notre équipe de le récupérer mais on a besoin de votre signature. »_

« Apporte moi le dossier dès que tu peux, je le signerai. Comment va-t-il ? »

 _« Mieux. Les médecins sont beaucoup plus optimistes. Il respire tout seul et les derniers bouts de la bombe ont totalement été retirés sans risque. »_

« Très bien. Avertis-moi quand tu viendras avec le document. »

Raccrochant, il se craqua la nuque alors que la pression redescendait brusquement en apprenant que son ami était enfin tiré d'affaire. N'ayant pas eu de temps à lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'y penser, mais la peur de perdre l'un des siens était resté ancré dans son esprit. Mais voilà qu'il recevait enfin la nouvelle qu'il désirait. Il pouvait respirer et dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

« Une bombe ? » murmura la voix tremblante de sa mère à son père, ayant entendu la conversation de son fils.

Son regard dur et froid qu'il servait à ses soldats lorsqu'ils faisaient quelques chose de travers se posa sur sa mère. S'il vit le frisson qui la prit, il n'en tient pas compte. Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à dire sur ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. C'était entre lui et l'armée. Et même s'il était plâtré et qu'il avait promis de faire des efforts, il n'hésiterait pas à partir. Parce que l'armée l'avait sauvé. Elle était devenue sa famille. Elle l'avait instruit. Alors pour une fois, il n'était pas prêt à entendre quoique ce soit. Surtout pas venant de son père qui ouvrait la bouche.

« Risques du métier, » rassura Hermione, lançant calmement un regard au frère de son mari et empêchant James de parler. « Alors Harry, dis moi à quel point étais-tu mauvais garçon ? »

Remerciant la jeune femme d'un regard, Remus regarda son neveu qui fixait toujours sa mère froidement. Il avait si peur qu'Harry se saisisse de cette excuse pour quitter la maison des Potter. S'en voulant d'avoir éloigné le fils de sa famille, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la James, secouant négativement la tête, et l'incitant à se taire.

Harry n'avait jamais été le garçon très famille, à s'ouvrir juste parce qu'on lui pose des questions. Bien au contraire, il avait toujours tout gardé pour lui, exprimant ses sentiments uniquement en faisant des mauvaises choses. Jusqu'à l'armée. Honnêtement, Remus n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'informations sur lui. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était Lieutenant-Colonel. En fait, son départ avait été une totale coupure entre eux. Comme s'il voulait donner du temps pour soigner son cœur brisé par trop de non-dits. Mais il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Que les non-dits avait juste pris plus de place dans leur vie.

« Mauvais garçon hein ? » Ricana-t-il. « Légèrement sur les bords. »

« Harry a toujours été le badboy de la famille, » murmura Neville, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, perdant son expression indifférente. « Lorsqu'un que quelqu'un venait se plaindre, il n'avait même pas besoin de dire de prénom pour qu'on sache que c'était lui qui avait fait une bêtise. »

Laissant échapper un ricanement, Harry apporta la tasse à sa bouche alors que son frère le regardait toujours. C'était vrai. Il avait vraiment été mauvais garçon. Des voisins, des membres de la famille éloigné s'étaient souvent plaint de lui et de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites. Ça avait été sa manière d'exprimer sa colère. Même si maintenant il trouvait ça si enfantin.

« Après son départ, on a une de nos voisines qui a eu son jardin vandalisé, elle est venue nous voir, en nous demandant de contrôler notre sauvage d'enfant, » continua James, doucement, s'attirant le regard de son fils. « Elle ne savait pas que tu t'étais engagé. Je lui ai dis que si elle ne partait pas sur le champ, je l'arrêterai pour diffamation, et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller voir la police au lieu de chercher des problèmes à des gens honnêtes. »

« En même temps, je la comprends, » soupira Harry, surpris malgré lui de la défense de son père. « Je lui en avais fait subir, la pauvre. »

En entendant son père, le brun se demanda pendant un court instant à quel point l'homme avait changé. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il prendrait sa défense. Surtout pas face à sa voisine. Cette pauvre femme, il lui en avait fait trop subir. C'était presque normal qu'elle vienne tous les jours pour se plaindre de lui.

« Si un jour, on m'avait dit que j'entendrais Harry Potter la terreur du quartier dire ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, » ricana son parrain.

« Vous êtes tous les deux policiers, il faut bien que je fasse semblant d'être gentil pour que vous ne me soupçonniez pas si quelque chose venait à lui arriver. »

Des éclats de rires lui répondirent, alors que son téléphone sonnait annoncer un message.

 _Si tu veux fuir, appelle moi._

 _Théo._

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se leva et annonça à sa famille qu'il allait prendre un peu de repos, fatigué de sa journée et du voyage. Tout en s'appuyant sur sa béquille, il composa son message alors que son père et son parrain se levaient pour l'aider à monter les escaliers.

 _Merci mais … tout va bien._

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

Alors ? Hermione et Neville ? Héhé ! Surprise ? J'ai eu envie d'imaginer ce couple !

Harry a l'air d'être prêt à faire des efforts, comme tout le reste de la famille, mais ... lorsque les véritables sujets seront abordées, est-ce que cela se passera vraiment bien ? Ou cela sera mauvais ?

Finalement, j'ai laissé Ron vivant, surpris ? Moi qui ne l'apprécie pas trop ? ^^

Malgré tout, il a des tonnes de moyens de fuite, grâce à Théo et certaines autres personnes, va-t-il rester lorsqu'on viendra l'embêter avec les sujets qui fâchent ?

J'attends vos retours !

A très vite,

Khay.


	4. Dreams

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi ou le samedi

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 27 Chapitres .

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Nous voici pour le chapitre 4, qui ouvre les festivités. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire honnêtement. Donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Vous avez été nombreux à aimer mon idée du couple Hermione/Neville. Du coup voici une de mes questions. Avec qui aimeriez-vous voir Drago ? Ou Ron ? (Bien que pour Ron j'ai déjà la personne).

En tout cas, je voulais les personnes qui m'ont posté une review dont **Archer60** (J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre parce que ça va légèrement se corser héhé!).

J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, je préfère vous laisser le découvrir. Je dirai juste que les tatouages ont à la fois une signification pour Harry mais aussi pour moi. Voilà tout, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

Encore merci à Patmol25 pour sa correction :)

On se retrouve en bas !

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

Quatrième Chapitre.

 _Dreams_

 _Caché derrière une voiture brûlée, il grogna alors que son arme, un M16, se retrouva déchargé, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour récupérer le chargeur caché dans sa poche alors que les balles fusaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il tenta de se redresser pour viser ses ennemis avant de vite se rabattre derrière sa cachette lorsqu'une balle l'effleura d'un peu trop près. Avec une grimace, il rejeta en arrière le casque qu'il avait sur la tête et attrapa sa dernière grenade. Malgré la pression des ennemis, il ne retient pas un sourire lorsque son ami Dobby lui frappa amicalement l'épaule, mécontent de ne pas avoir été informé de l'imminente détonation. Amusé par son collègue, il se releva d'un coup, et tira de nombreux coups de feu, permettant ainsi à son compagnon d'arme de recharger son arme et de viser lui aussi leurs ennemis._

 _Leur mission, qui avait débuté neuf mois auparavant avait été une véritable épreuve de force. Si au départ, elle n'était censée durer pas plus de trois mois, elle s'était transformée en véritable enquête. Dès qu'il avait contact avec l'un de ses supérieurs, la mission devenait encore plus longue. Son équipe et lui étaient fatigués et ne souhaitaient que rentrer à la maison. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils avaient fait cette erreur d'aller trop vite et de décider de récupérer le colis qui finalisera leur mission. Peut-être qu'au final ils ne seraient pas tombés dans cette stupide embuscade._

 _Le colis dans sa poche, il attrapa sa radio, alors que Dobby le couvrait. Leur mission était presque accomplie, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à ramener le colis à sa place, rentrer à la maison et s'enfiler quelques bières entre eux devant un épisode des Simpsons ou peu importe. N'importe quoi qui leur permettra d'avoir la paix. Ils méritaient d'avoir des vacances._

 _« Ici Team Poudlard, nous demandons des renforts. Nous essuyons des tirs ennemis. Le colis est sécurisé. Je répète, Team Poudlard, besoin d'aide aux coordonnées suivantes. »_

 _Se tournant vers son ami, il donna le lieu où ils étaient. Le chef d'équipe se tourna vers l'autre homme dans l'espoir de lui demander s'il avait une recharge pour lui. Mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, un bruit sifflant se fit entendre et du sang gicla sur sa cagoule alors que le corps de Dobby se fit tendu. Les mains tendues en avant, inconsciemment, il rattrapa le cadavre de son ami alors qu'il tombait vers lui. Perdu dans cette vision, il ne se rendit pas compte que le bruit des balles avait cessé. Il ne vit que le corps devant lui. C'est pourquoi il ne sentit pas non plus la personne qui venait d'arriver derrière lui et le frappa sur la tête, l'entraînant dans l'inconscience._

 _Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il comprit immédiatement que la situation était mauvaise pour lui. Les mains attachées par des chaînes accrochées au plafond, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Son armement et sa cagoule avaient disparu. Il était en tee-shirt et avec son pantalon. La blessure par balle de sa jambe avait arrêté de saigner, lui indiquant que les hommes l'avait probablement soigné. Sûrement pour mieux le torturer. La pièce, aux murs de pierre dans laquelle il se trouvait ne laissait aucun doute sur l'objet de son utilisation. Cela aurait pu être ironique, s'il n'était pas dans cette situation, d'avoir l'impression d'être dans une vieille série de télé. C'était si .. déprimant._

 _« Ah, monsieur est réveillé, » murmura une voix reptilienne derrière lui._

 _Sans se retourner, Harry resta à fixer la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître deux hommes cagoulés avec de nombreux objets dans leurs mains. L'homme derrière lui passa devant lui et lui sourit. Son visage pâle, ses yeux bleus soulignés par des traits de fatigue le fixaient avec un plaisir malsain. Son nez aplati et la forme de son visage lui donnait un air reptilien assez dégoûtant. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître._

 _« Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de connaître votre nom, pourtant vous et votre maudite équipe m'avez causé bien des ennuis …, » continua la personne._

 _« Pas très bavard ? » Questionna l'homme. « Quel dommage. J'aime tellement les gens avec de la conversation, ils me permettent d'apprendre tant de chose. »_

 _Soupirant face à son manque de réaction, l'homme attrapa son arme et la pointa vers lui un sourire aux lèvres._

 _« Tu sais, » commença-t-il, « je me permets de te tutoyer vu que nous allons devenir proche_ _s_ _, toi et moi avons beaucoup de chose en commun. L'armée, les missions, l'argent … D'une certaine manière, ne trouves-tu pas que nous nous ressemblons ? »_

 _Retenant son cri alors qu'une balle venait de traverser son épaule, il continua à regarder l'homme droit dans les yeux. Si Harry devait remercier quelqu'un ce jour-là, c'était bien l'armée et leur entraînement. Combien avait-il subi de leur part pour rester aussi silencieux à ce jour ?Pour ne pas donner le plaisir à l'homme de le voir souffrir. Il était juste hors de question de lui donner satisfaction._

 _« Résistant, hein ? J'aime ça. »_

 _Le brun n'avait jamais su combien de temps s'était écoulé, durant ces longues sessions de torture avant qu'il ne réussisse à se libérer et à désarmer un de ses ennemi, lui volant son arme. Ses nombreuses cicatrices, surtout celle au torse_ _le faisaient tant souffrir_ _. Il se sentait vraiment faible. Il avait l'impression de se sentir partir en avant. Mais il refusait de mourir ici. Pas comme ça. Pas sans pouvoir revoir ses amis, sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas. Surtout lorsqu'il était devant le chemin de la liberté. Le plus dur avait été accompli, il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir de ce maudit complexe, essayer de trouver une ambassade, un médecin, peu importe. Au pire des cas, même s'il ne trouvait pas quelqu'un pour l'aider et le soigner, il voulait juste mourir en regardant le ciel. Il voulait fermer les yeux en se sentant libre. Malgré la culpabilité qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Il voulait avoir cette liberté._

 _A deux pas de cette immense porte, où il sentait le vent s'infiltrer, il tenta de marcher sans bruit, il était juste à côté de sa liberté. Elle était là. Sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il allait l'abaisser lorsqu'il sentit une balle lui frapper le mollet alors qu'un petit rire se faisait entendre. Il se retourna vers son tortionnaire et ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors qu'il allait bouger, l'homme leva son arme et le pointa entre ses yeux._

« Non ! »

Le souffle court, les pupilles dilatées, le dos droit et son arme de service pointé devant lui, Harry essaya pendant quelques secondes de se rappeler où il était. L'immense fenêtre derrière lui laissait filtrer le début du lever du soleil, rendant la chambre légèrement éclairée. Sur le mur bleu au dessus de sa tête, il se rappela du poster de musique accroché. Et les nombreux autres posters, aussi bien musicaux que de cinéma sur les autres murs. Il n'avait jamais accroché de photo, et pour une fois il le regretta. Il aurait aimé se perdre dans une image de sa famille ou de ses amis. C'était bien dommage. Grimaçant alors que son dos se rappelait à son bon vouloir, il passa sa main valide sur son visage tout en déchargeant son arme.

Le cauchemar toujours en tête, Harry tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur. Malgré le temps qui était passé, son esprit le forçait à revoir encore et encore ce maudit cauchemar comme une piqûre de rappel. Les sensations étaient exactement les mêmes que lorsqu'il était face à cet homme. Les brûlures qu'il avait subi le picotaient alors qu'elles étaient guéries depuis maintenant plus de sept ans. Chacun des cauchemars qu'il faisait était si intense et il avait cette ignoble sensation d'être toujours là-bas. Le corps moite, il regarda son arme de service qu'il tenait toujours.

Depuis combien de temps ne pouvait-il pas s'endormir sans sentir le canon sous son oreiller ?

Glissant ses deux jambes hors du lit, il se pencha pour allumer la petite veilleuse qui avait bercé son enfance posée sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Un soupir aux lèvres, il remit son arme sous son oreiller et cacha dans un autre endroit son chargeur. Personne ne toucherait son arme, avec un père policier ils avaient vite apprit à ne pas s'en approcher, mais pourtant par acquis de conscience, il le sépara et le rangea.

La veille au soir, après avoir quitté sa famille, Harry avait été surpris de découvrir sa chambre comme il l'avait laissé. Son immense bibliothèque avec ses nombreuses maquettes d'avions, tout était resté à sa place, comme attendant son retour. La seule différence était le manque de désordre au sol qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre plus jeune. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'était étendu sur son lit, épuisé par cette longue journée à se contrôler et s'était endormi vers les 19heures tel une masse sans s'en rendre compte et sans avoir dîné. Il n'avait pas envie de descendre. Maintenant que la pression de son retour et de Ron était redescendue, il était encore plus fatigué.

Son regard glissa vers sa montre. 5H38 du matin. Il avait finalement peut-être plus récupéré que prévu, bien que son horloge interne continue à le forcer à se lever trop tôt. Attrapant son pull, Harry l'enfila ainsi que son short et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, espérant faire disparaître les dernières traces de son cauchemar et de sa fatigue. Il allait bien mieux.

Doucement, bien décidé à ne réveiller personne, il descendit les escaliers avec légèrement de difficulté, et pendant un long moment, avant de se s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine en attendant que le café ne se prépare. Le regard sur l'extérieur, il observa l'obscurité laisser place à la lumière, chassant définitivement son cauchemar, sans voir le temps passé.

« Harry ? » murmura une voix derrière lui.

Se tournant, il regarda son frère debout et habillé qui l'observait, surpris de le voir réveillé. Il leva la verseuse de la cafetière vers son frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Café ? »

« Noir sans sucre. »

Alors qu'il servait son frère, il en profita pour se resservir. N'ayant pas oublié la veille que ses parents l'avaient informé que Neville et sa femme habitaient pour le moment dans la dépendance, le temps d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour construire leur maison, il était juste surpris que ce dernier soit réveillé aussi tôt. C'était vraiment rassurant de le savoir près de lui mais aussi stressant.

« Joli tatouage, » murmura le plus jeune des garçons Potter.

Suivant le regarde son frère, Harry regarda sa cuisse valide. Son short, s'étant remonté vers son bassin, son immense tatouage apparaissait. Dessiné sur le haut de sa cuisse jusqu'au bas et partant un peu vers l'arrière, il passa sa main dessus. Effleurant le soleil ardant avec des petits yeux qui semblaient veiller sur une immense tortue qui vaguait sur la représentation de l'océan. Le tatouage était sombre et si imposant. Fait à la manière locale du pays il se rappelait qu'il avait légèrement douillé lors de sa réalisation.

« C'est un tatouage hawaïen, » approchant sa main du soleil, il parla doucement, « le soleil représente pour les polynésiens les valeurs que l'on pense posséder. Chez eux la tortue est un animal qui ouvre le chemin aux âmes après leur mort, c'est pour ça que l'océan est si important pour eux. Il représente la vie. »

« Tu es parti à Hawaï ? »

Les yeux sur sa tasse de café, Harry laissa échapper un sourire triste alors que la raison de sa visite à la chapelle revenait à lui. Les seuls fois où il y était allé, c'était pour enterrer son ami ou lui rendre visite quand sa culpabilité devenait trop lourde. Parfois aussi pour rester au calme lorsque la pression de sa vie était trop puissante. L'île lui avait apporté une certaine sérénité et un calme incroyable. Ses longues courses et promenades au sein de la forêt ou le surf qu'il avait pratiqué avec des amis militaires, le rendaient à chaque fois soulagé. Parfois, souvent même, il s'imaginait finir sa vie là-bas. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait là-bas, une fois sa retraite acquise, il aimerait vivre dans ce pays, chaud et chaleureux.

« Que fais-tu debout si tôt ? »demanda-t-il, changeant de conversation.

Tout en se mordillant la lèvre, Neville regarda son frère, le détaillant un peu plus. Le châtain ne pût s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait vécu. Depuis hier, le brun avait évité toutes leurs questions à propos de l'armée et de son travail, leur souriant juste tristement ou détournant la conversation sur un autre sujet. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire face à un mur de brique incassable.

Depuis son enfance, Harry avait été ainsi. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne pénétrer dans son monde à lui, gardant ses blessures en lui et se battant à chaque fois pour ne pas se faire noyer par ses sentiments. Neville avait de nombreuses fois vu son frère se faire rabrouer par son père pour des choses tellement futiles mais ne jamais répondre, gardant la tête haute et fixant la patriarche d'un regard si indiscipliné et défiant que James explosait et le punissait. Et à chaque punition -qu'il esquivait- personne n'avait le droit de rentrer dans son monde, dans son son espace vital jusqu'à ce qu'il juge qu'il allait mieux. Et seulement à ce moment, il revenait vers les autres, sans parler de ce qu'il avait senti ou traverser.

Neville l'avait toujours envié de cette facilité à passer à autre chose si facilement, comme si rien ne le touchait. Du moins au début. Mais à son départ, il l'avait tellement détesté, lui et sa façon d'être. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et n'avait jamais pris en considération les sentiments des autres. Tant que lui s'en sortait peu importe pour les autres. Durant les trois premières années après son départ, Neville l'avait haït si fort.

« Je dois aller travailler à l'hôpital. »

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où un homme de l'armée avait appelé chez eux. Harry était dans un état critique et les médecins n'étaient pas sûr de son réveil. Pour la première fois, Neville avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter alors que son frère était aux portes de la mort. Essayant de le rejoindre au plus vite, aucun membre de la famille Potter n'avait pu voir le garçon, caché dans une région du monde. Ce ne fut que quatre mois plus tard qu'ils eurent à nouveau des nouvelles de lui, leur annonçant qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il ne pouvait être ramené sur Londres. Depuis ce jour là, il n'avait eu plus aucune nouvelle. Et c'est à ce moment-là, où il se sentit si mal qu'il s'en voulu de l'avoir autant détesté.

« Médecin, hein ? » murmura Harry. « Je pensais que tu voulais devenir professeur comme … maman. »

Maman. Neville ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point ce mot était dur à prononcer pour Harry aujourd'hui. Après avoir été « trompé » par ses parents durant toutes ses longues années, à subir la colère de son père sans aucune raison, il comprenait très bien les sentiments de son frère. Sa mère en avait beaucoup voulu à son père après le départ du brun, lui reprochant chaque jour. Neville en avait aussi voulu à James, mais il était resté discret, les écoutant juste se disputer à longueur de temps. De nombreuses fois, il avait pensé qu'ils divorceraient, mais finalement, ils restèrent ensemble. C'était qu'à ce moment-là où il avait compris que Harry n'était que son demi-frère. Et quelque part, il avait vraiment compris la douleur de son frère. Sa mère n'était pas sa mère et son père le détestait. Comment aurait-il pu rester dans une famille où il n'avait aucun repère ? C'était si logique.

« On peut aussi être professeur quand on est médecin, » rigola-t-il. « Les punitions seront : pas de chirurgie pour toi ! »

Sa décision de devenir médecin ne datait que d'après le départ du brun. Il voulait être là quand son frère reviendrait. S'il était blessé, il pourrait le soigner et l'aider à aller mieux. Inconsciemment, il recherchait peut-être une raison de pousser Harry à revenir. Mais n'ayant plus aucun contact, il n'avait jamais pu lui dire.

« Ca a l'air dur comme punition, » se moqua Harry en avalant une gorgée de café.

« Comme si toi tu ne punissais pas tes soldats ? »

Un simple regard vers lui permit à Neville de comprendre que son frère ne s'en privait pas, bien au contraire. Un doux silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que le soleil pointait son nez.

« J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais, » Harry se racla la gorge. « Félicitations pour ton mariage, Hermione a l'air d'être une chouette fille. »

La main dans les cheveux, en un signe nerveux, Harry essaya de calmer son cœur alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il n'avait même pas prévu de le féliciter. Il n'était pas sûr de comment ce dernier allait le prendre. Après tout, il n'avait jamais répondu à l'invitation qui lui était arrivée à la base. Pas par manque d'envie ou de temps, il n'était juste pas présent à ce moment-là.

« Tu nous as manqué ce jour-là, » murmura Neville.

La non-présence de son frère avait juste été horrible pour lui. Pensant le voir arriver, dans son costume le jour de son mariage avait été son plus grand espoir. Mais lorsque sa journée avait débuté et qu'il n'était pas là, son cœur s'était brisé. Et le sourire triste d'Hermione ne l'avait pas aidé. Certains membres de sa famille n'avaient pas hésité à lui signaler le mauvais comportement de son frère, lui plantant encore plus le couteau qu'il avait dans le cœur. Même s'il avait été heureux de se marier, il avait gardé ce pincement. Mais malgré lui et malgré sa colère, il avait continué à le défendre, à dire qu'il avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Il avait peut-être essayé de se rassurer aussi.

« Je sais, je n'ai eu l'invitation qu'à mon retour de mission, et il était trop tard pour que je puisse venir. »

Reniflant ironiquement, Neville regarda son frère remplir à nouveau sa tasse de café, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez bu.

« Je t'ai envoyé l'invitation six mois avant notre mariage. Tu vas me faire croire que ta mission a duré plus longtemps ? »

Une grimace sur les lèvres, Harry rassembla son calme et se tourna vers son frère alors que la colère commençait à déformer ses traits.

« Je suis parti en mission un mois et demi avant que ton invitation n'arrive. Elle a duré presque un an. »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'un simple Lieutenant-Colonel comme toi ne peut pas recevoir des coups de fil pour qu'on lui annonce ça ? »

Alors qu'Harry détournait son regard, Neville comprit. A l'instant présent, son cerveau s'illumina et une décharge le traversa. Son frère n'était pas un simple soldat comme ils l'avaient tous pensé. Bien au contraire. C'était si effrayant.

« Ta mission. Où étais-tu ? »

La tête penchée en arrière, Harry regarda le plafond, gardant son calme. Malgré les questions de son frère, il n'avait aucun droit d'y répondre. Pas sous peine de cour martial et probablement la prison pour des années pour son frère.

« Laisses moi deviner, » continua Neville en colère. « Tu ne peux me donner cette information ! Tout comme les nombreuses personnes qu'on a eu au téléphone qui nous ont uniquement dit que tu étais en vie et qu'on devait se contenter de ça. »

Combien de couple avait été brisé par ce maudit silence qui les entourait ? Aider sa patrie, ce monde au détriment de sa vie.

« Sais-tu le nombre de fois où maman a pleuré en t'imaginant mort ?! »

Respirant bruyamment, Neville regarda son frère qui restait stoïque. Pas un froncement de sourcil, pas un mouvement de tête, rien, il resta calme, comme si toute les phrases qu'il lui avait dit, ne le touchait pas, n'en n'avait-il vraiment rien à faire d'eux ? Décidé à continuer, il ouvrit la bouche, lorsqu'un voix derrière lui l'arrêta.

« Bonjour les garçons, vous êtes debout tôt. »

Toujours habillé de son pyjama, James regarda les deux garçons assis dans la cuisine. Les joues rouges, Neville était probablement celui qui montrait le plus ses émotions. Seuls les yeux hantés de son plus grand garçon montra à James que les paroles de son fils avait mouche. Même s'il essayait de rester neutre, le père savait que les yeux de son fils étaient souvent le reflet de son âme. Et cela le rendait effrayé. Debout depuis que les deux hommes parlaient du mariage, il n'avait pas eu le cœur a arrêter cette conversation. Il pensait avoir été suffisamment discret, il en douta alors qu'Harry n'avait pas sursauté à son arrivée.

« Déformation professionnelle, » murmura le brun alors que son autre garçon attrapait ses affaires et partait pour le travail. Lui souriant, James lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Son regard nota le tatouage de son fils avant de fixer les immenses cernes sous ses yeux.

« As-tu bien dormi ? » Tenta-t-il d'engager la conversation alors que le silence se faisait pesant.

« Oui. »

Fixant sa tasse, Harry remercia intérieurement sa sœur d'arriver dans la cuisine empêchant toute conversation entre lui et son père.

« Salut ! »

Alors qu'elle lui embrassait la joue, Harry lui sourit, se calant au mieux sur son petit tabouret.

« Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle à son frère qui semblait dans la lune.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été immobilisé ainsi. »

« Je crois que maman va en ville aujourd'hui, aimerais-tu y aller ? »

Une grimace aux lèvres, Harry regarda sa sœur alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

« Je prends ça pour un non, » murmura une voix derrière lui.

La main dans les cheveux, le brun regarda les membres de sa famille interagir entre eux alors qu'il s'enfermait dans son petit monde. A les voir ainsi, pour la première fois en deux jours, il se demanda s'il avait le droit de revenir dans leur vie, briser leur quotidien et leur imposer sa présence ? Qui sait quand il reviendra à nouveau chez lui de sa propre envie. Pouvait-il vraiment leur donner cette espoir ?

Mais quelque part en lui, quelque chose se brisait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à partir de cette maison. La sensation d'être un lâche et de fuir les problèmes se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il avait cette impression que s'il venait à quitter cette maison, il n'arriverait pas à tourner la page et ferait trop d'erreur.

« Harry, tu es avec nous ? »

« Désolé, je me demandais ce qu'il y avait à faire ici pendant ma convalescence. »

Et comme si sa phrase était attendue par tout le monde, l'ambiance s'apaisa enfin.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Alors ? Surprise ! Neville est finalement le premier à s'être lancé dans les reproches. Le comprenez-vous ?

En voulez-vous à Harry de ne pas avoir été présent ?

Une idée de qui est le vilain pas beau de mon histoire ?

Oh oh et mon pauvre Dobby. Je l'ai tué ... J'aurai peut-être pas du ? :o

Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

A très vite,

Khay.


	5. Apologies

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi.

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 28 Chapitres .

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comment allez-vous ? Votre semaine s'est bien passée ? Il a fait chez beau chez vous ? Ici vers Bordeaux, à part une temps nuageux, je dois dire qu'on a pas l'impression d'être en juillet. Plus en mai voir avril. Heureusement qu'il y a du soleil aujourd'hui.

Je tenais à dire bienvenue à ceux qui nous ont rejoint sur cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira encore. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris ou follow. Mais également les reviewers anonymes, dont _**Aya31** _ (merci beaucoup !) ~ **_Archer 60_** (j'espère que le moment famille de ce chapitre va te plaire aussi. Oh pour Charlie, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres. Pas beaucoup mais il arrive héhé ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire. Merci !)~et à **_Mazyil_** (merci beaucoup la suite est là !). Oh et merci pour les personnes qui m'ont proposé des personnages pour aller avec Drago héhé !

Nous voici pour le chapitre 5. Que dire de ce chapitre ? Il est chargé en émotion, de reproches mais aussi d'excuses d'où son titre. C'est le début de tout, je dirai depuis le précédent chapitre. Je dirai aussi qu'il lance certaines trames. Oh et on va voir un perso que j'aime beaucoup héhé ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse le découvrir. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire alors j'espère que vous aimerez le lire.

Encore merci à Patmol25 pour sa correction, c'est grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire sans toutes les horribles fautes que je fais. Mais également pour la pub qu'elle m'a faites. Merci beaucoup ! :)

On se retrouve en bas !

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

Cinquième Chapitre.

 _Apologies._

Le bras derrière les épaules de sa sœur, les pieds posés sur la table basse, le bol de pop-corn autour de ses cuisses, Harry se demanda encore une fois comment Élisabeth avait réussi à le convaincre de passer une après-midi à ne rien faire d'autre que de regarder des séries.

Voilà maintenant quatre jours qu'il était de retour chez ses parents. Si le premier jour, il avait eu sa mère à ses côtés, décidée à rester avec lui, il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas être là pendant les quelques mois à venir. Après une longue conversation, où il lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait se débrouiller et surtout qu'il l'appellera, elle ou son établissement scolaire, en cas d'urgences, elle avait cédé et était parti travailler. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui dire, mais savoir qu'elle acceptait enfin de le laisser seul lui enlevait un sacré poids des épaules.

Son père, beaucoup moins inquiet, était juste parti travailler en lui disant de l'appeler aussi s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Son travail au sein de la police était beaucoup plus souple que sa mère, professeur. Après avoir soupiré une énième fois, et leur avoir rappelé qu'il avait 28ans et non pas 10, il s'était retrouvé tout seul dans cette grande maison.

Si le deuxième jour, il avait eu du mal à ne rien faire, il avait très vite adoré rester dans le jardin à regarder le ciel sombre. Le mois d'avril venait à peine de débuter, et le ciel nuageux de Londres lui avait fortement manqué. Après la longue mission qu'il venait de subir dans un des pays chaud où la plupart du temps il était confiné dans une pièce, pouvoir respirer l'air frais était pour lui un sacré bonheur.

Les jours suivants, il avait tout simplement récupéré des livres de la chambre de sa sœur -ce qu'elle lui avait permit- et s'était mis à lire, toujours à l'extérieur. Si en rentrant, sa famille avait trouvé ça bizarre, aucun d'entre eux n'avait rien dit.

En fait, depuis sa dispute avec Neville, tout le monde semblait encore plus marcher sur des œufs avec lui. Personne ne lui avait encore fait de reproche ou n'avait entamé de conversation sérieuse. Même s'il était soulagé de cet état de fait, il aurait pourtant voulu aborder son départ avec sa famille. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait envie de faire le point avec eux. Peut-être qu'il pouvait enfin tirer un trait sur ce passé et finalement pouvoir avancer.

Dans la douleur ou dans la joie.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Harry savait très bien que les conversations qu'il allait avoir avec son père ou même son frère seraient douloureuses et pourraient même briser leur relation -inexistante certes. Mais après avoir frôlé, une fois de trop, aussi près la mort et avoir repensé à sa famille à ce moment-là, il se demandait si ce ne serait pas quelque chose qu'il regrettera lors de sa mort. Et si sa famille ne regrettera pas de ne pas lui avoir parlé.

Après les avoir fui et empêché tout contact entre eux, il leur devait bien ça. Le brun se souvenait très bien le nombre de fois où ses supérieurs l'avaient appelé lui annonçant que sa famille avait appelé et demandé de ses nouvelles, et vu la dangerosité de la mission, ils lui permettaient un coup de fil. Mais à chaque fois, Harry avait refusé, les fuyant, prétextant qu'il les appellera à son retour. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Lui faisant rater de nombreuses choses.

A voir les nombreuses photographies présentes dans chaque pièce de la maison, il avait raté tous les anniversaires, les remises de diplômes, les fêtes. Tout. Sa famille avait continué à avancer et cela le rongeait. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il les détestait pour avoir réussi à vivre sans lui ou s'il les remerciait.

Une part de lui avait juste envie de prendre les photos et de leur jeter dessus. Il n'était que la la pièce rapportée d'une famille. Si Neville et Elizabeth étaient les enfants biologiques, lui n'était que le fils de son père. Et encore, vu l'amour que lui avait fourni son père, il en doutait. Il avait toujours eu cette sensation de ne pas faire partie de cette famille, et les voir aussi souriant sur les photos ne faisait que renforcer ce maudit sentiment. Combien de fois était-il passé devant les portraits, à rester les contempler, le cœur meurtri ? Avant de se ressaisir et de se rappeler que lui aussi avait une famille dans l'armée.

Mais même cette pensée ne suffisait plus à le rassurer. Maître de ses sentiments, il savait qu'il avait un total contrôle sur lui même, seulement, il avait l'impression que les photos étaient la dernière goutte qui avait fait débordé le vase famille.

« Oh non, j'ai oublié ! »

Se concentrant sur sa sœur, il la regarda alors qu'elle lisait un de ses messages sur son téléphone. Silencieusement, il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui et ne soupire.

« J'ai un concours de sciences pour le week-end prochain, et je n'ai même pas commencé. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire ! »

Harry avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'Eli était une grande fan de science. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, touchait ou regardait était en science. Il avait appris qu'elle avait participé à de nombreux concours et en avait gagné quelque uns.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu es doué en science ? »

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres alors qu'il revoyait le regard sceptique de Ron et Aiglon alors qu'il leur proposait une technique scientifique pour s'en sortir.

« Je me débrouille. »

Se mordillant la lèvre, Elisabeth hésita. Elle mourrait d'envie de faire participer son frère sur son projet. Mais quelque chose la retenait. Elle avait peur de le faire fuir.

Harry était parti alors qu'elle était encore une jeune enfant. Elle n'avait que très peu de souvenirs avec lui, que des photos mais elle se souvenait encore très bien d'à quel point elle avait pleuré à son départ. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas tout compris à ce moment-là mais lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus grande et qu'elle eut toutes les informations, elle en avait fortement voulu à ses parents d'avoir fait partir son frère.

« Okay, » sourit-elle tristement.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, le brun la regarda du coin de l'œil avant de soupirer. Il arrivait très facilement à voir où allait les pensées de sa sœur. Même lui y avait songé et honnêtement il comprenait très bien le sentiment de sa cadette.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir. Et même si je le voulais, je me vois mal pouvoir disparaître sans faire de bruit, » il montra ses plâtres de sa main valide, « je suis là pour un petit bout de temps, d'accord ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, Élisabeth se sentit pourtant mal.

« Oui, mais quand tu seras guéri, tu partiras, pas vrai ? »

Grimaçant, il se demanda si c'était ce que ressentait à chaque fois Ron après ses permissions.

« Peut-être pas tout de suite, mon équipe et moi sommes pour le moment en incapacité de faire des missions. Le temps que chacun d'entre nous guérisse, puis qu'on soit déclaré apte et après on recevra notre ordre de mission. L'armée est mon travail, je ne peux pas jute leur dire non. » Il se racla la gorge tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules. « Mais il vrai que je devrais repartir. Mais on a le temps. »

Ravalant sa salive, elle leva les yeux vers son frère.

« Et est-ce que tu reviendras ou pas ? »

Regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux, il se sentit mal alors que l'espoir se lisait en elle. Allait-il revenir ?

« Les choses sont un peu … compliquées, mais j'essaierai de revenir. »

« Ne promets pas quelque chose que tu ne feras pas, » grogna-t-elle en se relevant.

Déposant le bol de pop-corn sur la table basse, il se redressa avec difficulté et regarda sa sœur.

« Je sais très bien qu'entre toi, papa et maman, ça va pas ! Tout le monde le sait ! Mais as-tu oublié que Neville et moi ont fait aussi partie de ta famille ?! Tu sais à quel point ton départ a été dur pour nous deux ? »

Acceptant les reproches, Harry la laissa parler.

« Tu sais qu'après ton départ papa et maman n'ont fait que se disputer ? A longueur de journée ! Tu sais que Neville a commencé à déconner lui aussi ? Est-ce que tu sais juste à quel point à chaque anniversaire, on regardait par la porte, espérant te voir rentrer ? Mais rien, tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as jamais été là ! »

Debout, le brun s'avança difficilement vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

« Pour ce que cela vaut, je suis désolé. J'ai toujours pensé à vous, tous les jours. J'ai aussi voulu rentrer mais … je n'y arrivais juste pas. Je n'ai jamais eu assez de courage pour pouvoir le faire. »

La reculant de quelques pas, il lui essuya les yeux alors qu'il lui souriait.

« Pardon. »

Resserrant son étreinte, il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de sa sœur, tout en les lui caressant. Même si sa sœur n'avait pas accepté ou refusé ses excuses, elle acceptait sa présence, et pour lui, c'était probablement un bon début. Un léger poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Demander pardon à un des membres de sa famille était probablement l'un des premiers pas dans la guérison.

« C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais j'aimerai ne pas avoir à me changer, les escaliers et moi, on est pas trop ami, » taquina-t-il sa sœur.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille se détacha de son frère avant de se reculer et de se rasseoir, tapotant la place à côté d'elle, invitant Harry à faire de même. Assis à côté d'elle, il se concentra sur l'épisode et soupira.

« Tu sais que je peux te dire qui est le coupable déjà ? »

« Tais-toi Potter ! » S'exclama sa sœur en lui lançant un coussin sur le visage.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur que le reste de l'après-midi se déroula. Harry essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'énerver Élisabeth alors que cette dernière tentait de le faire taire. Tous les deux heureux de partager ce moment n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer jusqu'à ce que Sirius et Remus rentrent chez eux, surpris de les trouver.

Après avoir récupéré une bière, Sirius Black se posa de l'autre côté de son filleul en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Si Harry lui lança un regard sceptique, il n'en dit rien et se contenta de regarder le film, comme si leur présence était normale. Le silence apaisant continua jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de la seule fille ne sonne et qu'elle ne se lève et disparaisse sous les yeux surpris de son frère. Si les deux autres hommes ne semblaient pas étonnés qu'elle s'isole pour discuter aux téléphone, Harry resta quelques instants ébahi.

« C'est sûrement son petit-ami, » répondit Remus à sa question silencieuse.

« Pe … petit-ami ? » Bégaya Harry.

Éclatant de rire, Sirius se rapprocha de son filleul et lui serra la cuisse de son autre main. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait eu la sensation de revoir James alors que sa fille chérie lui annonçait qu'elle allait à un rendez-vous avec un garçon de son école. Le choc avait été la première émotion qu'avait affiché le visage de son ami avant qu'il ne se mette en colère et ne bégaie qu'il était hors de question que sa toute petite fille chérie -âgée de seize ans- ne sorte avec un quelconque détraqué-pervers qui avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Un simple regard de la part d'Alice l'avait immédiatement calmé et obligé à laisser sa fille sortir. Et voilà maintenant deux ans qu'elle et son petit ami continuaient à se fréquenter au détriment de James.

« Ne fais pas le choqué alors qu'on sait que tu as une petite-amie toi aussi, » taquina-t-il.

Un regard noir le foudroya sur place alors qu'un sourire moqueur s'installait sur les lèvres de Remus et les siennes.

« D'abord, je ne suis pas choqué, mais est-ce qu'elle n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour avoir un petit-ami ? » Remus secoua la tête alors qu'Harry se retournait vers les escaliers tentant d'entendre sa sœur. « Ensuite, depuis quand ai-je une petite-amie ? »

S'asseyant sur la table basse, Remus posa ses mains sur les genoux d'Harry, un immense sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Du peu dont il se rappelait, le brun savait que ce sourire n'était pas bon signe, surtout sur le visage de son doux oncle Remus.

« Ta sœur a bientôt dix-huit ans, tu sais. Et puis n'aie crainte, Alice lui a déjà donné des cours d'éducations sexuelles, » ricana-t-il perfidement alors qu'Harry pâlissait de plus en plus. « Quant à ta petite amie, la blonde que James et Alice ont vu à l'hôpital. »

Le regard sur les escaliers, Harry se demanda en combien de temps il pouvait se débarrasser de ses oncles avant d'atteindre la chambre de sa sœur. Puis il soupira de désespoir. Non, il devait agir d'une meilleure manière. Connaître le nom et toutes les informations possibles sur ce perfide garçon était une bien meilleure chose.

« N'y pense même pas, » ricana Sirius à ses côtés. « James a essayé et je peux t'assurer que ta mère lui a bien fait regretter. »

« Luna n'est pas ma petite-amie, c'est juste sa façon d'être. Et Alice n'est pas ma mère, » grogna-t-il avant de sentir le bras derrière son épaule et les mains sur ses genoux se crisper.

Merde.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sirius savait très bien qu'Harry n'avait jamais voulu sortir sa phrase ainsi. Malgré ses nombreuses années où le brun avait été un monstre avec sa famille, le parrain savait à quel point c'était lui qui était le plus blessé. D'une certaine manière, il s'était totalement identifié à son filleul. La seule différence entre eux était que lui avait eu James alors qu'Harry n'avait que le vide.

Le policier n'avait jamais cautionné le comportement de son meilleur ami envers son fils. Combien de fois l'avait-il averti qu'il allait le perdre, que quelqu'un allait prendre sa place et qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts. Comme aujourd'hui il le faisait. De nombreuses disputes avaient eu lieu entre les trois meilleurs amis mais à chaque fois ils avaient fini par fermer les yeux. Ils avaient juste espéré qu'un jour James se réveille et remarque enfin le merveilleux fils qu'il avait.

Jusqu'à la fois de trop où ils avaient haussé le ton trop fort, alors que James avait décidé d'inculper Harry pour avoir dégradé un bâtiment, oubliant la présence du jeune homme à la maison. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée et il avait lâché la bombe.

Harry n'était pas le fils d'Alice.

Si au départ, il n'avait pas remarqué le départ de son filleul, ce fut une heure plus tard qu'une Alice entra dans la pièce paniquée alors que la voiture et Harry avaient disparu. Après avoir compris qu'il avait probablement tout entendu, ils s'étaient lancés à sa recherche sans succès. Durant de longues heures, ils avaient tourné encore et encore, appelant les hôpitaux de peur que l'enfant ne soit blessé.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'ils revirent le jeune brun, des cernes sous les yeux, la colère déformant ses traits. Sans une parole pour personne, il était tout simplement monté dans sa chambre, avait préparé son sac.

 _« Je pars pour l'armée. »_

C'était les derniers mots qu'ils avaient entendu de lui. Âgé de dix-huit ans, aucun d'entre eux n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Les premières semaines, ils avaient tous pensé qu'Harry avait fuit tout simplement. Ils avaient continué à le chercher encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent la lettre de l'armée, informant le bataillon auquel il appartenait. Puis ce fut le silence complet. Les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient eu furent lorsqu'il se retrouva lourdement blessé et qu'ils devaient se préparer au pire.

« On sait Harry, » murmura Remus, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Remus Lupin se souvenait de tous les mauvais souvenirs. Plus particulièrement le malaise qu'avait eu James après avoir entendu que son fils, sa chair était probablement mort. Pour la première fois, il avait vu son ami paniquer et se sentir si désemparé qu'il fut obligé d'être hospitalisé pour la journée.

Il ne s'en était jamais autant voulu d'avoir été la personne, avec Sirius, à avoir dit à Harry qu'il n'était pas le fils de sa mère. La relation déjà conflictuelle avait été totalement brisé par leur faute. Il savait que Sirius en avait fait de nombreux cauchemars. Les premières semaines, il l'avait trouvé souvent alcoolisé, la photo d'Harry entre les nombreuses bouteilles.

Et voilà que dix ans plus tard, l'armée les avait enfin contacté. Harry rentrait à la maison. Leur cœur s'était légèrement allégé, en pensant revoir le jeune garçon, mais c'était faux. L'adolescent rebelle qui avait quitté la maison avait juste disparu laissant place à un homme. Si dix ans auparavant, il pouvait se vanter de lire les sentiments de son neveu, aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'avoir un mur face à lui. Rien ne filtrait de son visage, ne laissant que quelques sourires apparaître de temps en temps.

Aucune colère. Aucun ressentiment. Rien, le néant.

Et cela effrayait Remus. Faisant du volontariat auprès d'une maison de retraite de vétéran, il les avait vu, il avait vu leur regard, leur manière d'agir. La guerre était inscrite sur tout leur corps et leur visage. Et Harry avait la même manière d'être. C'est pourquoi Remus et Sirius s'en voulaient autant. Ils avaient tous les deux , cette impression que c'était de leur faute si leur neveu était devenu ainsi.

« Tu sais, » Remus se racla la gorge en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius, « on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avant ton départ. On n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de s'excuser. »

Le regard surpris, Harry regarda les deux hommes ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi ils s'excusaient.

« Que tu ais appris ainsi pour Alice, » murmura Sirius, la main devant le visage. « Ce n'était pas à nous de te le dire et encore moins de cette façon. »

Soupirant profondément, Harry posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé alors qu'il essayait de rassembler ses idées.

« Si au départ, je vous en ai voulu, c'est passé, » grogna-t-il. « En fait, je devrais plutôt vous remercier. Si je n'avais pas appris cela cette nuit, pris la voiture et rencontré Alastor, peut-être que je serais devenu un délinquant, qui fréquente les prisons et qui n'apprends rien. »

« Oui mais, » commença Remus, « on est quand même désolé. »

Les yeux ouverts, il regarda son oncle et lui sourit.

« C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé, j'ai pas dû vous laisser en paix après mon départ. J'ai souvent pensé à vous envoyer un courrier pour vous remercier, mais … je n'avais pas assez de courage. »

Attrapant la main de Sirius, et celle de Remus, il soupira et les observa.

« Merci, de m'avoir permis de m'en sortir. »

Ne trouvant rien à redire, les deux hommes ne firent rien d'autres que lui sourire, avant de se concentrer sur la télé, se moquant sans aucune gêne des acteurs. C'est dans cette ambiance que rentrèrent Hermione et Neville. Assis avec eux, aucun d'entre eux ne tenta de faire la conversation, se contentant de profiter de cette douce ambiance. Tous les cinq rigolèrent quand arrivèrent Alice et James qui s'assirent aussi avec eux. C'est dans une bonne ambiance que Élisabeth les rejoignit souriante. Reprenant sa place près d'Harry, il la regarda, une moue sur les lèvres.

« Un petit-ami, hein ? »

Si son commentaire lui valut quelques sourires moqueurs, Alice ne pût rien dire alors que quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. Allant ouvrir, elle fut surprise de voir un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris devant sa porte, habillé de son costume militaire. Du haut de son 1m80, des muscles ressortant de ses bras, les mains croisées derrière le dos, un sac sur ce dernier, l'homme devant elle l'effrayait légèrement.

« Bonsoir madame. Est-ce bien le domicile du Colonel Potter ? »

La voix glacée de l'homme devant elle lui envoya des frissons alors qu'elle hochait la tête, acquiesçant. Se décalant bien malgré elle de quelques centimètres, elle l'invita à rentrer et le dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait son fils.

« Colonel. »

Surpris, Harry se retourna avant de laissait échapper un immense sourire et de se relever. Dépassant le canapé, il se posa devant son ami et le regarda. Si durant quelques instants, le blond ne bougea pas, restant aussi froid, il finit par rouler des yeux alors que le brun éclatait de rire. La main droite rencontre la main gauche et les hommes partagèrent une accolade.

« Salut Potty, » finit par ricaner le blond. « Toujours vivant à ce que je vois, » continua-t-il tout en jetant un regard sceptique sur la famille Potter derrière son supérieur.

« Je ne mourrai pas alors que je sais que je peux te casser les couilles, Serpy, » taquina le brun.

Secouant la tête, le blond salua d'un signe de la tête les autres hommes.

« Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas dans l'immense jardin que je vois. »

« Que veux-tu, je me soigne, » rigola le brun alors que son ami le connaissait trop bien. « Bien que je sois heureux de te revoir, que fais-tu ici ? »

Attrapant son sac à dos, le blond l'ouvrit et en sortit deux dossier.

« C'est le document pour Griffy. Il faut que tu le signes. Pouffy a été réquisitionnée par les renseignements pour une mission, quelque chose comme ça. »

Pour la première fois depuis le retour d'Harry, une tension apparut. Déglutissant, Drago se redressa, se mettant au garde-à-vous. Il savait très bien que son chef détestait quand les autres services venaient à leur demander de les aider. La seule raison pour laquelle il venait à réquisitionner l'un des leurs cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

« Dans le jardin, tout de suite. »

James regarda son fils suivre son camarade et refermer la porte de la baie vitrée. Jamais il n'avait imaginé ce côté autoritaire du brun. Du peu qu'il en avait vu ces derniers jours, son fils avait été plutôt calme, ne laissant jamais rien transparaître. Sans quitter Harry du regard, il entendit Alice se lever et aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée avant de vite revenir.

Quittant les yeux de son fils, il les posa sur sa femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Ne comprenant pas, il se redressa et la serra dans ses bras, alors qu'elle sanglotait, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

« Lily est de retour. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, James chercha son fils du regard.

Pour la première fois depuis cette longue semaine, le père Potter paniqua alors qu'Harry semblait effrayé par le dossier qu'il tenait en main.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Et voilà. Le retour de Lily. Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Que veut donc la femme ? Comment va le prendre Harry et sa famille ? C'est un nouveau problème qui se pose alors que les autres n'ont toujours pas été résolus. Ca va se révéler compliqué pour la famille Potter.

Mais malgré tout, il y a eu un pas en avant par la famille Potter. Du moins avec les membres avec qui tout va a peu près bien. Malheureusement il reste encore un long chemin à parcourir.

Oh, et mon cher Drago, convaincant ou pas ? Héhé ! A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière son histoire ?

J'attends avec impatience vos retours.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Khay.


	6. Home

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi.

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres, je n'ai plus que l'épilogue à écrire .

 **Correctrice :** Patmol25 (Merci 3)

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Mon chapitre devait arriver hier, mais pour la plupart des personnes à qui j'ai répondu aux reviews, j'ai eu un gros problème technique et tout est relatif. Mon ordinateur portable est mort. J'ai à peine eu le temps de sauvegarder avant qu'il ne me lâche brusquement. Une catastrophe. Bon le point positif c'est que je n'ai rien perdu du tout. Mais ça me force à me rappeler d'enregistrer peut-être plus mes chapitres en ligne...

Enfin bref ! Malgré toute cette maudite mésaventure, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que le week-end s'annonce plaisant ! Pour ma part, la semaine a été assez longue vu que je ne pouvais ni écrire, ni rien faire d'autre mais ça m'a permis de lire un peu, de me mettre à jour sur certaines de mes séries et de réfléchir à mon prochain projet d'écriture. Mais aussi à ma future école. J'ai ma rentrée dans une vingtaine de jour et ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Mais je suis malgré tout pressée.

Enfin bref, après ce déballage en règle de ma vie, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont rajouté en follow et favorites. Mais aussi mes reviewers anonymes, Archer60 (Oh, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Pour Lily, comme tu t'en doutes, elle n'est pas un cadeau. Oh, les tensions ne font que commencer héhé. J'aime trop ça pour ne pas en écrire. *sourire sadique*. En tout cas merci de ta review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire !) et à 77Hildegard (J'ai vraiment essayé de rendre cette histoire aussi original que possible. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Merci beaucoup de ta review !).

Alors alors. Que dire de ce chapitre ? Il est assez intense, en émotion, en conflit intérieur et en décision. C'est un chapitre que j'ai jugé nécessaire pour vraiment montrer à quel point certaines choses peuvent changer à quel point, obnubiler par soi-même qu'on en oublie de regarder ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. C'est vraiment un chapitre que j'aime, parce qu'il montre que ce n'est pas toujours tout rose mais qu'avec un minimum d'effort et les bonnes personnes/décisions on peut faire un pas vers l'apaisement. Et que l'on n'est pas obligé d'avoir une maison pour se sentir chez soi. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. J'en ai même déjà trop dit lol. Je vous laisse plutôt découvrir.

On se retrouve en bas !

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Home.

« Un coup de main ? »

Bien tenté d'accepter, Harry se contenta pourtant de sourire doucement à son père, hochant négativement de la tête. Malgré ses plâtres, il préférait se débrouiller seul et avancer à son rythme. Depuis que Drago était venu, une semaine avant, il avait besoin de se savoir encore capable de faire certains mouvements tout seul, sans difficulté. Au cas où. C'était stupide, sachant pertinemment que rien n'arriverait et pourtant, il ressentait cette nécessité à rester vigilant.

Mais pas que. Même s'il avait réussi à discuter avec quelques membres de sa famille, il n'en restait pas moins mal à l'aise. C'était assez dur pour lui de pouvoir se comporter en frère ou en fils du jour au lendemain. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il n'avait pas eu à penser ainsi. Il avait eu à réfléchir en soldat, en ami, mais pas en famille. Les membres de son équipe étaient suffisamment débrouillard pour qu'il n'ait pas à passer derrière eux.

Et il n'avait pas peur d'avoir un mot de travers qui les vexerait. Chaque personne qu'il fréquentait le connaissait assez pour savoir comment réagir selon ses humeurs. C'était tellement apaisant de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il disait qu'il avait fini par prendre cette habitude. Ou ce défaut. Selon la personne avec qui il parlait. C'était si simple de parler avec franchise qu'il avait oublié ce qu'était le tact.

Sauf que avec sa famille, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ils étaient après tout son sang -ou pas selon les personnes- mais ils n'en restaient pas moins les personnes avec qui il avait grandi. Alors il pouvait peut-être faire ce petit effort de retenir sa langue fourchue et de ne pas les blesser. Même inconsciemment. C'était si … dur !

« Salut, » grogna-t-il en guise de bonjour à sa famille déjà attablée.

Ça aussi, il n'avait plus l'habitude. Passer son temps avec du monde à partager un repas. Si les premiers repas avaient été assez simple, étonnamment venant de sa part, il avait quelques doutes par rapport à ceux futurs. Ces derniers jours, il avait été plutôt assommé par les médicaments et les dernières informations qu'il avait reçu. Sauf que maintenant, son cerveau était en ébullition. Il avait tellement à réfléchir que cela devenait dur de faire attention à ses paroles.

« Bonjour Harry, » Remus lui tira la chaise alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, « comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais bien, merci. »

Il n'avait ni envie de parler, ni d'échanger. Il avait besoin de calme, il avait besoin de réfléchir. C'était pourquoi il avait préféré être en bout de table, regardant sa famille interagir entre elle. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à eux.

Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas comment le faire. Il avait eu certains déficit en communication. Avec les membres de son équipe, lorsqu'ils se réunissaient pour les repas et le reste, ils avaient toujours de quoi discuter. Que ce soit de Maugrey et sa manie à se moquer de Drago. Ou encore de leurs précédentes missions. Tant de sujets de conversations. Il n'y avait jamais eu de silence entre eux. Et même s'il y en avait, Harry n'avait aucun doute face à ce calme.

Et c'était vraiment là, la différence. Sa dernière mission avait duré plus de sept mois. Cela faisait sept putain de long mois qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact avec le reste de l'humanité. Et pas que. Même avant cette mission, il était rare qu'il reste dans un endroit avec une connexion. Soit il allait dans les centres d'entraînements, soit dans son bureau ou alors il repartait en mission, seul ou pas. Mais jamais, il n'avait pris le temps d'ouvrir un journal ou d'allumer la télé. Ce n'était pas naturel pour lui. Plus du tout.

Alors rester assis à côté de sa famille à les entendre parler d'un concert auquel Élisabeth aimerait aller était un fait étrange. Oh, il comprenait que ses parents acceptent. C'était normal. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était le regard que lui lançait doucement sa sœur. Probablement pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand il n'avait aucune idée du genre de musique que c'était. Non, en fait, peu importe, il en était incapable.

 _Drago_

Son téléphone en main, il hésita vraiment à répondre. Il en avait déjà un dans son casier à l'armée, mais le jour avant son départ, Luna était venue le voir et lui avait refilé celui-ci, lui annonçant qu'il serait bien mieux que son antiquité. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Mais voilà, il préférait le contact humain au contact de la machine.

« Oui. »

Si sa mère lui lança un regard réprobateur, parce qu'il avait répondu au téléphone à table, il passa outre. Les ordres étaient les ordres. Il se devait d'être disponible. Jour et nuit. Même s'il était blessé. En fait, Harry était presque sûr que l'armée se fichait totalement qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de marcher. Elle avait besoin de lui alors il n'avait pas le choix.

« C'est ok Drago. Fais moi sonner quand tu es là. »

Peut-être qu'il pourrait profiter de son ami quelques heures pour oublier sa maîtrise de soi. Après tout, malgré leur grade, le blond avait l'habitude de l'entendre se plaindre et parler avec franchise, sans jamais se vexer. Alors oui, cela pouvait être une très bonne idée. Son ami ne prendrait pas la mouche et n'hésiterait pas à le taquiner. Lui-même devait subir quelques pressions et devait ressentir le besoin de se libérer. Ouep, Drago était vraiment un bon pote pour ça !

« Drago est le militaire qui est venu l'autre jour, c'est bien ça ? » demanda doucement Remus à ses côtés.

« Oui, c'est bien lui. »

Même si les autres faisaient semblant de ne pas les regarder, Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'ils les écoutaient. Depuis qu'il était rentré à la maison, il n'avait jamais rien livré sur les dix dernières années de sa vie. Avec qui il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait fait. S'il avait des amis ou s'il s'était fait des ennemis. Les pays qu'il avait visité. La signification de ses tatouages. Non, il n'avait jamais rien livré. Il était resté discret. Et même s'il voyait parfois le regard de ses parents, il restait aussi fermé qu'une huître.

Ni ses parents, ni lui n'étaient prêts à affronter sa triste vie. Ses dix dernières années n'avaient pas toujours été toute rose. Il avait vécu bien trop de chose pour que ses parents le prennent facilement. Il avait malheureusement bien peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser de lui une fois qu'ils sauraient la vérité. Pourraient-ils le regarder dans les yeux ? Seraient-ils nauséeux en apprenant tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains ? Ou bien se sentiraient-ils coupable ? Même s'il n'y connaissait plus rien en relation familiale, ils savaient que ses parents ne ressortiraient pas indemne d'une telle conversation.

« Vous semblez très poche, toi et lui, » sourit doucement son oncle, en prenant une gorgée de son eau. « Il a l'air d'aussi bien te connaître que tu le connais. »

« C'est le cas. Drago est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il se sentit mal. Seigneur. Il n'eut aucun besoin de tourner son regard vers son frère pour savoir qu'il était sûrement pâle. Ce n'était absolument pas sorti de la manière dont il l'avait voulu.

« Enfin je veux dire, on s'entendait pas au début, mais il a pas lâché l'affaire alors …. »

Se mordant la langue, il se força à se taire. Pourquoi faisait-il tout de travers aujourd'hui ?! Son frère non plus n'avait jamais lâché l'affaire mais pourtant il l'avait rejeté ! Cherchait-il vraiment à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?! Harry en était sûr ! Ses mots seraient mal interprétés. En même temps, comment cela ne pouvait-il pas l'être alors qu'il ne disait que de la merde ?

« Je vois, » sourit prudemment Remus, comme s'il le comprenait, « alors j'imagine qu'il a dû faire face à ton sale caractère. »

D'un coup d'œil, il remercia son oncle alors qu'il voyait Hermione attraper la main de son frère. Ce n'était pas son but. Il préférait vraiment se faire du mal que de blesser Neville. Ce n'était pas voulu. Pourtant, il savait, qu'en plus de la conversation du début de semaine, son frère le prendrait mal et lui en voudrait. C'était sûr, Neville allait tirer un trait sur sa relation.

« Ouais, » ricana-t-il nerveusement. « J'ai eu du mal à lui faire confiance au départ, alors on peut vraiment dire qu'il a parfois du vouloir me tuer plusieurs fois. »

De nombreux souvenirs remontèrent à son esprit, le rendant nostalgique de cette époque où il cherchait des embrouilles à Drago. Cela avait été son péché mignon pendant un trop moment. Et même maintenant, il continuait à en profiter.

« Eh bien j'imagine que s'il a réussi à te supporter c'est que tu n'étais pas si … méchant que ça. »

« Quand j'ai rencontré Drago, je ne l'étais plus trop. Au départ, j'ai dû me battre des dizaines de fois en une semaine. Je me suis pris de nombreux blâmes ! J'ai même cru qu'on allait me renvoyer de l'armée. »

Et c'était vrai. Il avait été vraiment un monstre de violence au début. Il avait tellement de rage à évacuer qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Alors dès la moindre parole de travers, il fonçait dans le tas et ne réfléchissait aux conséquences qu'après. Combien de fois avait-il cru que Maugrey allait le tuer ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as assagit ? En dehors des punitions, » taquina doucement son oncle, le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est mon supérieur, Alastor Maugrey qui m'a vraiment calmé. Un jour, il m'a attrapé et m'a emmené dans une salle d'entraînement. Il m'a obligé à taper dans un sac de boxe, en imaginant toutes les raisons de ma colère. Pendant un instant, il a pensé à me faire dessiner le visage de James sur le sac, mais il avait peur que je le détruise. »

Putain. Bordel. C'était quoi le putain de problème avec sa bouche aujourd'hui ? Après son frère, son père ?! Etait-il stupide ou le faisait-il exprès ? Son cerveau avait décidé de prendre des vacances et de laisser libre court à sa bouche ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Comment pouvait-il dire aussi facilement que c'était en imaginant taper sur son père qu'il allait mieux ? Même si son père n'avait pas été un modèle de parenté, il l'avait été en autorité ! Et il n'aurait jamais permit à Harry de le toucher d'une quelconque manière.

« Ça a dû t'aider, » Remus jeta un coup d'œil à James qui avait pâli, « es-tu devenu tout calme après ? »

« Oui. »

Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne parle plus ? Le silence était aussi une bonne chose. Il ne blessait pas les autres. Parce qu'à voir le visage de son père et de son frère, il était sûr que les deux hommes de la famille étaient touchés par ses paroles. Était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Quelque part, n'avait-il pas juste énoncé une vérité ? Il leur avait juste dit ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« Au fait, » reprit doucement Remus, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère, « il va bientôt y avoir le repas annuel chez mes parents. Je suis sûr que cela fera plaisir à mes parents de te voir de retour à la maison. »

La maison, hein.

Le dernier endroit qu'il avait considéré comme étant sa maison était le Terrier, comme le surnommé si amoureusement Ron. La résidence de la famille Weasley avait toujours fasciné Harry. L'amour qu'il y avait entre tous les membres de cette famille aussi. Il avait été ébahi, tout comme Drago, de voir Molly Weasley foncer vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un bon retour au pays. La femme avait été à leur écoute tout le long de leur séjour, à leur apporter ce qu'ils désiraient, à les gronder lorsqu'elle trouvait qu'ils ne mangeaient pas assez.

Mais ce qui avait rendu cette maison comme l'un de ses points d'ancrages fut pourtant l'amour entre les frères et sœurs Weasley. Si au départ il n'avait pas cru Ron lorsque ce dernier lui avait affirmé que c'était ainsi à chaque retour de mission, il avait eu tort. Dès que le roux annonçait à sa famille qu'il rentrait à la maison, tous les membres de la fratrie se réunissaient pour souhaiter le retour de leur cadet. L'amour qu'il y avait entre eux avait rendu Harry jaloux, comme Drago.

Même s'il avait chez lui un frère et une sœur, le jeune Potter qu'il avait été, avait été bien trop terrifié de les revoir. Il n'était pas guéri. La blessure qui lui brisait un peu plus le cœur chaque jour était bien trop présente pour qu'il aille bien en les revoyant. C'est pourquoi en voyant l'amour de la famille Weasley, il s'était senti mal. Son cœur avait été si violemment étreint de noirceur qu'il avait pensé à partir pour faire arrêter cette jalousie.

Sauf que Molly et Arthur Weasley ne lui avaient pas permis cela. Non. Bien au contraire. Harry avait su bien plus tard que Ron n'avait jamais parlé à personne de sa famille de sa situation familiale. Pourtant le jour de son départ, son sac sur le dos, les parents de son ami s'étaient tournés vers lui et Drago, les invitant à revenir à la maison lors de leur prochaine permission. Ça avait été si douloureux et si plaisant d'entendre qu'ils avaient un lieu où revenir. Une maison qui voulait d'eux.

« Je préfère ne pas y participer, » soupira-t-il passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda doucement James. « C'est un repas familial, il est normal que l'on soit tous présents. »

C'était si ironique d'entendre ces mots de la raison de son départ. L'homme qui l'avait si ardemment poussé à partir. Le voilà à espérer jouer au jeu de la famille parfaite. Gagnerait-il des points auprès de ses amis et de ses supérieurs en ayant un fils dans l'armée ?

« Non. Je ne serais pas présent. » Harry leva ses yeux glacés vers l'endroit où était assis ses parents. « Après tout, qui a dit que nous étions une famille ? N'est-ce pas la seule personne avec qui j'ai vraiment un lien qui aurait préféré n'avoir jamais de li... »

Dring. Dring.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Harry attrapa son téléphone et décrocha sans quitter ses parents des yeux. L'air blessé de sa mère ne réussi même à le rendre mal. Sa culpabilité était déjà bien trop présente pour que cela le blesse.

« J'arrive Drago. »

Bien vite debout, il refusa l'aide proposée par Remus. Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans cet étouffant semblant d'amour. Pourquoi d'un coup, autant son père que le reste de sa famille semblaient si désireux de partager un quelconque lien avec lui ? Pas un seul membre des Potter n'avait cherché auparavant à se rapprocher de lui. Son père le premier. Alors comment pouvait-il aujourd'hui même le regarder dans les yeux en lui disant qu'ils étaient une famille ?! Il était celui qui n'avait pas voulu de lui ! Il était la raison de son rejet !

« Un problème ? »

Sa tête rencontra l'épaule de Drago alors que ce dernier était accoudé à sa voiture. Désireux de ressentir un peu de chaleur d'une personne de confiance, il rapprocha encore plus son corps, alors que le blond passait son bras autour de sa taille silencieusement. C'était vraiment dur de jouer à la famille. Et personne d'autre que son ami ne pouvait le comprendre.

« Tout va bien, » soupira-t-il, en s'éloignant de son ami, « tout ira bien. »

Comme si le blond avait compris l'intention de son supérieur, il attrapa un nouveau dossier qu'il avait posé sur le capot de sa voiture, commençant à parler au brun. Ça devait être dur pour lui de faire semblant de ne pas être touché par la vie en famille. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, Drago savait à quel point le masque que portait Harry était dur à briser. Surtout dans cette période.

Entre la mission, son retour dans sa famille, le problème qui s'était imposé à eux et l'état de santé de leur collègue, le brun n'avait probablement plus de temps à s'accorder. Le fait qu'il soit blessé et dans l'incapacité de bouger et de se défouler n'aidait pas, non plus. Peut-être était-ce finalement une mauvaise idée pour lui de rentrer revoir sa famille. Même si Harry le niait, Drago savait à quel point il était encore blessé par les Potter. Et faire en sorte de jouer au gentil fils alors qu'il ne l'était pas devait rendre son ami fou.

« J'ai dis à Neville que tu étais le meilleur frère que j'aurai voulu, » soupira le brun finalement, « j'ai dis à mon père que j'avais envie de lui casser la figue. Oh et j'ai clairement dit que je ne faisais pas partie de cette famille. Bien que la fin ait été coupé, vu que tu m'as appelé à ce moment. »

La tête rejetée en arrière, Drago regarda le ciel sombre et couvert de nuage. L'air doux se faufilait sous son pull, le rafraîchissant. Lui qui avait pourtant un sang froid impressionnant se sentait vraiment colérique pour son ami. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il prendre les affaires de son presque frère et l'emmener dans son appartement ? Devait-il rentrer dans la maison et crier sur chaque personne pour qu'il laisse son ami tranquille ?

« J'ai l'impression que mon filtre a disparu. Je cherchais juste à les blesser. »

« Parce que tu as peur ? »

« C'est stupide ? »

Sans répondre, le blond glissa une de ses mains dans sa poche, tournant légèrement son corps vers son ami. Même si Harry ne l'avouait pas, il savait à quel point il était terrifié de faire partie à nouveau de sa famille. L'idée d'être à nouveau rejeté, voir abandonné devait le tourmentait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait réagi ainsi à une simple conversation. Surtout si elle concernait l'idée d'être une famille. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que son ami avait perdu la notion d'amour familial. Dix ans, presque onze, laissait toujours des séquelles.

« Non, mais as-tu vraiment pas envie d'essayer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste …, »

« Tu es terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'ils peuvent te faire si tu les laisses faire partie de ta vie. Le pouvoir des mots, des gestes familiaux sont si terribles, » murmura le blond.

Harry glissa son regard vers la baie vitrée où il voyait sa famille se rassembler devant la télé. Tel un rituel, répété encore et encore, il les vit prendre place chacun. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait étranger à la scène. Tout le monde avait sa place dans cette vie familiale.

Tout le monde sauf lui.

« En ai-je le droit ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De faire à nouveau partie de cette famille ? Regardes les. Ils sont déjà une famille, sans moi. Ils font tous attention l'un à l'autre. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un homme brisé dans leur vie. »

Peut-être était-ce ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il avait bien vu à quel point ils avaient une routine, un mode de vie propre à eux. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Entre les photos de familles accrochées un peu partout, sans lui dessus, et leurs conversations mystérieuses, il se sentait si étranger à cette famille. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir que le nom Potter qui le reliait aux autres.

Bien sûr, il avait promis à Eli qu'il ne repartirait pas. Mais sa famille avait bien réussi à vivre sans lui durant ces dix dernières années. Même s'ils avaient du ressentir une gêne à son départ, ils avaient bien su rebondir et continuer leur vie. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin du demi-Potter qu'il était. Après tout, ne brisait-il pas cette famille de part son autre moitié de sang ? Même si sa mère lui disait le contraire, il le savait.

« Quand je serais guéri, on repartira en mission. N'importe quelle mission qu'on nous assigneras, » murmura-t-il. « Je devrais partir avec aucune idée de mon retour ni du lieu de la mission. Je ne sais même pas si je reviendrais. »

Doucement il se hissa sur le capot de la voiture de Drago alors que son parrain et son père sortaient par la baie vitrée pour fumer. Le regard des hommes se porta sur eux, pourtant Harry ne les vit pas, trop concentré sur ses paroles.

« Est-ce que je peux vraiment leur faire subir ça ? Toi et moi le savons. A chacune de nos missions, les chances de survies ne dépassent jamais les cinquante pourcent. On ne sait jamais si on va revenir. Est-ce que je peux faire à nouveau partie de leur vie si c'est uniquement pour les blesser s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose ? »

Tant d'obstacles se dressaient devant lui. Des problèmes dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience auparavant. Il avait toujours pensé qu'à lui-même. Sur les dernières années, il s'était souvent dit que son absence ne manquerait à personne d'autre que son équipe. Après tout, toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient avait dû faire avec sa non-présence. Ça serait juste une continuité des événements.

« En ai-je vraiment le droit ? »

Une main rencontra violemment sa tête. La tête penchée en avant, les yeux grands ouverts, Harry se tourna vers son ami. A voir les yeux gris prendre une couleur plus foncé, il sût qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. Son ami le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir à quoi il avait pensé. Il n'était pas suicidaire mais Drago avait toujours eu peur de le voir disparaître de sa vie. Ça avait été nombreuses fois sources de conflits entre tous les deux. Son ami refusait qu'Harry quitte sa vie. C'était juste impensable, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés.

« Idiot, » finit par crier le blond, attirant l'attention des deux autres hommes sur eux, « je devrais te botter les fesses pour ça Potter ! »

Drago se rapprocha de lui et lui agrippa son tee-shirt, le tirant vers lui. Surpris, Harry laissa tomber le dossier qu'il avait sur lui. Sans bouger, il laissa le blond le secouer. C'était si rare que son ami soit autant expansif. C'était tellement intense ! Ses cheveux, d'habitude si bien coiffés, volaient dans les sens alors qu'il avait dû passer sa main de nombreuse fois dedans en l'écoutant parler. Son visage d'habitude si stoïque laissait apparaître la fureur qui l'habitait. Mais ce qui fascinait toujours autant Harry était bien les yeux de son ami. L'orage qui dansait dans les prunelles du blond l'avait toujours laissé le souffle court. Tant d'émotions le prenaient aux tripes lorsque son frère le regardait ainsi.

Il se sentait important. Il avait cette sensation d'être _si important_ pour Drago. Il avait cette impression de faire partie de quelque chose de si intense. Il faisait partie d'une famille. Drago avait toujours été sa famille.

« Si une personne dans ce putain de monde a bien le droit de briser une stupide scène familiale pour faire partie de cette famille c'est bien toi ! Tu as tant sacrifié ! Que ce soit pour ta famille, pour l'armée ou même pour moi ! Il est hors de question de croire que tu n'as plus aucun droit ! Tu as bien plus de droits que n'importe lequel des membres de cette famille ! »

Le blond reprit son souffle doucement, l'expression toujours aussi sombre.

« Et s'il ne se rends pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir un fils ou un frère tel que toi dans leur vie, c'est que ce ne sont que des connards ! Et si ça leur plaît pas, on les emmerde ! Tu es ma famille Potter ! Tu es mon frère ! Je t'interdis de penser que tu es de trop ! »

Glissant son regard vert sur la porte d'entrée de chez lui, le brun se mit à sourire doucement alors qu'il entendait Drago pester à côté de lui. Le blond devait probablement s'en vouloir d'avoir cédé à sa pulsion première. Il était si rare pour lui de se laisser aller ainsi. Le glacial Drago Malfoy avait une bien trop grande maîtrise de soi pour faire des scènes. Sauf avec lui. Oui, seul lui, Harry Potter pouvait faire ressortir le meilleur et le pire chez son ami. C'était si marrant de le voir le maudire pour la perte de contrôle de ses émotions. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il aimait trop faire sortir le blond de ses gonds.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda doucement Remus alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux en compagnie de son père et de son parrain.

Harry ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression du blond. Il était sur maintenant que son ami se vengerait de lui. Le code de déontologie de Drago empêchait quiconque de voir une autre expression que l'ennui sur son visage. Or là, trois autres personnes y avaient assistés. Oui, Drago Malfoy devait le maudire sur plusieurs générations.

Perdu dans son rire, Harry ne remarqua pas l'expression de sa famille, mais Drago si. Cela devait probablement être la première fois depuis leur retour qu'ils entendaient leur fils -filleul ou neveu- rire aussi librement. Son frère n'était pas le genre d'homme a se montrer facilement. Alors il devait limiter les contacts avec les autres. La peur d'être blessé était bien trop présente en lui pour qu'il se rende compte du mur qu'il avait dressé entre lui et sa famille.

Finalement, le problème ne venait peut-être pas des Potter mais bien de son frère. Si lui avait appris à lire à travers les lignes et le visage d'Harry, ça ne devait pas être le cas des autres. Dix ans d'absences ne permettaient pas ça. Surtout que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu le garçon, seule la colère devait être présente sur son visage.

Parce que pour Drago il n'y avait pas de doute. La famille Potter voulait que leur fils leur revienne. Peu importe à quel point les paroles d'Harry avaient pu être blessante, il voyait bien la peur sur le visage du père de son ami. Peut-être avait-il pensé que son aîné partirait ? Qu'il quitterait cette famille pour repartir avec lui ? Drago l'aurait bien souhaité. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de son chef. Même si Harry ne voulait pas l'avouer, il aimait bien trop sa famille pour rester loin d'elle. L'observer de loin lui suffirait même si ça le blesserait.

« Tout va bien, » finit-il par soupirer après qu'Harry se soit calmé. Se baissant, il ramassa le dossier.

« Nous allions regarder le match, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? » demanda doucement James.

Peut-être avait-il envie de revoir son fils éclater de rire et être aussi libre. La petite lueur de jalousie dans les yeux du père était si facile à déceler pour Drago.

« Non, merci. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous passiez cette soirée en famille. _Avec tous ses membres_. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, comprenant le sens de ses mots. Quelque part, il était rassuré. Il avait souvent cru que si ça ne marchait pas avec sa famille, il serait seul. Mais il avait tort. Drago était là. Et les autres de son équipe aussi. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait déjà une famille.

Ses yeux verts se fixèrent doucement aux yeux marrons de son père. Badaboum. Son cœur fit en raté en voyant l'espoir apparaître si violemment dans l'expression de son père. Est-ce que finalement James voulait vraiment de lui dans sa famille ? Avait-il vraiment le droit d'avoir cet espoir ? Ne risquait-il pas de souffrir ?

« A plus, Potter, » Drago lui tapota doucement l'épaule, le poussant en avant doucement, comme un encouragement.

 _N'aies pas peur. Ils sont ta famille. Comme je le suis._

« Allons donc regarder ce match, » sourit-il doucement, rassuré, « j'attends avec impatience le moment où tu devras sortir l'argent, Sirius. »

 _Il n'était plus seul. Que ce soit chez les Potter ou chez les Weasley, il n'était pas seul. Mais surtout, il avait oublié l'une de ses plus importantes maisons._

 _Drago était sa meilleure maison._

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Voilà, voilà. Honnêtement, ce chapitre je l'ai écris il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je trouvais qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose à mon histoire et c'était ce petit bout de texte.

J'ai essayé de montrer à quel point Harry était sous pression de fauter, de peur qu'en fautant sa famille ne veuille plus de lui (ce qui est illogique, mais depuis quand le sommes-nous ?). Mais aussi de montrer à quel point centré sur lui-même, il ne s'était pas rendu compte des autres signes extérieurs. Alors qu'une personne extérieure, comme Drago, si. Il lui a semble-t-il donné un coup de pouce.

Dans ce chapitre, on ne voit ni Lily, ni la raison du dossier, mais je trouve qu'il est vraiment bien (je m'auto-vante lol). J'ai voulu montrer que certaines personnes, même extérieures, ont parfois une place insoupçonnée dans nos vies et que parfois il faut un événement pour s'en rendre compte.

Enfin bref, j'ai assez déballé ma science pour ce chapitre. Dites moi tout. L'avez-vous aimé ? L'avez-vous détesté ? Pensez-vous que le prochain chapitre sera plus doux ou plus violent ? Les parents Potter vont-ils se décider à parler avec leur fils ? Neville déteste-t-il encore plus Harry ? Oh, et j'espère que vous continuez d'aider mon petit Drago. Je l'aime beaucoup.

J'attends vos retours avec impatience.

A très vite,

Khay.


	7. Forgiveness

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi.

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres, je n'ai plus que l'épilogue à écrire .

 **Correctrice :** Patmol25 (Merci !)

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Nous voici pour le septième chapitre ! Le temps passe vite non ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir publié mon premier chapitre juste la semaine dernière. Et on va encore être ensemble pour quelques semaines. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez apprécié votre semaine, malgré ce temps totalement pourri. Je voulais aller à un super beau lac et le seul jour où je me décide : pluie. Je ne suis plus trop sûre d'être en Août depuis quelques temps ...

Je tenais à remercier à nouveaux les reviewers anonyme dont : _**Guest**_ (j'ai supposé que tu étais Archer60, mais je ne m'avance pas trop par peur de me tromper. En effet, c'est la plus belle phrase du chapitres. Pour Harry et sa famille, il y a du mouvement dans ce chapitre ;) Mais je te laisse découvrir ça. C'est plus que frustrant lol. Merci de ta review !) et _**Nono**_ (Merci beaucoup ! :D).

Alors que dire de ce chapitre ? Eh bien tout d'abord, il y a un invité que certains souhaitent voir depuis un petit moment, héhé. J'aimerai en dire plus sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai plus peur de vous spoiler qu'autre chose. Donc par décision réfléchie (même si je meurs d'envie de vous en dire plus), je garde le silence et vous laisse plutôt découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

On se retrouve en bas !

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

Septième Chapitre.

 _Forgiveness_

Assis sur l'un des tabourets entourant la table de la cuisine, James avala une gorgée de sa bière alors qu'il regardait le nom de l'appelant qui faisait sonner son téléphone. Avec un soupir désespéré, il rejeta l'appel avant de relever les yeux vers le jardin où Harry et Elisabeth étaient en train de faire dieu seul sait quoi. Il avait juste retenu les mots 'projets de sciences' et 'aide' avant d'abandonner. La science n'était pas son point fort. Et il le regrettait en voyant la scène plaisante qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait vraiment envie de les rejoindre et de partager ce moment avec eux. Mais il préférait laisser une certaine distance entre lui et son fils comme il le faisait depuis maintenant une semaine. Après l'horrible repas qui avait montré ce que Harry ressentait, James avait cru pendant un court instant qu'il partirait.

Mais Harry était resté.

Un bon mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait ramené son fils à la maison, et une semaine depuis la dispute. Si les trois premières semaines, ils avaient tous partagé leurs repas ensemble, ce n'était plus le cas. Peut-être qu'il le faisait exprès, mais à chaque fois, Drago venait voir son fils dès qu'un plat se posait sur la table et soit ils discutaient tous les deux dans le jardin, loin d'eux, soit ils prenaient la voiture, sans leur parler de leur destination. Et cela effrayait James. S'il ne restait pas les affaires de son garçon au domicile familial, il aurait pu croire qu'il ne reviendrai plus. Mais Harry revenait à chaque fois. Oh James avait bien sur tenté d'inviter le blond a se joindre à eux pour manger mais le regard glacial du blond qu'il recevait à chaque fois lui répondait bien comme il fallait. Alors il avait arrêté d'essayer et se contentait d'espérer que son fils rentre chaque soir.

Mais s'il était honnête, James comprenait très bien la raison pour laquelle son fils évitait les repas. Entre les regards noirs de Neville et ceux désespérés de sa femme, lui-même aurait fuit depuis longtemps. Si son cadet préférait ne pas avoir de contact rapproché avec son grand-frère pour le moment, Alice désespérait de ne pas pouvoir être plus proche de Harry. La peur du retour de Lily était encore bien trop présente pour qu'elle l'ignore.

Oh lui-même était terrifié du retour de la rousse. Le premier jour où elle était venue sonner chez eux, James avait demandé à ce que personne n'en informe Harry. Peut-être était-ce une décision qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard, que son fils pourrait lui reprochait. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se mette en travers de leur chemin pour redevenir une famille. Alors chacun avait gardé le secret. Personne n'avait rien dit à Harry. Même lorsque Lily était revenue à la charge le lendemain du maudit repas. Son fils, étant de sortie avec Drago, ne l'avait pas croisé, mais lui si. Et James en était vraiment soulagé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne commence à le menacer.

 _« C'est mon fils, James ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir, » avait-elle dit doucement._

 _« Ton fils ?! Tu l'as abandonné Lily ! Tu es partie sans même te retourner ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Une meilleure vie ?! »_

 _« Ne fais pas ton saint, James, pas avec moi, je sais très bien quelle relation vous avez tous les deux. Si moi je l'ai abandonné, toi tu l'as détruit. »_

C'était triste à dire, mais James devait avouer que la rousse ne mentait pas. Il avait probablement détruit Harry. Plus que d'autres. Il était la cause de la souffrance de son fils. Il n'était pas naïf. Oh non, il ne l'était pas. Bien au contraire. Il savait tout ce qu'il avait fait à son fils. A détruire sa confiance en lui-même, sa confiance en les autres, sa vie. C'était si stupide de sa part.

De faire payer à son fils pour des erreurs d'adultes.

Lors de l'enfance de son garçon, il se rappelait très bien le nombre de fois où il n'avait pas pu regarder son fils dans les yeux. A chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux verts de Harry, c'était ceux de Lily qui se superposaient. Et il n'avait peut-être jamais réussi à passer outre. Pas après les années de souffrance qu'il avait vécu avec la rousse. Il n'avait pas cherché consciemment à faire du mal à son fils, bien au contraire, c'était son bébé, son garçon, mais il n'avait pas réussi à gérer sa peine. Il avait été bien trop immature. Et il l'était resté. Pendant des années.

Jusqu'au jour où l'armée avait appelé chez eux pour leur annoncer l'état grave de leur fils à la suite d'une mission. Oh bien sûr, il s'était senti très mal bien avant, et il avait pleinement pris conscience de sa stupidité. Alors, il avait attendu avec impatience le retour de son garçon. Mais il n'était jamais revenu. Et il n'avait jamais donné de nouvelles. C'était si dur. Il avait expérimenté ce qu'il avait fait à son fils. Et Seigneur qu'est-ce que cela avait fait mal.

Mais lors de l'appel, il s'était vraiment rendu compte à quel point il allait perdre Harry. Que son fils allait quitter sa vie. Il avait passé tellement d'années à le repousser qu'il avait oublié que ce petit bout, cette petite chose était son fils, sa chair, son sang. Et le déclic s'était fait dans sa tête. Il s'était plongé dans de nombreuses photos, à chercher les ressemblances entre Lily et Harry, mais c'était la première fois où il s'était rendu compte que son garçon lui ressemblait plus qu'à sa mère. Et il en avait été si malade. Tellement malade.

« Tout va bien ? »

Levant la tête, James regarda son fils, un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors que ce dernier se servait un verre d'eau. Les années étaient passées, mais pourtant il remarquait enfin à quel point son garçon lui ressemblait encore plus.

« Je réfléchissais juste. »

« Tu vas avoir un peu de mal si tu bois. »

« Tu es juste jaloux de ne pas pouvoir boire, » ricana-t-il.

« Touché ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry rejoignit son père autour de la table de la cuisine après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau. Le projet de science de sa sœur étant presque fini, il pouvait se permettre de souffler quelques instants. Il n'aurai jamais cru que sa sœur serait autant exigeante. Elle était si perfectionniste. Trait de caractère qu'il possédait aussi. Peut-être que finalement c'était de famille. Il se rappelait très bien qu'elle lui avait ordonné de se reculer, de peur qu'il lui casse son projet avec un mauvais mouvement à cause des ses plâtres. Il en était resté bouche-bée.

Plâtres dont il espérait se débarrasser lors de son prochain rendez-vous avec Théo. C'était comme une libération pour lui. Voilà presque deux mois qu'il les avait sur lui et il allait enfin découvrir la liberté de ses mouvements. Enfin. Surtout qu'il avait vraiment besoin de pouvoir bouger comme il le souhaitait après les informations que lui apportaient Drago. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se mettre à travailler lui aussi. Il était sûr que dès qu'il serait jugé apte, il serait envoyé pour investiguer sur les récents événements survenus sur Londres. C'était si prévisible. Mais surtout, et vraiment ce qu'il attendait avec impatience, c'était de pouvoir s'éloigner plus rapidement des regards de sa famille.

Depuis la mini-dispute familiale, il avait l'impression d'avoir des yeux de faucons posés sur lui à chaque instant de la journée. Oh il comprenait la crainte de sa famille de le voir partir tel un voleur comme la dernière fois. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. Du moins pas avant sa prochaine mission. Selon comment cela pourrait se passer, il déciderait de repartir, mais pour le moment, il ne le souhaitait pas.

Peut-être était-il temps que lui aussi prenne les devants. Depuis son retour, il était resté passif à regarder les membres interagir entre eux ou venir d'eux-même lui parler, mais lui n'était jamais parti rechercher les raisons de ses problèmes. Pourtant n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il était revenu ? Pour découvrir le pourquoi ? Mais voilà qu'il se contentait de les fuir. Alors qu'il pouvait juste poser les questions. Surtout depuis le temps qu'il était rentré, il aurait largement eu le temps. Temps qu'il n'avait presque plus. Alors peut-être était-ce le bon moment. Le très bon moment. Et puis, étonnement l'ambiance était propice aux questions. Inconsciemment, il le savait. C'était le bon moment. C'est pourquoi la question sortie de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Pourquoi ? »

Malgré qu'il n'ait pas précisé la raison de cette question, le brun savait que son père comprenait très bien le sens. Peut-être avait-il préparé sa réponse depuis des années. Ou peut-être ne savait-il pas quoi y répondre. Mais Harry savait une chose. La conversation tant attendue entre lui et son père allait enfin arriver. La raison de cette colère et de cette ignorance allait enfin être connue. Et il en était si fébrile. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était terrifié. Non plus que ça. Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir. Il allait enfin comprendre. Après plus de vingt-cinq ans à vivre cette vie, il allait tout découvrir. Et il n'était absolument pas prêt.

« J'imagine que pour que tu comprennes le pourquoi, il faut que je t'explique tout ? »

Le père de famille joua pendant quelques secondes avec sa bouteille de bière alors qu'il essayait de rassembler ses pensées pour pouvoir répondre correctement. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette opportunité. Il avait l'impression que selon ce qu'il allait dire, il était possible que son fils ne revienne jamais à la maison. Et ça c'était juste inconcevable pour lui. Pas après l'avoir eu à ses côtés pendant plus d'un mois.

« Ta mère s'appelle …, » commença-t-il.

« Lily Marie Evans, je sais, » le coupa Harry. « Vous vous êtes mariés lors de vos 18 ans. Vous vous êtes rencontrés au lycée et êtes sortis ensemble. Je suis né à vos 20ans. »

Surpris, James regarda son fils la bouche ouverte.

« Après des années à l'armée, j'ai finalement eu accès à mon dossier, le reste c'était juste de la supposition. »

Malgré sa surprise, James savait qu'il aurait du se douter que son fils avait voulu découvrir ses origines. A sa place, il aurait lui aussi chercher à accéder à son dossier pour savoir qui était sa mère.

« Avant ta naissance, durant sa grossesse, Lily et moi avions quelques problèmes. Tu n'étais pas exactement prévu. On était tous les deux en train de faire nos études, moi pour devenir policier et ta mère pour être biologiste. Sauf que sa grossesse est venue perturber les choses. Alors que moi j'ai pu continuer à étudier, elle a dû s'arrêter. Elle m'en a longuement voulu pour ça, me reprochant sa grossesse. Elle m'a souvent dit que je l'avais fais exprès. »

« Exprès ? »

« Lily a toujours été une passionné des études, » sourit James tristement. « Devoir s'arrêter a été pour elle une grande épreuve, trop grande peut-être. Alors que moi de mon côté, je voulais avoir un enfant assez tôt pour pouvoir vieillir avec lui. Je ne voulais pas l'avoir à trente-ans et ne pas pouvoir profiter de lui comme je le voulais. On s'est trop disputé à ce sujet, mais lorsque tu es venu au monde, je peux t'assurer que j'étais le plus heureux des pères. Pour moi tu as été comme un rayon de soleil. »

Les yeux dans le vague, James se rappela doucement de l'annonce de la grossesse de son ex-femme puis de la naissance de son fils. Lorsqu'il prit la toute petite chose dans ses bras. La première fois qu'il lui souriait. Les premiers pas. Le premier mot. La première dent. Tout lui revient en mémoire.

« Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai souvent été appelé par le travail, quand je rentrais, je venais te voir toi en premier, me rapprochant de toi, jouant qu'avec toi. Inconsciemment, je laissais Lily de côté. Je peux te promettre que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Mais pour elle, ça l'était. »

Et c'était vrai. Jamais au grand jamais, James n'avait voulu laisser son ex-femme de côté. Il avait toujours pensé à elle, même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré. Mais voilà, il avait découvert à quel point son fils était merveilleux et si parfait à ses yeux. Il avait été tellement béat devant lui qu'il en avait négligé tellement de chose. Et il n'avait pas été le seul. Sirius l'avait été autant que lui. Tous les deux avaient été si fous du bébé Harry.

« Au bout d'un an, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait changé. De plus en plus distante, elle ne rentrait plus à la maison, puis elle allait souvent dîner dehors, ou encore restait dormir dieu seul sait où. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je l'ai trouvé avec un autre homme. Je n'ai jamais su son nom. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il la faisait se sentir femme et non pas comme une mère ou une bonne selon ses mots. »

La main dans les cheveux, James croisa le regard neutre d'Harry.

« Le lendemain, elle avait pris ses affaires et était parti, te laissant à moi. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir autant haï ? »

Choqué par la question, le père de famille tendit la main au-dessus de la table pour attraper celle de son fils et la serra dans la sienne. Il garda son regard dans celui de son fils, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne retire sa main, le faisant baisser les yeux. Alors c'était ce qu'avait ressenti Harry ? Il avait pensé que son propre père le haïssait ?

« Je ne t'ai jamais haï Harry, tu m'entends ? _Jamais_. » Il parla fortement, insistant sur ses mots. « J'ai juste cherché quelqu'un pour déverser ma colère j'imagine et tu étais là. J'ai souvent pensé que si tu n'étais pas né, si tu n'étais pas là, j'aurai eu cette vie que je souhaitais, auprès de Lily. Peut-être que des années après, vers nos vingt-cinq ans, elle aurait changé d'avis et nous aurions pu avoir un enfant. Mais c'était trop tard. Et malheureusement à chaque fois que je regardais tes yeux verts, comme ceux de Lily, je me rappelais d'elle. »

Les yeux fermés, James sourit alors qu'un de ses doux souvenirs remontaient.

« Mais quand j'ai rencontré Alice, à tes deux ans, j'ai arrêté de le regretter. Ta mère a été une bouée de sauvetage pour moi. Elle m'a tellement apporté. Elle m'a permis de me relever. J'ai finalement pu oublier Lily et me concentrer sur l'avenir que j'avais avec elle. »

« Pourquoi avoir continué à me … te comporter ainsi alors ? Si tu étais enfin guéri ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune maudite idée. J'ai peut-être eu peur. Peur que si j'ouvrais mon coeur et te demandais de me laisser prendre ce rôle de père auprès de toi, tu me rejetterais. J'imagine que je me suis protégé de toi alors que je n'aurai pas dû. »

Avalant une gorgée de sa bière, James se rappela doucement à quel point il avait tenté une ou deux fois de faire ce pas vers son fils mais, il s'était retiré par peur. Il ne valait pas mieux que Lily. Si elle, elle l'avait abandonné à la naissance, lui l'avait définitivement abandonné au cours de sa vie.

« Pourtant j'ai toujours été fier de toi. Tu as toujours été mon petit garçon. Je n'ai juste pas su comment t'aimer. Et puis à chaque fois que je me sentais suffisamment courageux pour faire un pas vers toi, tes problèmes de comportement se mettaient en travers de mon chemin. Entre tes bêtises, tes insultes, tes difficultés à l'école, je ne savais pas comment faire. Je l'ai fortement regretté, surtout lorsque tu es rentré à l'armée. Je n'y ai pas cru. Honnêtement, j'ai souvent pensé que tu avais fugué, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait de tes nouvelles. J'ai imaginé qu'à ta permission tu serais rentré à la maison, mais quand tu n'es pas venu, j'ai eu peur. Et encore plus après que tu aies été blessé lors de ta mission. »

Les larmes aux yeux, le père regarda son fils.

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis mis à ta place, j'ai ressenti ce que cela faisait d'être ignoré par son sang. Et je me suis détesté. Savoir que je pouvais te perdre sans avoir eu le temps de te dire à quel point je t'aime a été la raison de mes cauchemars. Alors quand l'hôpital nous a appelé pour nous dire que tu étais là, j'ai foncé, je suis venu. J'avais besoin de te voir, de savoir que tu étais enfin à ma portée. Que tu étais là. »

James se racla la gorge.

« Quand je t'ai vu aussi pâle sur ce lit, plâtré et que le médecin m'a expliqué que ça n'allait pas, j'ai vraiment eu peur. J'ai eu l'impression de mourir en même temps que toi. Tu imagines ? Mon fils allait mourir en pensant que son père le détestait. »

Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes se regardaient. L'un suppliant l'autre de le croire.

« Lorsque tu as accepté de venir avec nous, à la maison, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. J'allais enfin avoir l'opportunité de discuter avec toi, de pouvoir te demander pardon et de me laisser une chance. Mes prières étaient enfin exaucées. » Il inspira profondément. « Je sais que mon comportement ces dernières années est impardonnable. Et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je ne mérite pas ce pardon. Mais... »

Debout sur ses pieds, James contourna la table, tourna le tabouret de son fils et posa ses avant-bras sur les épaules du brun, le rapprochant de lui.

« J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me laisses cette chance Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu peux me pardonner, que je peux être un père pour toi. J'aimerais tellement te promettre que je serais un père exemplaire, mais je ne suis pas si parfait, je ferai sûrement des erreurs et j'en suis désolé. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu partiras pas malgré tout. Que tu resteras et que tu sera aussi fier de moi que je le suis de toi. »

Embrassant le front de son fils, le père se recula légèrement le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« S'il te plait. »

Ne faisant confiance à sa voix, Harry regarda l'homme devant lui. Pouvait-il vraiment lui pardonner ? Lui permettre d'être, enfin, son père ? Il avait enfin accepté le fait de grandir sans père, sans repères. Pouvait-il juste du jour au lendemain changer d'avis et laissé cet homme revenir dans sa vie ?

Il comprenait très bien la raison pour laquelle son père avait agit ainsi. Quelque part, lui même avait fait la même chose. La peur l'avait déjà forcé à faire des choses qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui. Et même si c'était terrifiant, il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir revenir en arrière et changer les choses. Mais voilà, son père voulait changer les choses. Il avait enfin admis ses erreurs. Il avait envie d'avancer, avec lui. Et c'était si intense qu'il avait juste envie d'accepter. L'enfant en lui était si excité d'avoir enfin ce père près de lui. D'avoir juste un père.

Pourtant une part de lui avait peur. Elle avait peur de finalement s'ouvrir à l'homme pour être déçu. Donner son amour et une place dans sa vie à son père était prendre le risque de souffrir. Il pouvait du jour au lendemain le briser sans effort. Et il avait mis tant de temps à scotcher les morceaux de son coeur entre eux pour qu'il ne se foute pas en l'air. Mais ce coup-ci, s'il venait à s'ouvrir et que son père le blessait, il savait. Rien ne pourrait rassembler son coeur à nouveau. Il serait détruit pour toujours.

Mais il avait tellement besoin de cet amour paternel. Tellement besoin. Et pas de celui que Maugrey lui offrait à chaque réunion. Non, il avait besoin de ressentir que son propre père l'aimait. Lui. Harry Potter.

« D'accord, » finit-il par murmurer. « Reprenons tout depuis le début. »

Dès qu'il finit de prononcer ces quelques mots, il se sentit tirer en avant dans les bras de son père qui le serrait fortement contre lui. L'homme enfouit son nez dans son cou et inspira profondément l'odeur de son fils. Pour la première depuis plus de vingt-ans, il avait enfin son garçon dans ses bras. Il serrait son fils. Mais surtout son aîné le serrait en retour. Ils avaient enfin trouvé la place qui leur manquait.

« Autant, j'accepte qu'on reprenne depuis le début, » commença Harry, « autant j'aimerai que tu saches que je suis peut-être un peu trop vieux pour les câlins. »

Éclatant de rire, James se recula, essuya ses yeux et sourit à son fils avant de reprendre un visage sérieux. Il était temps de dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait plus lui mentir. Plus maintenant.

« J'ai encore autre chose à te dire, » murmura-t-il gravement. « Il y a quelques temps, Lily est …, »

« Venue frapper à la porte, je sais, » coupa Harry. « Elle t'a demandé de me voir mais tu as refusé. »

La bouche grande ouverte, le patriarche regarda son garçon. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Alors qu'ils avaient fait attention.

« Drago l'a aperçue devant la maison l'autre jour, il a très vite fait le rapport, » expliqua-t-il. « Oh c'est ce que vous me cachiez ? »

De dépit, James secoua la tête alors qu'il allait récupérer sa bière. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas été si discret.

« Elle souhaite te rencontrer. Elle m'a donné son numéro si tu désires l'appeler. »

« Pour le moment, je m'en passerais. Je te le demanderais peut-être un jour. »

Prêt à lui demander s'il allait lui parler, James se fit couper la parole par Neville qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa mère, les regardant tous les deux.

« Harry ? Tu n'es pas en retard pour ton rendez-vous ? »

Les yeux sur l'horloge, ledit Harry jura tout en se redressant et cherchant autour de lui sa béquille que lui tendit sa mère.

« Allez viens, je t'emmène. »

La remerciant, il la suivit jusqu'à la voiture familiale où il s'installa sur le côté passager. Un doux silence s'installa entre eux alors que sa mère prenait le chemin de l'hôpital militaire. Les yeux fermés, la fenêtre ouverte, Harry profita du petit vent qui frôlait son visage. Il avait toujours apprécié l'air. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être libre. Mais surtout ça lui permettait de réfléchir à toutes ses choses qui faisaient partie de sa vie.

« Je suis désolé, » finit-il par murmurer, alors qu'Alice jetait un rapide coup d'oeil vers lui.

« De ? »

« D'avoir dit que tu n'étais pas ma mère. Tu es et tu resteras ma mère. Même si Lily est de retour et que j'accepte qu'elle rentre dans ma vie, elle ne prendra pas ta place. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Alice continua à rouler alors que les battements de son cœur résonnaient à ses oreilles. Les paroles de son enfant, de ce fils qui n'était le sien que de cœur venaient de lui apporter une immense joie. Il reconnaissait sa maternité. Elle qui avait si peur de la perdre. De perdre ce garçon qu'elle avait élevé et aimé comme le sien. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours eu cette crainte que son fils décide un jour de repartir vers sa mère biologique. Elle pu se prétendre heureuse pour lui mais cela n'aurait été que de l'hypocrisie. Elle se sentait incapable de perdre ce fils. Ce doux garçon. Pourtant en quelques mots, son fils venait de la rassurer et de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ? Même si nous n'avons pas le même sang, tu es mon fils, Harry. Au même titre que Neville et Elisabeth. »

Un sourire en réponse et Harry posa sa tête, fatigué. Cette journée avait probablement été chargée en émotion et bien plus longue que prévue. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit et se fit réveiller par sa mère alors qu'elle se garait à l'hôpital. Descendant avec une certaine adresse qu'il avait acquit durant ces derniers jours, ils allèrent tous les deux se présenter à l'accueil, qui leur demanda de patienter. Sachant que Théo prenait toujours à l'heure, Harry alla s'asseoir le plus proche possible du couloir qui menait au bureau de Théo et attrapa un magazine qu'il feuilleta avant d'entendre son nom être appelé par une voix familière.

« C'est bien toi, Harry ? »

Les yeux vert fixèrent le propriétaire des yeux bleus qui venait de l'appeler. Face à lui dans son pantalon noir, un pull bleu, un ceinture en cuir, des bottines en cuir, les cheveux roux, Charlie Weasley n'avait pas changé malgré les années qui étaient passées. La même carrure, le même visage doux et la voix apaisante. Dieu, il était toujours le même.

Se mordillant les lèvres, Harry se redressa et serra l'homme dans ses bras après que ce dernier ce soit rapproché trop près de lui. Même la douce odeur rassurante était toujours la semblable. Peu importe à quel point les années, l'homme était resté le même.

Le brun se rappelait très bien de la première fois où il avait rencontré Charlie. Invité chez les Weasley alors qu'ils étaient tous en permission, il avait décidé que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de passer des vacances chez une famille. Se ressourcer près d'eux. Ron revenait toujours tellement heureux de son voyage près d'eux qu'il avait décidé de voir si cela serait la même pour lui.

Dès le départ, Charlie l'avait attiré. Dès le premier regard, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le fixer et de le trouver beau. Sa voix hypnotisante, son regard charmeur. Tout en lui l'avait fasciné. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait une telle attraction pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient passé tous les deux des journées et des soirées ensemble, sans personne pour les déranger.

A cette époque, il s'était tellement remis en question. Il s'était toujours cru hétéro. Et il avait suffit d'un seul regard du roux pour le rendre confus. Des jours et des jours avaient été placé sous le signe de la lutte. Tout son corps, son cœur et son esprit avaient commencé à se battre pour pouvoir accepter son homosexualité. Et après des mois, il avait finalement pu l'accepter, et surtout avait revu Charlie.

Les premières sorties, les premiers baisers, les premières caresses, les premières nuits, le premier appartement. Leur relation avait duré cinq ans. Cinq ans de bonheur, où l'homme avait accepté son métier, ses départs, son côté secret. Où il avait tout accepté de lui. Le premier homme qui l'avait juste serré dans ses bras après avoir appris le problème avec ses parents. Le premier homme pour lequel il n'en avait que faire de la loi « Don't ask, don't tell ».

Son homme.

Jusqu'au jour où ce même homme avait tout détruit. Quelle avait été sa surprise lorsque lors d'une mission dans le territoire, il avait été mis en contact, sous son nom de code avec un membre du MI6. Qu'il avait fini par rencontrer. Et quelle fût sa surprise en découvrant Charlie lors de la première rencontre. Oh, bien sûr au départ, Harry avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que son compagnon travaillait pour le gouvernement, sous couvert de différentes identités. Et il avait eu du mal à s'y faire, mais il avait réussi. Il avait continué sa relation avec l'homme. Mais une certaine tension s'était installée entre tous les deux. Une tension qui avait implosé le jour où Charlie était revenu le voir après avoir feuilleté ses missions et découvert leur dangerosité. Le roux, horrifié par ses missions, l'avait de nombreuse fois supplié de se trouver un autre métier. Qu'il était même prêt à l'aider à s'installer dans cette nouvelle vie.

L'un comme l'autre avaient continué à camper sur leur position, refusant de comprendre le point de vue de l'autre. Puis une mission était arrivée et une dispute avait éclatée. C'était presque devenu une habitude pour Harry de quitter son domicile, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Tous les deux avaient rompus.

Ron n'avait jamais rien dit sur la rupture. Uniquement que le roux ne s'en était pas remis. Tout comme lui ne s'en était pas remis. Puis lors d'une permission, il était revenu et avait à nouveau croisé l'homme. Décidé à renouer, tous les deux avaient tenté de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, mais à cause d'une menace sur le territoire, ni lui, ni Charlie n'avait eu le temps de se revoir. Alors ils avaient pensé qu'il valait mieux ne plus rester ensemble tant que leur carrière ne leur permettrait pas. Ils avaient à nouveau rompus. Et cela avait été si douloureux. Si affreux à nouveau. Et Harry n'était jamais retourné chez les Weasley dès ce moment-là. L'amour et la colère qu'il ressentait pour Charlie était toujours présente. Sauf que voilà deux ans plus tard, ils se recroisaient.

« Salut Charlie, comment vas tu ? »

« Bien ! Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été blessé. »

« Je vais bien, je t'en remercie, » lui sourit-il avant de se tourner vers sa mère. « Maman, voici Charlie, le frère d'un ami. Charlie voici ma mère. »

Tout en regardant les deux personnes se saluer, Harry pria pour que Théo vienne vite le chercher. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cette conversation.

« Je ne te pensais pas à Londres ? » questionna le brun.

« J'ai été rappelé. »

Alice regarda son fils alors qu'il discutait avec le roux. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'arrivait pas à se situer.

« J'ai appris que vous aviez demandé à Pouffy de vous aider. »

« Elle connaît mieux le dossier que nous. »

« Vous avez une localisation ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Malgré le regard insistant sur roux sur lui, Harry tenta de rester neutre.

« As-tu changé de numéro de téléphone ? »

« Non j'ai toujours le même. »

« J'ai essayé de te rappeler après …, mais ça ne sonnait pas. »

« J'étais en mission, j'ai laissé mon téléphone à la base. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, chacun cherchant à lire ce que l'autre pensait.

« Harry Potter, » appela la secrétaire de Théo.

Se redressant, Harry sourit à Charlie alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son ami qui fixait méchamment son ex-petit-ami.

« Si je t'appelle, me répondras-tu ? » Entendit-il.

Le brun se tourna en se mordillant la lèvre et fixa le roux.

« Peut-être. »

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

Est-ce que je ne vous donne pas un trop plein d'informations dans ce chapitre ? Les avez-vous vu ? Ou sont-elles trop bien cachées ? :D

Que pensez-vous de l'explication de James ? Est-elle logique ? Est-ce un vrai nouveau départ ou bien un problème va se mettre à nouveau entre eux ? Après tout, qui peut dire de quoi l'avenir sera fait ? (Surtout en sachant que c'est moi l'auteur de cette fiction et que j'aime les imprévus ! :D)

Ooooh, et Charlie. Membre du MI6 ? Un Charlie, agent secret ? L'avez-vous imaginé comme moi ? Un Charlie bien musclé et sexy ? ;) Très bien, à votre avis, y'a-t-il un avenir pour tous les deux ? Et si oui, comment Charlie ou Harry va-t-il attirer l'autre dans ses filets ? :D

Bien, je n'en dis pas plus, mais je tiens à vous dire que le prochain chapitre est chargé en émotion. Beaucoup. Mais surtout de surprise. Le titre du prochain chapitre est : _The Begginning._ Qu'évoque t il pour vous ?

A la semaine prochaine.

Khay.


	8. The Begginning

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame - Policier

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi.

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres, je n'ai plus que l'épilogue à écrire .

 **Correctrice :** Patmol25 (Merci !)

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Très bien nous voici pour ce nouveau chapitre ! La semaine est très vite passée, notamment pour moi, j'ai pas arrêté de courir, entre l'anniversaire de mon frère, les sorties et les rendez-vous, c'est très dur ! Donc j'en profite maintenant pour me poser et faire ce que je veux, dont publier mon chapitre !

Je dois avouer que je n'ai toujours pas écris mon épilogue, mais je suis décidée à le faire parce que dans dix jours, je rentre à l'école ! Donc il est plus que temps. Mais je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une autre histoire (assez courte), et j'espère pouvoir vite la publier aussi, en compagnie de celle-ci. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Je tenais à remercier **Archer60** de ta review (je suis désolée, ce chapitre va à nouveau être un peu chargé, mais c'est un nouveau début donc il fallait que je mette tout ça bien. Les chapitres sont un peu plus doux après. Du coup, j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer ce chapitre :) ).

Très bien, ce chapitre marque le début, d'où le titre ! Il va y avoir beaucoup à lire ! Beaucoup d'informations, beaucoup de sentiments. Mais malgré tout, je l'aime bien, et plus particulièrement parce qu'il y a un joli Lemon héhé ! (Même si je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien écrit) Enfin bref, je n'en dis pas plus !

 ** _Avant de vous laisser, je tenais à partager tout mon soutien avec les victimes à la fois de Charlottesville et de Barcelone. Je suis de tout cœur avec eux._**

On se retrouve en bas.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

Huitième Chapitre.

The begginning

Le bras enfin libre, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Théo s'attaquait à faire disparaître le plâtre de sa jambe. Le mois de juin était sur le point de débuter et il voulait vraiment profiter du soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez. Et la meilleure façon c'était de ne plus être encombré de ses plâtres, surtout qu'il commençait à en désespérer. Deux mois était bien trop long pour rester aussi difficilement immobilisé. Il avait l'impression d'accumuler de plus en plus de graisse. Ne pas pouvoir faire du sport ne l'aidait pas à la famille non plus. Entre les soirées séries avec pleins de cochonneries, les vendredis où tout le monde se réunissait et mangeait comme vingt, les dimanches midi où parfois certains collègues de son père venaient pour regarder des matchs avec lui, Harry avait l'impression de ne faire rien d'autre que manger.

Mais c'était fini. Les plâtres disparus, il était décidé à faire du sport et à perdre les quelques kilos en trop qu'il avait pris. Il restait encore un petit moment avant que sa nouvelle mission ne lui soit communiquée pour qu'il puisse transpirer un peu. Pour une fois que le temps était son ami et son ennemi, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Autant pour ça que pour passer du temps avec sa famille. C'était assez bizarre de se dire qu'il n'était pas pressé de repartir. Il n'avait plus cette habitude de désirer rester à un même endroit.

« Comment ça se passe, avec ta famille ? » Entendit-il Théo demander.

La main dans les cheveux, il baissa ses yeux vers son ami qui découpait son plâtre, avant de les fermer. Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées pour pouvoir bien répondre au médecin et ne pas se tromper dans ses mots. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre et pouvoir expliquer sa relation avec chacun des membres de sa famille. C'était si bizarre. D'un côté avec Elisabeth, les conversations étaient assez simples et vraiment marrantes. Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux deux. Même quand ils parlaient de son petit-ami. Il s'était presque fait à l'idée. C'était si naturel. Mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour les autres membres de sa famille.

Rien qu'à commencer par son frère. Neville le regardait toujours de loin et du coin de l'oeil. Il ne lui parlait pas, préférant garder le silence et lui lancer un regard noir dès qu'il le pouvait. Oh, et quand ce n'était pas un regard mauvais, il le jaugeait. C'était vraiment déroutant de voir un peu son petit frère adopter ce comportement. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la chose qui gênait Harry. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était plus cette retenue dont son petit frère faisait preuve. Il avait cette sensation que Neville avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire, à lui faire comprendre, mais qu'il n'osait pas, ou il ne savait pas vraiment. Bon, en même temps, s'il était honnête, lui-même n'allait pas discuter avec son petit-frère. Il gardait ses distances, peut-être par peur. A part le saluer lorsqu'il le croisait, il ne cherchait rien de plus. Il se rappelait même s'être éloigné une fois de Neville alors qu'il le voyait prêt à en découdre avec lui. Etait-ce à cause du fait qu'il était enfin « proche » de son père et de sa mère ? Avait-il peur qu'en se disputant avec Neville, ses parents s'éloignent de lui ?

C'était une de ses angoisses. Même si c'était étrange de voir James discuter avec lui de choses banales comme importantes, ou encore de rire, s'amuser avec lui, comme il le faisait avec Neville, il devait avouer que c'était un peu plaisant. Bon, parfois c'était étrange. Particulièrement quand il était assis seul sur le canapé à regarder la télé et que son père venait, passait son bras autour de ses épaules et restait juste dans cette position. Harry se sentait toujours crispé, un peu sur ses gardes. Même s'il comprenait le besoin de son père à être proche de lui, c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Et cela l'angoissait. Il avait vraiment peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à l'appeler _papa_. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il évitait de l'appeler, en fait. Sauf qu'en faisant ça, il était inquiet à l'idée que l'homme ne se dise que c'était une mauvaise idée et abandonne l'idée d'avoir une relation avec lui. Pourtant l'homme ne partait pas et revenait à la charge, à chaque fois. Et c'était le plus rassurant, de voir l'homme ne pas abandonner l'idée d'être un vrai père pour lui.

La seule personne avec qui sa relation s'est très vite remise sur les roues, était bien sa mère. Depuis qu'il lui avait parlé dans la voiture, le léger mur qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était comme brisé en mile morceaux. Plus besoin d'être froid ou de faire semblant. Il avait à nouveau sa mère à ses côtés. Et cela lui avait tant manqué. Bien trop. Maintenant qu'il goûtait à nouveau à l'amour maternel, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. C'était juste impossible. Et il ferait tout pour préserver ça. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ça.

Et puis de toute façon, les Potter n'abandonnaient jamais.

« Bien, j'imagine. C'est … bizarre, » répondit-il. « J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle. »

« Mais ça se passe bien ? »

« De ce côté là, pas de soucis. J'ai juste …, tu sais, l'impression d'avoir posé un mur entre eux et moi. »

Surtout avec son père et Neville. C'était assez dur de ne pas faire ce pas qu'ils attendaient de lui. Il voulait vraiment le faire, il se voyait le faire. Mais dès que cette idée traversait son esprit, il avait l'impression de reculer de deux pas. Il se savait pas suffisamment prêt. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Dans une relation, il ne pouvait pas attendre que tout vienne de l'autre. Il se devait lui aussi de faire un pas vers eux. C'était une nécessité.

« Te rappelles-tu quand tu es venu me voir en colère parce qu'on t'avait imposé Drago dans ton équipe ? »

Oh que oui qu'il s'en souvenait. Même un peu trop bien, peut-être. Il s'était sentit tellement en colère d'avoir quelqu'un à prendre en charge, qu'il en avait presque insulté son supérieur. Ce qui lui avait valu plus de trois semaines de corvées, de pompes et de tours de casernes à faire. Mais surtout beaucoup de moqueries de Théo, Ron et Luna. Ce qui n'était pas très sympa de leur part, mais il devait avouer que des années plus tard, son comportement avait été excessif. Sauf qu'à l'époque, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce crétin de blondinet devait faire partie de son équipe. Il ne voyait en lui qu'un fils de bourgeois qui ne devait probablement écouter personne. Alors à chaque fois que le blondinet tentait une approche vers lui, il se rappelait l'avoir envoyé balader ou l'avoir regardé de la même manière que Neville le fixait aujourd'hui.

« C'était plus qu'un mur que tu avais mis entre lui et toi, » ricana le docteur en se rappelant des monstrueuses colères de son ami. De nombreux paris avaient eu lieu à la base sur lequel céderait en premier. Le blond ou le brun. « Pourtant regarde aujourd'hui, vous êtes devenus plus que des collègues, non ? »

« Bien sûr ! Drago est mon frère ! »

Après plus de six mois de lutte entre eux, une mission leur avait été confiée. Malgré le ressentiment qu'il avait pour le blond, il avait fait preuve de discernement et avait lancé la mission en laissant ses sentiments de côté. Si au début, tout s'était déroulé comme il le fallait, les complications étaient venues beaucoup plus tard. Blessé gravement, il avait ordonné au blond de partir avant que leurs ennemis ne les rattrapent, mais ce dernier avait simplement souri narquoisement, et l'avait embarqué avec lui vers une zone sécurisée.

 _« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser les gens derrières, tout comme toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à être dans ton équipe et pas dans une autre. »_

Harry savait que les mots du blond avaient fait mouche dans son esprit. Bien sûr qu'il ne laissait personne derrière. Cela faisait bien trop mal de se retourner et de ne voir que le vide. Mais savoir que le blond avait demandé à les rejoindre pour cette raison avait toujours été une source de fierté pour lui. Et c'est ainsi que tous les deux avaient commencé à se rapprocher jusqu'à devenir des frères. Bien qu'ils se soient disputés de temps en temps après cette mini paix installée entre eux, cela se transforma plus en taquineries qu'en véritable combat des mois après.

« Peut-être qu'il serait temps pour toi de voir ta famille comme un allié et non pas comme une ennemie ? »

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Théo alors qu'il jetait le plâtre à côté de lui. Il regarda le docteur enlever ses gants et se mettre debout face à lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses mains dans les poches, le brun se contenta de le regarder , attendant probablement qu'il lui parle. Parfois il se demandait si Théo était uniquement son médecin. s'il n'était pas aussi son psychologue.

« Pourtant, elle a plus été mon ennemie que mon allié. »

« Toi comme moi savons que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille, » soupira Théo, « pourtant grâce à toi, Drago, Ron et les autres, j'ai appris à m'ouvrir à vous. Petit à petit. Lorsque Noël arrive, c'est à vous que je pense. Pour mon anniversaire et les vôtres, c'est la même chose. Pourtant, j'ai toujours cette maudite peur qu'un jour vous me trahissez et que je me retrouve comme avant, seul. »

C'était sa triste vie. Né en prison d'une mère condamnée pour meurtre, il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de connaître son père. Après tout, sa mère l'avait assassiné le jour où elle l'avait trouvé au lit avec sa maîtresse. C'était ironique de savoir qu'une femme enceinte avait tué de sang froid son mari et de se dire que lui avait passé quelques années à en sauver. C'est pourquoi dès sa naissance, il avait été placé dans un orphelinat, et n'avait connu que ça. Lorsqu'il avait découvert l'histoire de sa famille, il avait été en colère. Beaucoup. Jusqu'à ce que Harry ne le retrouve et le rassure, en lui disant qu'au pire, il pouvait inventer sa famille. Et qu'il acceptait d'être le grand frère protecteur. Ce qu'il avait trouvé adorable.

« Tu sais qu'on ne fera jamais ça ! » S'exclama violemment Harry.

« Je sais, mais c'est ça une famille. C'est les personnes les plus proches de toi, les personnes que tu aimes le plus. Mais surtout les personnes les plus dangereuses. En un geste, une parole, elles peuvent te faire plus mal que n'importe qui. Peut-être même plus qu'une balle. Pourtant je continue à chercher après toi, à m'inquiéter pour toi. Parce que tu es ma famille, Harry. Et c'est ce que fait une famille. »

Le brun regarda son ami se rapprocher de lui et passer sa main dans ses cheveux, souriant. Malgré leur nombreux échanges, ni lui, ni Théo n'avaient l'habitude d'en parler ainsi. A part quelques 'je t'aime' amicaux lancés par ci et par là, ils ne reparlaient jamais leur relation. Ce n'était pas par pudeur ou par peur, c'était juste tellement inscrit en eux qu'ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin.

« Pourquoi ne pas t'ouvrir à ta famille et leur permettre de faire partie de ta vie ? Si, et je dis bien si, quelque chose se passe mal, n'oublies pas qu'être une famille ne dépend pas seulement du sang. Ton autre famille est derrière toi et prête à tout faire pour que tu ne souffres pas. »

La lèvre inférieure maltraitée par ses dents, Harry tira son ami vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Après ses paroles, il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de s'alléger de son cœur. Il avait complètement oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien d'avoir Théo près de lui. L'homme avait toujours su comment faire ou quoi dire pour qu'il aille mieux. Il trouvait à chaque fois quel mot mettre sur ses émotions et comment le rassurer.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il en se détachant.

Debout sur ses pieds, il s'étira, sautilla sur place tel un enfant, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il était enfin complet. Plus de plâtres !

« Bien et maintenant si on discutait de ta rencontre avec Charlie ? »

Les yeux grands ouverts, le brun se tourna vers son ami, choqué. Ce dernier éclata de rire avant de le regarder vicieusement.

« Tout se sait, Potter, et je sais tout. »

Grognant contre son ami, il s'étira le bras et soupira de bonheur en faisait craquer ses muscles.

« Il m'a appelé. Trois fois. »

Trois fois en une semaine, mais Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de répondre. Il avait l'impression que s'il venait à répondre, tous ses sentiments lui reviendraient en pleine face. Charlie avait été le seul homme qu'il avait aimé. S'il avait été une fille, il aurait probablement dit qu'il était son prince charmant, mais il ne l'était pas. Il avait totalement peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour le roux. Cela avait toujours été intense entre eux, comme s'ils étaient en total osmose. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à revivre une aussi douloureuse rupture.

« D'après Ron, vous avez tous les deux soufferts, tu sais ? »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Il n'était pas stupide ! Charlie l'avait probablement plus aimé que lui ne l'avait fait. Le roux avait vraiment tout donné pour lui. Il savait très bien que leur rupture avait été horrible pour lui aussi. Mais pourtant pourquoi revenir vers lui ? Tous les deux n'avaient plus le temps pour l'autre, qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu changer en si peu de temps ?

« Prends ton temps, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller, » sourit Théo. « Bien ! Tu peux y aller ! N'oublies pas le repas prévu avec l'équipe. »

Levant la main pour le saluer, Harry se dirigea vers les autres chambres de l'hôpital, sans se soucier du reste. Un sourire aux lèvres, il frappa à l'une des portes et entra après avoir reçu l'autorisation.

Allongé sur son lit, son ami Ron le regarda, un immense sourire aux lèvres, heureux de revoir son colonel. Se rapprochant de lui, il le serra dans ses bras, soulagé. Le brun se recula et regarda son ami.

Lui et Ron se connaissaient depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Tous les deux avaient débuté en même temps leur carrière militaire. Assignés à la même chambre, ils avaient vite appris à se connaître. Si aucun des deux ne s'étaient dévoilés au début, tous les deux avaient vite finis par s'ouvrir et devenir très proche.

Le roux lui avait très vite expliqué qu'il s'était engagé pour pouvoir aider sa famille. Avant-dernier fils d'une grande fratrie, le garçon avait une petite sœur qui faisait la fierté de toute leur famille. Ginevra Weasley avait été attendue par tous les hommes de la maison, et à sa naissance, elle avait été un moment de joie. Mais lorsqu'aux dix-sept ans de Ron, sa maladie s'était déclenchée, le roux n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il avait décidé d'arrêter l'école et de travailler pour aider ses parents à financer les soins de sa sœur. Entre son grand-frère, Percy qui était à l'université, Bill qui se trouvait à l'étranger et les jumeaux qui avaient ouvert leur entreprise, la famille était légèrement à court niveau argent.

L'armée avait été la solution pour Ron. Chaque mois, il envoyait une grosse part de son salaire à sa famille, les aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et même si dix ans après, sa sœur allait mieux, il continuait à envoyer l'argent sur un compte, prêt à être utilisé en cas de rechute. Harry avait été impressionné par l'amour familial des Weasley.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il au roux.

« Bien ! C'est ma dernière semaine dans ce trou ! Je comprends pas comment Théo peut supporter de travailler ici ! »

Le brun ricana. Lui et le roux se ressemblaient bien trop pour que cela soit vrai. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans ce maudit hôpital, il pensait la même chose.

« Pressé de rentrer ? »

« Pressé de manger de la vraie nourriture ! »

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la pièce alors qu'Harry se sentait enfin bien. Savoir que son ami pensait autant à la nourriture voulait dire qu'il allait bien. Bien mieux qu'avant. C'était ainsi qu'il savait quand Ron se sentait bien ou qu'il allait mal. S'il venait à refuser de manger, lui et les autres pouvaient crier à l'aide parce que ce n'était pas leur ami.

« Comment vont tes parents ? Rassurés ? »

« Oh oui. Ma mère m'a hurlé dessus tellement fort que tout l'hôpital l'a entendu je crois, » le roux marqua une courte pause, « elle a même crié sur Théo, tu imagines ? »

C'était ainsi qu'était la famille Weasley. Et plus particulièrement la mère de famille qui était une louve avec ses enfants. Donc cela n'étonnait pas du tout Harry de savoir qu'elle avait hurlé pour montrer sa colère et son inquiétude.

« Et tes frères ? Ils sont passés ? »

« Aurais-tu peur de recroiser Charlie ? »

Harry grimaça alors qu'il voyait un sourire amusé s'installer sur le visage de son ami.

« Je sais absolument tout, Harry. Tout. »

Un soupire franchit les lèvres d'Harry alors que Ron ricanait dans son coin. Bien sûr qu'il le saurait qu'ils s'étaient revus tous les deux. C'était obligatoire.

« Toi et Théo êtes les pires commères que j'ai rencontré. Vous battez même les voisines de mes parents. »

Son ami se contenta d'éclater de rire alors qu'il détournait son regard vers la fenêtre et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Le revoir m'a rappelé à quel point il m'avait manqué. »

Hochant la tête, le roux était heureux que son ami se confie à lui. Tous les deux savaient que l'homosexualité était mal vu à l'armée. Mais pour Ron, cela n'avait jamais été un problème. Depuis le début, il était ouvert d'esprit. Alors quand son frère et son meilleur ami avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, il avait juste haussé les épaules et les avait laissé faire. Surtout lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point les deux hommes s'aimaient. C'était quelque chose de si intense, de si violent qu'il en avait été jaloux. Il avait aussi assisté à la douleur des deux hommes alors qu'ils venaient juste de se séparer. Cette peine qui avait à la fois saisi Charlie que Harry. Il les avait vu souffrir en silence, à la recherche de leur autre moitié. Mais sans jamais réussir à se retrouver. Pourtant, Ron en était sûr, tous les deux s'aimaient encore et avaient juste besoin de se le rappeler.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ? »

Se retournant brusquement vers la porte, Harry regarda Charlie debout à le regarder. Les battements de son cœur lui rappelèrent alors à quel point il avait l'impression de revivre quand le roux était face à lui. Ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui le transperçaient comme s'ils cherchaient à lire en lui.

Sans le réaliser, le roux était près de lui, lui avait attrapé le bras et le tirait dans le couloir vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Se laissant traîner, Harry laissa Charlie le jeter à l'arrière de sa voiture et s'engouffrer à son tour à ses côtés. Déglutissant, il se recula contre la portière, son crâne contre la vitre teintée alors que le roux se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Ses yeux verts semblaient hésiter à se fixer quelque part, allant des yeux du roux jusqu'à ses lèvres. Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il ne se sentit pas agripper les bras du roux alors que ce dernier le dominait totalement. Charlie avait toujours été trop grand pour lui.

La bouche entrouverte, il laissa l'autre homme se rapprocher de lui, doucement, comme pour l'apprivoiser. Le souffle du roux sur ses lèvres, il combla de lui-même les quelques centimètres et l'embrassa. Une explosion de sentiment le traversa violemment. Tous les souvenirs et les sensations qu'il avait ressenti en présence du roux venait de se rappeler à lui. A quel point avait-il oublié la texture des lèvres de l'homme. La douceur de ses mains qui se faufilaient sous son pull. La taquinerie de sa langue qui demandait à rejoindre la sienne.

Se cambrant pour être plus proche du roux, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son érection rencontrait celle de Charlie. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Au moindre effleurement, au moindre baiser, il se retrouvait excité. Totalement. Tout son corps avait besoin de montrer à quel point il était dépendant du roux. Tant que le roux ne le lâchait pas, son excitation ne descendrait pas. Parfois un simple regard le rendait fou.

Les bras en l'air, il laissa le roux le débarrasser de son haut, le laissant torse nu et lui mordillant le cou, alors qu'il ondulait contre lui. Ouvrant la ceinture de l'autre homme, il gémit en sentant la langue de Charlie effleurer un de ses tétons alors que l'une de ses mains caressait ses fesses.

Le pantalon de l'autre homme totalement ouvert, il se redressa légèrement et le descendit totalement en même temps que le boxer. L'érection du roux le laissa comme chaque fois ébahi. Charlie avait toujours été gâté par la nature. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment le sexe de son ancien petit-ami avait pu entrer en lui.

Remarquant le sourire aux lèvres de l'homme, il le regarda se redresser et retirer son haut. Son torse sous ses yeux, Harry se redressa et l'effleura doucement, comme pour se rappeler à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Traçant de ses doigts chaque abdo de son ami, il effleura les deux tétons et retraça doucement le torse jusqu'à descendre ses mains vers l'intimité du roux. Alors qu'il touchait le sexe, l'homme aux yeux bleus les ferma et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Dégageant la main de Harry, Charlie se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, comme si demain n'existait pas tout en ouvrant le pantalon du brun. Lui retirant ses chaussures, il tira sur le jean et le jeta vers la pile de vêtements. Tous les deux nus, le roux se cala contre le dossier du siège et tira le brun vers lui, le faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, il posa ses mains sur ses fesses le rapprocha de lui, faisant rentrer en contact leurs deux érections.

Le roux déposa des baisers sur les joues, le nez du brun avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres tout en ondulant des hanches. l'une de ses mains glissa vers l'anus du plus jeune. Son index taquina doucement le petit brun. Ne sentant aucune résistance, il enfonça son doigt totalement tout en continuant à onduler et en regardant l'expression de Harry. Sentant qu'il était habitué, il rajouta un deuxième doigt alors que son autre main se dirigeait vers l'érection du brun et ses lèvres suçotaient sa peau.

Sans quitter le brun du regard, le roux rajouta un troisième doigt et laissa échapper un sourire alors qu'il venait de trouver la prostate de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sans cesser ses mouvements de doigts, il déposa le brun sur la banquette et se positionna au-dessus de lui, excité par l'expression indécente de Harry. Alors qu'il retirait ses doigts et se positionnait pour le pénétrer, il se fit arrêter.

« Il n'y a eu personne depuis toi, alors …, » murmura timidement le brun.

« J'irai doucement, » répondit le roux tout en l'embrassant, heureux de la confession.

Tout en douceur et le regard sur l'autre, il commença à le pénétrer délicatement, s'enfonçant en lui doucement. Alors qu'il était enfin dans le brun, Charlie posa sa tête sur celle de son compagnon et respira profondément l'odeur de l'autre. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de posséder à nouveau ce corps ? Embrassant le brun, il se redressa et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, cherchant à nouveau la prostate de l'autre. Lorsqu'il la trouva à nouveau, il accéléra le rythme, la touchant violemment à chaque fois, entraînant Harry de plus en plus vers l'orgasme.

Le dos arqué, le jeune Potter se libéra en criant le nom de son partenaire alors que Charlie se libérait en lui. L'orgasme les ayant tous les deux dévastés, ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre allongé dans une position bizarre dû à l'étroitesse du véhicule.

Après de nombreuses minutes, Charlie toujours en Harry, se redressa doucement et embrassa le brun, caressant ses cheveux.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais de t'oublier. Je me suis dis qu'après la deuxième rupture, nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble finalement. Alors je m'étais dis que c'était le bon moment pour passer à autre chose. J'ai tout tenté. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Lorsque je rencontrais quelqu'un,je le comparais à toi. Lorsque je voyais un couple, je t'imaginais à mes côtés. J'ai beau essayé de fuir, Harry, mais mes sentiments me reviennent à chaque fois en pleine face. »

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, le roux fixa le brun, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Je suis totalement et complètement amoureux de toi. »

Un hoquet s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry alors que les paroles du roux résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Je t'ai cherché après notre rupture mais tu étais déjà en mission et à chaque fois que j'essayais de te retrouver, je n'y arrivais pas. Quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, mon cœur s'est remis à battre comme la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'avais enfin ma chance de te retrouver. »

Sa main caressa doucement la joue du brun.

« Je suis prêt à faire toutes les concessions qu'il faut, Harry. J'ai compris que ma vie ne vaut pas la peine si tu n'es pas avec moi. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses une chance, s'il te plait ? »

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, son téléphone sonna. Autant Harry que Charlie connaissaient cette sonnerie. La sonnerie réservée aux urgences. Se retirant du brun, il lui attrapa son téléphone et lui donna. Soupirant face à la non-réponse de l'homme qu'il aimait, il commença à se rhabiller en même temps.

Habillé, Harry continua à écouter les ordres qui lui venaient de Maugrey, tout en fixant le roux. Sa déclaration l'avait touché. Bien sûr qu'il voulait recommencer à vivre sa relation avec lui. Il ne savait juste pas comment lui faire comprendre ça. Appuyant sur la touche pour couper le micro, il se redressa d'un habile mouvement et se retrouva assis sur l'autre homme.

Les yeux verts fixèrent les yeux bleus, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser, délicatement.

« D'accord, allons-y doucement, » murmura-t-il aux roux qui lui fit un immense sourire, avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir pour enfin récupérer son véhicule, tout en saluant son … petit ami ?

Assis derrière le volant de sa voiture que Théo avait conduit ce matin devant l'hôpital, il perdit immédiatement son sourire alors que les paroles de Maugrey venaient de lui mettre une claque. Après avoir raccroché avec l'homme, il resta quelques instants indécis sur les mouvements à suivre. Peu importe à quel point il avait fait un pas dans sa vie, il avait l'impression que dans peu de temps, il en ferait bien trop en arrière. Un sourire amère sur les lèves, il claqua son front contre le volant, avant de se décider. Il pouvait en faire un, pour essayer de se racheter. Recherchant son père dans ses contacts, il lui envoya un texto.

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

Le regard sur l'immense tableau présent dans leur salle, James sentit Sirius se rapprocher de lui. Voilà maintenant un jour qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la même enquête. La veille, ils avaient été appelé au centre de Londres dans une petite ruelle sombre pour un cadavre, découvert par un gérant de bar. Tous les deux étaient partis sur les lieux, ne se doutant pas du tout de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Allongé sur le sol, un homme aux cheveux gris, de petite taille avait le pantalon baissé sur les chevilles. Une balle dans la tête, une balle dans le cœur et une balle dans les parties intimes, les deux policiers savaient que c'était une pure et simple exécution. La victime à la moustache grise avait les yeux ouverts vide de vie. Sur le bras droit se trouvait un tatouage vert représentant un crâne avec un serpent lui sortant par la bouche. Un jour plus tard, aucun des deux n'avaient découvert quoique ce soit. Même pas le nom de l'homme. Il était un total mystère pour la police entière.

Un soupir aux lèvres, il attrapa son téléphone. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Harry lui avait envoyé ce drôle de texto et il s'était demandé pendant un court instant si son fils ne s'était pas trompé de destinataire. Bien qu'intérieurement il avait cette petite voix vicieuse qui lui susurrait que son fils s'excusait d'avoir fuit encore une fois. Surtout que maintenant qu'il était libéré de ses plâtres, plus rien ne pouvait le retenir. Pourtant, il se forçait à ne pas l'écouter, il connaissait son fils et ce n'était pas son genre. Il ne partirait pas en envoyait un simple texto. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« James ? » l'appela Sirius. « On est convoqué par le chef. »

Le père Potter suivit son meilleur ami dans une des salles de conférence. Tous leurs collègues du département des Crimes Majeurs, du Grand Banditisme et Anti-terroristes étaient déjà présents. Chacun d'entre eux salua James. Chef de sa division, l'homme ayant l'habitude d'en recevoir. Assis en bout de table, il échangea quelques informations avec ses subalternes lorsque Albus Dumbeldore, Commissaire en Chef du Commissariat de Londres et Amélia Bones, Procureur Générale entrèrent. Pensant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, James garda son regard sur eux lorsqu'une exclamation se fit entendre.

Son regard se porta alors sur les personnes qui suivaient les deux autres. Drago Malfoy suivait Amélia dans un costume de cérémonie bleue, son grade afficher sur ses épaulettes. Les cheveux tirés en arrière et sa casquette sous le bras, l'homme se contenta de darder un regard glacial sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Suivi de la jeune fille qui avait embrassé son fils à l'hôpital, habillée elle aussi de son costume de cérémonie, le visage fermé. Terrifié, James fixa la dernière personne qui venait de fermer la porte.

Harry Potter.

Debout devant tous les autres, James regarda Dumbeldore prendre la parole alors que Harry laissait son regard parcourir la pièce.

« Bonjour, » salua le vieil homme. « Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous se pose des questions, je vais essayer d'y répondre du mieux que je peux. »

Le commissaire se tourna vers les trois militaires et agita sa main devant chacune d'entre-elle.

« Je vous présente le Sous-Lieutenant Luna Lovegood, le Lieutenant Drago Malfoy et le Colonel Harry Potter. »

Chacune des personnes hocha la tête. Puis Dumbeldore invita Harry a avancer à sa place et expliquer la raison de sa présence.

« Hier, vous avez découvert un cadavre à Londres. Habituellement, l'armée ne se mêle pas des affaires de la police mais ceci est un cas spécial, » parla puissamment son fils, froidement, imposant. « L'homme qui a été tué s'appelle Horace Slughorn. L'armée est sur sa trace depuis maintenant quelques années. Nous ne connaissions pas exactement sa localisation mais il était surveillé de par ses facilités et ses connaissances en physique chimie. »

James regarda son fils jeter un coup d'oeil vers Drago qui haussa les épaules.

« Horace Slughorn fait partie d'une association de malfaiteurs d'extrême droite, des terroristes, qui pense que seuls les gens de « race blanche » ont le droit de vivre. Il a créé de nombreuses bombes dans divers partie du monde qui ont tué plus de personne qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. Mon équipe et moi sommes à la poursuite de son association depuis quelques années maintenant. »

Se raclant la gorge, Harry regarda Luna qui transmettait des dossiers à chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

« La seule manière de reconnaître les membres de ce groupe de terroristes est le tatouage que vous avez vu. Nous connaissons certains membres de ce clan. D'autres sont inconnus à ce jour. La découverte de ce cadavre est un grand pas pour nous. »

« C'est pourquoi, en accord avec le Ministre des Affaires Intérieures, nous avons décidés que l'unité du Colonel Potter sera en charge de l'affaire. Bien sûr, la Police sera aussi de la partie, mais vous travaillerez sous les ordres de l'armée et plus particulièrement du Colonel, » termina Amélia Bones, d'un ton qui ne permettait à personne d'émettre une objection. « Il est hors de question que ces terroristes fassent quoique ce soit dans notre pays. »

Et alors que James plongeait son regard dans celui de son fils, il comprit. Son fils était maintenant son supérieur. Mais surtout il allait découvrir une partie sombre du métier de son garçon. Une partie qui le terrifiait.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Très bien. Fiou. Beaucoup d'informations comme j'ai dis.

Tout d'abord, on en apprends plus sur la vie de Ron et Théo. Mais également quelques informations sur Drago et Harry. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca vous plait ?

On voit les petits changements dans la famille Potter, sauf avec Neville. Les inquiétudes sont toujours là, mais ils commencent enfin à avancer. Sauf qu'avec l'affaire, est-ce que cela ne va pas plus les distancer ? Ou bien les rapprocher ?

Oh et l'immense rapprochement Charlie/Harry. Certains ont pensé que je mettrais du temps à les mettre en couple et au final : pas du tout ^^ Surpris ? Heureux ? Ca va trop vite ?

D'ailleurs, voilà enfin les informations à propos du fameux dossier ! Vous qui l'attendiez depuis si longtemps. J'ai beaucoup hésité avec tout ce qui se passe un peu dans le monde à aborder ce thème, qui est tout sauf facile. Le terrorisme, la haine, le racisme, l'homophobie... J'ai eu de nombreux moments de doutes au moment de l'écriture. Mais je l'ai fais. Parce que c'est pas un sujet qu'on devrait taire. En parler c'est déjà le combattre. Mais surtout montrer qu'il faut se battre contre tout ce monde. Parce que c'est un peu ce qu'est la communauté de FF net.

 **On représente une partie de cette fabuleuse population qui aime le monde, qui aime les autres, ouverte d'esprit, et si forte. Je pense qu'on peut en être fier/fière. Parce qu'on est les premiers à se lever contre toutes ces mauvaises choses que sont la haine, l'homophobie et le racisme. En lisant des histoires, en les écrivant, en les commentant, vous êtes exceptionnel(le)s. Sachez-le. **

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, plus particulièrement la suite.

Merci de votre lecture,

A très vite.

Khay.


	9. Other Life

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame - Policier

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi.

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres, je n'ai plus que l'épilogue à écrire .

 **Correctrice :** Patmol25 (Merci !)

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Il est un peu tard, mais voici mon nouveau chapitre. Vous avez été assez nombreux à aimer le précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui-là aussi continuera à vous plaire. Je vous le poste rapidement, étant un peu malade je ne vais pas trop m'attarder...

Je tenais à remercier les nouveaux followers et ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris. Mais aussi remercier Archer60 pour sa review (J'ai beaucoup aimé le passage avec le rouquin. Si tu as pu ressentir ça, c'est que j'ai bien fais mon travail. Ce chapitre est un tout petit plus calme ! Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire ! :) )

Alors, juste avant de vous laisser, je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre est truffé de clin d'oeil à la version originale, notamment sur la fin. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup hésité sur le titre... mais je pense que celui est bien. Je n'en dis pas plus.

On se retrouve en bas.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _Neuvième Chapitre._

Other Life

Debout devant le tableau, où se trouvait les photos du meurtre de Horace Slughorn, Harry observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Comme dans une mauvaise série policière qui passait à la télé et que regardait Elisabeth, la section des Crimes Majeurs et du Grand Banditisme n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il le pensait. Malgré le mauvais temps, la lumière du jour était puissamment la pièce lui donnant une douce ambiance malgré les affaires qui devaient être traitées ici. Le carrelage blanc avait probablement été lavé peu de temps avant, laissant une odeur de pin dans la pièce. Les nombreuses fenêtres, alignées les unes après les autres, étaient toutes fermées. Ouvertes sur l'extérieur, il put voir la voiture de Drago, une bmw série 1 noire, stationnée dans le parking à côté de nombreuses autres voitures policières.

Sur le trajet, entre la base où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés et le poste de police, il avait longuement réfléchi à quoi dire à son père ou comment se comporter en entrant dans le bâtiment. Mais malgré toutes ses pensées, dès qu'il était rentré dans la salle de conférence, sa personnalité militaire avait prit le dessus et il s'était contenté d'observer tout le monde et de prendre sa plus puissante voix. Puis, il avait laissé Albus Dumbeldore et Amélia Bones faire les présentations des nombreux policiers.

Mais il n'en avait rien écouté, trop occupé à penser à quoi ressemblerait le bureau de son père, comme cela serait. Et il devait avouer être surpris maintenant qu'il y était. Surtout vu le nombre des différents policiers présents. En plus de son parrain, il n'y en avait que quatre de plus. Ce qui était moindre comparé à l'énorme dossier qu'il avait reçu de la part de Maugrey. Chacun des bureaux des policiers se ressemblaient. D'une couleur neutre, ils étaient tous équipés d'un ordinateur fixe. Les chaises étaient toutes roulantes, permettant sûrement à leur propriétaire d'aller vers d'autres lieux sans avoir à se lever. La seule différence était le rangement. Si sur certains, les dossiers et autres objets étaient rangés, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour tous.

Au fond de la pièce, un énorme meuble prenait un bout de la largeur du mur. D'un noir profond, Harry pouvait voir les diverses lettres de l'alphabet sur chacun des tiroirs, probablement pour retrouver plus rapidement les dossiers. Juste à côté de ce meuble, un pièce vitrée isolée de celle principale. Un bureau plus large que ceux dans la pièce était probablement le mieux rangé de la pièce. Deux écrans d'ordinateurs étaient apposés l'un à côté de l'autre. Quelques cadres photos semblaient traîner sur le devant du bureau ainsi qu'un bol de caramels. Sur la porte d'entrée de cette pièce vitrée, Harry pouvait lire en plein centre et en gros caractères « Commissaire James H. Potter. ».

Son regard glissa vers l'entrée où Luna se tenait debout à se servir du café pour elle, Drago et lui comme si les lieux lui appartenaient déjà. Une meuble était collé au mur. Sur le dessus, des gobelets et des tasses étaient mis en évidence, dont une avec un gros « BLACK » écrit dessus. Aucun doute son parrain faisait voir certaines misères à ses collègues. Juste à côté deux grosses cafetières étaient posées mais aussi des paquets de gâteaux et des donuts. Un sourire aux lèvres, le brun essaya de combattre son envie de rire face au stéréotype du policier. Surtout qu'aucun des policiers ne semblaient avoir le ventre d'un policier bourré au sucre, bien au contraire.

Ses yeux verts se dirigèrent vers les différents inspecteurs assis sur des chaises ou debout devant lui. Avant de venir avec ses amis, Harry avait eu accès au dossier complet de chacun d'entre eux. Toutes les missions, leurs succès, leurs défaites, leurs relations. Il avait eu en sa possession toutes les informations professionnelles mais aussi personnelles. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de corrompre cette affaire à cause d'une seule personne. Pas quand autant était en jeu. Il savait probablement plus de choses sur certains des collègues de son père que lui-même.

Il pouvait par exemple aisément dire que la présence de Cédric Diggory dans cette section de la police n'était pas seulement grâce à son travail acharné. Bien au contraire. Le jeune homme brun aux yeux gris faisait partie d'une famille de policier. Le métier semblait se transmettre de générations en générations. Harry savait très bien que le père de Diggory mais aussi son grand-père avaient tirés deux trois ficelles auprès d'autres haut-gradés pour que son fils se retrouve ici et pas aux stups ou partie de la section des Crimes Majeurs faisait probablement bien sur un CV quand on voulait devenir Commissaire. Mais malgré tout, l'homme avait probablement du mal à se faire respecter ou les gens avaient du mal à lui faire confiance. Surtout lorsque certaines erreurs avaient été relevées dans certaines affaires auxquelles il avait participé. Ce qui n'avait permis à personne d'accepter son transfert dans cette unité. Pas quand on manquait d'autant d'expérience. Etre ici par piston n'est pas la meilleure manière pour avoir le soutien de ses collègues.

Contrairement à Shacklebolt Kingsley. Il était probablement l'homme le plus expérimenté de toute l'équipe mais pourtant il avait de nombreuses fois refusé les diverses promotions qui se présentaient à lui pour pouvoir continuer à travailler dans la section des Crimes Majeurs. Harry avait trouvé ça bizarre qu'un homme aussi âgé que Kingsley ne soit pas commissaire ou même plus, mais il avait vite compris qu'il avait choisi ce poste pour une raison particulière. Sa femme et sa fille avaient toutes les deux été tuées par un sérial killer jamais arrêté. Le Colonel savait très bien pourquoi l'homme chauve aux yeux marrons était resté. Si le meurtrier venait à faire surface à nouveau, il serait sur l'affaire. Harry savait que ses supérieurs pouvaient faire pression pour que l'inspecteur accepte la promotion, mais il doutait qu'ils fassent quoique ce soit. Après tout, Kingsley, était l'un des policiers, qui possédait le plus grand réseau d'informateurs de Londres. Son immense réseau avait sûrement permis l'arrestation d'un grand nombre de meurtriers. La menace de ne plus y avoir accès s'il venait à être obligé d'accepter un poste était finalement bien plus puissante que le reste. Impossible de faire pression sur lui.

Tout comme il devait être impossible de faire pression sur Rubéus Hagrid. L'homme était une immense masse de muscle. Atteignant les deux mètres, les yeux noirs foncés, les cheveux tout aussi sombres que sa barbe, Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la pression que devait mettre l'homme sur les suspects. Rien qu'à le voir, personne ne devait faire le fier devant la force du tas de muscle. Père de trois enfants, marié à Olympe Maxime, directrice d'une école, joueur dans l'équipe de Rugby de la Police, l'homme n'était pas assez politique pour avoir les promotions qui aurait dû lui revenir depuis des années. Peut-être qu'en étant un peu plus fin et moins bourrin, il serait à un poste plus important, mais l'homme possédait un profond sens de la justice. Il préférait dire qu'il était mieux dans un poste où il arrêtait des criminels et non pas où il ne faisait que signer des papiers. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était probablement l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs.

Contrairement à Nymphadora Tonks. En fait, pour cette dernière, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Major de sa promotion, elle avait brillé durant un moment malgré sa maladresse légendaire. Mais à son arrivée à la section des Crimes Majeur, cela s'était révélé plus difficiles. Surtout qu'elle fut la première femme à travailler dans cette zone. Les premières semaines, elle avait enchaîné beaucoup d'erreurs avant que son père et son parrain ne décident de discuter avec elle. Harry n'était pas totalement sûr, mais il se doutait qu'après avoir vu à quel point les êtres humains pouvaient réellement être cruels entre eux, elle avait paniqué et n'arrivait plus à gérer son stress. Cela arrivait de temps en temps lorsque la pression qui pesait sur les épaules était trop lourde. Mais après la conversation avec son père et Sirius, elle avait enfin remonté doucement la pente. Et elle n'avait réussit qu'à en devenir encore meilleure.

James Potter et Sirius Black. L'un des meilleurs duo d'inspecteurs que la section des Crimes Majeurs avaient eu. Partenaires depuis leur entrée à la Police, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Harry n'avait aucun doute que c'était Albus Dumbeldore qui avait permis ça. L'homme les avait probablement vu à l'école de Police et avait jugé qu'il serait bon de les laisser ensemble. Et il n'avait pas eu tort. La confiance entre les deux meilleurs amis avaient été un plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Leurs instincts de policiers ainsi que leurs propres expériences avaient fait d'eux de sacré professionnels !

Contrairement à lui. Lui était beaucoup plus dans l'action que dans la réflexion. Comme la plupart des personnes de son équipe. Il devait avouer que lors de ses missions, il préférait laisser son instinct le guider. Et jusqu'à maintenant cela l'avait plutôt aidé. Bien que Drago et Aiglon soient plus posés que les autres, aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient menés une enquête à la fois sur le terrain et dans un bureau jusqu'au bout. La plupart du temps, il menait ses enquêtes sur le terrain et ne faisait ses rapport que lorsqu'il avait le temps. C'est pourquoi il avait fait comprendre à Maugrey qu'il valait mieux avoir une équipe confirmée plutôt que des personnes telles qu'eux. Après une longue conversation, il avait eu son aval et la Police leur ordre. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui devant ce tableau avec le regard des divers inspecteurs le jugeant. Son jeune âge n'était vraiment pas une aide. Avoir un adulte d'à peine vint-huit ans qui leur donne des ordres n'était peut-être pas ce qu'ils espéraient.

Se tournant vers le tableau, il s'éclaircit la gorge, pointa sa main vers la photo de Horace Slughorn qui était au milieu à côté d'une autre photo.

« D'après nos informations, et comme je l'ai dis, Horace Slughorn était un des sous-fifres d'une plus grande organisation, assez secrète et bien trop puissante. Cela fait maintenant six ans que nous les poursuivons. »

« Comment avez-vous découvert l'existence de cette organisation ? » Demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

Les fesses posées sur le bureau de Hagrid, James regarda son fils échanger un coup d'œil avec Drago avant de soupirer.

« Il y a maintenant sept ans, j'étais en mission dans une partie du monde pour récupérer un disque dur contenant des informations sur une prochaine attaque terroriste. La mission a été décidé après avoir reçu un message anonyme nous relatant divers attaques qui avaient eu lieu à travers le monde. Après avoir utilisé toutes nos ressources nous avons pu découvrir d'où venait la plupart des ordres, » commença Harry, légèrement crispé. « Pour faciliter la mission, nous devions infiltrer une base pour récupérer l'objet. Drago et Luna étaient les seuls présents avec moi. Les autres étaient … indisponibles. Un autre camarade est venu avec nous. »

Drago se redressa, tout en attrapant un café et le posa dans les mains d'Harry.

« La mission a été un total succès au début. On a infiltré la base, récupéré le disque et commencé à partir. Drago et Luna ont prit les devants après qu'il y ait eu un soucis de communication avec la base. A ce moment-là, alors qu'on était séparé en deux équipes de deux, je me suis fais attaqué par cette organisation. »

Un frisson de terreur traversa James alors que les yeux de son fils devenaient vide.

« J'ai été fais prisonnier à ce moment-là. Durant un petit moment, j'ai… passé du temps avec le chef de cette organisation, » Harry leva sa main vers le haut du tableau où un point d'interrogation était dessiné, « la seule chose que l'on sait de lui est qu'il se fait surnommer _« Lord Voldemort »_ , qu'il a entre quarante et cinquante ans, et est britannique. On ne connaît ni son nom, ni son prénom, rien. »

Se raclant sa gorge, ce fut Cédric Diggory qui se lança et posa la question que tout le monde avait en tête.

« Quand vous dites que vous avez passé du temps avec lui, que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Que j'ai été torturé durant des jours afin qu'il sache à quel point on était proche lui et moi. »

Un hoquet franchit la bouche de nombreuses personnes présentes et plus particulièrement de James. Bien sûr qu'il savait que son fils faisait des missions pour l'armée mais pas ce genre là ! Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas vivre de bonne chose mais pas à ce point là. Son fils avait été torturé ! Combien de fois l'avait-il été ? A quel point l'avait-il été ?

Le père Potter n'était pas naïf au point de croire que l'armée était une balade de santé mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Il savait très bien que son fils était bien trop haut-gradé pour que ça soit aussi simple et normal pour son âge. Il savait qu'il faisait des missions à travers le monde. Il savait qu'il se battait pour sa vie ! Mais la torture avait toujours été exclu de son esprit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son petit monde tout rose venait de se briser. Son fils, Harry Potter, avait été torturé. Combien de fois cela était arrivé ? Quel genre de groupe avez touché à son garçon ? A quel point l'avait-il touché ? Comment ? Il avait cette sensation d'étouffer sous l'information qu'il venait d'obtenir.

« Après ça, » repris la voix froide de Drago, alors que Harry gardait son regard dans celui de son père, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était vivant et toujours là, « nous avons mis un petit moment pour réussir à retrouver le Colonel, mais nous y sommes parvenus, grâce des moyens peu orthodoxe. Suite à la découverte de la planque, nous l'avons prise d'assaut. Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux ont disparus. Nous avons juste réussi à récupérer quelques informations. »

Si James devait décrire Drago Malfoy, il dirait froid et antisocial. Pourtant à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur Harry, il s'éclaircissait légèrement. C'était assez impressionnant de voir le changement de personnalité du jeune homme. Pourtant cela rassurait James de savoir que pendant ces dix ans, son fils avait eu quelqu'un auprès de lui. Et que cette personne soit toujours là.

« Nous avons fouillé un peu partout dans la planque, et c'est ainsi que ça a vraiment commencé, » repris Harry. « Nous avons découvert que les recrutements avaient souvent lieu lors des regroupements d'extrême droite. La plupart des personnes qui sont approchées n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer celui qui se fait appeler _Voldemort_. La promesse d'une vie meilleure, de se débarrasser des _« sangs impurs »_. Très vite séduist, ils prennent part à l'organisation et se retrouve très vite engrenés et à la tête d'attentats suicides. »

Reprenant son souffle, le Colonel se tourna vers le tableau et montra trois points d'interrogation qui se trouvait juste en-dessous de celui de Voldemort. Avant que son téléphone ne sonne lui signalant un message. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas les sourcils froncés, avant de revenir alors que Luna lui signala qu'elle prenait parole.

« Nous savons que Voldemort a ce qu'il appelle ses _Mangemorts_. Ses bras droits. Nous ne connaissons qu'un seul nom pour le moment, mais je ne peux vous le donner. Il y a une habilitation derrière et je doute que vous la possédiez, » continua Luna. « On peut vous dire que chacun de ses lieutenants a un rôle particulier. Le premier gère les finances du groupe alors qu'un autre est plus dans la création d'armes biologiques. Pour la dernière personne, nous ne sommes pas tout à fait sûr. Nous y travaillons encore. C'est une organisation, vraiment très complexe. Nous avons mis plus d'un an pour réussir à comprendre comment elle était structurée. »

« Nous savons que ces trois _mangemorts_ ont chacun des personnes de confiance sous leurs ordres. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur elle. Horace est l'une d'elle, » reprit Harry, alors qu'il montrait un petit point sous le point d'interrogation du milieu, avec la photo d'Horace. « Son tatouage de tête de mort est un indication de leur lien avec l'association. »

Un silence prit place dans la pièce alors qu'Harry jetait son gobelet de café. Luna prit sa place devant le tableau pendant qu'il se dirigeait à côté de son père, posant à son tour ses fesses sur le bout du bureau. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il savait à quel point James devait paniquer à l'idée que son fils se soit fait torturer de nombreuses fois. Et même si leur relation n'était pas stable, il pouvait au moins faire un effort et se rapprocher de lui pour le réconforter, bien que ce ne soit pas sa tasse de thé.

« Il y a maintenant presque deux mois, le MI6 m'a convoqué après avoir reçu une information à propos d'un atterrissage illégal dans le pays. Ce vol venait d'un de nos pays à risque. Une seule photo en est ressortie, celle d'Astoria Grengass. Nous pensons qu'elle est une des bras droit d'un des lieutenants. Nous avons réussi à retrouver son adresse ainsi qu'accès à son ordinateur. Et c'est là où moi j'interviens ! » Ricana la jeune fille.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Sirius.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry regarda le brin de folie qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de son amie. Il se crispa bien malgré lui alors que la jambe de son père venait se coller à la sienne et que son bras passa derrière son dos. Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand quelqu'un se rapprochait trop près de lui, mais pour une fois il pouvait faire un effort. Alors il garda le silence et se contenta de regarder Luna.

« Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une hacker pro ! Je suis probablement l'une des meilleures dans mon domaine ! C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à découvrir que le vilain pas beau est déjà sur notre territoire ! »

« Le seul problème qui se pose est que nous sommes … limités ici. Nous sommes plus habilités pour les missions extérieures qu'intérieures, » soupira Drago.

« Pourquoi notre homme aurait été assassiné ? Se débarrasser d'un chimiste, c'est un peu mettre en péril leur plan ? » Demanda Kingsley.

« Voldemort est ce qu'on peut appeler un narcissique. Je pense qu'il essaie d'attirer l'attention sur lui, montrer que peu importe où il se trouve il peut faire ce qu'il veut et personne ne peut l'arrêter, » soupira Harry, attirant les regards sur lui. « Mais je ne connais pas du tout cet Horace, ni son adresse, ni rien. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de découvrir où il vit, où il a grandit, où il a voyagé, mais surtout pourquoi Voldemort l'a tué. »

« Nous sommes plutôt soulagé qu'il ait tué un de ses chimistes, » continua Drago. « Cela signifie que peu importe son plan, il aura besoin de temps pour le prévoir. Si le temps est son ennemi, pour nous, il sera notre ami. »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun essayant d'assimiler les informations que venaient de leur donner les soldats. C'était vraiment très dur de savoir que quelque part dans le monde, il y avait des terroristes prêts à attaquer leur pays brusquement. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient un peu de temps devant eux, cela ne signifiait pas que la mission avait moins de risque. Surtout qu'il était impensable d'en avertir le peuple sous peine de déclencher une panique générale.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y aura que vous trois pour l'affaire ? » Demanda James en se retournant vers Harry.

« Non, il y a une autre personne qui devrait nous rejoindre, quant à Ron, nous ferons appel à lui lorsqu'il sera nécessaire. »

Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, le téléphone de Harry sonna. Le tirant de sa poche, il haussa un sourcil alors que le nom de Charlie apparaissait. Sachant que cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il avait quitté l'homme, il trouvait ça légèrement suspect. Surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas dans le genre de son… compagnon de l'appeler aussi souvent. C'était plutôt le contraire. Peut-être était-ce là l'effort dans il parlait ? Se tournant vers son père, il lui demanda un endroit calme. Après que James lui ai permis d'emprunter son bureau, Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, s'appuya dessus et rappela le roux.

 _« Je pensais que tu m'ignorais encore, » murmura la douce voix de Charlie._

« Comme si cela était possible après ce que l'on a fait dans ta voiture. »

 _« Il est toujours marrant de voir à quel point tu as toujours du mal à dire que nous avons fais l'amour, » taquina-t-il._

« Pour pouvoir dire ça, il m'aurait fallu un peu plus de tendresse et un autre endroit que ta banquette arrière. »

 _« Est-ce une façon de me pousser à t'inviter à dîner et tenter de te retenir pour que tu dormes chez moi et que je profite de ton corps ? »_

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers, Charlie, » rougit Harry alors que l'homme au bout du fil éclatait de rire.

 _« Toujours avec toi, » chuchota-t-il. « Pour que je puisse t'inviter à dîner, il faudrait que je le fasse devant toi et non pas par un téléphone. »_

« Est-ce une manière de savoir quand nous nous reverrons ? »

 _« Pas tout à fait. Je dis juste que l'on va se voir et assez vite. J'ai été assigné à ton enquête. »_

« Assigné ? Vraiment ? » Ricana le brun alors qu'un léger silence s'installait au téléphone. « Si tu me connais, n'oublie pas que je te connais aussi. »

 _« Bien, un partout. »_

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se retourna en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Invitant son père à rentrer, il le regarda s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils à côté de lui.

 _« Tu as de la visite ? » Demanda Charlie alors qu'il lui répondait que oui. « Très bien, je t'appelais juste pour te dire que nous sommes proches d'avoir une adresse. Nous aimerions prendre part à cette mission. »_

« Prendre part ou en prendre le contrôle ? »

 _« Prendre part. Tout le SIS ainsi que l'armée sait à quel point cette mission t'appartient. Tu es celui qui connaît le mieux l'homme. En prendre le contrôle nous ferait perdre du temps. »_

« Très bien. Te verrais-je ou m'enverras-tu l'information ? »

 _« J'espère que c'est une question rhétorique Potter et que tu te doutes de la réponse. »_

« Je voulais juste m'en assurer, » ricana le brun avant de raccrocher.

Une main dans les cheveux, il regarda son téléphone, le rangea dans sa poche et desserra sa cravate. Sans quitter son père des yeux, il se posa à son tour sur le deuxième fauteuil. Ouvrant sa veste, un léger silence s'imposa dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes se regardaient.

« Combien de missions telles que celles-ci as tu fais ? » Murmura finalement James.

« C'est classé confidentiel. »

« Je suis ton père, Harry. Pas un inconnu. Je n'irai pas le crier sur tous les toits. »

« Ce n'est pas _de_ toi dont j'ai peur mais _pour_ toi. »

Et Harry ne mentait pas. Il avait fait un paquet de missions. Certaines dangereuses, d'autres toutes simples. Il avait eu de nombreuses identités, toutes différentes avec de nombreuses histoires à raconter. Il avait infiltré certaines organisations et tué des personnes qui devaient probablement chercher à le tuer ou lui faire du mal. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison. De peur de leur apporter des problèmes ou ses ennemis.

« Très bien, je ne demanderai rien alors. Mais j'ai juste besoin de savoir. As-tu vécu de nombreuses fois ces … séances ? »

« Pas aussi souvent qu'on le croit. »

« Mais tu as été entraîné pour y résister ? »

« Oui. »

James était pétrifié. Même s'il avait dit à Harry qu'il avait besoin de savoir, il n'en était plus trop sûr. Certaines choses étaient plus douloureuses à entendre qu'à ignorer. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de savoir à quel point son garçon avait souffert ? Surtout lorsqu'il ne pouvait rien y faire ?

« Quand on rentrera, est-ce qu'on peut dire à ta mère qu'on travaille ensemble ? »

« Sachant qu'on devra faire du covoiturage pour aller au bureau, je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas lui dire. »

« Et si elle demande pourquoi ? »

« Elle a déjà dû recevoir la visite d'un membre de l'armée qui lui a dit qu'il venait récupérer des affaires d'entraînements. Je vais aider certains policiers à améliorer leur auto-défense. »

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que James comprit à quel point il ne savait absolument rien à propos de son fils. Une part de sa vie était totalement et complètement secrète. Il n'était même pas certains de découvrir cette partie un jour. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir la découvrir en fait. Il avait presque peur de ce que ça cachait. Il avait de nombreuses fois regrettait le départ de Harry, se le reprochant. Mais jamais aussi violemment qu'aujourd'hui.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, » soupira Harry, « et tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. »

Pourtant si, James s'en voulait. Il avait l'impression de mourir sous le poids de la culpabilité.

« Honnêtement, je crois que l'armée a été la meilleure des décisions de ma vie. J'ai appris à faire face à certaines situations, à ne plus fuir. Je vais pas te dire que tout était super, parfait et tout. Je dirais même que parfois j'avais vraiment envie de partir loin. Mais j'ai réussi à me faire des amis, proches, et d'autres choses dont j'étais incapable de comprendre adolescent. »

« Mais tu as souffert ! »

« Tout comme j'aurai souffert si j'étais resté. Soyons réaliste. J'empruntais le mauvais chemin. Le vol de ta voiture a été la limite. Tu sais comme moi à quel point tout va vite quand on est de l'autre côté. L'armée a canalisé cette personnalité et a permis, bizarrement, de refaire sortir en moi des … choses que je ne pensais pas avoir. »

Sa main dans ses cheveux, James regarda son garçon.

« Des choses ? »

« Ouais, des traits de caractères que je ne pensais pas avoir et que je t'ai toujours reproché. »

Les sourcils haussés, il regarda Harry attendant qu'il lui réponds.

« Le courage, la solidarité, la confiance, l'optimisme aussi » murmura le fils. « Je me suis souvent demandé ce que j'avais pris de chez toi. J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre, mais peut-être qu'on se ressemble plus que je le pensais. »

« Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'on ait les mêmes cheveux, la même forme du visage et les mêmes tocs ? » taquina James.

« Bizarrement … oui, » rigola Harry.

« Je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne chose pour toi, » soupira finalement James. « Tu sais à quel point je suis têtu ? »

« Tu sais à quel point je le suis aussi ? J'imagine que tu recevras quelques mauvais regards quand mes camarades se rendront compte que j'ai hérité ça de toi. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, James se redressa. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Surtout en voyant que presque plus personne n'était présent. Pendant l'appel de son fils, Luna et Drago avaient fini le débriefing, avant de leur dire de rentrer se reposer pour mieux travailler le lendemain. Ce que tout le monde avait fait plus ou moins lentement. Tendant la main à son fils pour l'aider à se relever, il tira doucement.

« Allez rentrons à la maison, ta mère doit nous attendre. »

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, les deux hommes prirent ensemble le chemin qui menait à la maison dans la voiture de James mais surtout dans une douce ambiance. James avait juste regardé son garçon alors qu'il conduisait vers leur domicile et pour la première fois il notait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Son visage était exactement comme le sien, la même bouche et le même nez. La forme des yeux étaient différentes, plus douce chez Harry. Les mêmes lunettes rondes. Il remarqua pour la première fois une légère cicatrice sur le front de son fils, cachée par ses cheveux. Surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, il se pencha en avant et y fit plus attention. Sans s'en rendre compte, il leva sa main et recula les cheveux de son fils vers l'arrière et vit enfin la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. S'il n'avait pas regardé son fils avec autant d'attention, il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait vu.

« Je n'avais jamais vu cette cicatrice avant, » murmura-t-il.

« Elle a eu le temps de guérir en sept ans et de commencer à se faire moins voyante. Surtout lorsque je ne me coupe pas les cheveux. »

Acquiesçant, James regarda la route qui défilait sous ses yeux. Seul le bruit de la musique prenait place dans la voiture.

« Pourquoi personne ne savait pour ce groupe ? »

« Disons que Voldemort ne laissait jamais personne de vivant derrière lui pour qu'il puisse en parler et avertir de sa dangerosité. »

« Pourtant, toi tu es vivant, » murmura le père, « et tu en parles. »

Un petit silence s'installa. Harry savait bien ce que son père voulait dire. En fait lui-même savait. Cette mission était personnelle. Peu importe les moyens qu'il devrait déployer, il les utiliserait, tant que cela arrêtait ce monstre de Voldemort. Parce que l'autre homme aussi faisait tout pour l'arrêter lui et uniquement lui. Le jeune Potter savait très bien qu'il avait une place spéciale dans cette maudite organisation. Une place unique.

« Qu'es-tu pour cet homme ? »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il se garait devant le garage de ses parents. Les mains sur le volant, il se tourna vers son père et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Pour certains d'entre eux, je suis une sorte d'Elu. Je crois que j'ai même des surnoms. »

« Lesquels ? » Demanda James alors qu'un frisson de terreur le cloua sur place.

« Pour l'armée, je suis le Survivant, alors que pour eux je suis l'Indésirable N°1. »

« Pourquoi ? »

James se sentit mal sous la puissance du regard vert de son fils.

« Parce que je suis le seul à avoir survécu à la mort. »

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

Comme je l'ai dis, il y a des tonnes d'allusions à la version originale (que je suis en train de relire). Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des idées de ces supers mangemorts ? Est-ce que la relation de Harry et James semble sur le bon chemin ?

Avez-vous aimé mes policiers ? Leur personnalité ? Je dois dire que j'ai longuement hésité, mais c'était ceux qu'il me fallait.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.

A très vite,

Khay.


	10. His True Nature

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame - Policier

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi.

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres, je n'ai plus que l'épilogue à écrire .

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Que puis-je dire ? Cela fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai rien publié. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'en excuser mais j'ai repris une formation et c'est tout sauf une partie de plaisir... Comment puis-je dire ? Mes journées commencent à 8h pour finir à 22h, entre les cours et mon travail personnel mais aussi les révisions. Du coup, je n'avais plus une seconde à moi, même pour regarder la télé. Je ne vivais que de ça.

Mais voilà, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de revivre et de reprendre cette passion d'écriture et de publication. Parce oui, vous m'avez manqué. Beaucoup. Je suis comme un junkie sans sa dose. Alors je me suis décidée de me consacrer du temps. Tous les vendredi soirs seront pour moi et la fiction. Pour publier mon chapitre et corriger le suivant (d'ailleurs si l'une de vous veut être ma correctrice).

Honnêtement, celui-là je ne l'ai absolument pas corrigé. Je vous le publie comme ça pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je ne sais si encore beaucoup de monde me suit ou pas, mais voilà, je me lance quand même.

Je m'arrête là et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Encore navrée pour cette longue absence.

On se retrouve en bas.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

Dixième Chapitre.

His true nature.

Sa tête penchée en arrière, il essaya de pas soupirer à nouveau. Il avait reçu assez de regards noirs pour la journée, voir la semaine. Mais honnêtement, il n'était absolument pas un homme d'intelligence. L'action était dans son sang. Les stupides entraînements qu'il faisait tous les matins et soirs ne lui suffisaient plus. Son corps réclamait de l'action, de tenir son arme, de plonger la tête la première dans un piège et essayait de s'en sortir. Ou même faire n'importe quoi qui lui donnerait un peu d'adrénaline. Il avait l'impression d'être un junkie en manque de sa drogue.

Bien malgré lui, il soupira à nouveau, lui attirant à nouveau des regards noirs des collègues de son père, d'une exclamation exaspérée de Draco et d'un éclat de rire de Luna. Un sourire contrit aux lèvres, il se releva, lissa son tee-shirt vert et ajusta son pantalon noir. Sa main sur son arme de service, qu'il avait permission de porter, il la sortie et se dirigea vers la table de pause. La démontant, il prit son temps pour la nettoyer à nouveau, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Essayant de mettre un peu plus de temps ce coup-ci. Il restait un moment avant qu'il ne rentre à la maison.

Voilà maintenant trois jours qu'il avait commençait à travailler avec son père sur l'affaire Voldemort. Si le premier jour avait été vraiment intéressant, le deuxième avait été platonique. Il avait fait que regarder son téléphone, espérant recevoir un message de Charlie. Puis il avait tenté de remplir certains rapports mais aussi de répondre le plus sincèrement possible aux réponses des policiers tout en essayant de passer outre le regard de son père et son parrain sur lui.

Après être rentré avec James chez lui, Harry avait immédiatement vu le regard soupçonneux de sa soeur, sa mère et son frère. Pourtant, il était resté calme, avait sourit et leur avait expliqué que comme son équipe n'était pas suffisamment en forme, l'armée et la police avaient pensé qu'il serait bien d'unir un peu plus leurs forces.

L'aîné de la famille des Potter avait immédiatement vu le sourire de sa mère et son frère, soulagé. Son mensonge était passé, aucun des deux ne doutaient de lui. Bien au contraire, sa mère semblait plutôt heureuse à ce sujet. Quand elle s'était mise à lui poser de nombreuses questions, il avait juste sourit et répondu à ses questions, expliquant par là que lorsque Drago était venu la première fois, c'était cette mission qu'il lui avait montré. Et que les quelques visites qu'il avait fait était juste pour mettre au point quelques détails. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas mettre sa famille au courant. Sans insister sur les faits, Harry avait tout simplement était convaincant. Rien en lui ne laissait entrevoir le mensonge.

Son père l'avait regardé terrifié en même temps que son parrain. Tous les deux étaient parfaitement au courant de la situation mais aussi de la confidentialité de la mission. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient se permettre de dire quoique ce soit. Pourtant en voyant leurs yeux, Harry savait à quel point ils étaient mal à l'aise et à quel point ils voulaient dire la vérité. Mais surtout le brun avait eu l'impression que c'était la première fois que les deux hommes le voyait.

D'une certaine manière, le Colonel avait pour la première fois eu l'impression que les deux policiers le voyait tel qui l'est. Un adulte, membre de l'armée et haut-gradé. Il n'était plus le petit Harry de 17ans qui fuyait tel un lâche. Non, il restait debout et n'hésitait pas à mentir pour protéger sa famille et sa mission. Face à cette réalisation, Harry avait juste haussé les épaules et passé une soirée comme n'importe quelle autre.

Il n'avait absolument rien changé de sa façon d'être. Seuls les quelques mensonges qu'il délivrait à sa mère et son frère étaient différents. Mais il n'y faisait plus attention. Même son père faisait en sorte d'acquiescer sans oser dire quoique ce soit. Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux, avait-il pensé en finissant de rassembler toutes les parties de son pistolet.

Voilà autre chose de bizarre. Etre en tenue civile et avoir une arme a sa ceinture, chargée. Si Drago avait juste haussé les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait, lui et Luna avaient eu plus de mal. Une arme était un objet à tuer. Et de manière efficace entre leurs mains. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vraiment envie de l'utiliser mais ils le feraient s'il le fallait.

« Potter, si tu pouvais décrocher ton maudit téléphone pour qu'on puisse avoir la paix ! » Hurla justement le blond, vraiment en colère.

Un sourire d'excuse, bien qu'il ne soit absolument pas désolé, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il avait peut-être assez embêté ses collègues pour la journée. Mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute s'il était autant perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu son Iphone ? Et puis de toute façon, sa sonnerie était assez bien.

Ouep, il était d'humeur chieuse, comme dirait Ron.

 _« J'hésite. As-tu du mal avec ton téléphone ou bien fais-tu semblant d'avoir du mal quand c'est moi qui t'appelle ? »_

« Bonjour Charlie, comment vas tu ? »

Assis à côté de Luna, Drago grogna attirant sur lui des regards suspicieux. Etait-ce de sa faute s'il n'aimait pas le roux ?! Il supportait déjà bien Ron, mais Charlie était une autre paire d'histoire. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec lui. Encore plus depuis qu'Harry avait souffert. Une partie de lui avait détesté l'homme pour avoir blessé l'homme pour qui il avait le plus de respect. Et ce respect ne faisait qu'augmenter avec le temps.

Drago se rappelait encore très bien de son inscription à l'armée. De la colère de son père et de l'incompréhension de sa mère. Il savait très bien qu'il avait déjà un destin tout tracé. Un nom à honorer. Un héritage a perpétuer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. La pression de son père, le regard triste de sa mère, tout ça avait été son quotidien depuis ses treize ans. Les percepteurs qui s'étaient succédé, les nombreuses heures à apprendre de nouvelle chose, les cours, les réceptions, les sourires forcés, les fiançailles. Les critiques racistes de ses parents, des amis de ses parents, de ses amis avaient été son lot quotidien. Les horribles moqueries envers les plus faibles lui avaient été inculqués dès son plus jeune âge, comme s'il était une marionnette et qu'il devait faire exactement la même chose que ses parents. Détester les différences. Détester les autres. Sans même s'en rendre compte, a ses dix-neuf ans, sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. Il ne comprenait même plus pourquoi il était venu au monde. Tout en lui était brisé.

Il avait de nombreuses fois pensé à mettre un terme à cette vie. Qui sait en se réincarnant, il vivrai une vie magique, meilleure que celle-ci. Mais il n'avait jamais pu. A chaque fois, il repensait à sa mère et sa douleur. Rien que pour elle, il ne pouvait pas. Pourtant il avait absolument besoin de trouver un moyen de fuir son maudit père. Il avait longuement cherché. Il aurait pu se prendre un appartement et partir, mais son père lui aurait financé et il aurait toujours été dépendant de lui. Il avait presque épuisé toutes ses idées lorsqu'en se promenant, il était sur eux.

Harry Potter et Alastor Maugrey.

Assis dans un café, il avait été surpris de voir arriver deux hommes en tenues militaires en plein milieu de Londres. Avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait eu une cérémonie pour saluer le courage des soldats. Les deux hommes s'étaient assis, la table derrière lui et avaient commencé à discuter de la promotion du plus jeune. Ce dernier semble-t-il avait réussi à sauver des nombreuses personnes de son unité, de diverses cultures sans hésitation et sans regrets. Drago avait eu l'impression que le jeune soldat n'aurait pas hésité à mourir si cela lui permettait de sauver de nombreuses vies.

 _« Je n'aurai jamais cru que l'armée me permettrait d'être si indépendant et de vivre des choses aussi extraordinaires. »_

Bien sûr que cette phrase avait attisée sa curiosité. Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulait dire le jeune homme. Comment l'armée, avec une hiérarchie, limite dictatoriale pouvait l'aider à être plus libre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quelle manière cela était possible pourtant le jeune homme avait un immense sourire alors qu'il discutait avec ce qui semblait être son supérieur-ami. Dans un silence, il avait continué à les écouter, s'imprégnant du sourire du brun et sa liberté.

C'est ainsi que des mois plus tard, juste avant son vingtième anniversaire, il s'était retrouvé engagé et prêt à défendre son pays. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas engagé par conviction politique ou patriotique, il avait décidé que s'il devait le faire, il le ferait bien. Même s'il s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux tellement courts que son crâne apparaissait. Malgré les réveils trop tôt, ou encore les entraînements et les ordres, il avait résisté. Il ne pouvait pas fuir à nouveau chez lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression de vivre !

Les jours étaient passés, puis les mois et les années. Puis un jour, par pur chance, il était retombé sur l'homme qui lui avait montré la voie. L'homme qui l'avait libéré des chaînes que son père lui avait imposé. Celui qui avait créé un barrage entre Lucius et lui. Oh bien sûr, son paternel avait tenté par tous les moyens d'annuler l'engagement de Drago. Mais il avait résisté. Même s'il s'était mis de nombreuses personnes à dos. Il voulait juste rapidement devenir puissant pour pouvoir retrouver l'homme. Et celui-ci était juste venu à lui.

La deuxième fois que le blond avait vu Harry était lors d'un entraînement en plein air. L'homme accompagné d'un roux et d'une blonde avait prit la tête du footing, au côté de son instructeur, et avait été juste incroyable. C'était sa chance. Bien que l'autre homme ne l'ait pas vu, il pouvait enfin toucher son rêve du bout des doigts.

Après avoir demandé à son supérieur le nom de lu brun, il avait fait toutes les recherches possibles et inimaginable pour en savoir plus. Il avait rusé du mieux qu'il pouvait pour avoir les informations, mais une fois en main, il s'était décidé. Il voulait observer encore plus prêt cet homme qui respirait la liberté. C'est ainsi que lorsque son supérieur lui demanda l'affectation qu'il souhaitait, il n'avait pas hésité et demander à être dans l'équipe du Commandant Potter. Si son supérieur l'avait averti que cela serait compliqué pour lui, il ne s'était pas découragé. Peu importe ce que faisait le brun, il avait l'impression que cela avait du sens pour lui. Même s'il le détestait, il était toujours là.

Et ses efforts avaient payés. Harry Potter l'avait accepté dans son équipe. Peu importe à quel point il s'était répété cette phrase, il avait toujours eu du mal à y croire. Mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait pas partie d'une équipe mais d'une famille, son coeur avait explosé de joie. Sans jugement, aucun des membres de cette « famille » ne l'avait forcé à se livrer. Personne n'avait rien dit la première fois que Lucius était venu piquer une crise, exigeant que son fils quitte l'armée, après que ce dernier se soit blessé.

Harry était resté debout, le regardant de ses yeux verts remplis de colère et avait fait barrage de son corps entre lui et son paternel. Il n'avait demandé aucune explication. Il n'avait pas insisté. Il lui avait plutôt donné le conseil de changer de numéro d'urgence s'il ne voulait pas son père l'emmerde à chaque fois qu'il serait blessé. Parce que maintenant qu'il était l'un des leurs, il le serait, et plus souvent qu'il le pensait. Sans même avoir réfléchi, il avait demandé au brun d'être son numéro, s'en voulant d'être autant impulsif, avant que son Commandant ne lui propose de mettre Alastor Maugrey à sa place. Le militaire endurci était bien meilleur que lui en matière de jugement.

Et ça, Drago ne pouvait le nier. Sa première rencontre avec l'homme avait été … bizarre. Après l'avoir regardé durant de nombreuses minutes, il avait finalement hoché la tête et s'était toujours vers Harry, un air appréciateur avant de les entraîner d'en un entraînement censé amélioré leur vigilance. _Vigilance constante_ était la devise de l'homme. Cette rencontre avait laissé le blond perplexe. Quand il avait demandé à Ron et Harry ce que cela signifiait, les deux hommes avaient paru un peu gênés avant de soupirer et de lui répondre.

 _« Alastor semble penser que son œil gauche permet de voir à travers les gens, » avait dit le Commandant une main dans les cheveux, « savoir s'ils sont fidèles à notre cause, ou si cela est un façade. C'est toujours un peu spécial, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne s'est jamais trompé. C'est un œil magique si tu veux. »_

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi bizarre, Drago en aurait ri mais finalement, après l'avoir revu de nombreuses fois et avoir supporté ses maudits entraînements, il ne pouvait plus le nier. L'homme était puissant. Bien trop pour son âge. Ce qui lui avait valu son respect, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'affuble de ce maudit surnom.

Fouine.

Après s'être rendu compte des compétences monstres pour dénicher des informations sur les gens et avoir été l'un des meilleurs interrogateurs, l'homme s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait dit qu'il faisait un très bon travail de fouine. Avant de s'arrêter et d'annoncer à Harry qu'il avait un très bon surnom pour lui. Bien sûr, le brun n'avait jamais rien voulu entendre de sa part, et depuis il s'y était fait. Bien qu'il aurait préféré un surnom tel que BG. Mais bon, si cela lui permettait d'être dans la meilleure des équipes, il acceptait n'importe quel nom.

« Dans combien de temps ? »

Se reconnectant à la réalité, il regarda le sourire du brun. Il n'était pas naïf. Son ami avait probablement reprit sa relation avec le roux. Drago ne pouvait pas le nier. Les deux hommes étaient probablement des âmes sœurs. Le coup de foudre avait été une évidence pour eux deux. C'était juste Harry et Charlie. Drago avait souvent eu l'impression que les deux hommes se comprenaient sans se parler. Leurs esprits étaient juste connectés. Le blond avait souvent rêvé de vivre ce même amour. Pourtant lorsque les disputes se déclenchaient entre les deux hommes, une bombe nucléaire aurait pu exploser que leurs passions colériques seraient restés. Les yeux verts se fonçaient et rencontraient les yeux bleus électriques. Personne n'aimait être entre les deux hommes quand ça n'allait pas entre eux. Et tout le monde était heureux que les disputes n'aient pas été trop fréquentes. Sauf peut-être les concernés qui aimaient la réconciliation qui en suivait.

Drago savait que peu importe s'il détestait le roux, aucune autre personne ne serait bien pour son ami. La place était prise et il était impossible de déloger l'homme du cœur du Commandant. Et l'inverse était vrai aussi. C'est pourquoi, il ne dit rien alors que le brun raccrochait, légèrement gêné. De toute façon, il était probablement le seul avec Luna à l'avoir remarqué.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, » interpella Harry. « Dans moins de trente minutes, un collègue va venir avec l'adresse de Horace Slughorn, mais aussi des plans de la maison. »

L'attention de toute le monde se porta sur lui alors que l'excitation montait chez les militaires. Enfin un domaine qu'ils connaissaient. Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry regarda les policiers.

« Je sais que vous avez envie de foncer dans la maison, mais je vais vous demander de nous laisser gérer ça. Si quelqu'un est caché dans la maison, nous devons le capturer vivant. Nous sommes plus habilités à cette intervention. »

Plusieurs exclamations contrariés se firent entendre dans la pièces alors que les inspecteurs comprenaient ce que leur demandait le brun.

« Enfin Harry ! » Grogna son parrain. « Tu ne peux pas nous demander de rester en arrière ! C'est notre affaire à tous ! Pas uniquement celle de l'armée ! »

Son regard d'habitude si neutre se glaça, le rendant vert sombre, tirant vers le noisettes, rappelant au Black le regard de son ami lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû dire ça à son filleul mais honnêtement, comment pouvait-il leur demander de rester de côté ? Eux aussi comprenaient l'importance de cette enquête !

« En tant que responsable de cette affaire, c'est un ordre, Inspecteur Black. Si vous n'êtes pas content, je peux tout aussi bien vous faire muter ailleurs le temps que votre équipe soit disponible. »

L'atmosphère de la pièce se gela. La voix froide d'Harry ne laissa aucun doute à Luna. Il était passé en mode Colonel. La voix du chef, comme l'appelait Ron. Rare était les fois où son supérieur utilisait ce ton ou même ce regard. Mais il avait cette capacité de détruire en quelques paroles l'ambiance d'une pièce et de montrer qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

Les seuls fois où il avait utiliser le même ton étaient lorsque Voldemort était en question. Toutes les personnes habilitées le savaient. Le terroriste était un monstre de puissance et de folie qui avait une étrange fascination pour Harry. Tout le monde se rappelait lorsque le Colonel avait reçu le premier « cadeau » de l'homme pour leur anniversaire de rencontre. La tête d'une personne de couleur. Un ancien camarade de Ron et Harry à l'armée. Les trois hommes s'étaient engagés en même temps. Bien que Dean Thomas avait préféré le calme et s'était dirigé vers d'autres horizons, ils avaient tous les trois gardés contact.

Quand Harry avait eu son « cadeau », sa colère avait été ignoble, il avait été impitoyable avec tout le monde, les blessant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le brun avait eu besoin de faire du mal aux autres pour soulager sa peine. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas raisonnable, il avait juste fuit tout le monde et quand les autres se rapprochaient de lui, il faisait en sorte de les faire partir. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas après avoir appris que l'homme le considéré comme son égal. Que grâce à lui et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front était le symbole de leur connexion.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de jours, de patience, de blessures et de colère avant qu'Harry ne revienne avec Maugrey, plus calme et désireux de détruire l'homme. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais eu de piste de solide. De temps en temps, il réussissait à se rapprocher d'un d'entre eux avant que la piste ne se coince et qu'ils repartent de zéro. Mais pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, ils avaient enfin un bout. Réussir à avoir deux personnes de l'organisation dans un même pays, en même temps était une bénédiction pour eux. Ils avaient été plus proche de Voldemort depuis deux mois qu'en cinq ans de travail.

Alors oui, peut-être que les policiers pensaient que son patron abusait en utilisant ce ton et en donnant un ordre à un homme plus vieux que lui, et son parrain de surcroît mais pour Luna et Drago, aucun de leurs avis ne comptaient. Pas quand ils n'avaient pas l'histoire complète. La torture de Harry n'était que le haut de l'iceberg. Et sans les bonnes accréditations, aucuns des inspecteurs ne pourraient comprendre.

« Bien, » murmura la voix froide d'Harry alors que le silence s'imposait, « Luna appelle Pouffy, elle a une vingtaine de minutes pour être là. Drago, appelle le Général et informe-le des dernières informations. »

Téléphone en main, les deux militaires s'exécutèrent alors que Harry sortait de la pièce et partait dieu seul sait où. Le silence resta alors qu'ils passèrent tous les deux l'appel ordonné par leur chef. Tout en continuant à feuilleter la vie de Horace Slughorn, le blond se rendait bien compte des nombreux regards qui leur étaient lancés. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, continua son travail, jusqu'à ce que Harry revienne une vingtaine de minutes plus tard accompagné de Pouffy.

Luna se redressa alors que son amie rentrait dans la pièce. Ses yeux bleus scannant la pièce a leur recherche. Les cheveux roux attachés en natte claquèrent sur son dos alors qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Un énorme sac noir était accroché à son épaule au dessus de sa veste rouge en cuir. Son jean noir contrasté totalement avec son tee-shirt blanc. En fait, toute sa tenue contrastait avec son visage doux et souriant.

« Désolée, je sors juste d'une sortie familiale ! » Rigola-t-elle alors que Drago la serrait dans ses bras, un sourcil levé à cause de sa tenue, inhabituelle. « Si tu savais à quel point j'ai été heureuse de recevoir l'appel de Luna ! »

« Tu dois être la seule à être heureuse d'être appelé par Luna, » ricana le blond alors qu'Harry passait un bras autour de l'épaule de la rousse.

« Hé ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de Drago.

Heureuse d'être avec son équipe, Susan se tourna vers les policiers. Elle avait croisé Harry à l'entrée et il lui avait expliqué que les événements s'étaient compliqués lorsque son parrain avait voulu intervenir. Elle n'avait rien dit et juste sourit. Harry était juste Harry parfois. Un impulsif avec un sens du danger trop … dangereux ?

« Bonjour, » salua-t-elle, « je m'appelle Susan et je fais partie de l'équipe de Harry. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. »

Alors que James se levait pour faire les présentations, la jeune fille leva sa main vers lui.

« Je vous connais tous. Pas besoin de présentations. »

Et alors que le silence s'imposait dans la pièce, les quatre militaires commencèrent à discuter entre eux des derniers potins de l'armée comme si tout était normal. Comme si dans quelques minutes, heures ils n'allaient pas lancer d'attaque contre un puissant terroriste.

« Bonjour, » salua clairement un roux en rentrant la pièce après avoir toqué.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se dirigea vers les roux et le salua doucement. Le regard de Charlie le détailla du haut jusqu'au bas alors qu'il ressentait la tension de son amant. Un simple roulement des yeux lui répondit que cela n'était rien. Sans perdre de temps et après s'être présenté aux policiers, il demanda où il pouvait s'installer. Alors que tout le monde se mit en rond autour de lui, il alluma son ordinateur et utilisa le projecteur déjà présent.

« Bien, on a réussi à avoir des images thermiques comme je te l'ai dis, » parla doucement le roux, son regard sur les images. « La maison ne se compose que d'un rez-de-chaussée. Il y a quatre pièces en plus de l'entrée. Le séjour, deux chambres et un bureau. Grâce aux images thermiques, on a pu au moins définir qu'une personne est présente. »

« Un nom ? » Demanda Susan.

« Grâce aux caméras, on a un visage et un nom oui. Seamus Finnigan. Homme de 27ans, célibataire. Il est en plein doctorat pour devenir chimiste. Son père est décédé à cause d'une guerre des gangs. Sa mère s'est remarié à un autre homme et depuis elle ne l'a pas revu. »

« Y'a-t-il un soupçon d'explosifs ou autres dans la maison ? »

« On a récupéré quelques reçus, les deux hommes ont acheté certains produits qui pourraient permettre la création d'une bombe chimique. Mais comme cela ne date que d'une semaine et vu que Slughorn est mort, on a un doute. »

« Par précaution, on va prendre Ron et le service de déminage avec nous, » soupira Harry. « Bien, répartition. Je serais en tête, Drago tu suivras, Luna derrière, nous serons suivis par les soldats envoyés par Alastor. Susan, essaie de trouver une position pour pouvoir te placer avec ton sniper. Charlie tu nous guideras depuis l'extérieur. »

Alors que chacun des militaires hochaient la tête, le Commandant se tourna vers son père et les policiers.

« Dès que nous serons rentrés, que nous aurons sécurisé la zone, et que nous dirons qu'elle est sans danger, vous pourrez rentrer. Pas avant, pas pendant. Quand on vous l'ordonnera. »

Après avoir reçu l'approbation des policiers, il se tourna vers Charlie qui débranchait son ordinateur. Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de parler, il se dirigea vers le parking où les voitures étaient garées. Ouvrant le coffre, il plongea la main vers le gilet pare-balle ainsi que vers l'arme automatique qui lui permettrait de lancer l'assaut.

En silence, il monta dans la voiture à côté de Drago alors que Luna et Susan montaient à l'arrière. Charlie dans une autre voiture leur fit des appels de feux pour signaler sa présence. Juste derrière eux, son père et les policiers les suivirent. Sans activer les sirènes, les diverses voitures se garèrent dans une rue annexe à celle où la maison se trouvait. Ron et les soldats déjà présents saluèrent leur Commandant alors que ce dernier vérifié que tout était bon.

« Bien, on va tenter une invasion silencieuse, » expliqua-t-il. « Pouffy, tu as trouvé un bon endroit ? » La jeune fille acquiesça avant de partir. « On reste en contact radio, dès que le paquet est sécurisé, vous lancerez l'assaut, » ordonna Harry à un des soldats. « Dès que Ron aura dit que tout va bien, James, vous pourrez rentrer et faire ce que vous voulez. »

Alors que chacun hochait la tête, le brun attrapa la casquette que lui tendait son ami blond et la mis sur sa tête. Son insigne militaire au-dessus de son gilet pare-balle, il activa la mini-caméra qui permettrait à tout le monde de suivre leurs mouvements. Inspirant profondément les yeux fermés, il les rouvrit une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'adrénaline était bien présente dans son corps.

Dans une course silencieuse, il s'élança vers la porte blanche de la maison ciblée. Doucement, alors que Drago et Luna se postaient des deux côtés de la porte, il crocheta la serrure. Inspirer. Expirer. La porte s'ouvrit montrant l'entrée et son vieux papier peint.

 _« Il est en train de se faire un sandwich, dans la cuisine, à ta droite. »_

La voix de son amant ne le perturba pas. Il était trop ancré dans sa mission. L'arme pointée devant lui, il avança. Sans bruit, il se colla au mur extérieur de la cuisine. S'avançant jusqu'à la porte, il leva son poing fermé et s'arrêta, ses camardes derrière lui. Attrapant un couteau de sa poche, il le pointa vers la porte de la cuisine. Le reflet de l'homme se projeta sur la lame. De dos, la cible ne le voyait pas. Inspirant, il retient sa respiration. Son souffle coupé, il s'élança discrètement vers sa cible. Son bras droit s'enroula autour du coup de l'homme alors que le gauche maintenant la tête en place. Et il compta. Sans desserrer son étreinte, il sentit sa cible s'effondrait. Et il laissa enfin l'homme respirer alors que l'inconscience le tenait.

Faisant signe à Luna, il reprit son arme en main. Drago se posta à côté du corps, derrière le mur. L'arme en poing, Harry avança doucement mais prudemment. Sans perdre sa concentration, il vérifia toutes les pièces sauf le bureau vers lequel ils se dirigèrent.

La main de la blonde sur la poignée, il lui fit signe. Dès l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit, il s'élança vers l'entrée. Et s'arrêta alors que l'horreur le saisissait. Reculant et refermant la porte, il partit voir Drago.

La mission était un succès.

« Ici Team Poudlard, la voie est libre. »

Le regard de ses amis se posa sur lui alors qu'il repartait vers le bureau. Son arme dans son dos, il garda les yeux ouverts alors qu'il rentrait à nouveau dans la pièce, vite rejoint par les membres de son équipe.

« Voilà, la raison pour laquelle il a été exécuté, » murmura Charlie, derrière eux. « Il avait l'intention d'attaquer en solo. »

« Personne ne double Voldemort. Pas même ses mangemorts, » grogna Drago.

En silence, ils observèrent sur le mur sept cartes d'endroits spéciaux de Londres. La zone de la communauté gay, celle des musulmans, celle des africains, celle des juifs, celle des latinos, celle des bouddhistes et celle des japonais. Que des ennemis de la « race pure » de Voldemort et Horace Slughorn.

« Seigneur, » murmura son père derrière lui.

« _Les Sept Horcruxes_ , » lit-il sur le mur. « Les âmes du diable. Les lieux de dépravations, des indésirables et des maudits. Chacun de ces lieux est un lieu à risque, » frissonna Harry.

S'avançant vers le mur, il regarda les diverses photos accrochés sur le mur. A chaque fois qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir voir pire, l'horrible nature humaine se rattrapait à lui. Les sourcils froncés, le regard sombre, il se tourna vers ce qui semblait être la première équipe à faire face à la cruauté des « sangs-purs ». Peu importe à quel point il le voyait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. La situation était assez clair pour lui.

« Drago appelle Maugrey. Il faut élever le niveau d'alerte de la ville. Charlie, tu ferais mieux de faire de même. James, également. »

Son regard parcouru toutes les personnes présentes.

« On rentre en guerre. »

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

Très bien. Ce chapitre est assez intense en émotion, en révélation passée et en futur.

Que pensez-vous de ce retour ? Avez-vous aimé ? Ou pas du tout ?

J'attends avec impatience vos retours.

A très vite,

Khay.


	11. Difficult

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame - Policier

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi.

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres, je n'ai plus que l'épilogue à écrire .

 **Correctrice :** Yukyo001 (Merci !)

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un dimanche soir à 23h55. Après de nombreuses heures à finir mon travail, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps avant d'aller au lit de publier ! Comme quoi, on a toujours le temps pour tout. Surtout que le sommeil semble me fuir avec mes résultats qui m'attendent demain héhé ! J'espère que vous vous allez bien, que vous avez passé un bon week-end et que vous êtes tous prêts pour cette nouvelle semaine !

Que dire de ce chapitre ? Il est assez spécial. A la fois doux, mais avec quelques informations cachées. Il y a des choses qui ressortent et d'autres qui se répètent. J'ai changé pas mal de choses comparé à la version originale de ce chapitre. Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Je tiens avant de vous laisser lire, remercier les reviewers anonymes, mais aussi les personnes qui m'ont mis en alertes et en favoris. J'ai répondu à tout le monde (j'espère, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée) et vous remercie encore une fois de continuer à me suivre malgré ma longue pause. Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille.

On se retrouve en bas.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _Onzième Chapitre._

Difficult

Assis à même le sol, son dos appuyé contre la voiture de police, les genoux relevés, ses coudes sur ceux-ci, Harry se frotta violemment la tête alors que des pensées meurtrières traversaient à nouveau son esprit.

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour oublier les horreurs qui se trouvaient dans cette maudite maison qu'il avait investie deux heures auparavant, à chaque fois les images trouvées sur l'ordinateur de ce monstre lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Tous ses essais pour penser à quelque chose de positif s'effondraient alors qu'il croisait le regard posé sur lui de Seamus Finnigan, enfermé dans une voiture de police, sous la garde des militaires. Il lui suffisait d'un pas pour faire disparaître ce sourire moqueur du visage de l'homme. D'un seul et unique pas. Qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Pas quand le coupable était sous aussi bonne garde.

Alors qu'il se forçait à ne plus regarder son prisonnier, il posa ses yeux sur la maison devant lui. Avec son mur extérieur et ses volets blancs, la demeure de Horace Slughorn ressemblait vraiment à une banale maison de banlieue. Les quatre petites marches pour accéder à la porte d'entrée étaient tellement propres qu'elles permettaient juste d'appuyer sur le profil du chimiste. Même l'intérieur était parfaitement vieux, donnant l'impression que l'homme vivait là depuis des années.

Le papier peint, jaune avec ses stupides roses rouges, était posé sur toutes les pièces de la maison, que ce soit les couloirs, les chambres ou le séjour. Les meubles étaient probablement encore plus vieux que lui, mais pourtant si bien entretenus. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Tout était fait pour donner l'illusion que cette maison était comme n'importe quelle autre.

Pourtant une pièce se détachait du lot. Le bureau de Horace Slughorn était probablement pire que celui d'un film d'horreur. En omettant le mur où était affiché les plans et ses idées, le reste n'était guère mieux. Sur celui de droite de nombreuses photos ainsi que des articles relatant des assassinats, des explosions, des guerres de gang ou des guerres tout court tuant des innocents, qu'il considérait comme impurs, y étaient accrochés. C'était limite un sanctuaire à ces nombreux meurtriers. Certaines photos avaient même de petites croix dessinées sur elles, comme pour marquer le coup, bien que Harry se doutait que cela cachait autre chose.

Et il espérait vraiment que l'ordinateur, posé sur le bureau, en face de ce sanctuaire, les aiderait à comprendre ce que l'homme faisait ou prévoyait. La moindre information leur serait capitale. C'est pourquoi lorsque Luna avait allumé l'ordinateur, il était resté près d'elle, espérant pouvoir voir quelque chose. Mais lorsque les images de cadavres d'enfants ou d'adultes furent les premières informations qu'il reçut, il ne résista pas à donner un coup de poing contre le mur derrière lui, s'attirant les foudres de ses amis, qui le forcèrent à sortir et à ne plus rentrer tant qu'il ne se calmait pas.

Mais voilà que deux heures après, le calme ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Sa nature impulsive avait repris le dessus l'empêchant de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir se calmer. Sa fureur semblait sortir par tous les pores de sa peau, attirant sans aucun doute le regard des autres officiers de polices, de ses amis mais aussi des voisins de l'homme.

Les maudits voisins qui n'avaient jamais rien vu. Harry se savait injuste mais il avait besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Le brun savait très bien que les voisins de Horace Slughorn ne se seraient jamais doutés de rien. L'homme était bien trop méticuleux et intelligent pour se faire avoir. Combien en avait-il invité chez lui à prendre le café ou le thé, se faisant passer pour l'oncle lourd qui était présent lors des repas de famille.

Non, Horace Slughorn était bien trop intelligent pour se faire avoir par ce qu'il jugeait des êtres stupides et faibles. Dommage pour lui qu'il se soit cru plus malin que l'homme qu'il servait. Cela lui avait valu une mort des plus horribles. Et malgré toute son humanité, Harry était heureux de savoir qu'il avait souffert avant de mourir.

Se forçant à se lever, il expira doucement, tout en faisant rouler ses muscles. Lui qui, quelques heures plus tôt, suppliait pour avoir un peu d'action, le voilà servi. Bien qu'il aurait aimé un peu plus de résistance, le commandant savait que la plupart des chimistes n'avaient absolument aucune connaissance des arts de combat. Peut-être savait-il se servir d'une arme à feu, mais c'était probablement la seule chose qu'il maniait.

« _Pas comme lui ou son meilleur ami Ron, ou encore Drago »_ pensa-t-il alors que les deux hommes s'avançaient vers lui.

Arrivés à ses côtés, aucun d'entre eux ne parla. Parfois ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer leurs émotions. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que leur équipe fonctionnait aussi bien. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il aimait se dire que c'était pour cette raison. Ou peut-être parce que tous les trois savaient à quel point aucun mot ne suffirait à apaiser cette haine qui brûlait leur corps et les suppliait de faire du mal.

Debout devant la maison, aucun d'entre eux ne fut surpris lorsque la police scientifique ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, des cartons de preuves dans les bras ainsi que de trop nombreuses armes. Mais également lorsque peu de temps après, l'ordinateur portable sous le bras, Luna et Susan ressortirent toutes les deux, le regard encore plus sombre que celui des garçons. Sans un bruit, les deux femmes rejoignirent leurs camarades, formant à eux cinq, un cercle.

Les bras croisés, appuyé sur une des nombreuses voitures garées à côté de la maison, Charlie regarda son frère, son amant et ses collègues, en silence. Le roux n'avait jamais fait de mission avec eux. C'était la première, mais il avait depuis bien longtemps entendu parler de la réputation de ce petit groupe si destructeur. Grâce à son travail au sein du MI6, il avait de nombreuses fois jeté des coups d'œils aux dossiers de son frère dans un premier temps puis à ceux de Harry lorsque leur relation devint sérieuse.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, avait-il pensé après sa rupture avec le brun. Il avait eu de nombreux doutes sur le type de mission que faisait son amant, mais de trop nombreuses fois il se rendait compte qu'il était bien loin de la réalité. De nombreux dossiers lui avaient été refusés, parfois seul le patron du MI6 y avait accès.

C'est ainsi que le roux comprit qu'à chaque fois, les missions étaient bien trop brutales et dangereuses. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait la raison qui poussait Harry à les accepter, lui-même avait des missions dangereuses. Mais quelque part, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'un jour, il pourrait ne pas savoir où était le brun et que ce dernier ne meurt, sans que l'armée ne le sache ou ne le dévoile vu les missions fantômes réalisées par son amant. Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'un fou furieux s'était lancé à sa poursuite, décidé à le tuer. Alors il avait paniqué. Sa peur à la fois pour son frère et pour son petit-ami avait juste explosé et sans même y faire attention, il avait posé un ultimatum à Harry.

Ultimatum que le brun avait refusé, le regard aussi froid et coupant qu'un couteau. Lors de sa demande, ordre s'il était honnête, son compagnon s'était renfermé sur lui et lui avait juste dit qu'il enverrait quelqu'un prendre ses affaires. Le lendemain, après avoir essayé d'appeler son amant pour s'excuser, il était juste tombé sur le répondeur. Et cela plusieurs jours de suite, avant d'apprendre par sa mère que son frère était à nouveau parti en mission. Bien qu'il ait essayé de nombreuses fois de le joindre mais rien à faire, il avait juste perdu le contact.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas hésité à lui forcer la main pour reprendre contact. Il ne pouvait pas perdre à nouveau le brun de vu. Mais lorsque ce dernier ne répondit pas au téléphone, il se sentit à nouveau perdu. Il était pourtant sûr que Harry souhaitait lui parler à nouveau, alors pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'il eût sa réponse. Alors qu'il souhaitait juste discuter avec le brun, son corps avait réagi avant son esprit et il avait ressenti cette urgence, ce besoin viscéral de faire du brun à nouveau son amant. Malgré le fait qu'il lui ait sauté dessus, il n'avait absolument pas oublié la raison à tout cela.

Non, il n'avait absolument pas oublié à quel point son cœur s'était remis à battre alors que le brun acceptait de reprendre avec lui. De lui permettre de faire à nouveau partie de sa vie. Et Charlie se l'était promis. Il ne ferait rien, absolument rien pour briser à nouveau cette douce harmonie qui existait entre lui et son petit-ami. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il lui arrivait de sourire sans raison, juste en pensant à la voix de son brun ou ce qu'ils pourraient faire tous les deux, quand ils auraient le temps. Mais pour le moment, il pouvait se contenter de regarder le brun de loin, rassuré de le savoir en vie.

« Charlie, c'est ça ? » demanda une voix à côté de lui.

Son regard bleu rencontra le regard gris du parrain de Harry. À ses côtés, James Potter était debout, hésitant lui aussi à parler. Un sourire aux lèvres, il décroisa les bras et attrapa la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Black, tout en se redressant. Il était absolument certain qu'aucun des deux hommes ne connaissaient la relation qui le liait à Harry. Mais pourtant, il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle il venait lui parler. Le jeune Potter ne savait pas composer avec les non-militaires.

« Sirius, James, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » questionna-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée d'eau, amusé bien malgré lui.

« Eh bien » commença doucement Sirius, en jetant de petits regards à la fois à son meilleur ami mais aussi à son filleul. « Avant de partir en mission avec Harry, nous avons échangé quelques mots … et »

« Laissez-moi deviner, rigola le roux, Harry vous a donné un ordre et vous a dit que si ça ne vous plaisait pas, vous pouviez aller voir ailleurs s'il y était ? »

Surpris, Sirius hocha la tête. Depuis que la mini-dispute s'était déclenchée, son filleul ne lui avait pas parlé, et encore moins regardé. Il avait l'impression de revenir quelques semaines auparavant, où il tentait de faire comprendre au brun qu'il était désolé et qu'il y avait un mur entre eux. L'inspecteur de police savait très bien qu'il n'aurait rien dû dire mais son inquiétude pour son filleul avait été bien trop grande. Il avait toujours cette impression d'avoir un jeune adolescent devant lui, qu'il devait protéger de la colère inutile de son père. Il avait oublié à quel point il était devenu un adulte sans lui.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Harry a déjà dû oublier ce qu'il vous a dit. Les trois quarts du temps, quand il a une mission, il est toujours comme ça. Son corps et son esprit simulent la mission, avec toutes les possibilités. Il n'aime pas vraiment que quelqu'un vienne le gêner » expliqua l'agent.

Les deux policiers ne surent pas s'ils devaient se sentir rassurés ou terrifiés par les paroles de l'autre homme. Bien que Harry ait été à leurs côtés durant les jours précédents, ils avaient oublié que l'aîné des Potter était maintenant un adulte et non pas un adolescent. Que l'homme qu'il était, avait probablement dû faire face à de pires situations et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Il …, murmura doucement James, il a l'habitude de faire ce genre de mission, n'est-ce pas ? Cela a été bien trop rapide pour que ce soit la première ou deuxième fois qu'il faisait cela. »

Bien qu'il ait posé la question, le père Potter n'était pas tout à faire sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. Bien sûr, depuis quelques jours, il comprenait très bien que son fils ait eu des missions pire que ce qu'il pouvait penser. Une part de lui était totalement pétrifiée à l'idée de le laisser repartir et faire une mission qui l'enlèverait à lui. Il savait très bien que son fils repartirait après que l'enquête soit finie, et cela l'effrayait.

« Je suis désolé, soupira Charlie, j'aimerai beaucoup vous faire partager certaines informations, mais vous n'avez pas les accréditations nécessaires. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que votre fils a sauvé de nombreuses vies. Bien qu'il les ait refusé, il a reçu beaucoup de médailles pour sa bravoure. »

« Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur lui, parla Sirius, êtes-vous proches ? »

Un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, Charlie avala une gorgée d'eau tout en regardant Harry et ses amis qui commençaient à bouger, après que ce dernier raccrocha son téléphone.

« Ron est mon frère, alors il m'est souvent arrivé de croiser Harry. Très souvent. »

Alors que l'homme aux yeux gris ouvrait la bouche pour parler, ledit Ron arriva près d'eux, un regard suspicieux sur son frère qui haussa juste les épaules en retour.

« Le Général nous attend au bureau avec Dumbeldore. On bouge. Je peux monter avec toi ? Si je monte avec ce trou de balle, il montra la voiture avec Seamus Finnigan, j'ai bien peur de le tuer avant qu'il ne soit interrogé. »

Sans quitter son sourire, le grand frère invita le plus jeune à le suivre. Assis derrière le volant, Charlie ne parla pas, bien qu'il ressentît le regard bleu se poser de nombreuses fois sur lui, essayant probablement de découvrir dieu seul sait quoi. Absolument pas gêné par le regard de son petit frère, il continua de regarder la route devant lui, tapotant de son doigt le volant au rythme de la musique.

« J'en étais sûr ! » s'exclama brusquement Ron.

Cela restait toujours un mystère pour Charlie que son frère réussisse des missions ou le calme était requis.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Oh non, non, fais pas ça, sinon je peux t'assurer que j'irais tout rapporter à maman ! »

« Tu as quel âge, sérieusement ? » grimaça le plus grand à l'idée que sa mère soit au courant.

« Tu es de nouveau avec Harry ! »

Soupirant bruyamment, il continua à rouler, se sentant soulagé alors que le panneau de la police s'afficha devant lui. Il allait enfin se débarrasser de son idiot de frère.

« Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? »

Sans répondre, il se gara, arrêta la voiture, détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers lui, la main sur l'ouverture de la portière.

« Nous avons fait l'amour dans cette voiture, veux-tu savoir où ? » demanda-t-il vicieusement, se sentant heureux alors que son frère sortait rapidement de la voiture, hurlant à quel point c'était absolument horrible d'entendre ça !

C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'il rentra dans les bureaux des Crimes Violents, rejoignant les inspecteurs et militaires déjà présents. Un sourire aux lèvres, il haussa à son tour les épaules alors que son compagnon le questionna du regard surpris par sa joie. Puis il se pencha et remarqua l'air de Ron et son marmonnement. Secouant la tête, Harry décida de ne pas se mêler des affaires familiales de la famille Weasley. Il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

« Comment vas-tu fiston ? » demanda une voix bourrue à ses côtés.

Sans tenir compte des yeux qui le suivaient, Harry se rapprocha de celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor et le serra dans ses bras. Ne prêtant pas attention aux bruits et aux paroles derrière lui, il respira et expira comme lui avait de nombreuses fois appris l'homme lorsque ses sentiments le submergeaient.

« Tout va bien » chuchota Maugrey en passant sa main dans les cheveux du brun. La tension dans les épaules du jeune homme était bien trop puissante pour qu'il ne la ressente pas. Entre sa famille et Voldemort, son protégé ne devait probablement plus avoir le temps de laisser son esprit se reposer et penser à autre chose. Son regard se dirigea vers le seul agent secret de la pièce, les yeux froncés. Sans même avoir besoin de parler, il lui désigna le brun et d'un mouvement de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Haussant les épaules, Charlie acquiesça.

« Bien » s'exclama finalement Dumbeldore après avoir vu James se diriger vers son fils. Il se doutait que l'homme n'était pas heureux de la situation, mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir. « Et si nous revoyons ce que nous savons ? »

Chacun assis sur une chaise, Harry et Drago restèrent debout, en retrait, chuchotant. Aucun des militaires ne semblaient surpris de l'attitude des deux hommes et commencèrent la réunion sans eux.

« J'ai cru comprendre, commença Maugrey, que nous devions élever le niveau de sécurité ? »

« C'est Harry qui le pense, et on est plutôt d'accord avec lui » soupira Ron, un regard sur les deux hommes. « Rien ne prouve qu'une arme chimique a été créé tout comme rien ne prouve qu'elle n'a pas été créée. »

« J'ai déjà demandé à ce que l'on recherche l'existence d'un laboratoire ou d'une pièce louée par Horace Slughorn ou encore par Seamus Finnigan, informa Charlie, malheureusement, une urgence a retenue nombreux de nos agents. Je doute que nous ayons cette information avant quelques jours. »

La main sur son menton, le Colonel suivit du regard Harry et Drago alors qu'ils s'asseyaient avec eux.

« Après avoir vu toute cette merde présente dans le bureau, on peut être sûr que la mort d'Horace Slughorn est due à une trahison, comme on le pensait, soupira le blond, je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais il correspond totalement au profil. Homme blanc, haute position sociale sans aucune reconnaissance. Même s'il était professeur, cela fait de nombreuses années qu'il n'a pas exercé. Si on fouille, je suis sûr qu'on pourra voir que la raison de son licenciement est due à son comportement, et peut-être a-t-il été remplacé par une des personnes qu'il jugeait « impur ». »

« Malgré sa stupidité à vouloir doubler Voldemort, il montre que ce dernier a bien l'intention de se faire connaître ici. On peut supposer qu'il va attaquer ici aussi. De ce que je sais, l'homme est patient, peut-être bien trop pour Horace. Je pense que nous avons gagné quelques temps avec la mort du chimiste. Pourtant on devrait envoyer quelques militaires aux lieux affichés sur le mur. Toute personne suspecte devra être arrêtée sur le champ. On ne peut pas prendre de risque, » soupira Harry.

Hochant la tête, Drago se retourna alors que l'assistante du procureur venait d'entrer dans la salle. Se levant, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes et la serra contre lui, amoureusement. Katie Bell lui rendit son étreinte, un peu nerveuse avec les nombreux regards qui se posaient sur elle. Intimidée, elle essaya de sourire avant de se rapprocher d'Albus Dumbeldore, Drago à ses côtés.

« Commissaire Dumbeldore, Amélia Bones m'envoie afin d'avoir les dernières informations. »

« Aaaah, j'ai bien peur de ne pas en avoir, lui sourit l'homme âgé, le Colonel Potter allait justement nous faire un rapport, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

« Bien sûr » s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme.

Le regard froid d'Harry se posa sur elle, alors qu'elle cherchait une chaise du regard. Son esprit se mit à réfléchir. Autant il respectait la justice, autant il ne pouvait pas la permettre de l'avoir en travers de son chemin. Détournant son regard de la jeune femme, il croisa celui de Charlie qui hocha la tête puis celui de son supérieur qui lui donna aussi son accord. Une fois qu'il fût sûr d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, il prit juste un ton froid.

« Comme je le disais, nous essayons encore de craquer l'ordinateur de l'homme. J'imagine que cela prendra un peu de temps » le brun ignora le regard vexé que Luna lui lança. « J'aimerais que durant ce temps, nous fouillons tous les dossiers trouvés et voir si nous pouvons avoir une quelconque information. »

« Je vais aller en informer ma supérieure alors » coupa-t-elle. Voilà l'une des raisons pour laquelle Harry n'arrivait pas à la supporter. « Drago, nous voyons-nous toujours chez tes parents ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr » sourit le blond alors qu'il raccompagnait sa petite-amie.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que la jeune femme partait et que Drago venait se réinstaller. Harry venait de mentir à une responsable de la justice sans scrupules et personne, pas même Maugrey, n'avait contredit ses propos.

« Est-ce que … Pourquoi ? » demanda finalement Tonks.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda Susan, alors que son commandant sortait son téléphone, tapotant un message rapidement.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que nous avions un suspect ? »

« Parfois l'omission vaut mieux qu'une vérité, mademoiselle. Peu importe le moyen d'avoir nos réponses, il faut savoir franchir les lignes » parla mystérieusement Maugrey.

Les paroles laissèrent la jeune femme perdue. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Regardant ses collègues, elle fut surprise de voir de la colère dans le regard de Hagrid.

« Ce que veut dire cet homme est qu'ils vont probablement torturer Seamus Finnigan pour avoir leurs informations ! » S'exclama l'homme. « Si la justice venait à connaître le nom de cet homme, ils ne pourraient pas se le permettre ! »

Sans lui répondre, Harry se leva et s'étira. Malgré les paroles de Hagrid, cela ne l'empêcherait sûrement pas de dormir de savoir ce que deviendrait l'homme. Sa mission à lui était de récupérer la cible. Le reste n'était plus son problème. Qu'il soit torturé ou cajolé, il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il avait ses informations et sans avoir besoin de se salir les mains, cela lui allait totalement.

Saluant tout simplement ses collègues et supérieurs, il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se faire rattraper par Charlie. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la voiture du roux. La musique en fond, ils prirent un chemin que le brun ne connaissait pas.

« Peu importe où tu m'emmènes Weasley, je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Je suis bien trop fatigué. »

« Je sais, sourit le roux, je promets de te laisser te reposer avant de te sauter dessus. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, il ne se sentit pas s'endormir sous la douce caresse de Charlie sur la cuisse. Même lorsque le roux lui secoua l'épaule, il n'ouvrit qu'un œil et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son amant. Sans même y faire attention, il le suivit dans ce qu'il supposa sa chambre, retira son pantalon et son haut, restant en boxer, et se glissa sous les draps. Avant que le sommeil ne le prenne vraiment, il sentit les bras découverts de Charlie le rapprocher de lui. Soupirant d'aise, il s'endormit.

« Ton téléphone » grogna le roux, des heures plus tard, en le poussant.

Clignant des yeux, Harry essaya de se resituer. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il dormait. Se forçant à se bouger, il attrapa son téléphone et regarda le prénom de Drago s'afficher. Décrochant, il posa son téléphone sur son oreille, les yeux fermés, il essaya de pas céder à son envie de rejoindre son amant dans le sommeil.

« Harry, on est dans la merde ! »

Cette simple phrase fit disparaître les dernières traces de son envie de dormir.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

Il semblerait que les problèmes s'installent ... héhé ! A votre avis, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sont-ils dans la merde ?

Harry qui découche ? Est-ce que cela va attirer des questions sur où il était ? Devra-t-il dévoiler des informations sur sa relation avec Charlie? Ou saura-t-il trouver une bonne excuse ?

Quant à l'enquête ... avance-t-elle ou stagne-t-elle ?

En relisant, je me rends compte qu'il y a des petites informations, assez apparente, mais pourtant difficile à les voir :)

Allez, je vous laisse pour ce soir.

La suite arrive dimanche prochain.

A très vite,

Khay.


	12. Bad Day

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame - Policier

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi.

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres, je n'ai plus que l'épilogue à écrire .

 **Beta :** Patmol25

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonsoir,

Je suis encore une fois désolée, j'ai absolument pas pu poster mon chapitre avant. Entre mon école et quelques problèmes privés, j'ai eu l'impression de ne même plus avoir le temps de respirer. J'en profite maintenant tant que je fais une pause dans mes révisions pour vous donner le douzième chapitre.

Je tenais à m'excuser du manque de réponse par rapport à vos reviews, alors que ça a été un plaisir de les lire. Honnêtement, ça m'est arrivé de les relire lorsque la pression est trop lourde. Ca me permet de m'évader et de me rendre compte à quel point vous aimez ce que j'écris. Alors n'hésitez pas à me mettre autant de reviews que vous le voulez. J'essaierai d'y répondre mais je ne vous promets rien (j'ai un gros module qui arrive là).

J'ai tellement de chose à vous dire, mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

On se retrouve en bas.

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

 _Douzième chapitre_

Bad day

Debout entre sa voiture et l'immense porte ouverte du Manoir de ses parents, Drago inspira discrètement avant de rejoindre sa famille et sa compagne. Peu importe à quel point il souhaitait se trouver ailleurs, il devrait survivre le temps d'une soirée.

« Père, Mère. »

Si une petite étincelle de joie apparut dans le regard de sa mère, son père resta aussi froid que le marbre. Alors que sa mère se rapprochait de lui et l'embrassait sur la joue, son géniteur lui lança tout simplement un hochement de tête. Malgré leur forte ressemblance, Drago savait qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Son regard glissa sur son père. Du haut de son mètre 85, son père avait toujours eu un maintien droit, inculqué dès la naissance. Ses cheveux blonds, malgré ses quarante ans, étaient longs, lui arrivant aux épaules. Drago savait que pour son père, ses cheveux étaient signe de sa bourgeoisie, de sa différence avec le petit peuple. Ses yeux bleus électriques ne lui avaient jamais montré rien d'autre que la déception à chacun de ses regards. Son costard noir, sa chemise blanche et sa cravate argentée lui rajoutait une certaine prestance que le fils avait toujours envié plus jeune.

Drago se souvenait encore des nombreuses leçons que son père lui avait inculqué, parfois violemment. Son enfance dans ce si grand manoir n'avait pas été heureuse. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Autant sa mère que son père avait fait en sorte de lui acheter tout ce qui convenait à un jeune Lord tel que lui. Que ce soit des jeux, des animaux ou encore des gens. Son éducation avait toujours été faite à la maison. De nombreux précepteurs étaient venus chez eux pour lui enseigner les matières générales mais aussi le protocole du savoir-vivre en société et pleins de choses qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais savoir. Très jeune, il avait passé tout son temps auprès des livres qu'auprès des adultes.

Parce que oui, enfant asocial, le petit Drago n'avait jamais eu cette chance de voir l'extérieur de sa maison. L'unique moment où il avait la chance de rencontrer d'autres enfants, était lors des réceptions mondaines que donnaient ses parents. Mais même là, seule la prestance et l'argent des sa famille amenait les gens à échanger avec lui. Combien de fois avait-il vu ce regard avide sur le visage des gens ? Combien de fois avait-il été montré du regard ou du doigt en tant qu'héritier Malfoy et non pas Drago ?

Il avait bien sûr essayé d'en discuter avec son père. Il avait lu dans certains livres des choses telle que l'amitié, l'amour et autres sentiments. Alors il avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes préféraient partir à la recherche de ses sentiments plutôt que de l'argent tel que son père. Bien mal lui en a prit. Son paternel était rentré dans une colère noire, détruisant le peu d'intérêt qu'il en avait. Du moins extérieurement. Intérieurement, il s'était mis à observer les gestes, les visages et les émotions de toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, essayant de mettre un nom sur leurs expressions.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert les sourires d'amour échangés entre deux des serviteurs de son père. La douce tendresse d'une jeune employée alors qu'elle caressait son ventre. La peine d'un homme qui se faisait renvoyer. Pour lui, enfant gâté, c'était découvrir un nouveau monde, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et plus il découvrait de chose, plus il devenait avide.

Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait été avide de comprendre l'humain. Pourquoi, comment. Il avait eu ce besoin de comprendre. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Bien au contraire, il avait eu l'impression d'approcher de la normalité des autres. Peut-être était-ce grâce à cela qu'il n'était pas un Parfait Malfoy, aujourd'hui ?

« Aaaah, Drago, » appela une voix alors qu'il s'installait à la table des convives, « je suis heureux de te revoir. Ta tante n'a pas arrêté de demander après toi et ta compagne. »

D'un simple mouvement de tête, le blond salua son oncle Rodolphus Lestrange en laissant parcourir son regard dans la petite salle de bal. La longue table, où était posée des couverts mais aussi de nombreuses boissons, prenait plus de place que les petites décorations accrochées au plafond.

Assis à la droite de son père, qui était en bout de table et face à sa mère, il laissa parcourir son regard. La chaise vide à côté de Narcissia Malfoy ne le resta pas longtemps alors que sa tante Bellatrix s'y installait.

« Mon cher neveu, enfin te voici parmi les tiens, » salua la femme, « je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais avec ces … personnes. »

Ses yeux gris perçants, comme ceux de sa mère, se posèrent sur lui. Drago avait toujours trouvé sa tante magnifique. Du haut de son 1m68 et de ses magnifiques courbes, la femme avait de nombreuses fois attiré le regard. Toute son apparence donnait envie de la connaître. Il n'était pas rare pour elle d'attirer autant l'attention. Que ce soit des plus âgés ou des plus jeunes. N'ayant pas d'enfant, Drago n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, la femme avait toujours refusé de quitter son conjoint pour un autre. Pourtant le blond savait que sa tante était tout sauf fréquentable.

« Vous savez très bien que je vise un poste suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir empêcher la … nuisance de salir notre si puissante force, ma tante. »

Restant maître de soi-même, il tourna son regard vers son oncle qui hochait la tête. L'homme était d'un esprit si simple qu'il suffisait juste de faire semblant d'insulter les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas pour s'attirer son soutien. Plus jeune, le blond n'avait jamais compris comment la si puissante entreprise de l'homme pouvait continuer à fonctionner alors qu'il n'était qu'un … idiot. Et la raison lui avait semblé si simple. Sa tante mais aussi Rabastan Lestrange. Le frère de son oncle.

Son regard sur l'autre homme, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les deux frères se ressemblaient. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, comme les mêmes yeux noisettes. Le menton pointu et le nez aristocrate. Il avait souvent pensé qu'ils étaient jumeaux tant ils étaient identiques. Mais Drago ne ferait jamais l'erreur de sous-estimer Rabastan. L'homme était probablement un génie caché. Il lui suffisait d'un coup d'oeil pour comprendre des tonnes de choses. Plus jeune, le blond avait beaucoup appris auprès de lui.

« Je comprends bien, mon neveu, » reprit la femme, le forçant à se concentrer sur elle, « mais si tu le souhaites, je peux peut-être échanger quelques mots avec les bonnes personnes pour que tu sois mieux … placé. »

Ses yeux gris se fermèrent ne laissant aucune émotion apparaître. Sa tante n'était pas si naïve. Malgré les dernières années à réussir à les berner, il savait très bien qui ils avaient face à lui.

« Si vous faites cela ma tante, ne pensez-vous pas que les soldats vont avoir plus de mal à m'obéir ? Imaginez que je réussisse à 'gagner leur confiance', je pourrais leur demander de faire des tonnes de choses pour moi. »

La femme se détendit alors brusquement. Drago le savait. Depuis le début, c'était juste un test pour savoir s'il était toujours de leur côté et non pas leur ennemi.

Parce que le blond le savait. Oh oui, il savait très bien ce que faisait vraiment son père. Comme sa tante. Ou ses oncles. Il était au courant d'absolument tout. C'est pourquoi il était revenu vers eux des années avant. Il se rappelait encore de la phrase de Maugrey.

 _« Sois proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis. »_

Parce qu'avant d'être sa famille, ils étaient bel et bien ses ennemis. Si au début il en avait douté, maintenant, il en était certain. Sa famille avait des liens avec l'organisation de Voldemort. Drago n'était pas totalement sûr de leur rôle à chacun, mais il savait que sa tante et son père étaient des fidèles, des Lieutenants-Mangemorts. Ils ne savaient pas leur position auprès de l'homme mais il était conscient de leur engagement.

Il se rappelait encore très bien lorsqu'il avait apprit leur lien. Après avoir sauvé Harry et fouillé dans les affaires de la cachette, il l'avait vu. Le cachet de l'entreprise de sa tante et de son père. Au départ, il avait pensé que l'homme avait juste fait appel à eux de temps en temps. Aucun de ses amis n'avaient rient dit, hochant juste la tête aux paroles de leur camarade.

Mais voilà que le MI6 avait brisé son dernier espoir. Depuis maintenant quelques années, les famille Malfoy et Lestrange étaient étroitement surveillées. De nombreux virements suspects avaient été organisés. Mais aussi des achats illogiques. Si les agents avaient pensé que cela concernait une fraude fiscale, ils avaient vite changé d'avis en voyant les rapports de certains pays.

Drago se rappelait à quel point il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Il savait que sa famille était raciste et stupide. Mais pas des meurtriers. Pas d'horribles personnes comme le décrivait les nombreux rapports qu'il avait lu. Il en avait longuement vomi, crié et insulté avant d'accepter. Et encore, il avait eu besoin de ses camarades, Ron et Harry pour pouvoir avancer. Surtout lorsqu'il avait appris que le MI6 faisait pression sur son chef pour pouvoir se servir du blond. C'était probablement la première fois que les agents avaient une piste aussi solide.

Mais Harry avait toujours refusé. Drago n'avait pas à faire leur sale travail. Qu'il n'avait pas à se mettre sa famille à dos, même si c'était des suspects. Qu'il refusait de voir son ami encore plus brisé. Le blond savait que le brun en avait beaucoup souffert, recevant corvées sur corvées. Blâme sur blâme. Pourtant il avait résisté. Jusqu'à ce que lui-même, dise ce qu'il voulait le faire. S'il pouvait mettre un terme à l'horreur que ses parents créaient chaque jour, il se devait de le faire.

C'est ainsi qu'à chaque permission, il venait rendre visite à ses parents, faisant part de son dégoût envers les personnes différentes d'eux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir une information.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais en mission ici, à Londres, » son père attira son attention froidement.

« En effet, un cadavre a été retrouvé. La police nous a demandé notre aide. »

« Quelle affaire ? » Demanda avidement sa tante.

Avalant une gorgée de son vin blanc, il posa son regard sur la femme. Elle savait très bien sur quelle affaire il était. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à avoir.

« Il semblerait qu'ils aient découvert un cadavre lié à une quelconque organisation … terroriste. Albus Dumbeldore, » cracha-t-il, « a demandé à notre supérieur de les assister. »

« Et vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

« Nous avons réussi à récupérer un ordinateur, mais il est bien protégé. L'ordinateur de l'homme est auprès d'une quelconque agence militaire. J'imagine que l'armée va nous demander de laisser tomber et de réaliser enfin une vraie mission. »

Sa réponse sembla faire plaisir à sa tante alors qu'elle le regardait, souriant comme une folle. Bien sur qu'elle en était heureuse !

« Oh et cet homme tué ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Horace. Horace Slughorn. »

Un simple hochement de la tête lui répondit alors que la femme se tournait vers son mari, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Pour une fois que les informations lui plaisaient.

« Comment s'appelle l'homme sous qui tu es sous son commandement ? » Demanda froidement son père.

« Harry Potter. »

« Potter ? » S'exclama une voix.

Tournant son regard vers lui, Drago observa l'homme sombre. Ses cheveux noirs attachés en petite queue de cheval, ses yeux aussi sombre que la nuit, l'homme le fixait surpris. Un sourcil était haussé, attendant une réponse.

« Oui, le Colonel Harry James Potter. »

« Oh, Severus, » ricana son oncle Rabastan, « James Potter. N'est-ce pas le nom de l'ex-mari de ta femme ? »

Malgré sa surprise, le blond essaya de rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être choqué. Pas maintenant. Pourtant il sentait ses mains devenir moites, son coeur battre trop fort. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir son téléphone et appeler son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas. Seigneur, il était totalement perdu.

« En effet, » répondit finalement Narcissia alors que Severus avalait une gorgée de son vin. « Lily Evans était avant mariée à James Potter. »

« Oh Severus, » se moqua Bellatrix, « cela fait-il du fils de Potter ton beau-fils ? »

« Connaissez-vous le père de Potter ? » Demanda-t-il.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui avant de replonger vers Severus.

« Pas nous, mais je sais que Severus a toujours détesté James Potter, » ricana sa tante. « Ne lui a-t-il après tout pas volé sa femme ? La séduisant alors qu'elle était mariée et qu'elle avait un enfant ? N'as-tu pas séparé une mère de son enfant, Snape ? »

« Il est probablement le plus tordu d'entre nous, » reprit son oncle Rodolphus. « N'est-il pas après tout le préféré de notre cher maître ? »

Sans se rendre compte des informations qu'il venait de livrer, Rodolphus perdit vite son sourire alors que Severus Snape tournait son regard glacial vers lui.

« Je suis assez tordu pour faire de ta disparition un simple accident Lestrange, » menaça l'homme. « Fais bien attention à tes paroles. Je n'ai pas fais d'erreur moi. »

Les yeux plissés, Drago amassa le plus d'informations possibles, se rappelant des mots de chacun et essaya de ne pas les oublier. Pour la première fois depuis ses nombreuses visites chez ses parents, il avait enfin un début d'enquête. Il avait un nouveau nom. Toujours sans émotions, il essaya de supporter la longue et dure soirée. Répondant franchement à toutes les questions, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin. Sans précipitation, il salua sa famille, déposa sa petite amie avant d'arriver chez lui et de sortir son téléphone.

« Harry, on est dans la merde ! »

Calmement, ledit Harry écouta toutes les informations que lui livrait son ami. Aucune émotion ne s'afficha sur son visage alors que son corps se crispait de plus en plus. Au fil de la conversation, il parla peu, juste de quoi faire comprendre à son ami qu'il écoutait. Son poing serré sur le lit, il ne sentit même pas Charlie se lever derrière lui et quitter la chambre.

 _« Que fait-on ? » Demanda finalement Drago._

« On doit en parler aux autres, et à Maugrey. On ne peut pas prendre de décision comme ça. On a aussi besoin de confirmer toutes les informations que tu as reçu. »

 _« D'accord, » soupira l'homme blond. « Hey, Harry ? »_

« Oui ? »

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

« Pas autant que moi, Drago. Pas autant que moi. »

Raccrochant, il jeta son téléphone à même le sol et bascula sa tête en arrière. Inspirant et expirant bruyamment, il essaya de se débarrasser de toute la colère qu'il avait en lui. Mais plus il essayait moins il y arrivait. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer lorsque Maugrey aurait l'information. Il devra essayer de se rapprocher de sa mère. Pour atteindre Severus Snape. Mais seigneur, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas quand il avait déjà quelqu'un qui occupait la place de sa mère.

Il savait très bien qu'au moment où il demanderait le numéro de téléphone de Lily, sa mère adoptive en souffrirait. Elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi d'un coup brusquement il souhaiterait discuter avec elle. Elle le prendrait bien mal. Et il ne voulait pas la blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait fait dans le passé.

Et il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de son père ! Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal lorsqu'il avait vu sa proximité avec Alastor. Alors là, il aurait l'impression de lui planter un autre couteau dans le dos. Si seulement il pouvait lui expliquer. Mais non, ça lui était interdit. Son père n'avait pas accès à toutes les informations. Il ne connaissait que la surface. Et puis même s'il le savait, il ne laisserait jamais son fils mener cette mission. Il ne pourrait pas le laisser faire face à ce danger.

Une bière apparut devant lui. Levant les yeux, il regarda son petit-ami, debout, inquiet. Le brun attrapa la boisson, remerciant à demi-mot l'homme. Assis sur le lit, il laissa son regard courir dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, fatigué par les événements. Mais maintenant, il avait cet instant. Et il espérait qu'en observant les murs chaleureux de la pièce, sa colère diminuerait. La simple commode et petite armoire définissaient bien son compagnon. Son regard fixé sur le haut de l'armoire du roux, un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'il remarquait la peluche.

Déposant sa bière sur la table de chevet, il se leva et l'attrapa. Un petit dragon. Il s'en rappelait très bien de cette peluche. Du moment où il l'avait gagné. De la demande qui en avait suivi.

« Je pensais que tu l'avais jeté, » murmura-t-il, ému.

« Comment veux-tu que je me débarrasse du témoin de notre premier baiser ? »

Et Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Lors d'une permission, Charlie l'avait invité à l'accompagner à la fête foraine. N'y étant pas allé depuis des années, le brun avait accepté, heureux. Surtout qu'il allait accompagné l'homme de tous ses fantasmes. Après avoir passé une merveilleuse soirée, Harry se rappelait avoir rit lorsqu'il s'était arrêté à un stand de tir où le petit Dragon aux yeux bleus était à gagner.

 _« Je veux celui-là, » avait-il rit._

Et le roux avait juste sourit à sa joie et avait commencé la partie. Faussement inquiet, Charlie avait tiré chacune des balles faisant éclater à la fois les ballons mais aussi la joie d'Harry. Fier de lui, il avait réceptionné la peluche des mains du forain avant de se tourner vers le brun.

 _« Ne mériterais-je pas d'un remerciement ? » demanda-t-il en tendant la peluche à l'homme qu'il convoitait._

Harry se rappelait très bien d'avoir rassemblé tout son courage, rougit fortement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de poser enfin ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées. L'explosion de sentiments qu'il avait ressenti avait été si puissant que sa tête lui en était tournée. Pourtant le roux avant passé un de ses bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui et demandant la permission d'envahir sa bouche avec sa langue. Permission qu'Harry lui avait très vite donnée. Puis ils s'étaient séparés, tous les deux haletants. La déferlante de sentiments qui les avait saisi les avait laissé tous les deux hagards, avant que le roux n'embrasse le sommet du crâne du brun, heureux.

 _« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de ce baiser, » avait-il murmuré._

 _« Aurions-nous perdu du temps ? » avait taquiné Harry._

Oui ils en avaient perdu, mais ils avaient très vite fait en sorte de se rattraper. Leur couple avait été une évidence. La confiance entre eux avait été parfaite. Tout avait été parfait. Même les disputes. Harry se rappelait très bien des nombreuses fois où l'un des deux avaient invoqués le Dragon en peluche comme solution pour mettre fin à la bouderie de l'autre.

Le serrant dans ses bras, il leva ses yeux vers le roux. La lèvre inférieure, il se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de poser la question. Avant de se décider d'être franc.

« Connais-tu le nom de Severus Snape ? »

« Oui, » répondit simplement Charlie, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Le moment de vérité était finalement venu.

« Est-il vraiment marié à Lily Evans ? »

« Oui. »

Déglutissant bruyamment, Harry regarda Charlie déposer sa bière à son tour avant de se rapprocher du lit. Le roux s'allongea sous les couvertures avant de tirer le brun vers lui. Sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, il inspira son odeur alors que le bras de ce dernier lui caressait le dos.

« Est-il lié à Voldemort ? »

« Oui. »

Se forçant à rester calme, le brun plongea son nez dans le cou du roux qui resserra son étreinte. Charlie savait à quel point son petit-ami avait besoin de courage. Il avait déjà comprit que le brun avait pensé à toutes les possibilités. Mais qu'aucune d'entre elle ne le soulagerait. Il savait à quel point Harry avait mal. Accepter de refaire partie de la vie de Lily et de faire souffrir sa famille alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver. Ou ne rien faire, et laisser passer une chance de mettre un terme aux actes de Voldemort.

« Que dois-je faire ? » gémit le brun, brisant le cœur du roux à sa voix si souffrante.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'imagine que vous êtes surpris. Certains s'étaient doutés de quelque chose comme ceci et me l'ont posté en reviews.

Alors. Harry va t il revoir Lily ou bien refuse t il de faire souffrir sa mère ?

L'apparition tant attendue de Severus et des 'Mangemorts". Avez-vous aimé ?

Dites moi tout. J'ai hâte de vous lire.

A très vite,

Khay.


	13. Mother

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame - Policier

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi.

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres, je n'ai plus que l'épilogue à écrire .

 **Beta :** Patmol25

 _Blabla de Moi !_

Bonsoir,

My god... Je ne sais même plus comment m'excuser. C'est une atroce sensation que de se sentir désolée et de ne pas avoir d'excuse par rapport à mon manque de publication. A part que j'ai dû passer deux modules, rien ne m'a empêché de publier pendant ses vacances... juste une sale flemme.

Même répondre aux reviews n'a pas été dans mes cordes. Je voulais juste en profiter pour me reposer... Ce que j'ai fais. Mais je ne serai quoi vous dire d'autres, à part merci de continuer à me suivre, merci de publier des reviews.

Dans une note plus joyeuse, l'une de mes résolutions est de publier semaine après semaine pour vite vous donner la fin de cette histoire. Nous en sommes d'ailleurs bientôt à la moitié. :)

 _Par ailleurs, je vous souhaites à tous et toutes, une merveilleuse année, quelle soit meilleure que la précédente._

Je ne vous embête pas plus. On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

Khay

* * *

Chapitre 13

Mother.

Sa bière dans la main, Harry regarda sa petite sœur éclater de rire alors que Sirius lui racontait une blague. Son père assis à côté d'eux secouait juste la tête alors que Remus hésitait probablement à empêcher son meilleur ami de dire une autre bêtise plus grosse que lui. Pendant que sa mère, les mains posées sur l'épaule de son mari, avalait une gorgé de sa boisson. Neville, proche d'Hermione qui écoutait la conversation de son frère, essayait vainement de comprendre ce que lui disait Théodore, invité pour l'occasion. Tout comme l'était Drago, Ron, Luna et Susan, observant la famille Potter.

Son épaule posée sur le cadre de la porte du séjour, il regarda tout ce beau monde que formait sa famille. Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'il était rentré de cette dangereuse mission. Mais surtout que sa vie avait prit un tournant bien différent de celui auquel il était habitué. Bien que cela lui fasse peur, Harry avait l'étrange impression de vivre une autre vie. Positivement. Si au départ, le retour dans sa famille pour sa convalescence lui avait semblé être une bien mauvaise idée, aujourd'hui, il n'était plus totalement sûr de lui.

Rien qu'en voyant le sourire détendu de sa petite sœur, il avait l'impression d'avoir réaliser une bonne action. Il avait peut-être raté de nombreux événements dans sa vie, mais petit à petit, il essayait de se rattraper, en passant du temps avec la jeune fille. Parfois tous les deux se retrouvaient devant les devoirs de l'adolescente et le brun essayait de lui expliquer certaines connaissances qu'il possédait. Impressionnant par là sa famille. Après tout lorsqu'il était parti, il avait à peine la moyenne dans de nombreuses matières. Et voilà que la science n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. D'ailleurs, le brun devait se rappeler de remercier son ami Ronald, de lui avoir apprit tout ce qu'il savait.

Bien qu'il restait mystérieux lorsque sa mère se rapprochait de lui pour lui demander comment il était possible que lui, Harry Potter, l'adolescent qui refusait de faire ses devoirs, soit devenu si doué. Amusé, il lui répondait que les mystères de la science ne pouvait être dévoilés. Si au départ, il avait vraiment eu peur qu'Alice le prenne mal, elle lui avait juste souri.

A son retour, le soldat n'était pas sûr de lui, de comment cela se passerait avec sa mère. Après tout, à son départ, il avait été plus dur avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Même lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait pu parler à coeur ouvert avec sa sœur, son frère et son père, mais pas avec elle. Malgré qu'il l'ait rassuré par rapport à Lily, Harry savait que sa mère avait peur de le perdre à nouveau. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle ne le forçait pas, acceptant juste ce qu'il lui donnait, espérant qu'un jour il s'ouvre à elle.

Mais le brun n'était pas sûr de lui. Pour lui, Alice Potter était sa mère. Sa raison de vivre. Malgré qu'ils ne soient pas liés par le sang, Harry savait très bien qu'il l'aimait autant que Ron aimait Molly Weasley, sa mère. Le jeune homme se rappelait des nombreuses bagarres qu'il avait enclenché, autant durant l'adolescence que dans sa vie d'adulte parce qu'on s'attaquait à sa mère. Il pouvait accepter qu'on critique son père, mais pas elle. Elle avait une place si spéciale dans son coeur que parfois il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas avoir de contact avec elle depuis de si longues années.

Bien qu'il ait maintenant presque trente ans, sa mère n'hésitait pas à venir près de lui, le serrer dans ses bras, lui embrasser la joue ou juste lui parler. Lui rappelant qu'elle était près de lui, à tout moment s'il voulait discuter avec elle. Elle voulait tant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais une barrière avait été posé entre eux. Une barrière qu'Harry avait peur de briser, terrifié à l'idée de faire souffrir l'une des seules personnes à l'avoir aimé. Comme si Alice l'avait senti, elle avait gardé ses distances, acceptant la limite apposé. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer.

Contrairement à Neville. Son petit frère semblait encore lui en vouloir depuis leur dernière conversation. Si tous les deux arrivaient à échanger des banalités, il n'en restait pas moins que son frère lui lançait de nombreux regards noirs dès qu'il le pouvait. Harry aurait pu se sentir mal s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ceux de Drago, qui étaient beaucoup plus terrifiants. Tout comme pour sa mère, le brun savait qu'il devait briser la glace, entre lui et son frère, mais il avait l'impression que le plus jeune avait besoin de le haïr un peu plus. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le premier pas. Malgré les nombreux sourires qu'il essayait de lui faire, Harry savait que cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Le second fils Potter faisait souvent penser à Harry, à un des soldats blessé qui devait se remettre en selle. Le Colonel savait très bien qu'il avait fortement blessé son frère. A sa place, il aurait probablement essayé de le frapper depuis fort longtemps. Mais Neville, le doux Neville, n'était pas comme lui. Il était un homme d'esprit. Il devait tout d'abord essayer de se rappeler tout ce qu'il lui reprochait. De la plus petite chose à la plus grosse. Ainsi quand tout sera bon, il rassemblerai toute sa haine et lui mettrait un incroyable coup de poing, qui le ferait déstresser et permettre à la conversation d'avancer. Il était temps que son petit-frère s'énerve vraiment contre lui. Non en fait, cela était plus simple pour lui de gérer un Neville, en colère et donc en feu, qu'un Neville tout calme et bien plus cynique.

L'armée avait beau lui avoir appris à se défendre, il avait suffisamment d'instinct de survie pour éviter une confrontation directe.

Et il aurait vraiment aimé avoir hérité de ce trait de caractère de son père. James semblait bien décidé à discuter à nouveau avec lui. Bien qu'ils se soient dit tout ce qu'il pensait, Harry avait l'impression que l'homme voulait toujours plus qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler certains passages de sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il partageait la vie d'un autre homme. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il était juste incapable de dire.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas avait Alastor Maugrey. Harry savait que James était jaloux de sa relation avec le militaire. Et même s'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son père, il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Alastor avait vraiment été le second père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. L'homme qui avait prit le temps de lui expliquer comment réparer certains objets, ou comment se réparer lui-même. L'homme qui l'avait encouragé lors des nombreux matchs de rugby que se disputait l'armée entre elle. L'homme qui lui avait enseingé à ne pas avoir peur de son homosexualité. Que même si l'armée et les gens étaient idiots, il avait le droit d'aimer. Même si cette personne avait un pénis.

Tant de chose que James aurait dû lui dire. Mais voilà, un autre homme l'avait fait. Bien qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de son père, Harry savait très bien qu'il courrait voir Maugrey en premier en cas de problème. Pas parce qu'il était son supérieur. Seulement il avait plus confiance en l'homme qu'en sa famille. Le brun savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais peut-être que quelque part, au fond de lui, il était pétrifié. Il avait beau avoir ouvert une porte dans sa vie à son père mais une bonne dizaine d'autres étaient toujours fermées.

Malgré tout, James essayait à chaque fois de se rapprocher de lui, la main sur la poignée d'une porte de sa vie, mais ne la forçant, attendant qu'elle s'abaisse d'elle-même et lui permettre de faire un peu plus partie de ce qu'il vivait. Et cela terrifiait Harry parce que plus il avançait dans le temps et plus il sentait ses barrières céder l'une après l'autre. Finalement, il était bien naïf de croire que son père ne le connaissait pas si bien. Il avait dû faire attention, à bien des choses lorsqu'il était enfant et adolescent.

« Tu ne te joins pas à eux ? »

Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, Harry savait que Charlie approchait de lui, posant simplement son épaule sur le cadre opposé.

Son regard vert dans celui du roux, le jeune homme essaya de se rappeler pourquoi lui aussi était invité à cet repas dominical, comme disait si bien son parrain. Ses parents avaient, semble-t-il, voulu rencontrer les personnes avec qui leur fils faisait ses missions. Si au départ, Harry allait tout simplement rejeter l'invitation, il avait totalement oublié l'appétit de Ron, qui avait accepté sans même demander l'avis des autres.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce dimanche, ils étaient tous réunis, échangeant de simple parole entre eux. Aucune question concernant leur travail n'avait été abordée. Les sujets d'actualités étaient également passés à la trappe. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur de déclencher une guerre mondiale entre eux s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord les uns avec les autres. Et Harry savait à quel point, tout ce beau monde avait des idées bien différentes les uns des autres.

« J'essaie de profiter du calme avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Depuis le début, ses amis militaires ne faisaient que lui jeter des regards inquiets. Après avoir fini sa nuit chez le roux, Harry les avait réunis, ainsi que Maugrey, dans un des bureaux de l'armée et avait échangé les informations obtenues par Drago. Le brun se rappelait de la compassion dans les yeux de Susan, alors que ceux de Luna et Drago étaient restés vide. Tous les trois savaient qu'avoir une famille ne voulait rien dire.

Enfin c'était ce que le brun pensait avant de revenir dans sa famille. Qui l'était pour le moment. Peut-être qu'après leur avoir annoncé son intention de revoir Lily pour des explications, tout ne se passerait pas comme il l'espérait. Il était totalement pétrifié à l'idée de revoir sa génitrice. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il était obligé pour pouvoir arrêter les horreurs de Voldemort. Bien qu'il ne sache pas le rôle de sa mère dans cette organisation, il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que Severus Snape était un dangereux criminel à la solde de l'organisation.

Si au départ, il ne voulait pas faire de supposition, lorsque le dossier, bien épais de l'homme lui était parvenu, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'accepter la réalité. L'homme, chercheur en produits chimiques, travaillait auprès d'une agence privée et manipulait des dangereux produits. Les services secrets, étant obligé d'enquêter sur ses hommes et femmes, pour être sûr que la ville ne craignait rien, avaient très vite découvert que le chercheur n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il aimait le faire croire.

Fils de Tobias Hankel Snape, le garçon avait grandi au Privet Drive, près de la maison d'enfance de Lily Marie Evans. Tous les deux avaient grandis ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune Snape ne soit enlevé par les Services Sociaux lorsque l'une des institutrices de l'enfant ne remarque les marques de coups sur l'enfant. Durant des années, l'enfant surdoué mais probablement incompris fût baladé de maison en maison, parcourant le pays dans l'espoir de trouver une famille. Mais comme dans de nombreux cas, la plupart des familles d'accueils n'arrivaient pas à briser la carapace de l'enfant et le renvoyaient dans le système. Après avoir fugué quelques fois, le petit garçon était resté sage, se lançant dans les études et obtenir ses diplômes quelques années plus tard. Durant un an après sa majorité, personne ne sût ce qu'il était devenu. Ayant quitté l'Angleterre pour la Russie, personne ne s'attendait à le revoir revenir.

Mais au bout d'une année, l'enfant prodige fut de retour au pays. La même année de son retour, Tobias Hankel Snape se retrouva à l'hôpital. Sans lien avec son fils, l'homme avait semble-t-il, été empoisonné. Avant de mourir, laissant à son fils son riche héritage. Selon le dossier de l'homme et l'agent présent lors de l'enterrement, le jeune adulte n'avait versé aucune larme, parlé avec personne. Il avait juste regardé son père, sans lueur.

Depuis l'homme avait été plutôt discret. Il n'avait jamais cherché à se démarquer. Il avait plutôt une petite routine. Travail, maison. Parfois il sortait au restaurant, mais jamais rien de bien extravagant. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se marie à son tour avec Lily Evans.

Quand Harry avait demandé s'il y avait un dossier sur sa mère, il avait bien vu l'air fatigué de son compagnon. Pourtant ce dernier avait juste attrapé un petit dossier, moins gros que celui de son actuel mari. C'était dans un état de fébrilité, que le soldat avait ouvert le dossier et parcouru. Mais rien de bien sordide, comme pour Snape, n'en était ressorti. Mais Harry savait. Malgré que le dossier soit vide, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était innocente.

C'est ainsi, qu'après avoir longuement discuté, avec ses amis, il avait décidé qu'il reprendrait bien contact avec Lily pour avoir les informations. Mais qu'après cela, il couperait définitivement le lien. Elle n'était plus personne dans sa vie. Seulement voilà, le jeune Harry était pétrifié de faire du mal à Alice, inconsciemment. Cela faisait au moins deux jours qu'il avait le numéro de la rousse, mais par respect pour sa mère ou par crainte, il n'avait jamais réussi à passer ce coup de fil. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il faisait passer l'intérêt d'une personne avant celui de la mission. Et il n'était pas habitué à ça.

« Tout va bien, chéri ? » Demanda sa mère, alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui après qu'il ait acquiescé.

Ses pas le forcèrent à la suivre dans la cuisine où elle cherchait dans le frigo la bière avant d'attraper les bouteilles de vins. En silence, il observa tous ses mouvements. Sa douceur alors qu'elle chantonnait une chanson qu'elle lui murmurait petit. Son sourire, qu'elle ne perdit pas malgré l'inquisition de son regard. Tout en elle l'empêchait de la blesser. Elle était sa mère.

« Si je reprenais contact avec Lily, m'en voudrais-tu ? »

Alice leva son regard vers le jeune homme qu'était son fils. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression qu'il la suivait du regard, essayant de lire en elle. La mère de famille n'avait pas cherché à faire pression sur son fils. Malgré qu'il ait gagné dix années depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il restait toujours le même petit garçon, qui ne savait pas interagir. Peu importe à quel point il avait grandi, le domaine sentimental et familial restait probablement pour lui un mystère. C'est pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Attendant qu'il fasse le point tout seul pour ensuite venir vers elle.

« Veux-tu reprendre contact avec elle ? » Demanda-t-elle, tendrement.

Malgré le calme apparent dont elle faisait preuve, une tempête s'était déchaînée dans son esprit. Elle savait très bien que son fils voudrait un jour ou l'autre rencontrer la femme qui l'avait mis au monde. Bien que son conjoint lui ai affirmé qu'Harry n'avait aucun intérêt, elle savait. La plaie laissée par l'abandon de sa mère devait tôt au tard se cicatriser. Et ce n'était pas en restant hermétique à la femme qu'il y arriverait.

Sauf qu'elle était vraiment terrifiée à l'idée de laisser son petit garçon discuter avec la femme. Elle ne savait pas quelle peur prédominait mais Alice savait que Lily avait la possibilité de détruire Harry ou de lui permettre d'avancer. Savoir pourquoi sa mère l'avait abandonné était peut-être la meilleure manière pour qu'il puisse tourner la page. Mais si la mère de famille était honnête, elle savait qu'elle avait peur que son fils découvre qu'il avait plus de facilité avec la femme qu'avec elle, et de voir sa place se faire voler. Bien qu'elle soit la première à avoir volé la place de mère à Lily.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura le brun, alors que Neville rentrait dans la pièce, observant sa mère et son frère. « Une part de moi aimerait la rencontrer et découvrir. Mais, si tu penses ne pas pouvoir le supporter ou si cela te blesse, alors … je ne le ferai pas. »

Pour la première fois, Alice avait l'impression de revoir ce jeune garçon qui se rapprochait d'elle, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son père ne l'aimait pas. Que devait-il faire pour que le grand homme lui ouvre ses bras ? Elle se rappelait très bien des nombreuses heures qu'il avait fallu pour calmer le petit garçon. Oui, peu importe, son âge ou son grade, Harry était définitivement son garçon.

« Si tu as envie de la rencontrer, je ne te retiendrais pas. Pour moi, tu es mon garçon, mon fils. Je te l'ai déjà dis Harry, malgré notre manque de lien de sang, tu es une partie de moi. Je suis aussi fière de toi que de Neville. Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi. Quoique tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours. »

« C'est juste que … je ne veux pas que tu penses que je vais la rencontrer pour te remplacer ou autre. Tu seras toujours ma mère. J'ai juste besoin de combler les vides. »

« Alors nous sommes d'accord, tu es mon fils et je suis ta mère. Et en temps que ta maman, je pense que cela est une bonne idée que tu la rencontres. »

D'un coup, sans vraiment comprendre, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry. Un nœud qu'il ne pensait pas avoir se défit en lui. Une sensation de légèreté le prit alors qu'il allait vers sa mère. Attrapant les bouteilles, il les tendit à Neville et d'un mouvement de tête lui demanda de partir. Malgré son indignation, le plus jeune fit ce que son frère lui demanda. Une fois que le second homme ait quitté la cuisine, Harry ne résista pas et serra la femme dans ses bras.

Le nez dans le creux de son cou, il ressentit la douce odeur qui venait de sa mère. De la même manière qu'un anti-dépresseur, l'odeur le calma instantanément et lui permit de faire disparaître toutes les barrières qu'il avait mis entre lui et sa mère. Le jeune homme ne sut combien de temps il resta dans cette position. Lorsqu'il libéra sa mère, au lieu de lui permettre de repartir dans le séjour, il lui attrapa sa main et la fit sortir dans le jardin. Assis sur une des chaises extérieures, il attrapa son téléphone sans lui lâcher sa main.

 _« Allo ? » Entendit-il._

Reprenant courage, le regard de sa mère dans le sien, il se racla la gorge.

« Allo, Lily ? »

Il ne sût pas vraiment comment la femme comprit, mais elle savait qui il était. En entendant la profonde inspiration qui vînt de l'autre côté du téléphone, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point elle ne s'attendait pas à son coup de fil.

« _Ha … Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Oui, c'est moi. »

 _« Oh mon dieu, » pleura-t-elle au téléphone. « Je ne … Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais. »_

« Je ne pensais pas que je le ferais. Mais _ma mère_ pense que c'est une bonne idée de savoir ce que tu me veux. »

Un silence se fit entendre alors qu'Alice venait à resserrer la main de son garçon. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il dirait à la femme qui l'avait mis au monde que l'idée venait d'elle. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il dirait à Lily qu'il avait déjà une mère.

 _« Pourrions-nous nous rencontrer ? »_

« Bien sûr. »

 _« Est-ce que ce mercredi après-midi c'est possible ? » demanda-t-elle. « Nous pourrions nous voir dans ce bar qui a ouvert au centre ville ? Si tu veux je peux t'envoyer l'adresse par message ? »_

« Cela sera plus simple. »

 _« Je …, » commença-t-elle._

« Ah désolé, il faut que j'y aille. A mercredi. »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha. La tête penchée en arrière, il resta silencieux alors que sa mère serrait fort sa main dans la sienne. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait été aussi dur de devoir parler avec Lily. Même s'il essayait de faire l'homme fort, la femme n'en restait pas moins sa mère qui l'avait abandonné. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée finalement.

« Bien, » entendit-il sa mère parler. Relevant la tête, il regarda le petit sourire malicieux qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « Maintenant que nous avons passé un cap, » Alice se pencha vers lui, « est-ce que les abdominaux de Charlie sont aussi parfait qu'ils ont l'air d'être ? »

« Maman ! » s'écria le brun, en rougissant.

« Quoi ? Ne puis-je pas demander à mon fils si son compagnon est un bon coup ? »

« Oh seigneur, tuez-moi ! »

Un éclat de rire résonna alors que la femme regardait le visage rouge de son fils. Malgré toute la volonté que ce dernier avait mit pour cacher sa relation avec son compagnon, elle n'était pas naïve.

Charlie avait été l'un des seuls à pouvoir approcher son fils. Le roux avait toujours un petit regard sur lui, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. La manière dont son corps semblait vouloir se rapprocher du brun. Le sourire tendre qu'il avait quand il parlait au brun. Ou juste ses yeux amoureux qui se posaient sur Harry dès qu'il rentrait dans la pièce. Alice était d'ailleurs surprise que son mari n'ait encore rien découvert à leur sujet.

« Allons, veux-tu que je te couvre pour que tu puisses passer la nuit chez lui ? Peut-être pourras-tu lui rendre cette chemise blanche, un peu trop grande pour toi, que tu as ramené de chez lui ? »

« Maman ! J'ai vingt-huit ans ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me couvres ! Et par pitié, arrête t'imaginer des choses ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi ce soir-là ! »

« Vraiment ? Mais cela veut dire qu'il s'est bien passé des choses entre vous, un autre jour ? »

Dans un soupir, sans perdre ses joues rouges, il rentra dans le séjour, suivit de sa mère. Assis sur une des chaises à côté de Charlie, il lui jeta un regard noir alors que le roux se penchait vers lui, inquiet, faisant éclater de rire sa mère. Malgré la gêne occasionnée par l'attitude de sa mère, le jeune homme profita de l'après-midi auprès de ses proches. Ne voyant pas l'heure passer, aucun d'entre eux ne quitta la table avant que le téléphone de sa sœur ne sonne. Son petit-ami qui semblait réglé comme une montre continuait à l'appeler malgré toutes les tentatives d'Harry pour lui faire oublier ce… garçon.

« Tu sais, ta sœur pensera sûrement la même chose de moi, une fois qu'elle saura que nous sommes ensemble, » taquina son compagnon.

« Tais-toi Weasley ! »

« Allons Harry, c'est normal, elle est en âge de … »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à finir cette phrase, » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Un simple sourire angélique lui répondit alors qu'Harry se levait pour raccompagner ses amis à la porte alors que chacun rentrait chez lui. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, le brun se mit à penser que cela pourrait être intéressant de refaire ce repas. Après tout entre sa famille, et ses amis -qui était aussi sa famille- le courant été bien passé. Les éclats de rires qu'il avait entendu et les nombreuses conversations échangées entre eux avaient permit à tout le monde de se détendre. Pendant plusieurs heures, le brun avait oublié tous ses soucis. Se concentrant sur le moment présent. Pourtant lorsque son téléphone sonna annonçant un message de Maugrey, Harry sût que ce moment de détente était fini.

 _« Nous avons les informations. »_

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Très bien, je pense que les choses sont bien clairs pour les prochains chapitres ... Même si rien ne dit que Harry et Lily vont vite se rencontrer.

A votre avis quelles informations Maugrey a à donner à Harry ? :)

Oh et Alice est au courant de la relation entre Harry et Charlie. Mais est-elle la seule ?

J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! :)

Encore une bonne année à vous.

Khay.


	14. Luna

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. Le reste : Surprise ! :D - C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi ou le samedi

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres d'écrits - elle n'est pas terminée.

* * *

 _Quatorzième Chapitre._

Luna.

Son ordinateur ouvert devant elle, Luna soupira alors qu'elle essayait de craquer un des nombreux codes présents sur l'ordinateur découvert chez Horace Slughorn. Lorsque son équipe et elle avait récupéré l'appareil de chez l'homme, la blonde savait qu'il ne lui serait pas aisée de trouver des informations. Elle devait d'abord faire le tri entre les divers dossiers présents, mais aussi récupérer les anciens supprimés et ceux cachés. Et après avoir passé plusieurs heures dessus, elle avait enfin réussi à tout récupérer.

Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de travailler du bon côté de la société, elle la criminelle. La marginale. La voici maintenant, devant des ordinateurs, essayant d'aider les « gentils » au lieu de les voler, bien malgré elle. Dès que l'armée avait mis la main sur elle, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les écouter au lieu de croupir dans une prison délabrée, tout en étant obligé d'obéir.

Dès son plus jeune âge, Luna avait été intéressée par l'informatique. Fils de reporters, elle avait très pris l'habitude de voyager à travers le monde, à la recherche du moindre scoop. Ses deux parents, propriétaires d'un site web, avaient toujours eu à leur côté un appareil informatique pour pouvoir donner le plus vite les informations recueillies.

C'était peut-être grâce à cela qu'elle avait été plongée si tôt dans ce domaine. Un ordinateur en main, elle avait essayé de comprendre les subtilités de l'appareil. Ainsi petit à petit, elle avait commencé à totalement maîtriser les bases. Quand cela ne lui suffit plus, elle se mit à essayer de pirater certains sites, sans se faire attraper. Si parfois cela marchait, il arrivait parfois qu'elle et ses parents se retrouvent à fuir, à cause de sa stupidité.

Luna avait souvent eu peur que ses parents lui reprochent sa facilité avec un ordinateur, qui les obligeaient à fuir, mais pourtant il n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'encourager, si cela lui plaisait. Malgré les voyages à travers le monde, la blonde ne pouvait qu'affirmer que ces années-là étaient les meilleures de sa vie. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin.

Lorsque sa grand-mère tomba malade, lors de son début d'adolescence, la famille Lovegood retrouva le chemin vers leur maison. Leur arrivée en Angleterre fut pour la jeune fille une véritable épreuve. Habituée à la nature, à une certaine forme de liberté, la société anglaise fut sa pire ennemie pendant de nombreuses années. Que ce soit sa façon de s'habiller ou encore sa solitude ou ses mots trop bizarre, les autres collégiens se moquèrent d'elle, la surnommant Loufoca.

La jeune fille savait qu'elle aurait pu se renfermer sur elle et devenir une de ses filles qui se sentait mal dans leur peau à cause du stupide harcèlement des autres enfants. Mais la blonde n'était pas ainsi. Elle avait continué à vivre de sa passion, continuait à garder son style, tout en ignorant les commentaires des autres.

Seulement les choses changèrent lorsque son père se retrouva en prison, jugé pour homicide involontaire. Pour le meurtre de sa mère. Luna savait que son père aimait sa mère, comme un fou. Comme sa mère aimait son père comme une folle. Mais les deux avaient un sale caractère, se disputant très souvent, surtout lors de leur retour.

Si sa mère n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de vivre à Londres, une vie calme, délivrant des articles sur les lieux à fréquenter dans la ville, ce n'était pas le cas de son père. Oh non. Son père était un aventurier dans l'âme. Il avait toujours eu des folies de grandeurs. Il désirait dévoiler les secrets les mieux gardés de tous les gouvernements. Exposé leur cupidité, leur enrichissement sur le dos des pauvres. Mais sa mère n'était pas d'accord. Ils ne pouvaient plus se le permettre. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient installés dans une ville où leur fille faisait ses études. Il en était hors de question.

Son père avait de nombreuses fois proposé qu'ils repartent à l'aventure, à découvrir le monde, comme ils avaient tant fait de fois. Mais sa mère était restée campé sur ses positions. Il en était hors de question. Et alors qu'une énième dispute explosait entre eux, l'homme avait eu des mots violents, comme sa mère. L'un reprochant à l'autre de ne pas l'aimer. De ne pas aimer leur fille comme elle le méritait. Jusqu'à ce que son père, totalement inconscient, poussa sa mère dans les escaliers. La tuant sur le coup.

Terrifié, au lieu d'appeler la police pour leur signaler l'accident et avoir une petite peine, l'homme avait caché le cadavre de sa mère dans une des terres que possédait leur famille. Avant d'appeler la police, leur disant que sa femme n'était pas rentrée.

Des années plus tard, la jeune fille se sentait dépitée par la stupidité de son père. Pendant des semaines, l'homme avait fait semblant de ne rien savoir. D'être innocent. Mais Luna avait appris une chose depuis son plus jeune âge. La vérité finissait toujours par ressortir. Et elle était ressortit, un soir alors que les inspecteurs venaient arrêter son père pour homicide. L'homme sembla, alors, récupérer un minimum d'intelligence et avait plaidé coupable. Il avait même refusé d'alléger sa peine. 15 ans de prison. L'homme en avait fait déjà dix. Sans jamais voir sa fille. Et Luna n'était pas sûre de le revoir après sa sortie.

Lorsque son père fut jugé et emprisonné, la jeune fille s'était très vite retrouvée dans le stupide système du gouvernement. Sauf que personne, _personne_ ne voulait d'une adolescence dérangée. Son casque sur les oreilles, son look totalement à l'ouest, ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, sa manie de parler seule … tant que chose qui faisait fuir les gens. C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs mois, elle avait supporté ces regards de parents qui semblaient sceptique. Jusqu'au jour où elle en eut marre.

Décidée à reprendre sa vie en main, Luna avait tout simplement pris ses affaires, son ordinateur et avait quitté la famille d'accueil où elle était placée. Sans prévenir personne. Pendant presque deux ans, elle avait vogué ici et là, s'endormant dans des foyers pour sans-abris, passant ses journées dans un cybercafé à pirater des dizaines de sites, demandant des rançons pour libérer leur site. Tout se passait bien, malgré son travail criminel. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle était prête à tout pour vivre, sans l'aide du gouvernement. Après tout, elle n'était qu'un numéro de dossier pour eux.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Jusqu'au jour où il l'avait piégé. Luna se rappelait encore quand Maugrey s'était rapproché d'elle, se présentant comme un client. Avec son visage mutilé, la jeune femme avait vraiment pensé qu'il trempait dans des affaires louches. Il lui avait expliqué sa demande et la jeune femme s'y était mise. Le prix lui convenant parfaitement. Même si le site lui avait donné des difficultés, elle avait réussi.

Et c'était retrouvé le soir même dans une prison, Dieu seul savait où. Pendant plusieurs heures personnes ne lui avaient parlé. Elle n'avait eu aucunes informations. Rien n'avait filtré. Puis d'un coup, Maugrey était réapparu devant elle, en silence. Il l'avait juste regardé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sourire. Et de lui imposer sa demande.

La prison ou l'armée.

Elle avait très vite compris qu'elle avait été surveillée par ses hommes, probablement durant des mois. Elle se doutait bien que ce qu'ils avaient vu leur avait plu. Elle ne s'était jamais autant détestée que ce jour où elle avait dû faire ce choix. Pendant des jours l'homme était venu, essayant de la convaincre, lui montrant les bons côtés. Elle avait mis du temps avant de céder. Mais elle l'avait fait. Bien sûr, elle avait été terrifiée à l'idée d'intégrer le service des renseignements de l'armée. C'est pourquoi elle avait expliqué à l'homme que si elle rentrait dans l'armée, elle rentrerait de la même manière que les autres. Elle ne serait qu'un numéro de dossier parmi les autres.

Alors qu'elle pensait recevoir un refus, l'homme avait juste sourit et lui avait répondu qu'il savait très bien où la placer. C'est ainsi qu'après sa formation de base, elle s'était retrouvée mutée dans l'équipe Poudlard. Avec Harry pour responsable et Ron et Drago comme compagnon. Seule fille, la blonde avait pensé devoir faire ses preuves. Elle pensait être tombée dans une de ses équipes de machistes. Mais non. Les trois garçons l'avaient accueilli normalement, sans la juger. La jeune fille savait très bien que son chef avait eu accès à son dossier. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien dit et l'avait laissé s'intégrer à son équipe, calmement. Elle avait alors commencé à sortir avec eux boire un verre, puis manger ensemble. Elle avait même passé des vacances avec Harry, que tous les deux lors d'une permission.

Son Colonel avait été un vrai mystère pour elle. Au début, le jeune homme brun l'avait attiré. Qui pouvait nier la beauté de l'homme ? Mais il avait très mis un stop à son rêve, bien qu'aujourd'hui elle continuait à fantasmer sur lui, et des fois sur lui et son compagnon. Lorsqu'elle l'avait dit au brun, il avait juste soupiré et fais un signe de la main, habitué à elle. Harry avait toujours été ainsi. Balayant d'un simple geste ses tracas. Il n'avait presque jamais eu besoin de faire preuve d'autorité avec elle. Il l'avait souvent écouté. C'est comme ça qu'en même pas un an, elle s'était ouverte à lui, lui racontant son histoire. Il l'avait juste écouté, puis demandé si elle avait besoin de ses conseils. Après sa réponse négative, il ne lui avait jamais reparlé de son histoire, sauf quand elle le faisait, elle. Quoique la seule fois où il en avait reparlé était lors de leur voyage à Hawaii où tous les deux s'étaient tatoués le corps.

Son colonel était définitivement un homme avec qui elle aimait travailler. C'est pourquoi elle faisait de son mieux pour pirater le site. Elle voulait vraiment mettre un terme à l'organisation de Voldemort. Un homme qui ne devrait même pas exister.

« Luna ? » Relevant son regard de son ordinateur, la jeune blonde regarda l'homme qui venait de l'appeler.

Peu importe à quel point depuis le début de cette mission, elle essayait d'ignorer Sirius Black, elle n'y arrivait pas. Dès que son regard gris se posait sur elle, tout son corps frissonnait. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir cette adolescente face à son premier béguin. Tout en l'homme appelait au sexe. Seigneur, combien de fois avait-elle bavé devant l'inspecteur !

Bien sûr, Harry avait très vite découvert son fantasme. Un simple rictus lui avait répondu alors qu'elle rougissait telle une pucelle. Peut-être était-ce une manière de lui dire de foncer. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de se trouver un coup d'un soir, c'était simple pour elle. C'était même trop facile. Mais là ! Là ! Un coup d'un soir ne lui suffirait pas. Elle avait besoin de plus. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle s'imaginait vivre auprès de l'homme. Elle se sentait tellement stupide. Bien sûr, Drago s'était tout simplement moqué d'elle lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé. Susan avait soupiré et était partie. Ron lui était pire que les autres. Le seul qui l'avait vraiment aidé avait été Charlie.

Enfin. Aider. Pas du tout. Il l'avait complètement perturbé ! Le roux l'avait regardé, un sourire attendri. Puis il lui avait dit qu'il avait ressenti la même chose la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry. Et vu à quel point les deux hommes étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, Luna se demandait vraiment si elle aimait l'homme. Et même si c'était le cas, une relation était probablement impossible entre eux.

Alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-six ans, l'homme en avait plus de quarante. Plusieurs années de différences. Bien sûr, elle s'en fichait totalement. Mais est-ce que le policier pensait la même chose ? Et puis est-ce qu'il supporterait toutes ses petites choses qui la rendait différente ? Si c'était le cas, arriverait-il à la supporter longtemps ? Mais surtout, était-il vraiment possible d'imaginer une relation entre eux ? Toutes ses questions la rendaient folle. Plus que d'habitude. Surtout que ce crétin de Black ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait !

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle, doucement, s'attirant un gloussement de Susan.

« Sais-tu où est Harry ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle savait où était le filleul de l'homme. Mais seigneur, ne pouvait-il pas lui demander plutôt des choses personnelles ? Telle que sa couleur favorite ou son plat préféré pour pouvoir l'inviter au restaurant ?!

« Il avait un rendez-vous avec Drago. »

« Oh ? En rapport avec l'enquête ? »

Bien sûr que c'était en rapport avec l'enquête, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle aussi avait reçu le message d'Alastor, deux jours auparavant pour leur dire qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir des informations.

Malgré qu'aucun des inspecteurs n'aient rien demandé, Luna savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié Seamus Finnigan. L'homme avait été emmené dans un des sites noirs de l'armée. Accompagné du MI6, Maugrey avait absolument tenu à assister à l'interrogatoire. Il ne voulait rien rater. Le criminel avait été plutôt résistant et n'avait parlé que récemment. Dès qu'Alastor avait eu les informations, il avait directement pris le chemin vers l'aéroport pour revenir en Angleterre. Il leur donnerait à ce moment-là, les renseignements.

Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Hagrid, Seamus Finnigan avait bel et bien était emmené dans un autre pays afin de pouvoir être interroger. Cela n'était probablement pas constitutionnelle. Mais les moyens justifiaient la fin. Dès que le MI6 et le Chef d'Etat-Major avait donné son accord, le criminel n'existait plus. Bien sûr, les parents de Seamus avaient lancé un avis de recherche, leur fis ayant disparu. Mais personne n'obtiendrait sa localisation. L'enfant était porté disparu et il ne serait probablement jamais retrouvé. Il devait absolument disparaître de tous les radars.

Son extrémisme ne pouvait remettre les pieds en Angleterre. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'un homme, avec des idées de destruction, revienne et réalise ses sombres plans. L'armée y veillerai. Si au début elle avait eu du mal avec cette idée, de destituer une personne de ses droits, maintenant elle l'acceptait, tant que la personne était coupable.

« Aucune idée ! Je ne les ai pas vu de la journée. »

Un simple sourire aux lèvres, elle remarqua le froncement de sourcil de l'homme. Arriverait-elle vraiment à berner un policier ?

« Oh, Drago n'est pas là ? » Demanda une voix près de la porte.

Soupirant face à ses personnes qui parlaient pour émettre une évidence, Luna regarda Katie Bell se rapprochait de Susan. Sans la quitter des yeux, la blonde se demanda pendant quelques minutes, si elle devait encore jouer son rôle de gentille fille ou si elle pouvait se permettre d'être une garce, tant qu'Harry et Drago n'était pas là.

« Au fait, » repris la voix de l'assistante du Procureur, « as-tu réussi à obtenir quelques informations de l'ordinateur ? »

Abaissant l'écran du pc portable, elle posa ses mains dessus et regarda la stupide femme devant elle. Peu importe combien elle essayait, elle n'arrivait pas à agir comme Susan qui discutait avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas son ordinateur, » répondit la blonde, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. « Et quand bien même c'est le sien, je ne suis pas autorisée à donner des informations aux personnes n'ayant pas les droits pour les connaître. »

La colère déforma quelques instants les traits de la femme, réjouissant Luna. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être emmerdante quand elle s'y mettait. Et elle allait montrer à cette garce à quel point.

« Je suis l'assistance du Procureur. J'ai tous les droits, Lovegood. Si tu as un problème contre ça, je peux toujours faire en sorte de te mettre au même endroit que ton père. »

Debout sur ses pieds, elle allait se rapprocher de la femme pour lui donner une bonne raison pour la mettre en prison, lorsque Sirius lui attrapa le bras alors que Cédric se rapprochait de la femme, l'informant qu'il allait lui donner les dernières informations obtenues. Se laissant traîner, la blonde ne quitta pas la femme du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme dans une des salles de réunion.

La tête contre la porte, elle soupira. Parfois la colère qu'elle ressentait lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, bien malgré elle. Si Harry avait été présent, la blonde pouvait être sûre qu'elle aurait été de corvée pour au moins une bonne semaine. Sans bouger, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Sirius.

De quoi avait-elle peur ? Que l'homme refuse ? Ce n'était pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier. Et puis pouvait-il vraiment continuer ainsi ? Faire semblant qu'elle ne ressentait rien et partir une fois l'enquête terminée ? Elle avait besoin de savoir. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle était une femme qui n'avait jamais peur de rien. Les questions sortaient de sa bouche avant même qu'elle y réfléchisse. Alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi était-elle autant terrifiée ?

« Ça va mieux ? »

Hochant la tête, la jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle était un soldat. Elle avait affronté des centaines d'ennemis. Inviter un homme ne devrait pas être très compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

« Veux-tu …, » commença-t-elle, avant d'inspirer et expirer brusquement.

Dieu ! Elle était Luna Lovegood ! Et elle allait montrer à cet homme quel genre de personne elle était.

Se redressant elle se rapprocha rapidement de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme. Collant son corps à celui de son vis-à-vis, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, caressant de sa langue les lèvres de Sirius, le suppliant de lui donner l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qui lui fut accordée rapidement alors que l'homme passait ses bras autour du dos de la blonde, essayant de la rapprocher encore plus.

Rassurée de ne pas être rejetée, la jeune fille retira un de ses bras du cou de l'homme, la laissant se balader doucement à travers son dos pour atteindre son postérieur. Sans comprendre, son dos rencontra la porte alors que Sirius se faisait pressant, collant son érection contre elle. Ramenant ses deux mains sur le torse de l'homme, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Charlie est là et souhaite te voir, Luna. »

Son front se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme alors que Susan partait. Un soupir aux lèvres, elle jeta un regard vers Sirius qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Que dirais-tu qu'on se voit pour discuter de tout ça ? »

Incapable de parler, la blonde hocha la tête alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce après s'être rendue présentable. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle salua Charlie qui la regardait, souriant lui aussi. Pas de doute l'homme était au courant de ce qu'elle faisait peu de temps avant. Tout en soupirant, il lui pointa du menton l'ordinateur.

Tous les deux se rapprochèrent du bureau où le roux sortit un disque dur externe et le brancha, copiant les nombreux documents. Charlie laissa la jeune femme faire tout en jetant un coup d'œil au père de son compagnon.

Harry lui avait dit que sa mère était au courant de leur relation et l'avait bien pris. Bien sûr le roux n'avait jamais eu aucun doute à cette information. Mais le père ne savait rien. Ou prétendait ne rien savoir. Charlie n'était pas sûr.

Bien que sa relation avec Harry était récente, l'homme avait vraiment envie de s'installer à nouveau avec le brun. Vivre comme un couple sans se cacher. Mais il savait que son compagnon était légèrement terrifié à l'idée d'en parler avec son père. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le brun s'était rapproché de son père. Il n'était pas prêt à tout perdre. Pas pour le moment.

Charlie savait que tôt ou tard, Harry en parlerait avec son père. Lui-même avait été dans cette situation des années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait découvert son homosexualité. Affronter ses parents avaient été une des plus dures épreuves de sa vie. Les regarder dans les yeux et leur dire qu'ils préféraient les hommes aux femmes. Leur faire comprendre, qu'à moins l'adoption, jamais il n'aurait d'enfant à lui. Il avait tellement eu peur de voir le dégoût apparaître sur le visage de sa mère ou de son père.

Malgré que son frère, Bill, lui avait attesté qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, il en avait été pétrifié. Si son frère avait plutôt bien pris la chose ce ne serait pas forcément le cas pour ses parents. Pourtant le roux s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait tort. Ses parents l'avaient accepté. Tout simplement. Ils n'avaient pas cherché après des informations, ils avaient juste accepté. Sa mère lui avait certifié qu'il restait son fils, peu importe s'il préférait les garçons.

Comme si cela avait été un déclic, le roux se rappelait du nombre d'appels qu'elle avait passé, lui demandant quand il lui présenterait quelqu'un. Il se rappelait encore très bien de son regard joyeux le jour où il avait présenté Harry comme son petit ami. Ou encore son câlin lorsqu'il lui avait dit que plus rien n'allait entre lui et son compagnon. Sa mère avait aussi été là alors qu'il venait de se séparer du brun. Depuis ce jour, il était vraiment soulagé que sa mère soit au courant pour lui rapporter du réconfort.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de rassurer son compagnon par rapport à son père, mais Charlie savait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Alors silencieusement, il acceptait le peu de temps que lui accordait le brun. Profitant des petits moments entre eux. Et puis, s'il était honnête, cette relation secrète avait définitivement quelque chose d'excitant !

« Tiens, » soupira Luna, « si jamais tes gars arrivent à en tirer un truc, tu m'appelles ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Alors qu'il allait sortir pour regagner son bureau, il vit Albus Dumbeldore, Alastor Maugrey et Amélia Bones rentrer dans la pièce. Alors que Katie Bell se rapprochait de sa patronne, pour lui demander la raison de sa présence, Charlie vit son compagnon et Drago franchir à leur tour la porte, le regard sombre.

Le roux regarda le blond passait un coup de fil, alors qu'Harry se rapprochait de son père, murmurant doucement, pour n'être entendu que de lui.

« Oui, Mère ? C'est Drago. Je t'appelais pour te dire que Katie et moi allons partir quelques jours en vacances. J'aimerai lui faire ma demande, alors si vous n'arrivez pas à nous joindre, cela est normal. »

Surpris, James donna ses menottes à son fils alors que le Malfoy finissait sa conversation, raccrochant son téléphone. Son regard glissa vers l'assistante du procureur qui semblait surprise de cette information et qui se rapprochait de son compagnon. Et alors qu'elle allait toucher le blond, il vit son fils se placer derrière elle. Il attrapa ses deux bras, les mit dans son dos et lui passa les menottes. Un silence prit place dans la pièce, alors que les nombreux inspecteurs ouvraient les yeux.

« Katie Bell, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre, trahison, entrave à une enquête en cours et terrorisme. » Le brun tourna la jeune femme vers les inspecteurs.

Personne n'osa parler alors que la jeune femme semblait choquée, regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

« Que … Chéri, dis-moi que c'est une blague ? Enfin tu me connais ! Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de faire du mal à quiconque. »

Un ricanement sorti de la bouche du blond alors que des militaires franchissaient le pas de la porte.

« Voilà maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'on m'a demandé de mener à bien une mission. Certaines preuves en rapport avec l'organisation de Voldemort avaient disparu, sans raison, empêchant toute personne à remonter vers lui. On nous a demandé avec mon équipe de chercher la raison, » expliqua le blond. « Devine ce que j'ai découvert ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Je t'ai découvert toi. Tu as été discrète. Alors un jour, on a tendu un piège. Une fausse enquête. Une fausse preuve. Un faux procès. Tout a été créé pour que tu fasses une erreur. Et tu l'as faite. L'armée m'a demandé d'avoir une relation avec toi pour obtenir le plus d'informations mais surtout t'en donner des fausses. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Katie comprit alors le piège dans lequel elle était tombée. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Tomber sur le blond par hasard, un soir comme ça, c'était impossible. Leur début de relation, la façon dont il avait décidé de se rapprocher de ses parents. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?!

« Je te remercie de tous les renseignements que tu m'as donnés. Sortir avec toi a vraiment été un plaisir. Mais je suis désolé, notre relation se termine maintenant. »

« Comment as-tu osé ?! » Rugit la femme alors que la colère prenait possession de son corps. « Sais-tu ce qu'ils te feront quand ils sauront que tu es un traître ?! Ils te tueront ! Tu crois vraiment que le Maître va rester sans rien faire alors que je vais disparaître ?! » Katie éclata d'un rire hystérique. « Tu vas mourir, Drago. Tu vas rejoindre ta stupide petite-amie ! J'aurai dû m'en douter ! Tu étais déjà souillé ! »

Restant calme, Harry jeta un regard au blond alors que les militaires encadraient la femme.

« A l'heure actuelle, Drago Malfoy et Katie Bell sont à bord d'un jet privé qui va les mener à Hawaï. Arrivé là-bas, le couple va se promener près d'une falaise. Katie va tomber. Deux jours plus tard son corps sera découvert. Grâce à son empreinte dentaire, on découvrira très vite son identité. Drago étant triste va demander à ce que le cadavre de sa compagne soit incinérée. A ce moment, pour le monde, Katie Bell sera morte. »

« Tu vas mourir Harry Potter. Le maître connaît ton prénom, tu sais ! Il n'attend que le bon moment pour te détruire ! Il est si proche de toi ! »

Doucement, le brun se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres, il ne releva pas le tremblement de la jeune femme, alors que son regard se faisait glacial.

« Je suis bien plus proche de ton Maître qu'il ne l'est de moi. »

Alors que la jeune femme allait lui dire qu'il avait tort, il tendit une main vers Drago, qui lui donna une photo. En silence, il mit l'objet devant son regard, lui attirant un regard incrédule.

« Je suis sûr que notre cher Tom Jedusor sera très heureux de savoir que nous sommes, maintenant, à égalité. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre


	15. Ennemi

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Luna/Sirius. Le reste : Surprise ! :D C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi ou le samedi

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres d'écrits - elle n'est pas terminée.

 _Blabla de moi :_

Bonsoir. Voici un deuxième chapitre. J'ai posté le chapitre 14 et 15 à la suite. Je pense poster le chapitre 16 et 17 dans la semaine. Je vais essayer de corriger mes chapitres pour les poster pour me faire excuser du mieux que je peux.

Comme d'hab, je tiens à remercier tous les followers, les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris, et les reviews. J'ai aimé les lire.

Je ne vous embête pas plus.

Enjoy.

Miss Khay.

* * *

 _Quinzième Chapitre._

Ennemi.

« Que … Que vient-il de se passer ? » Demanda James, choqué.

Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait vu son fils arriver, accompagné de Drago et d'une escouade de militaire pour arrêter Katie Bell. Les paroles et l'arrestation de la jeune femme avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout comprendre. Seul l'air soulagé du blond lui permettait de savoir qu'il attendait la disparition de l'assistance depuis un moment. Puis il avait vu le regard sombre de son fils croiser celui de Maugrey avant d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui.

Inconsciemment, James se mit entre les deux militaires, empêchant son fils de continuer sa progression. Il ne voulait pas que son fils se rapproche encore plus d'Alastor. Depuis que l'autre homme était de retour, il sentait sa position de père menacée. Il avait de nombreuses fois remarqué que son garçon préférait partir vers le militaire, plutôt que vers lui. Si le père de famille comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler de certaines de ses missions, il aurait au moins aimé le voir se confier à lui. Lui avouer sa relation avec Charlie Weasley.

Oh, le père de famille n'était pas naïf, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser sa femme et son fils. Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas fait le lien immédiatement, mais il avait fini par comprendre. Les gestes et les regards entre les deux hommes étaient vraiment explicites. L'amour qui les liait était tellement présent entre eux.

Il aurait pu se rapprocher de son fils et lui dire qu'il savait, mais il préférait attendre qu'il vienne vers lui, qu'il lui parle de lui-même. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois que tous les deux discutaient entre eux. Juste le voir près de lui, lui sourire était déjà un grand pas pour James. Des années auparavant, ils se seraient probablement engueulés. Mais maintenant, c'était autre chose. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas briser ce début de relation.

Il savait très bien ne pas connaître son garçon. En fait, non, il ne savait rien sur son passé et les actions qu'il avait mené, mais voilà, il ne pouvait plus lui tourner le dos comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il était enfant. Même s'il venait d'annoncer à voix haute qu'il allait faire disparaître une personne du monde, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui. Même si l'homme devant ne ressemblait rien en le Harry qu'il connaissait, il était incapable de lui tourner le dos.

Tout comme il était incapable de partager son fils. S'il fallait se battre avec le militaire, il le ferait. Il ne laisserait plus personne faire son travail. Même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il était prêt à faire tous les efforts au monde pour ne pas perdre son fils. Quitte à se mettre le monde à dos. Et il semblerait que son intention n'était pas si mauvaise alors que son fils le regardait, surpris.

Heureux bien malgré lui, Harry se rapprocha finalement de son père, alors qu'il allait vers Alastor. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer à son père qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur, l'homme posa sa main sur son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la station de Police, il avait très vite compris qu'il devait agir plus vite que prévu. Devant son père et les autres inspecteurs. Il n'avait plus de choix. Il devait ralentir le rythme de l'organisation terroriste. Il n'avait même pas pensé aux conséquences. Il devait le faire.

« Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait, » soupira-t-il à l'attention de tout le monde, « on va tout vous expliquer. »

Attendant que tout le monde s'assoit, Harry attrapa la main de son père, et lui indiqua la chaise près de lui. Après tout si l'homme avait fait un pas, il pouvait en faire un autre. Un sourire en direction de Charlie pour le rassurer, il l'invita à prendre la chaise à gauche de sa position.

« Bien, je sais que vous avez tous des questions, mais avant que l'on puisse y répondre, vous devez tous signer la feuille que va vous faire passer Drago, » expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux sur le papier, James le lut rapidement, comprenant que c'était un contrat de confidentialité. L'armée protégeait ses arrières, ce qui était totalement normal. Grâce à son travail, il comprenait très bien l'intérêt de ces documents. Avec l'accord de confidentialité, il y avait moins de risque de trahison, à cause de la clause qui stipulait qu'il serait arrêté sans préavis. Les secrets d'État étaient bien mieux cachés que dévoilés.

« Si on ne signe pas ce document ? » Demanda Hagrid, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Vous serez retiré de l'affaire, » répondit simplement Amélia Bones, avant qu'une autre personne ne prenne la parole.

Les inspecteurs échangèrent un regard entre eux avant qu'ils ne signent le papier. Leur curiosité réveillée, ils avaient envie de savoir comment lutter contre Voldemort et son organisation. Récupérant les papiers, Luna les donna à Alastor avant d'attraper son ordinateur et de le brancher au projecteur.

« Bien, la première fois que nous avons discuté de l'affaire, nous ne vous avons pas donné toutes les informations, » soupira Harry, « on ne pouvait se le permettre sachant que Katie Bell faisait partie de l'enquête. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, il est temps que vous sachiez tout. »

Alors que Luna appuyait sur une des touches de son pc, un organigramme apparut sur le mur blanc. Debout devant l'image, Harry se tourna vers les policiers et sourit doucement à Sirius. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le faire quitter l'affaire au lieu de le laisser y rester ?

« Comme on vous l'a dit, Voldemort a divers Lieutenants-Mangemorts, comme il les appelle. » Il fit signe à Luna. « Nous savons maintenant quelle position occupe chaque personne. »

« Comment ? » Questionna James, surpris.

Alastor Maugrey regarda l'homme devant lui. Le père d'Harry Potter. Un sourire aux lèvres, il essaya bien malgré lui de ne pas se moquer de l'homme alors qu'il le regardait se lever pour aller vers son fils. Le militaire savait très bien que le père de famille le jalousait. Sa proximité avec Harry était pour lui probablement dur. Et bien sûr, il était prêt à tout pour l'énerver et attiser sa jalousie. C'est pourquoi il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, qui le regardait surpris.

« Nous avons interrogé Seamus Finnigan. Même si le garçon ne voulait pas tout nous dévoiler … nous avons eu nos propres méthodes pour l'aider à avouer. »

Et c'était vrai. Il s'était vraiment attendu à ce que le gamin dévoile tout dès le départ, pensant qu'il n'était qu'un chimiste comme un autre, qui ne résistait pas à la torture. Sauf qu'il avait tort. Le gamin avait résisté. Pas très longtemps mais suffisamment pour leur faire perdre un peu de temps. Bien sûr, lui était resté en arrière, préférant laisser les agents du MI6 faire leur travail. La seule chose qu'il avait demandé était d'être présent pour pouvoir observer et noter peut-être des expressions ou des mots que les agents n'auraient pas vu. Etant donné la coopération demandée pour cette affaire, ni le militaire, ni le MI6 n'avait compliqué la tâche. Ils avaient juste fait leur travail.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez torturé le gamin, » grogna Hagrid à l'encontre du militaire. « Si la « torture » me permet d'avoir des informations qui me permettront de sauver des vies, je n'hésite pas à l'employer. »

Oh loin de là. Il n'était peut-être pas à un adepte de cette méthode mais parfois il valait mieux avoir des informations pour pouvoir empêcher des actes monstrueux. Il se rappelait très bien, lors de sa jeunesse, avoir été comme Rubéus Hagrid, mais voilà, le temps était passé et il avait vu de quoi l'homme était capable. Parfois il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

« Là n'est pas la question, » finit par soupirer Harry. « Grâce au MI6, nous avons finalement pu obtenir quelques informations. Tel que le nom du commanditaire, sa prochaine attaque et les diverses associations. »

Cela avait été marrant de voir que Slughorn avait tout dévoilé à Seamus Finningan, assuré que l'homme allait faire partie de l'organisation. L'enfant aussi avait été sûr qu'il serait rapproché par Voldemort. Mais le Chef n'avait probablement pas envie de s'encombrer d'un gamin, incapable de contrôler ses pulsions racistes.

« Bien, comme on vous l'a annoncé, nous vous avons caché certaines informations. Tout d'abord, sachez que le nombre des Lieutenants-mangemorts sont au total de six. »

Le Colonel hocha la tête vers Luna qui fit apparaître trois photos, attirant l'attention de Sirius, choqué.

« Voici Rodulphus Lestranges, Rabastan Lestranges et Bellatrix Lestranges, née Black. »

Ses yeux fixés sur le visage de sa cousine, le brun resta choqué. Voilà bien des années qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec elle. En fait, depuis qu'il avait fui de chez ses parents à ses dix-huit pour aller chez James, il n'avait plus aucun contact avec eux. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de ses parents face à cette pureté du sang. Leur haine envers les personnes de couleurs ou différentes à eux. Ils n'avaient probablement jamais rencontré et discuté avec ce genre de personne. Ils ressentaient une haine sans raison. Juste ce que la télévision leur rapportait.

« Ces trois personnes sont à la tête de La Lestranges Corporation. C'est une entreprise qui embauche des personnes physiques. Elle a tout de normale. Sauf que ce n'est que le haut de l'iceberg. Grâce à cette entreprise, ils font de la revente d'arme, du blanchissement d'argent. Ils ont déjà été condamnés pour discrimination à l'embauche, mais rien à faire. Ils ne sont pas du genre à se soumettre. »

Bien sûr que sa cousine n'était pas de ce genre-là, pensa Sirius. Déjà toute jeune, ses parents avaient du mal à faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait alors il doutait que des policiers y arrivent. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les Lestranges. Définitivement pas les bonnes personnes. Entre son sang Black et son lien avec son mari, il n'était finalement pas étonné qu'elle soit devenue une criminelle.

« Voici, Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, » reprit Harry, choquant tous les inspecteurs qui fixaient Drago.

Surpris, Sirius observa vraiment le militaire. Rien ne transperçait de son visage. Il restait assis sur sa chaise à fixer l'image de ses parents, sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit. Comme si cela ne le touchait plus. Et c'était probablement le cas, cela devait probablement faire des semaines que l'homme savait que ses parents étaient des dangereux criminels. Alors oui … il devait vraiment passer outre les regards suspicieux qui apparaissaient sur les yeux de certains de ses collègues.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, nous savons qu'ils s'occupent plus de la finance de l'organisation. Nous n'avons pas déterminé s'il participait autrement. Nous avons même un doute quant à Narcissia Malfoy. Nous connaissons sa haine envers les autres, mais rien de plus, » expliqua Harry, attirant à nouveau les regards. « Mais nous savons que Lucius Malfoy est bel et bien impliqué dans cette affaire. »

Debout, au centre de la pièce, le brun fixa tout le monde. Même si en reprenant la parole, il avait attiré les regards vers lui, il remarquait encore la suspicion sur les divers visages. Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas.

« Si l'un de vous, a un quelconque problème avec Drago, qu'il le dise maintenant. Je refuse que vous vous permettiez d'être soupçonneux envers lui alors qu'il a apporté plus que vous ne le pourrez. »

Choqué par la voix froide de son fils, James ouvrit grand les yeux alors que Sirius se relevait et se rapprochait du blond. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour arrêter son meilleur ami, il se fit arrêter par la main de son fils.

« Tu es leur fils ? » Drago acquiesça, un sourcil moqueur haussé face à la question stupide de l'homme. « Donc, tu es mon petit cousin ? »

« Probablement, » soupira-t-il.

« Bien alors j'imagine que si quiconque a un problème avec toi, il l'a aussi avec moi. Vu que deux d'entre eux sont mes cousines. »

Comprenant enfin les intentions de son meilleur ami, James rigola face à l'appel à l'aide du blond alors que le policier le serrait dans ses bras. Finalement le rêve de Sirius venait de se réaliser. Un black -bien qu'il soit aussi un Malfoy- avait aussi tourné le dos aux convictions ancestrales et faisait face à sa famille pour les arrêter.

« Grâce à Drago, » rappela Harry, invitant son parrain à reprendre sa place. « Nous avons pu rencontrer la dernière personne. »

Luna grimaça alors que le visage de Severus Snape apparaissait sur l'écran. Un simple coup d'œil lui confirma que le père de son colonel connaissait l'homme.

« Voici Severus Snape. L'homme est un chimiste. Nous pensons qu'il était le supérieur d'Horace Slughorn. Nous savons qu'il a déjà utilisé certains de ses poisons contre des personnes. Il travaille actuellement pour une société privée et est surveillé par le MI6. Il est discret. Nous avons eu l'information de sa participation, seulement une semaine auparavant. Nous n'en savons pas plus. »

James réussit à retenir l'exclamation de justesse. Bien sûr qu'il avait reconnu l'homme pour qui Lily l'avait quitté. Il aurait été bien naïf de ne pas le connaître ! Il était rentré chez lui pour aider son ex-femme à récupérer ses affaires.

« Tu …, » commença-t-il, avant de se faire arrêter par Harry, qui bougea négativement la tête, lui demandant de garder le silence.

Son fils savait. Il était bien au courant du lien entre sa mère et cet homme. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il voulait la rencontrer ? Connaître sa position et savoir si elle faisait aussi partie de l'organisation ?

« Pour finir, voici Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

La photo d'un homme au visage pâle apparût. Ses yeux bleu clair semblaient tirer vers un rouge bizarre. Le nez aristocratique ne permettait aucun doute face à sa position sociale. Ses lèvres fines et ses yeux en amandes lui donnaient un charme. Quelque chose en l'homme attirait le regard.

« Tom Jedusor est né à Londres d'une mère alcoolique et droguée, et d'un père violent. La mère de Tom, Merope Gaunt a grandi dans une famille violente, avec son père. Il fut condamné pour le meurtre de sa femme alors que la jeune femme avait dix-neuf ans. C'est à ce moment-là où elle a rencontré Tom Jedusor Senior. L'homme a probablement profité de la naïveté de la jeune femme, » Harry fit une pause, espérant que tout le monde continuait à le suivre.

« Lorsqu'il apprit que Merope était enceinte, il l'a rejeté, selon un vieil ami de la famille. La jeune femme a mis au monde Tom Jedusor un 31 décembre. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'en présentant son fils à son père, ils se remettraient ensemble, Tom Senior les a rejetés. La femme est morte d'une overdose alors que l'enfant fut confié, bien malgré lui à son père. »

Le brun laissa quelques secondes aux policiers avant de reprendre la parole.

« D'après nos informations, les deux ont vécus ensemble pendant environ six ans, où Tom Junior se fit battre par son père. Peu de temps après, il rencontra une jeune femme, Angelina Johnson. Jeune femme de couleur, elle a été un canalisateur pour le père qui a dû décider à ce moment-là d'être un homme sain, » supposa le brun. « Nous pensons que Tom Junior n'a pas supporté ce changement, accusant probablement la jeune femme de prendre la place de sa mère, et les enfants nés de cette union comme des erreurs. Nous supposons que la haine de l'homme envers les personnes de couleur vient de là. »

Chaque personne présentes dans la salle prit le temps de trier les informations que venaient de leur donner le militaire.

« Lorsqu'il eut 18ans, Tom a disparu. A vingt-ans, Angelina et son père furent retrouvés morts. Quelques semaines plus tard, ce furent les enfants. Les inspecteurs en charge de l'affaire ont pensé que Tom avait également été assassiné et n'ont pas cherché plus loin. L'affaire resta sans suite. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne fut pas inquiété. Nous savons aujourd'hui que l'homme a de nombreuses identités qui lui permette de quitter le pays. Il est à la tête d'une trop grosse organisation pour rester en Angleterre. »

Luna cliqua à nouveau sur son ordinateur faisant apparaître une image de la douane de l'aéroport.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons confirmation que la cible est bien sur le territoire. Pour ne pas le faire fuir, nous avons décidé de poster les photos uniquement aux douanes portuaires et aéroportuaires. Les agents du MI6 visionnent actuellement toutes les vidéos possibles pour retrouver sa trace. Les militaires postés dans les zones sensibles ont aussi été informés. Personne d'autres n'aura accès à cette image. Nous ne voulons pas le faire fuir. Il ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes aussi proche. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, comprenant très bien la raison de ce silence.

« Bien ! » S'exclama ensuite le brun. « Malgré notre discrétion, nous allons lancer une mission d'infiltration dès que possible pour pouvoir commencer à démanteler le réseau de cet homme. »

« Comment allez-vous faire ? » Demanda James, alors qu'un sourire vicieux s'inscrivait sur le visage des militaires.

« Nous allons lui couper les ailes. »

Clignant des yeux, les policiers se demandèrent pendant quelques instants si les hommes n'avaient pas perdu la tête. Bien qu'ils comprenaient la métaphore, ils se questionnèrent.

« Malgré la puissance de son organisation, Tom ne peut rien faire sans argent, » soupira Susan, alors qu'Harry ne répondait pas.

« Je ne suis pas …, » murmura Sirius.

« Ce que veut dire Susan, c'est que nous allons lui couper le chemin, » expliqua froidement Drago alors que les regards convergeaient vers lui. L'attitude sûr, le regard glacial, le blond n'hésita pas à prononcer sa prochaine phrase, attirant bien malgré lui, l'admiration des personnes présentes.

« Et pour ça, nous allons arrêter mes parents. »

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

Voilà, pour ce chapitre.

A très vite pour la suite.


	16. True Love

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Luna/Sirius. Lily/Severus. Le reste : Surprise ! :D C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un peu compliquée en ce moment...

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres d'écrits - elle n'est pas terminée.

 _Blabla de moi :_

Bonsoir.

Je suis vraiment navrée, ce chapitre devait arriver bien plus tôt mais j'ai eu trois partiels à la suite et pas les plus simples... J'ai passé mes journées à réviser, aller à mon stage, réviser, dormir, réviser, aller à mon stage... Je suis tellement fatiguée que même en dormant plus de 10h, je n'arrive pas à récupérer.

Et le comble, c'est que j'ai bientôt fini mais il me reste encore une épreuve. Une dernière maudite épreuve et j'aurai fini. Ma vie sera a peu près normal après ça. J'aurai enfin touché mon but. Et inconsciemment mon esprit l'a compris parce qu'il a envie de réécrire et de republier.

Mais.

Pour ça j'ai une question. Etes-vous encore nombreux à lire cette histoire ? Dois-je la continuer ou bien l'arrêter ? Avec toutes mes nombreuses pauses, je ne sais plus trop si mon histoire intéresse encore ou pas ?

Enfin... je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que j'aime tellement. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, à le lire, à le corriger. J'espère que vous arriverez à vivre les émotions que j'ai essayé de faire sortir dans ce chapitre.

Je ne vous embête pas plus.

Enjoy.

Miss Khay.

* * *

Seizième Chapitre

 _True Love_.

Les mains entourées autour de sa bière, Harry regarda le soleil qui tentait une percée à travers le ciel ombrageux. Malgré l'approche de l'été, avec le changement climatique, il ne savait jamais s'il allait faire beau ou pas. Habillé d'un simple jean bleu et de son tee-shirt blanc, il fit abstraction des deux jeunes filles qui lui envoyaient des sourires, essayant de le charmer. Ses yeux verts ne cessaient de parcourir le bar où il se trouvait.

Le nouvel établissement « Le Chaudron Baveur » avait ouvert quelques jours auparavant. Situé en plein centre de Londres, Harry avait appris de Tom, le gérant, qu'il voulait donner à son établissement une ambiance studieuse pour les étudiants qui venait se ressourcer ici, avec les nombreuses bibliothèques situées dans les quatre recoins de l'établissement. Mais également, un côté vintage et intime. Les tables rondes situées au centre de la pièce avaient toutes des bougies. Sur chacune d'elle était écrit une citation. Trop loin pour les lire, Harry se retourna à nouveau vers le gérant, appuyé contre le bar.

Assis sur le tabouret, le brun écoutait les nombreuses anecdotes que lui racontaient Tom. Malgré la récente ouverte du lieu, les étudiants mais aussi de nombreuses autres personnes avaient commencé à influer et à raconter diverses histoires. Même s'il ne faisait plus attention aux commérages, il devait avouer qu'écouter l'homme lui permettait d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé à la fois le matin même, mais surtout la raison de sa présence dans ce bar.

Une fois la réunion terminée, Harry se souvenait très bien que son père et son parrain avaient tenté de s'approcher de lui. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à leur parler sur le moment. Il s'était dirigé vers Luna pour pouvoir voir ses progrès, tout en ignorant sa famille. Il avait écouté le rapport de Susan et avait discuté avec Drago du lieu de sa cachette pour les prochains jours, avant de se faire attraper par un Charlie qui l'avait emmené manger.

Même s'il se doutait que son père voudrait lui parler de cette personnalité qu'il venait de lui montrer, il n'était pas prêt. En fait, il doutait l'être un jour. Après tout, comment faire comprendre à sa famille que faire disparaître des gens n'étaient pas si inconnu pour lui ? Comme le fait que savoir qu'une personne se faisait torturer ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que ses parents en pensaient. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pas maintenant.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait compris pourquoi il avait aussi peur. Perdre à nouveau son père -même si ce dernier était resté à ses côtés durant la réunion- n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était prêt à vivre. Non pas du tout. Même avec la présence de son amant et de ses amis, il savait que la perte de son père le détruirait totalement.

Avec le temps, il avait pensé que l'approbation ou l'amour de son père ne lui importait plus. Mais il avait tort. Totalement tort. Il s'en était bien rendu compte aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il livrait les informations, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder James, guettant toutes ses réactions et ses expressions. Peut-être avait-il peur de voir la haine, la colère ou un autre sentiment négatif apparaître sur son visage. Mais l'homme s'était juste contenté de le regarder et d'écouter tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Surtout qu'il n'aurait jamais pu venir l'esprit tranquille à son rendez-vous. Essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il aurait été si mal lui était impossible. Et puis, il devait déjà aider Drago. Même si son ami faisait semblant que dévoiler son passé ne l'avait pas chagriné, lui savait. Il était totalement au courant que sa famille l'avait trop blessé. Mais surtout qu'elle continuait à le surveiller. Et qu'elle l'avait probablement surveillé durant ses dernières années.

Après tout comment aurait-elle pu apprendre pour l'ex-petite-amie de son ami ? Ils étaient si peu à la connaître. Drago avait tant essayé de la protéger et lui avait tant essayé de l'aider. Mais finalement, tous les deux n'avaient pas été aussi prudent qu'ils le pensaient.

La jeune femme au doux nom de Padma Patil avait toujours été une bouffée de chaleur pour le glaçon qu'était Drago. Ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, elle était totalement l'opposé de son petit ami. D'origine indienne, Harry se rappelait très bien à quel point la jeune femme aimait se moquer de son petit ami lorsqu'elle lui faisait découvrir de nombreuses choses.

Harry ne pouvait nier que la jeune indienne avait beaucoup apporté à son ami. Elle avait vraiment permis au blond de vivre une vie qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Il avait été totalement libre. Peut-être un peu trop. Pourtant malgré cette liberté, il avait toujours fait en sorte de la protéger. Le brun se rappelait encore quand Drago était venu le voir pour lui demander de l'aide. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents découvrent sa relation avec la jeune femme et détruisent sa vie. Il avait besoin de temps avant de dévoiler l'amour qu'il portait pour elle.

Le brun avait pensé que son collègue mettrait du temps avant de se décider. Mais il s'était encore une fois trompé. Très vite, trop vite peut-être, il avait décidé de s'installer avec elle. Il avait commencé à faire des projets sur le long terme. Surtout que la demoiselle ne semblait pas contre. Bien au contraire. Malgré que les parents semblaient vouloir un indien, tous les deux avaient fait face. Et peut-être était-ce ainsi qu'il avait réussi à gagner la confiance des parents de la jeune femme.

Leur relation qui avait commencé violemment avait continué à être aussi violente malgré les trois années qui étaient passées. Tous les deux s'étaient aimés fortement. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. La jeune femme, cadre dans les ressources humaines, avait pleinement accepté que son petit-ami ne soit pas avec elle tous les jours. Elle l'attendait avec impatience après chaque mission. Pendant presque trois ans, tous les deux en avaient profité et avaient vécu comme si le lendemain n'existait pas. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Ils avaient vraiment eu raison de vivre ainsi.

Car lorsqu'au bout de ses merveilleuses années, la jeune femme eut un accident de voiture. Alors qu'ils étaient en mission pour l'armée, Harry se rappelait très bien lorsque Alastor Maugrey avait utilisé son influence pour les faire rapatrier d'urgence. Le choc qu'ils avaient tous vécu en se rendant compte que la jeune femme était décédée sur le coup avait été violent. Encore plus lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'elle était enceinte de plus de deux mois.

Totalement détruit, le blond s'était plongé dans l'alcool et la violence. Ayant été en repos forcé, Harry était resté près de lui. Alors que le blond l'avait insulté de tous les noms, lui avait lancé les pires répliques, il n'avait pas laissé son ami. Durant des mois, il avait tout supporté, du matin au soir. Jusqu'à ce que la jumelle de sa compagne ne vienne le voir et lui remette les idées en place. Elle avait perdu sa jumelle, la moitié d'elle-même. Mais elle refusait de se laisser abattre, parce que sa sœur ne l'aurait jamais voulu. Elle continuait à vivre en honorant sa mémoire.

Cela avait vraiment suffit à Drago. Petit à petit, et avec son aide et celle des autres, il s'était relevé et avait recommencé à vivre. Pourtant il avait mis du temps, et quelque part aujourd'hui encore, il pensait à cet enfant perdu et à cette femme qu'il avait aimé. Peut-être était-ce ça qui le tenait chaque jour éveillé et si fort. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Katie. Il n'était pas prêt à revivre une nouvelle histoire d'amour. Et ainsi il voulait au moins servir à quelque chose. Surtout que la jeune femme était proche de ses parents. C'est ainsi que lui était venu l'idée de revoir ses parents lors d'une soirée et de se rapprocher de la femme.

Harry savait très bien que Drago ne regrettait rien du tout. Permettre à l'enquête d'avancer lui faisait croire qu'il avait son importance et d'oublier ce cruel passé. Même si pour la première fois, il l'avait regretté lorsqu'il avait dû dire à son ami que sa mère avait des liens avec l'organisation. En fait, il savait que son ami aurait préféré ne rien lui dire mais il n'avait pas le choix. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait. Harry était obligé de rencontrer sa mère pour en savoir plus.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il l'aurait fait s'il n'y avait pas cette obligation. Aurait-il eu le courage de rencontrer sa mère ? Aurait-il essayé de l'appeler ? Ou au contraire, il l'aurait ignoré ? Après tout, il considérait vraiment Alice comme sa mère. Elle était vraiment la personne qui lui fallait. Elle était celle qui l'aurait emmené à l'autel s'il venait à se marier. Même s'il en doutait.

Alice Potter était sa mère, totalement et complètement. Personne, pas même Lily Snape ne pouvait se permettre de remettre ça en cause. Il avait bien sûr cherché à savoir qui était sa mère. Il voulait au moins mettre un nom et un visage sur sa mère biologique. Mais ça c'était arrêté là. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'en savoir plus. Certaines personnes ne le comprenaient pas, comment pouvait-il ne pas vouloir rencontrer sa mère biologique ? C'était inconcevable pour eux. Mais pas pour lui. Alice était sa mère. Il ne l'imaginait pas autrement. Juste ainsi. Et rien n'y changerait. Pas même la rencontre avec Lily. Ni les nombreux commérages.

Il était et resterait le fils de James et Alice Potter. L'aîné d'une famille qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Et pour rien au monde, pas même sa mère biologique, il ne voulait briser l'harmonie de sa famille.

« Harry ? » murmura une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Tournant sur lui-même, il regarder la femme qui venait d'apparaître. Sa longue chevelure rousse était attachée en tresse, ramenée sur le devant, laissant apparaître sa peau couleur porcelaine. Habillé d'un jean noir et d'une simple chemise verte, elle attirait les regards sur elle malgré son âge. Le visage fin et un nez droit, Harry ne pouvait nier que Lily était belle. Magnifique s'il pouvait se le permettre. Ses yeux vert émeraude soulignés par un trait de crayon noir le regardait comme s'il était une merveille. Peut-être l'était-il à ses yeux. Après tout, il était son enfant. Et les enfants étaient toujours une merveille pour les parents.

« Salut, » Harry attrapa sa bière et se leva, « tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Un jus d'ananas m'irait parfaitement. »

Après que Tom ait fit signe qu'il l'avait bien entendu, il se dirigea vers une table dans un coin, éloignée. Les jambes croisées devant lui, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table à côté de lui, souriant doucement alors que Charlie et Luna étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, devant l'ordinateur de la blonde. Agissant comme un couple, personne ne pouvait les soupçonner. Il n'avait jamais prévu de venir tout seul. Même s'il ne doutait pas absolument pas que la conversation serait personnelle, il ne pouvait se permettre de rater quoique ce soit. Il était incapable de tout noter.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il leur avait demandé de venir. Luna avait intégré un puissant micro mais aussi une caméra sur le côté de l'ordinateur pour avoir une parfaite vision sur eux. Alors que de l'autre côté Charlie avait simplement voulu être présent à la fois pour s'assurer de ne rien rater mais aussi de pouvoir être présent pour son petit ami. Le brun savait également que dans un camion caché un peu plus loin, Drago, James, Sirius et Ron étaient assis à écouter eux aussi, la conversation. Même s'il aurait préféré que son père et parrain ne soient pas présents, il avait accepté. Les policiers pourraient probablement repérer les incohérences.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'Harry n'y allait pas de son plein gré, les deux policiers avaient sautés de leurs chaises et n'avaient pas abandonné l'idée de venir avec eux. Peut-être par peur de supporter une autre dispute ou discussion, il avait juste accepté en soupirant.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Lily, après un long moment de silence.

La jeune femme remercia le barman lorsqu'il posa sa boisson devant elle. Les mains serrées autour de son verre, elle regarda son garçon qui avait si grandi. Après tant d'années, elle n'aurait jamais cru le revoir. Elle se l'était pourtant interdit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son fils était lors de sa rentrée en primaire. Accompagné d'une femme brune, elle avait senti son cœur se briser alors qu'elle l'entendait crier « maman ». Pourtant elle ne pouvait que se le reprocher. Elle était celle qui était partie du jour au lendemain. Pouvait-elle vraiment en vouloir à cette femme ou à son fils ?

« Bien, » soupira Harry. « Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien, » elle avala une gorgée de son jus, « je suis heureuse que tu ais accepté de me rencontrer. »

C'était un euphémisme. Pendant des semaines, elle avait été voir son ex-mari afin d'avoir une chance de voir son garçon. Elle avait tout tenté pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'échanger un regard avec lui. Mais James avait été intransigeant. Il en était tout simplement hors de question. Il ne voulait pas infliger plus de douleur envers son fils.

Alors qu'elle aurait pu le rencontrer des années auparavant, elle avait préféré attendre que son garçon soit majeur, pour qu'il puisse décider de lui-même. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui parler, il s'était engagé à l'armée. Il lui avait été alors impossible de le contacter. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à avoir ses dates de permissions ou même le contact de ses collègues. Si elle ne savait pas qu'il faisait parmi de l'armée, elle aurait limite crue qu'il avait disparu.

Cela l'avait malgré tout étonné que son fils rejoigne les militaires. Du peu d'informations qu'elle avait eu, son fils avait été un élève studieux, peu respectueux des règles, mais un bon garçon. Elle avait d'ailleurs pensé qu'Harry avait rejoint l'armée pour pouvoir faire comme papa. Mais elle avait eu tort.

Son garçon avait rejoint l'armée pour s'éloigner de son père. Elle avait eu des difficultés à avoir ses informations. Mais elle avait réussi, en discutant avec les bonnes personnes. Très vite elle avait tout compris. Et en avait voulu à James. Elle avait même jusqu'à utiliser cette information contre lui, vu qu'il faisait barrage. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que Harry ne voulait pas lui parler le jour où il était passé devant elle, un simple regard, alors qu'elle avait entendu son ami blond prononcer son nom et prénom. Elle avait alors très bien compris que son fils ne voulait pas lui parler.

Malgré la peine, elle l'avait acceptée. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait abandonné le brun en premier. Elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à elle-même. Mais était-ce de sa faute si un jour, elle n'avait plus supporté cette maudite routine et avait préféré fuir, le plus loin de son mari et de son fils qui lui rappelait sa triste vie ? Oh, elle ne leur rejetait pas la faute sur eux. Bien au contraire. Elle était celle qui n'avait pas accepté son quotidien. Elle avait été incapable de voir le bonheur qui se dessinait devant elle.

Après la naissance difficile d'Harry, elle s'était sentie moins … femme. Quelque chose entre elle et James s'était brisée. Elle n'arrivait même plus à le regarder sans lui en vouloir. C'était de la stupidité pure et dure, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Son psychologue lui avait parlé de la dépression post-natale. Durant des années, elle avait reposé sa fuite sur cette raison. Mais lorsqu'elle et son conjoint essayèrent d'avoir un nouvel enfant et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus enfanter, elle s'était demandée si son corps ne la punissait pas de son abandon ?

« Pourquoi avoir demandé à me rencontrer ? »

La voix froide d'Harry la fit frissonner. Elle avait longuement réfléchi depuis qu'il avait accepté de la rencontré. Elle avait usé le carrelage de chez elle. Elle avait même rendu son mari fou en la voyant ainsi. Rien n'avait réussi à calmer son inquiétude. La rousse le savait, son fils ne l'accueillerait pas les bras ouverts. Bien au contraire. Il serait aussi froid que la glace. Son compagnon l'avait averti. Mais quelque part, elle avait espéré.

« Je voulais que tu puisses me comprendre, » expliqua-t-elle, le regard perdu, « comprendre pourquoi je suis partie. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je te détestais. Bien au contraire, j'ai pensé à toi, chaque jour. »

Harry avala une gorgée de sa bière, la regardant simplement.

« Pourquoi être partie alors ? »

Une de ses mains glissa sur sa cuisse, reproduisant la caresse que lui faisait son compagnon lorsqu'elle paniquait. Lily inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J'imagine que ton père t'en a déjà parlé, mais tu n'étais pas prévu. Ma grossesse était inattendue. J'en ai beaucoup voulu à James, j'avais l'impression d'être enchaîné à lui avec toi dans mon ventre. Mon futur était flou. Peut-être était-ce les hormones, mais quelque part, je t'en ai voulu à toi autant qu'à ton père. »

Avant d'arriver à son rendez-vous, elle y avait souvent pensée. Devait-elle vraiment être honnête avec Harry ? Elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens et c'était finalement dit qu'il n'y avait qu'avec cette solution qu'elle pourrait espérer avoir une future relation avec son fils. Lui mentir ne ferait que le faire fuir. Même s'il ne savait pas qu'elle mentait, elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

« Plus le temps passait, et plus j'avais l'impression d'être prisonnière. Quelque part en moi, j'ai fait un rejet de ma maternité. Pourtant je me disais que lorsque tu serais né, je pourrais reprendre ma vie là où elle s'était arrêtée. Et ton père me disait la même chose. J'y ai cru. Mais lors de naissance, il y a eu quelques complications, » elle glissa une de ses mains sur son ventre, « et pendant des semaines je me suis retrouvée alitée. »

Elle s'en souvenait très bien de la douleur de l'accouchement, puis des longues semaines à rester allongée dans son lit. L'impression que son bas-ventre se déchirait à chaque mouvement. Elle qui voulait reprendre sa vie en main, la voilà coincée à nouveau.

« Pendant toutes ses semaines, tu es resté près de moi. Tu m'as rapporté du bonheur. Je m'en suis rendue compte plus tard. Mais à cette époque, je ne pouvais que t'en vouloir. C'était par ta faute que j'étais dans ce lit. Tu étais si petit et moi si stupide. »

Prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, elle ne vit rien sur le visage de son garçon. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Comme son père, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Combien avait-elle pu jalouser James d'être si fort et si insensible face à ses colères.

« James t'aimait tellement. Tu étais son garçon. Son petit bébé. Pendant toutes ses semaines, comme pour se rassurer, il ne t'appelait jamais par ton prénom. Il n'arrêtait pas de demander comment « son bébé » allait. Tu étais tout pour lui. Quand il rentrait, il venait à toi. Quand tu pleurais, il était déjà debout à te consoler. Durant tout ce temps, il a été à la fois ton père et ta mère, » sourit-elle nostalgique.

Et c'était vrai. Malgré que la grossesse n'était pas désirée, James avait été euphorique à l'idée d'accueillir un mini-lui dans sa vie. La naissance d'Harry avait été une telle joie pour l'homme qui n'avait plus d'autre famille que Sirius. Son garçon avait été sa lumière. Il avait tout fait pour lui. Vraiment tout.

« C'est probablement pour ça que je t'ai jalousé. J'avais l'impression que tu m'avais volé mon mari et mes amis. Tu sais, les gens ne venaient que te voir toi, et uniquement toi. Peut-être que les hormones ont beaucoup joué là-dessus, mais je t'en ai voulu. Les gens ne me voyaient plus moi, Lily mais juste la mère du merveilleux petit bébé de James. »

Les yeux fermés, la dame aux cheveux roux se rappelait de ses nombreuses personnes qui étaient venues voir son garçon. Cette vie qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

« Lorsque j'ai pu reprendre les études, j'ai rencontré un autre étudiant. Que je connaissais depuis l'enfance. Severus Snape. Je sais que c'est mal, mais il m'a apporté ce que toi et ton père ne me donniez plus. Il m'a fait sentir enfin moi. J'avais l'impression d'être la plus belle personne au monde à ses yeux. J'étais une princesse entre ses mains. »

Même si elle s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui, elle ne regrettait pas sa rencontre avec l'homme. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien reproché. En fait, elle en avait vraiment été heureuse. Elle s'était vraiment sentie revivre.

« Sans qu'on s'en rende compte, nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça à toi et à ton père. Et Severus était d'accord avec moi. Je devais faire un choix. Je l'ai choisi lui. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, la voix rauque.

« Je ne suis plus sûre. Il est … Il est vraiment bon avec moi. Il a de nombreuses attentions envers moi. Il m'a permis d'être moi. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais c'était lui. Juste lui. »

« Au détriment de ton enfant ? »

Une légère grimace apparût sur le visage de la femme rousse.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je sais que j'aurai pu venir te voir durant toutes ses années. Faire une garde partagée avec James. Peu importe. T'avoir dans ma vie. Mais … je n'étais pas prête. Je ne voulais pas être mère. Je ne pouvais imaginer vivre avec cette responsabilité. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda son fils.

« J'étais terrifiée, Harry. Je savais que je ne serais pas une bonne mère. J'étais sûre que je te blesserais avec mes paroles. Peu importe à quel point, j'essaierai, je le sentais en moi. Je n'arrivais pas à t'aimer autant que j'aurai dû. »

Le brun n'était plus sûr de lui. Une part de lui avait envie de hurler sa souffrance alors qu'une autre se sentait juste … soulagée.

« Je n'aurai pas pu. Et puis, j'étais sûre de moi, avec James, tu n'aurais manqué de rien. Il t'aime tellement. Tu étais sa fierté. Dans son portefeuille, il a cette photo de toi et lui. Je n'ai eu aucune crainte à te laisser avec lui. »

Les yeux dans la vague, il reprit une gorgée de sa boisson, alors que les pièces du puzzle se refermait doucement autour de lui.

« Qu'as-tu dit à mon père le jour de ton départ ? »

« Je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais plus en supporter plus. Que j'étais sa femme et pas uniquement la mère de son fils. Qu'il ferait mieux d'ouvrir les yeux, vu que son monde commençait à le fuir. A force d'être obnubilé par toi, il risquait de te voir le détester quand tu grandiras. »

Etait-ce la peur de se voir haï par son fils mais également la perte de ses amis qui avait fait que son père n'avait plus su comment se comporter avec lui ?

« J'ai voulu reprendre contact avec toi, quelques années plus tard, » confessa-t-elle. « J'étais proche de toi. Très proche. Mais … je l'ai vu. Cette femme que tu appelles maman. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé. C'est à ce moment-là où je me suis rendue compte que tu étais mon fils, le mien. Sauf que pour toi, je n'étais plus ta mère. »

La main dans les cheveux, Harry la regarda, un soupir aux lèvres. Bien malgré lui, il commençait à comprendre la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Mais il allait probablement la faire encore plus souffrir.

« Alice est ma mère, » reprit-il doucement, son regard glissa le long du corps de sa mère. « Quand tu es parti, James m'en a voulu, beaucoup. Notre relation a été compliquée. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alice, j'imagine. J'étais bien trop petit pour m'en rappeler. Mais je me souviens juste qu'elle a toujours été là. A n'importe quel moment de ma vie. Elle m'a permis de grandir. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras lorsque je faisais des cauchemars. Elle m'a consolé lorsque j'étais triste. Elle est l'une des seul à pouvoir canaliser ma colère. »

Ses mains jouèrent avec sa bière.

« Elle a été une barrière entre James et moi. Elle est juste … parfaite. Elle m'a aimé comme elle aime mon frère ou ma sœur. Elle n'a jamais fait de distinction entre eux et moi. »

La tête penchée en arrière, Harry se demanda pendant quelques secondes si son père irait tout rapporter à sa mère ou pas.

« Comme je te l'ai dis, ça a tout sauf été simple entre papa et moi. Il est mon père. J'ai souvent essayé de le rendre fier de moi. Je voulais juste entendre de sa bouche qu'il l'était. Qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir un fils comme moi. Je voulais qu'il crie au monde entier que j'étais son garçon, sa fierté et qu'il m'aimait. J'avais vraiment ressenti ce besoin. Tout comme j'ai eu cette nécessité de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Il reste mon père. Même si je veux le détester, je n'y arrive pas. Je m'en suis rendu compte. J'ai toujours cette peur en moi de le décevoir et de l'entendre dire qu'il aurait préféré que je n'ai jamais existé, » un rire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Mais à chaque fois que j'avais ces horribles pensées, c'est comme si elle l'entendait et venait me voir, me rassurant sur mon appartenance dans cette famille. »

Il avait oublié cet horrible sentiment depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi était-ce si facile de lui délivrer tous ses secrets ?

« J'ai été tout sauf un enfant facile. J'ai eu une putain d'adolescence. J'ai été horrible. Même quand j'étais odieux, elle restait près de moi. Elle m'a toujours dit à quel point elle m'aimait, chaque jour, » reprenant une inspiration, il regarda Lily. « Ni elle, ni papa ne le savent, mais après m'être engagé à l'armée, j'ai beaucoup souffert, et j'ai souvent voulu déserter. Mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'en revenant, James me fasses une remarque et que nous nous disputions trop violemment cette fois. Je ne pouvais pas faire souffrir ma mère encore une fois. »

Son regard se fit vague alors que les souvenirs remontaient.

« J'ai souvent pris le téléphone dans mes mains, à composer le numéro de la maison. Mais à chaque fois que j'allais appuyer sur la touche verte, j'avais peur. Si je venais à entendre sa voix, j'aurais tellement voulu rentrer à la maison. Si elle venait à me parler, je me demandais si j'aurais été capable de rester encore loin d'elle. »

Et c'était vrai. Il le savait. Si elle l'avait eu au téléphone à lui demander de rentrer, il l'aurait fait, peu importe les conséquences.

« Même après avoir appris qu'elle n'était pas ma mère biologique, j'ai pas réussi à la détester. Je t'ai détesté. J'ai détesté papa et Sirius. Mais elle … elle est ma mère… »

Les yeux de Lily étaient remplis de larmes alors qu'elle écoutait Harry. Elle savait depuis le départ que cette conversation allait lui briser le cœur, mais elle avait vraiment voulu l'avoir. Mais plus Harry parlait et plus elle avait mal. Lorsqu'il venait à parler de la femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère, sa voix se faisait plus douce, totalement amoureuse. Rien qu'en l'entendant, elle savait à quel point son fils aimait cette femme. Malgré son retour, elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle ne reprendrait jamais cette place de mère qu'était la sienne.

« Je sais que c'est bizarre et totalement stupide, mais je suis heureux, d'un côté que tu nous ai laissé avec papa, » Lily eut l'impression qu'un poignard venait de briser s'enfoncer en elle. « Il est fou amoureux d'elle. Honnêtement, j'ai souvent eu des cauchemars en étant petit. Il est juste incapable de se tenir loin d'elle. Il est totalement épris. Si elle lui demandait la lune, je pense qu'il tenterait tout pour lui décrocher. »

Harry rigola.

« Après ton départ, il a continué à avancer. Il a eu deux autres enfants. J'ai un petit-frère et une petite-sœur. Je suis heureux, vraiment. Je sais que tu es ma mère biologique. Tu m'as mis au monde et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le militaire regarda la femme dans les yeux.

« Mais je suis encore plus heureux d'avoir Alice comme maman. Même si on a aucun lien de sang, contrairement à nous deux, elle est ma mère. Alors, merci de m'avoir mis au monde et de lui avoir permis de rentrer dans ma vie et celle de papa. »

Peut-être était-ce bizarre, mais il avait eu besoin de la remercier pour ça. Il était l'un des hommes les plus heureux au monde avec Alice comme mère. Peu importe à quel point Lily voulait reprendre cette place, elle en serait incapable. Parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'une maman. Il en avait déjà une.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'autre chose, il vit Severus Snape rentrait dans le bar. L'homme était habillé d'un costume noir et d'une cravate bleu nuit. Les cheveux détachés lui arrivaient à l'épaule. Son regard aussi noir que le charbon était fixé sur lui alors que Lily s'était mise à trembler après les paroles de son fils. Peu importe à quel point Severus était un criminel, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aimait Lily. Rien qu'à voir la manière dont il s'était rapproché pour consoler sa femme. Les douces caresses qu'il lui prodiguait semblaient avoir effet. Ouep, il ne pouvait lui retirer ça. L'homme était totalement amoureux de la rousse.

« Lily, je suis désolé de te déranger en plein rendez-vous, mais il est déjà 18h30 et nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Harry ne baissa pas le regard alors que l'homme continuait à le fixer froidement. Le brun n'avait aucun doute. Le chimiste serait prêt à le tuer à partir du moment où il essaierai de blesser à nouveau sa femme.

« Harry, » Lily se racla la gorge, « je te présente Severus Snape, mon mari. Chéri, je te présente Harry Potter, mon fils. »

Bien qu'il eût envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas son fils, il garda sa langue dans sa poche alors que l'homme tendait une main vers lui. La serrant, il ne grimaça même pas lorsque le criminel la serra le plus fort possible.

« Peut-être veux-tu que nous annulions le repas de ce soir ? »

« Non, c'est d'accord, Severus. » Avec espoir, la rousse se tourna vers son fils. « Voudrais-tu qu'on se revoit un jour, Harry ? Nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître un peu plus. Je comprends très bien que Alice est ta mère et que tu l'aimes, mais j'aimerai avoir une part dans ta vie. Quitte à n'être que ton amie. Cela m'ira… » La rousse laissa échapper un sourire triste, reflétant ses véritables sentiments. La place d'amie ne lui irait pas…

Les sourcils fronçaient, ledit Harry glissa son regard de sa mère à l'autre homme, indécis. Il avait bien sûr fait en sorte que Lily soit le plus blessée possible pour qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir, mais voilà qu'elle voulait le revoir. Et cela serait vraiment une immense opportunité. Pouvoir être aussi proche de l'homme ne serait probablement pas possible dans d'autre circonstances. C'était une porte ouverte à leur enquête.

« Bien sûr, » finit-il par sourire. « Je te laisse m'envoyer un message pour me dire quand vous êtes disponible. »

Harry ne prêta aucune attention au regard calculateur que posait Severus Snape sur lui. L'homme semblait surpris qu'il accepte ce rendez-vous. Peut-être s'exposait-il trop, mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Et il était sur le point d'avoir tant. Il ne laisserait pas sa chance passer.

Saluant le couple qui partait, il se détendit finalement, soulagé que cet entretien soit enfin terminé. Avant de se redresser et sortir du bar après avoir dit au revoir à Tom. Glissant des lunettes de soleil sur son nez, il prit son chemin vers sa voiture où il se glissa derrière le volant. Sans vraiment faire attention, il prit le chemin vers le poste de police pour pouvoir débriefer de la rencontre entre eux, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à dire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se gara et fut surpris de voir sa portière ouverte dès qu'il éteignit le moteur. Tiré hors de l'habitacle, il se retrouva très vite serré dans les bras fort de son père. Totalement étonné, il resta quelques secondes les bras ballants avant de rendre l'étreinte à l'homme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un câlin de son père.

« Je suis fier d'avoir un fils comme toi. Je n'ai jamais regretté ta naissance, bébé, » la voix de l'homme tremblait alors qu'il resserrait encore plus son étreinte, comme s'il avait peur que son fils s'éloigne de lui.

« Je t'aime tellement Harry, je t'en supplie n'en doute pas. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es mon garçon, mon fils, mon bébé, » il inspira, « je suis désolé, si désolé, de t'avoir fait autant souffrir. Je veux que tu saches que peu importe ce que tu fais, ce que tu dis, que ce soit maintenant, plus tard ou même avant, je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi. »

James se recula et attrapa le visage de son fils.

« Je suis le plus fier des pères, Harry. Je t'aime et t'aimerai quoiqu'il se passe. »

Peu importe s'il se donnait en spectacle. Peu importe si tout le monde les regardait. S'il avait l'air faible, il ne pouvait plus passer une seconde avec l'idée que son fils ait si peur de lui. Il avait tellement sous-estimé la peine qu'il avait provoqué chez son fils. Sa poitrine lui faisait si mal alors que les mots d'Harry résonnait encore dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu faire souffrir son garçon ? Comment avait-il osé ? Mais surtout comment son fils pouvait-il lui donner une autre chance ? A lui ?

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, mon cœur, jamais. »

Malgré son âge, malgré son passif, malgré toutes ses choses qui auraient dû l'empêcher, Harry sentit sa tête tourner sous la forte émotion alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il ne savait pas s'il était triste ou heureux. Tout était si confus en lui. Il avait tant d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui, voulant sortir. Il avait cette sensation qu'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices d'enfances se refermaient doucement mais sûrement. Quelque part en lui, sa peine disparaissait. Ne laissant que de la joie apparaître alors que les doux mots de son père, résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit, se répercutaient tout en lui. Lui donnant une sensation de planitude jamais ressenti.

« Je t'aime aussi, … papa. »

Peut-être était-il un peu trop vieux pour ces bêtises, mais il se sentait tellement soulagé. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il avait l'impression que de nombreux morceaux se reformaient lui. Que le vide qui avait pris place dans sa vie venait d'être comblé. Il n'en doutait plus maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, peu importe les paroles, l'homme resterait près de lui. Il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Lily, il pourrait le lui dire fièrement.

 _Merci d'être partie et de m'avoir offert cette famille qu'est la mienne._

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre_.

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Dites moi aussi si je dois continuer ou arrêter cette histoire.

A très vite.

Khay.


	17. Brother

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Luna/Sirius. Le reste : Surprise ! :D C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un Chapitre par semaine - plus particulièrement le vendredi ou le samedi

 **Histoire :** Elle est en cours d'écriture. Actuellement 29 Chapitres d'écrits - elle n'est pas terminée.

 _Blabla de moi :_

Bonjour / Bonsoir.

Comment allez - vous ? J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles (enfin une et demie) : J'ai validé mon épreuve ! J'ai tout fini ! Je suis enfin libre, je n'ai plus rien à faire. J'ai validé tout mon travail. Je suis extrêmement soulagée. La deuxième nouvelle est que je suis tombée malade donc en arrêt pour 1 semaine, ce qui me laisse le temps de corriger et arranger mes chapitres ! Et donc publier - si tout va bien - toutes les semaines ! :D

Je tenais à vous remercier à tous et à toutes de vos nombreuses reviews. J'ai pris tellement de plaisir à les lire toutes. Vous m'avez tous et toutes touché tellement. J'ai même versé une ou deux larmes. Merci aussi à **_Mura_** ( Bienvenue dans mon histoire :) ), à **_Archer60_** (Je suis heureuse que ça continue à te plaire ! Merci beaucoup. :)), à _**Aussidagility**_ (Merci ! :D), à _**Julie230**_ (Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! :)), aux deux _**Guest**_ (Merci beaucoup ! :D), à _**Guest**_ ( Je crois que c'estmon chapitre préféré !), à _**NANA**_ (voici là suite, merci ! :)), _**Amlou**_ (Je suis heureuse de te connaître. La suite est là, merci ! :)) et à _**Cole Stewart**_ (Ouah ! Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment touchée !).

J'espère vraiment n'avoir oublié personne. Je suis vraiment touchée par toutes vos reviews, si j'ai oublié de vous avoir répondu, j'espère que vous m'excuserez !

Je ne vous embête pas plus.

Enjoy.

Miss Khay.

* * *

Dix-septième chapitre.

 _Brother_

Debout devant le frigo, Harry soupira de désespoir. Seul être présent de la maison, mourant de faim, il avait essayé de la faire passer en grignotant -bien qu'il sache que cela était mauvais pour lui. Mais voilà, même les stupides apéritifs n'avaient pas réussi à faire passer sa faim. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se faire à manger. Se cuisiner quelque chose … mais il en était incapable. Lui et la cuisine étaient tout sauf amis.

S'il savait utiliser un couteau pour se battre, il était incapable de s'en servir dans une cuisine. Quand il vivait avec Charlie ou même à l'armée, les gens avaient très vite compris que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser faire. Ils préféraient lui faire faire des tâches ménagères. Ils n'avaient probablement pas envie de subir une intoxication alimentaire. Lui-même préférait éviter ça.

Mais il avait si faim. Il s'était couché tôt la veille au soir. Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'il avait découvert le nom de Voldemort. Et depuis, du matin, très tôt, où il s'entraînait, à l'après-midi où il essayait de joindre toutes les informations, jusqu'au soir, où il essayait de faire un compte rendu à l'armée, la semaine était passée si vite. Il commençait sa journée à six heures pour la terminer à vingt-heure parfois plus. Il avait même fini par prendre une voiture différente de son père pour qu'il ne soit pas forcé de rester avec lui. Qu'il puisse rentrer à l'heure.

Il avait à peine vue son frère de toute la semaine. Et la veille, alors que toute sa famille était réunie dans le salon, il s'était endormi sur le canapé sans même s'en rendre compte. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui. C'était son père qui l'avait secoué pour qu'il aille dans son lit. Il avait à peine eu le souvenir d'avoir monté l'escalier avant que le noir ne le reprenne.

Parfois, il était étonné de cette fatigue si intense. Il arrivait pourtant à faire en sorte que son corps se repose pour ne pas la ressentir. Mais là, depuis son retour, il avait cette sensation d'avoir une bien trop grande lassitude pour permettre à son corps de se reposer. Il savait qu'entre son retour dans sa famille, la mission mais aussi sa mère biologique qui essayait de reprendre contact, son esprit n'arrivait pas à se fermer. C'était probablement pour cette raison que son corps ne se détendait pas. Tant qu'il était soucieux, il ne pouvait se reposer. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça qu'il était si fatigué.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de se sentir ainsi. Depuis son entrée à l'armée, il avait toujours été disponible et frais. Cela lui ferait probablement un choc en repartant pour une mission. Il était sûr que ses supérieurs avaient déjà une idée du pays où ils allaient les envoyer.

C'était étrange de sentir fébrile à l'idée de repartir. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents ou faire pleurer sa petite sœur, mais quelque part, même s'ils s'étaient réconciliés, il avait fini par aimer son métier, et son poste. Même si au départ, il avait eu du mal, maintenant, il ne se voyait pas faire un autre travail. Il aimait cette sensation de servir son pays, de protéger les autres. Mais surtout cette bande qu'il avait formé autour de lui. L'armée lui avait permis de se créer une deuxième famille. De rencontrer Charlie. Mais quelque part aussi de retrouver sa famille.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il n'hésiterait pas à repartir. Il savait qu'il serait tout aussi excité à l'idée de revenir chez lui. Parce que maintenant, il en était sûr. A chaque permission, il reviendrait voir ses parents, sa famille. Il essaierai aussi d'être là pour tous les événements familiaux. Il avait encore de nombreux congés de disponible alors il se ferait un plaisir de les utiliser. Alastor serait complètement heureux de lui signer les papiers pour lui permettre d'avoir des vacances. Ou au moins des permissions spé , ça lui tardait de rentrer chez lui.

 _Chez lui_.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à cette maison de cette façon ? Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir cette sensation d'être attendu quelque part, avec impatience. Comment était-il possible qu'en moins de six mois, il ait autant changé ? C'était si bizarre mais si plaisant. Il avait cette paix intérieure en lui, si recherchée.

Enfin, elle n'était pas complète mais suffisamment plaisante pour qu'il se sente calme. Il savait qu'il devait encore discuter avec son père par rapport à Charlie pour être plus serein. Mais surtout essayer de briser ce fossé entre lui et Neville. Il avait vraiment l'impression que sans ça, il n'y arriverait pas à se sentir mieux.

Il n'en voulait pas à son petit-frère de lui en vouloir autant. Il le comprenait même très bien. En fait, il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même. Il était celui qui avait créé ce fossé. Et encore plus en ne venant pas au mariage du plus jeune. Peut-être aurait-il dû répondre à Maugrey la fois où il l'avait appelé. Mais la mission lui permettait à peine de dormir. Il aurait été incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Il essayait d'améliorer son futur avec Neville mais le gamin n'était pas son frère pour rien.

Il était aussi têtu que lui. Il était également trop rancunier. Et puis honnêtement, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment forcé la communication. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait essayer de discuter avec lui. Mais depuis l'autre soir, son petit-frère lui lançait un regard aussi noir que le charbon quand il essayait de se rapprocher de lui. C'était assez amusant de voir sa réaction. Il avait l'impression de se revoir quand il était petit. Lui et son frère étaient en train de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. C'était vraiment ironique.

« Tu essaie d'hypnotiser le frigo ? »

Sursautant bien malgré lui, il se retourna et croisa le regard amusé d'Hermione Granger-Potter. Lui qui pensait être seul, sachant que ses parents étaient partis rendre visite à sa tante et que sa sœur était chez une amie pour le week-end, il n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« C'est plutôt lui qui essaie de me rendre fou, » sourit-il.

S'il s'était finalement fait une opinion de toutes les personnes de sa famille, il était encore un peu perdu face à Hermione. Bien qu'ils aient échangés quelque parole, ce n'était pas aussi poussé qu'avec les autres. Quelque chose en la jeune femme dérangeait le militaire. Peut-être était-ce son côté psy. Ou la sensation qu'elle était différente de lui. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il n'avait jamais cherché très loin avec la jeune femme. Bien qu'il aurait pu faire autrement, après tout elle était sa belle-sœur.

Pourtant la jeune femme était sympathique. Elle était très intelligente, trop peut-être, jolie et amusante. Elle était vraiment parfaite pour son frère. Mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il voulait pourtant essayer de faire plus vu qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille. Mais non. Son instinct criait à la fuite. Enfin ce qu'il pensait être son instinct. Il y avait un côté de la jeune femme qui lui posait problème. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

« Je venais pour me préparer à manger, veux-tu déjeuner avec moi ? »

« Vraiment ? Ça serait vraiment super ! »

Bon, peut-être l'avait-il mal jugé. Enfin c'était probablement son estomac qui parlait, mais il s'en fichait. Il allait enfin se mettre quelque chose de consistant sous la dent ! C'était que du bonheur. Lui qui était sur le point de commander quelque chose ! Se reculant avec un sourire, il la regarda sortir des légumes et du blanc de poulet, avant de se mettre au travail.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? »

« Vu ton regard désespéré envers le frigo, je préférais faire tout toute seule, » se moqua-t-elle. « J'aimerai vraiment manger avant d'aller travailler. »

Un sourire contrit, il se posa sur un des tabourets, se servit un verre de coca, tout en la regardant cuisiner.

« Tu sais que le coca est mauvais pour la santé mais aussi pour les dents ? »

« Probablement. Mais de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal, non ? En veux-tu un verre ? »

Alors que la jeune femme refusait son verre, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Sirius, lui demandant de venir dans l'après-midi s'il n'était pas occupé. Le jeune militaire devait recevoir un énorme colis dans la journée et il espérait vraiment que son parrain l'aiderait. Il n'en doutait pas, mais il attendait avec impatience de le voir.

« Tu es …, » l'interpella Hermione, avant de soupirer, « comment puis-je dire ? Y'a-t-il un quelconque problème entre nous ? »

Surpris que la jeune femme s'en soit rendu compte, il la regarda. Les sourcils froncés, elle alternait son regard entre lui et les légumes qu'elle coupait. Prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, il se mit à réfléchir doucement à comment aborder le sujet.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un problème, je suis assez méfiant, j'imagine que j'ai juste besoin de te connaître un peu plus. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Ou plutôt que ne sais-tu pas encore ? »

Elle n'était pas naïve. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait fait des recherches sur elle. Il n'aurait jamais pu la laisser faire partie de sa famille, si elle représentait une quelconque menace.

« Je sais que tes deux parents sont tous les deux des dentistes, que tu as vécu dans le quartier Hampstead. Tu as fais des études de psychologie et psychiatrie. Tu as des amis comme tout le monde. Pas une seule infraction à ton dossier. Tu es très appréciée dans l'hôpital où tu as fais ton internat, comme auprès de tes professeurs. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans tout ça ? »

« Tu es … trop parfaite. Beaucoup trop. Tu sembles sortir d'un livre, telle une super héroïne. Rien ne va de travers avec toi. C'est ça qui me gêne. Tu as l'air d'être … je ne sais pas comment dire. »

« Je te remercie pour le compliment, » sourit-elle, « mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas parfaite. J'ai souvent été seule quand j'étais jeune. Mon côté Miss-je-sais-tout m'a toujours posé problème. J'ai été victime de nombreuses moqueries. C'est pour ça que je suis devenue psychiatre par ailleurs. Pour pouvoir aider les autres. Comme j'aurai aimé qu'on m'aide. »

Sans parler, il laissa la jeune femme parler, l'observant. Ses mouvements fébriles, probablement inquiète de se livrer ainsi. Son regard était légèrement vague malgré qu'elle surveillait avec attention le repas.

« J'ai mis du temps à m'ouvrir. Honnêtement, sans ton frère, je doute que j'aurai des amis aujourd'hui. Il a été l'un des premiers à voir au-delà de la façade. »

Elle sourit et regarda le brun.

« Sais-tu comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

« Non. »

« Lors de la rentrée officielle. Il était totalement perdu, il ne savait absolument pas vers où il devait aller. Je l'ai guidé à travers les amphis pour lui montrer l'endroit où on était réuni. Je pensais à ce moment-là qu'il partirait loin de moi, mais, il est resté. On a commencé à discuter, à rigoler, puis à se confier, » sourit-elle. « Il m'a beaucoup apporté. Pour moi, il était vraiment parfait. Il s'est même mis à dos certaines personnes qui trouvaient que j'étais trop miss-je-sais-tout. »

Elle en avait beaucoup souffert dans le passé. Elle avait tellement eu l'habitude que certaine personne vienne vers elle pour qu'elle les aide avec leur devoir. Elle avait cru que quelque part, Neville était comme ça aussi, mais non, il n'avait pas cherché après elle. Au contraire. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé d'aide, préférant travailler tout seul. C'était même elle parfois qui lui posait certaines questions par rapport aux compositions de médicaments.

« Sans même m'en rendre compte, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il me faisait sentir si bien. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, une fois que j'eus assez de courage pour me confesser. »

Et il lui en avait fallu du courage. Elle avait réussi avec beaucoup de difficulté mais elle l'avait fait. Un jour, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et l'avait tout simplement embrassé sur les lèvres lui demandant de sortir avec elle. Neville avait été surpris pendant un instant avant de rougir et d'accepter. Cela avait été marrant de se rendre compte qu'un aussi bel homme que son mari était si timide.

« Il ne m'a parlé de toi que bien plus tard, » elle regarda l'expression du brun. Cela devait lui faire bizarre de savoir qu'il était un sujet tabou pour son frère. « Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais, tu lui as fais beaucoup de mal. Il a toujours eu cette cicatrice en lui qui l'empêchait de guérir. Tu es son grand-frère. Il a essayé de te prendre comme modèle étant petit, mais quand tu es parti, il a vraiment souffert. »

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se taire, mais elle avait mal à la place des deux crétins qui voulaient tant se rapprocher mais que leur fierté empêchait. Elle savait que son mari tenait beaucoup à son frère. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle se rappelait la joie sur son visage lorsqu'il était revenu. Puis de sa peur à s'habituer à lui.

« Il a toujours envié ta capacité à passer à autre chose aussi facilement. Tu as l'air si fort, à ses yeux, que si quelque chose devait t'atteindre, tu te protégerais suffisamment pour ne pas souffrir. Contrairement à lui. Il n'en est pas capable. Et lors de ton départ, il n'a pas su se protéger. Il a eu l'impression que tu l'abandonnais. »

Elle essaya de ne pas sourire alors qu'elle se rendait compte que lui aussi avait souffert. Déposant une assiette devant son beau-frère, elle ne sursauta pas alors qu'elle vit la silhouette de Neville se poster à côté de la porte. Harry ne l'ayant pas remarqué.

« C'est faux ! » S'exclama le militaire. « Je t'accorde que mon départ a été rapide. Je n'y ai même pas pensé ! J'ai juste eu besoin de fuir ! Mais je t'assure qu'une fois que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fais, j'ai souffert aussi ! J'ai laissé Neville derrière moi. Même si je ne le montrais pas, il est mon petit-frère ! Je ne suis pas si insensible. J'ai voulu le contacter, essayer de discuter avec lui, mais j'en étais incapable ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sursautant bien malgré lui, Harry se tourna vers la porte et regarda son frère. Surpris de la voir debout, il nota la furieuse expression du cadet des garçons Potter. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer cette conversation sur le coup. Pourtant, comme si la jeune femme jugeait cela nécessaire, elle posa simplement une main sur l'épaule de son mari et sortit de la pièce.

« J'ai demandé Pourquoi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais appelé ?! Est-ce parce que je ne suis que ton demi-frère et non pas ton frère ? C'était une manière pour toi de me rejeter ? Après tout, tu me détestes, pas vrai ?! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! »

Harry se releva violemment, envoyant valser le tabouret sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, nom de dieu ?! C'est totalement stupide ! »

« Arrête Harry, ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu m'as toujours détesté ! Tu me l'as fais ressentir chaque jour depuis qu'on est gamin ! »

Neville avait toujours eu cette impression. Dès qu'il avait eu onze ans, son frère avait commencé à changer. S'éloignant de lui. Peu importe combien il essayait, il avait la sensation de se faire encore plus haïr par lui. Quelque part, il avait beaucoup jalousé sa petite sœur qui obtenait toujours tout de l'aîné. Il avait cru qu'il était le problème. Il le croyait toujours. Savoir qu'il n'était que son demi-frère n'était qu'une excuse pour lui pour le fuir définitivement.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté ! » Cria Harry, avant de grimacer alors que les bouts de verre de sa boisson s'enfonçaient dans sa main. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait brisé.

« Bouges pas, » ordonna Neville, calmé, « je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. »

Sa main valide dans ses cheveux, Harry soupira alors que son frère sortait de la pièce. Se reculant, il attrapa le tabouret, le remit debout et se rassit dessus. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il avait l'intention de parler à son frère.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que ce dernier pense qu'il le détestait. C'était stupide. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas du genre très expressif, contrairement à Neville qui n'hésitait pas à ressentir pleinement ses sentiments. Tous les deux étaient l'opposé de l'autre. La où lui était introverti, son frère était extraverti. C'était assez marrant de voir à quel point il était si différent pour deux frères.

Sans parler, il laissa son petit-frère prendre sa main alors qu'il revenait dans la pièce. L'observant, il remarqua ses joues rougies, ses sourcils froncés et la légère moue. Peu importe à quel point le temps passé, certaines expressions restaient les mêmes.

« Tu faisais la même tête, petit, quand on te refusait quelque chose, » sourit doucement, levant sa main valide alors que Neville allait parler, le faisant taire. « Je me rappelle quand tu voulais dormir avec moi et que je refusais. Tu avais toujours cette petite moue aux lèvres. J'ai de nombreuses fois craquées devant elle. C'était bas de ta part, Potter. »

Neville leva les yeux vers son frère alors qu'il entendait de la tendresse dans la voix de son frère. Les yeux verts dans le vague, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se sentit lui aussi transporté dans le passé, se rappelant de toutes ses soirées à supplier son frère de le laisser venir à lui. Peut-être avait-il omis ces souvenirs pour ne pas souffrir ? Pourtant il se rappelait encore l'amour que lui avait porté son frère alors qu'il était jeune.

« Je ne te déteste pas, et ne l'ai jamais fais, » reprit Harry. « Je t'ai jalousé. Non, j'ai jalousé ta relation avec Papa. C'était un supplice pour moi de vous voir proche alors qu'avec moi, il était si distant. J'ai cru que c'était parce que tu étais là qu'il ne m'aimait pas. J'étais jeune et stupide. Pourtant, même lorsque je t'engueulais et essayais de mettre de la distance entre toi et moi, je ne t'ai jamais haï. Jamais, Neville. »

Levant sa main valide, il la posa sur la tête de son petit-frère.

« Si je n'ai jamais appelé à la maison, c'est à cause de ma peur. Je l'ai déjà dis à papa, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'en vous appelant, mon envie de rentrer ne soit trop forte. Mais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi. Je n'étais que l'enfant de James. Pas celui de maman. »

« C'est stupide de penser ça ! »

« J'étais stupide. J'avais l'impression qu'un immense mur infranchissable s'était mis entre nous. C'est débile, mais c'est comme ça. J'étais incapable de vous contacter. »

Alors que Neville finissait de soigner sa main, il ne parla pas, attendant simplement.

« Pourquoi avoir changé le numéro de ton contact d'urgence ? »

« Par peur d'être rejeté, j'imagine. Ou pour ne pas vous inquiéter. Je ne suis pas sur moi-même, Neville. J'avais juste peur qu'en vous appelant vous ne veniez pas. Et puis j'ai aussi vu toutes ses familles venir voir leur enfant, blessé, totalement accablé. Je cherchais peut-être à vous épargner ça. C'est confus. »

« Et …, » se raclant la gorge, le cadet regarda son aîné, « pour mon mariage ? »

Cela l'avait vraiment blessé de ne pas avoir son frère à ses côtés. Combien aurait-il aimé le voir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. J'étais vraiment en mission. Elle a duré presque un an. Après, je n'étais pas en état de rentrer. J'ai eu un temps de rétablissement. Quand je suis rentré et que j'ai lu ton invitation, il était trop tard. J'ai voulu t'envoyer un message ou même passer te voir, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir le droit. J'ai raté ton mariage après tout. Je me suis dit que tu devais vraiment me détester. »

« Comme si c'était possible, » ronchonna le plus petit.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry regarda Neville. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée de discuter ainsi, finalement.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas expressif. J'ai dû mal à nommer mes sentiments. Je suis parfois incapable de les montrer. Je sais que j'ai toujours cet air froid sur le visage qui fait sentir les gens mal. _Mais._ J'essaie de lutter depuis que je suis à la maison. Je suis à l'aise ici. J'aime les repas de famille qu'on partage. J'aime le calme qu'il y a parfois quand on est tous réuni. Ou les blagues, pas drôles du tout, de Sirius. La délicatesse et la sincérité de Remus, » Harry laissa échapper un rire, « bon j'avoue ne pas aimer le petit-ami d'Eli mais je me soigne. »

Neville lui répondit par un sourire. Lui-même avait eu du mal avec le copain de sa petite-sœur, mais c'était forcé à l'accepter.

« L'armée va te rappeler, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il. Harry acquiesça. « Que vas-tu faire ? Une fois ta mission finie ? »

« Eh bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, je reviendrais, » sourit le plus âgé. « Je te l'ai dis p'tit-frère. J'aime être ici, c'est ma maison. J'aime toutes les personnes qui y vivent. J'avais oublié ce sentiment qu'on ressent quand on sait qu'on est attendu quelque part. A quel point il faisait du bien. »

« Papa et maman le savent ? »

« Papa oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en discuter avec maman. Tu es la deuxième personne à le savoir. »

Le silence reprit possession de la pièce alors que chacun des deux digérés cette longue conversation. Même si certains non-dits étaient toujours présents, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas dans leur relation. Le froid avait cessé. Tous les deux pouvaient espérer reprendre leur relation fraternelle.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? » S'exclama brusquement Neville, avant de rougir face à son audace. D'un coup, il avait ressenti ce besoin de le dire à son frère. Il avait ce poids, s'il ne lui disait pas, il ne savait pas quand ce présenterait à nouveau cette chance.

« Tout comme je t'aime, Neville. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir autant exploité que je le voudrais.  
Mais il était nécessaire pour la suite.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ? L'avez-vous aimé ? Avez-vous aimé la réconciliation ?

J'attends vos messages avec impatience.

A très vite,

Khay.


	18. The Calm Before The Storm

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Luna/Sirius. Lily/Severus. Le reste : Surprise ! :D C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un peu compliquée en ce moment...

 **Histoire :** Histoire finie.

 _Blabla de moi :_

Bonsoir.

Voici le nouveau chapitre, il devait arriver plus tôt mais entre mon dernier stage qui s'est très mal passé -se sentir non désirée est vraiment dur- ma fin de formation et enfin tous les endroits où j'ai postulé et les entretiens, j'ai eu pas mal de galère. Mais c'est fini. J'ai un poste pour le mois de juillet et espère avoir vite des nouvelles d'un des centres que je recherche !

Pour tous les bacheliers/bachelières, avez-vous eu votre diplôme ? Toutes mes félicitations ! Pour les autres, ne lâchez pas, dernière ligne droite. Pour les autres, avez-vous validé votre diplôme ? Eu votre année ? J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour vos vacances !

Pour les autres qui travaillent comme moi, je vous soutiens de tout mon coeur. Pour le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'il va arriver mercredi, vu que je travaille tout ce week-end, ce qui va être compliqué. Le problème est que je n'ai pas encore corrigé mon chapitre... je vais un peu galérer. A moins que quelqu'un peut m'aider pour la correction ?

Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir lu, d'avoir posté des reviews et de m'avoir follow, mon histoire et moi. Je suis navrée d'avoir pas répondu, mais je vais essayer d'y répondre cette semaine.

Pour revenir à ce chapitre, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Je le trouve doux, calme et bien. Le titre veut tout dire. J'espère qu'il va vraiment vous plaire, autant qu'il m'a plu. J'ai vraiment apprécié l'écrire, le lire et le relire.

Je ne vous embête pas plus.

Enjoy.

Miss Khay.

* * *

Dix-huitième chapitre 

_The Calm Before The Storm._

Les mains dans les poches, un immense sourire aux lèvres, Harry regarda son parrain et son frère tourner autour de la moto qu'il venait de recevoir. Le cadeau qu'il s'était offert quelques années auparavant, avait finalement fait son chemin jusqu'au jardin de ses parents. Si sa mère avait eu un regard dépité en voyant l'immense moto, ce n'était pas le cas de son père qui était parti se changer pour venir les aider à la réparer.

Après la discussion avec Neville, Harry n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil vers l'extérieur, attendant avec impatience le moment où la décharge qui transportait sa moto arriverait. Il avait juste espéré que son parrain arrive avant. Ce qui s'était passé. L'homme n'avait rien dit alors que le brun l'avait averti que Neville passerait aussi l'après-midi avec eux.

Bien que surpris, les deux hommes s'étaient demandés pendant quelques instant ce qui allait les attendre, lorsqu'ils virent arriver l'énorme camion. Et l'immense moto. Immédiatement, suivi par la voiture de ses parents. Après avoir salué tout le monde, le militaire s'était rapproché de l'homme et lui avait payé les frais de déplacement.

« Elle a besoin d'une bonne vidange mais aussi de se faire changer les plaquettes de frein, » avait-il juste dit avant que son père ne court se changer et que son parrain ne tourne vers lui un regard brillant.

Même si les années étaient passées, il n'avait pas oublié la première fois qu'il était monté sur une moto. Son parrain, policier, n'avait pas hésité à le mettre devant lui, et à faire des petits tours dans le jardin de la famille Potter. Âgé tout juste d'une dizaine d'années, il se rappelait encore la sensation de liberté sur l'engin. Même si son premier achat avait été une voiture, il n'avait absolument pas oublié sa passion pour les motos. Qui s'était développé au fil du temps avec son parrain à ses côtés.

Sirius lui avait appris à réparer de nombreuses pièces, mais aussi, lui avait permis de faire de nombreuses balades. Ils n'avaient pas été bien loin, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aimer encore et encore la sensation qu'il ressentait sur une moto. L'homme lui avait aussi appris à conduire une moto, dès qu'il eut seize ans. Il savait conduire une moto avant même de comprendre le fonctionnement d'une voiture.

Ce que sa mère avait longuement reproché à son parrain. Il se rappelait encore très bien le sermon qu'il avait subi pendant des heures. Cela l'avait vraiment amusé de voir Sirius Black se faire malmener par sa mère. Elle lui avait tellement tiré les oreilles, que pendant des semaines, il avait préféré entraîner son filleul chez lui, à l'abri du regard de la louve Potter, comme il disait si bien.

Mais le mal était fait. Il était totalement et complètement amoureux de la moto. Même son entrée à l'armée n'avait rien changé à ça. En fait, cela avait amplifié. Entre les moments passés dans les avions ou dans des planques, il avait apprécié se retrouver sans contrainte sur sa moto. Grâce à ses économies, il avait réussi à s'en payer une, et en avait toujours pris soin.

Du moins au départ. Lorsque les missions avaient commencé à s'enchaîner, il ne l'utilisait plus aussi souvent, et il n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire les réparations nécessaires. C'est pourquoi, pour être autonome, il avait préféré acheter une voiture peu d'années auparavant, n'ayant vraiment pas le temps de procéder aux réparations. Un gros 4x4 avait pris place dans sa vie. Même si parfois, il regrettait sa moto, il devait avouer que rouler en voiture, n'était pas si mal.

Mais voilà, maintenant, il avait le temps de faire les réparations ! Après avoir changé les grosses pièces dans un garage, Harry avait demandé à laisser quelques pièces de libres pour qu'il puisse reprendre la main et réparer lui-même. Le garagiste avait bien sûr accepté et lui avait même livré sa moto. Ce qui l'avait soulagé. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment aller la chercher dans le cas contraire. Surtout qu'il voulait en faire la surprise à son parrain. Il souhaitait vraiment demander à Sirius de faire sortir sa moto, les jours où il ne serait pas là. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que l'homme accepterait. Après tout, ils avaient la même passion.

Mais pour que la moto puisse bouger, il était obligé de changer au moins les plaquettes de freins, et faire la vidange. Et il savait très bien que son parrain accepterait. Il avait quelques doutes par rapport à Neville, mais finalement, il semblait lui aussi partager cette passion avec eux. Il ne savait pas si ça leur permettrait de se détendre mais, il avait vraiment envie de la réparer avec eux. Et puis, il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire en ce samedi ensoleillé.

De toute façon, vu le regard des deux hommes, il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité une seule seconde. Cependant, il était un peu étonné par son père. De par son parrain, il avait appris que plus jeune, avant sa naissance, James avait eu l'habitude de rouler à moto, avec lui. Mais après sa naissance, il avait préféré vendre pour pouvoir acheter une voiture familiale. Et depuis n'avait jamais racheté de moto. Oh, il semblerait qu'il ait déjà fait des tours avec celle de Sirius, mais rien de bien prenant.

C'est pourquoi, il trouvait ça assez marrant -comme sa mère- de voir trois hommes, totalement mûrs, s'extasier comme de jeunes adolescentes face à une idole. Les yeux remplis d'étoiles, un immense sourire aux lèvres, les manches retroussées, ils le regardaient tous les trois avec tellement d'espoir qu'Harry se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de fuir. C'était vraiment drôle de les voir si excités par la moto. Les outils ainsi que l'huile avaient été attrapé dès que la moto avait pris place dans le jardin.

« C'est incroyable ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais une moto ! » S'exclama Neville.

« Je l'utilise plus trop, mais ouais, ça fait un moment que j'en ai une. »

Après la confirmation qu'elle lui appartenait, les quatre hommes se rapprochèrent de la moto et commencèrent à faire les réparations, tout en blaguant entre eux. Les mains pleines de cambouis, la famille Potter et Black continua durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, avant que Alice n'arrive et leur servent une bonne bière à chacun. Assis autour de la table du jardin, ils continuèrent à regarder la moto avant que Neville ne rentre prendre une douche et que James n'aille faire un tour avec la moto, laissant le parrain et le filleul, tous les deux assis, épuisés mais heureux.

Sirius n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment aborder la conversation avec le fils de son meilleur ami. Depuis son retour à la maison jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient peu échangé. Oh bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas en froid, bien au contraire. Tous les deux ne l'avaient jamais été. Après que son filleul ait accepté son pardon d'avoir dévoiler le secret de lui-même, ils avaient un peu discuté par ci et par là. Quand il avait demandé à Remus, qui lui avait beaucoup moins vu le garçon qu'ils considéraient comme leur neveu, ce dernier avait juste sourit.

C'était un peu la manière d'agir de Remus. Il ne l'avait absolument pas aidé. Bien au contraire, il lui avait tout simplement dit d'en parler avec Harry, plutôt qu'avec lui. Il en avait aussi parlé à James, mais comme le professeur, il avait juste souri et lui avait expliqué qu'il serait plus judicieux de parler avec le garçon. C'était assez marrant de voir à quel point ses deux meilleurs amis – si différents- lui donner le même conseil.

Et cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il essayait de trouver la meilleure manière d'en parler avec son filleul, mais qu'il restait en retrait, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. C'était marrant -du moins pour James- de le voir bafouiller devant son fils et d'abandonner l'idée. Mais voilà, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer, bien au contraire. Et vu le sourire amusé que lui jetait Harry, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il lui permettrait de fuir.

Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il était autant stressé. Après tout, certes, il en avait déjà discuté avec tout le monde, mais à chaque fois, on le renvoyait vers Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire face à un parrain de la mafia. Sans son accord, rien ne se passerait. Bon, c'était stupide, parce qu'il s'en était passé, mais quelque part, il y avait une barrière qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir. C'était inexplicable et vraiment illogique, surtout venant de lui, mais juste en se rappelant le regard moqueur et l'air supérieur de Draco Malfoy, il savait qu'il allait avoir cette discussion avec Harry, bien malgré lui.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, il le vit se lever vers James qui venait d'arriver. Soupirant face à sa mal chance, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors que son meilleur ami et son filleul discutaient. Debout, il se rapprocha d'eux, et tendit sa bière à Harry.

« Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'ai pas conduit une moto, » rigola James, heureux, « elle est vraiment super ! »

« Bien sûr qu'elle est super, après tout, elle m'appartient, » taquina le militaire. « J'ai longuement hésité par rapport à la couleur ! J'en voulais une rouge, mais bon … j'ai fini par prendre une noire. »

« Oh oui, je me rappelle, quand tu étais petit, c'était ta couleur favorite ! Certaines choses ne changent pas, hein James ? »

« Hum ? » Questionna Harry. « J'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose ? »

« Laisse tomber, bébé, ton parrain est juste paniqué à l'idée de te parler alors il essaie de détourner le sujet, » ricana le père.

La bouche grande ouverte, Sirius regarda son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier attendait à ce qu'il tente de rajouter quelque chose. La taquinerie était là. Rien qu'à voir le sourire identique des deux hommes, il savait qu'il allait y passer.

« Harry, la salle de bain est libre, » annonça Neville à son frère. « J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? »

En voyant les expressions remplies d'espiègleries de son père et son frère, il s'était tourné vers Sirius qui semblait surpris. Un sourcil haussé, un sourire aux lèvres, il allait se placer à côté de son père et d'Harry, tout en regardant Sirius, attendant, il ne savait quoi.

« Bien, le temps que mon cher parrain est fini par rassembler ses pensées, je vais aller me changer et prendre une rapide douche. J'attends avec impatience notre conversation, parrain préféré ! »

« Je suis ton seul parrain ! C'est normal que je sois ton préféré ! » Cria-t-il alors qu'Harry venait de partir.

Une expression sinistre sur le visage, Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui avait récupéré la bière de son fils. Si la prétendue colère apparente sur le visage fit quelque chose à James, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ne désirant pas en discuter avec lui, et ainsi s'humilier plus, il attrapa les clés et grimpa sur la moto. Après avoir enfilé le casque, il prit la route, appréciant le calme que lui procurait sa balade.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il était parti se promener, mais en revenant, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Lorsqu'il gara la moto dans le jardin des Potter, il remarqua que ses derniers étaient tous assis autour de la table du jardin, chacun avec une boisson. Glissant son regard vers Remus, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il en était sûr, il allait y passer ce soir, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était probablement une punition bien méritée. Après tout, n'avait-il pas taquiné toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table, les irritants ? Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que Alice l'invitait à s'asseoir avec eux.

Sa boisson dans les mains, il passa outre le regard moqueur de James et l'air goguenard présent sur le visage de Remus. S'il avait appris une chose au fil du temps, c'était qu'il devait prendre contrôle de la conversation pour éviter de se faire humilier devant ses amis. Non, en fait, il se le devait pour les empêcher d'aborder eux-mêmes le sujet. Même s'il savait que c'était cuit pour lui, il résisterait.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, un regard vers James qui allait ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour se moquer de lui.

« Des tatouages d'Harry, » répondit Alice. « On lui demandait la provenance. »

Son regard glissa vers ledit Harry, assis en bout de table. Habillé d'un débardeur gris clair et d'un short bleu foncé, il ne cachait en effet, rien des quelques tatouages qui ornaient la peau de son filleul. Il avait bien sûr déjà entraperçue celui sur l'épaule, mais il n'avait jamais vu les autres. Il avait également appris par James et Neville que le militaire avait un tatouage à la cuisse. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il était plutôt impressionné par la prestance de ses deux tatouages.

Mais il n'avait jamais prêté attention à un autre présent sur le mollet mais aussi celui que lui montra Harry, présent sur sa nuque et l'autre qui apparaissait partiellement au niveau de son torse. Il ne les avait jamais vu. C'était la première fois. Il doutait pourvoir les voir sachant que les tee-shirt d'Harry devaient bien les cacher. Très discret, il ne doutait pas de la symbolique de chacun d'entre eux.

« La chouette qui est tatoué sur mon mollet est un symbole de chance mais aussi de mauvais présage. Je me la suis tatouée après avoir perdu un de mes amis en cours de mission. J'ai eu de la chance de survivre, pourtant j'ai ignoré tous les signes négatifs qui m'auraient permis d'éviter certaines erreurs. Elle est là pour me le rappeler, » sourit Harry, discrètement.

Alors que pour lui il était temps de s'ouvrir un peu plus. Il avait longuement eu cette impression que sa famille essayait de le connaître un peu, chaque jour. Et il avait vraiment envie de le leur permettre. Alors même si la signification de ses tatouages était assez intime, il se disait que c'était une bonne idée pour les aider à le comprendre.

« L'arbre qui est dessiné en bas de ma nuque, représente ma famille et mon cercle. Il a en tout treize racines. Chaque racine symbolise une personne qui m'a marqué ou qui fait partie de ma vie. Il y a quelques initiales pour certaines d'entre elles. Elles font ma force et montre ma vie, d'une certaine manière. »

Tirant sur son débardeur, il laissa apparaître des cornes et un animal à l'aspect divin. De couleur sombre, seuls les yeux du tatouage avaient une couleur marron, les rendant perçant.

« Le cerf a souvent été symbole de renouvellement et de renaissance, notamment grâce à ses bois. Il se relève à chaque fois, même lorsqu'il est au plus bas. De par son physique majestueux, il a souvent été considéré comme Roi des Animaux, et me rappelle ainsi ma position de Commandant envers les autres. Les tribus celtes, elles, considéraient l'animal comme un symbole de la force de la lumière sur les ténèbres, » relâchant son débardeur, il regarda toute sa famille pendue à ses lèvres, « du coup, j'essaie de me rappeler que je fais parti des gentils et non pas des vilains. »

Prenant une gorgée de sa bière, il laissa le temps à sa famille d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'ils venaient de leur donner. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il leur livrait quelque chose d'aussi intime. Parce que oui, ses tatouages étaient intimes. Ils représentaient pour lui, une épreuve, un passé ou un futur. Ils cachaient des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas encore assumé mais qu'il acceptait. Ils le définissaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

« Pourquoi des yeux marrons ? » Demanda avec un sourire Remus.

Harry n'avait aucun doute. Son oncle savait très bien pourquoi il avait mis des yeux marrons à son animal. Son regard glissa vers son père qui semblait autant surpris que les autres, avant de revenir sur le professeur.

« Pour me rappeler d'où je viens. »

Sans avoir besoin de rajouter quoique ce soit, Harry sut que tout le monde -sauf peut-être Elisabeth- avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Il avait pensé pendant un moment mettre les yeux de l'animal de couleur bleu, comme les yeux de sa mère, mais il avait l'impression que son tatouage perdrait de sa signification. Il avait toujours envié cette force qu'avait son père. Parfois, il se demandait même si l'animal totem du patriarche Potter n'était pas le cerf.

« Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet, » reprit-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres. « Sirius, tu devais me parler de quelque chose ? »

Il ne retient pas le rire qui lui échappa alors que son parrain s'étouffait. Il fit en sorte d'ignorer le regard amusé que lui jetait Remus et son père. Tout comme il ne prêta pas attention à sa mère qui s'était redressé sur son siège. Il savait très bien de quoi voulait lui parler son parrain. Mais cela était si marrant pour lui de savoir qu'il était gêné. C'était même … jouissif de savoir que l'homme était incapable de prononcer un mot sur le sujet.

Oh, combien Drago avait été heureux de venir le voir à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à faire sortir l'homme de ses gonds. L'air coléreux sur le visage de son parrain semblait amusé fortement le blond. Non, en fait, c'était amusant pour tout le monde. Que le grand Sirius Black perde ses moyens face à une femme était parfaitement drôle. Alors bien sûr que Drago en profitait. A chaque fois que l'homme se rapprochait de leur collègue, il le regardait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et les fixait jusqu'à ce que le policier ne s'éloigne sous le rire des militaires.

Il aurait bien sûr pu soulager son parrain, en l'informant que Luna lui avait déjà parlé, mais honnêtement la gêne de Sirius était si délectable qu'il refusait qu'elle s'arrête. Du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas assez de courage pour venir lui parler. C'était d'ailleurs marrant de voir l'homme si stressé alors que sa réputation de coureur était connue de tous. Surtout de lui. Son parrain avait été si vantard ses années qu'il savait plus de chose qu'il n'aurait aimé en savoir. C'est pour ça que tout le monde profitait de cette gêne. Pour une fois qu'il était si mal à l'aise.

Rien qu'à voir le sourire de Remus, il savait que l'homme avait taquiné Sirius suffisamment pour le rendre fou. Si son oncle était calme, il n'en restait pas moins farceur et aimé beaucoup trop lancer des piques au bon moment, rendant les autres gênés. Lors de son adolescence, Harry avait longuement vécu ses situations.

« Je …, » Sirius se racla la gorge, alors que tous les regards se fixaient sur lui, certains curieux, d'autres tout simplement moqueur, « j'ai dîné avec Luna et lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. »

L'homme, âgé de bientôt quarante-cinq ans se sentit brusquement mal. Avait-il vraiment le droit de demander à la jeune femme de sortir avec lui ? Bien qu'elle ait répondu positivement, plus le temps passé, plus il pensait se rétracter. Après tout, il avait l'âge d'être son père. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin de se poser avec quelqu'un et de fonder une famille. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait ni enfant, ni rien aujourd'hui.

Mais quelque part, il n'avait jamais désiré avoir d'enfant. Il en avait déjà un, avec Harry. Et des neveux et nièces à travers Neville et Elisabeth. C'était parfois étonnant la manière qu'il avait de considéré Harry comme son fils, alors qu'il ne le faisait pas avec les deux autres enfants Potter. Mais en ayant participé aussi souvent à la vie du garçon, il avait appris à l'aimer de plus en plus. Il n'avait jamais cherché à prendre la place de son père. Au contraire. Il avait voulu donner cette impression à Harry d'avoir deux pères et une mère. C'était probablement ainsi qu'il se sentait aujourd'hui.

C'était pour ça que lui, Sirius Black, avait besoin de l'aval de son filleul. Il avait commencé à fréquenter une jeune fille, de l'âge de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit. Il avait parfois peur qu'à cause des on-dit la jeune femme le fuit. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme un adolescent, perdu. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Tout ce dont il était sûr, était qu'elle faisait battre son cœur et qu'il voulait vraiment vivre une histoire avec elle.

Même s'il était vraiment plus âgé.

Et puis, ne disait-on pas que l'amour n'avait pas d'âge ? Pendant des années, il était sorti avec de nombreuses femmes, certaines plus jeunes, d'autres plus vieilles. Peu importe ce que disait ses parents, ses connaissances ou ses amis, il avait continué à vivre cette vie insouciante. C'est pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi bizarre aujourd'hui de faire face à son filleul pour lui demander son accord. C'était totalement stupide.

« Oh ? » s'étonna Harry, ne laissant aucun sentiment apparaître sur son visage. « Que t'a-t-elle répondue ? »

« Qu'elle me l'aurait proposé si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas. »

C'était plus que stupide. Seigneur, il n'était plus un adolescent, il était un homme ! Il pouvait bien faire face à son filleul et lui dire qu'il appréciait suffisamment la jeune femme pour vouloir vivre sa vie avec elle. Et malgré leurs nombreuses années de différence, cela ne lui posait aucun problème, et qu'il continuerait à la fréquenter. Avec ou sans son accord ! Pourtant à voir l'air neutre de son filleul, il se sentit mal.

Lui en voulait-il de sortir avec elle ? Après tout n'était-elle pas la jeune femme qui l'avait embrassé devant James et Alice ? Peut-être que son filleul avait des vues sur Luna ? Totalement perdu, il ouvrit grand les yeux, et commença à bafouiller avant de fermer la bouche alors qu'ils se mettaient tous à rire. Surpris, il cligna des yeux, fixant d'abord ses meilleurs amis avant de croiser le regard moqueur de Neville et celui totalement amusé d'Harry.

C'est alors qu'il comprit.

Il s'était fait totalement avoir ! Comme un bleu. Son filleul devait savoir depuis un moment qu'il avait l'intention de fréquenter la blonde ! En fait, il était sûr qu'il le savait depuis le départ. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Luna aussi le savait et n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer ! Au contraire, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à en discuter avec Harry. Elle lui avait affirmé qu'il valait mieux avoir l'aval de son supérieur.

Il avait été totalement victime du plan de son filleul et de sa compagne.

« Désolé Sirius, » rigola Harry, « c'était si marrant de te voir bafouer, toi qui est d'habitude si sûr de toi. »

« Attends, » s'exclama Alice, « Sirius, tu sors avec la blonde ? Luna c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés lors des cours que donnent Harry aux policiers ? »

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il continuait à rire. Si son père avait arrêté, se sentant piégé, ce n'était pas son cas. Sa mère pouvait se douter de quelque chose, mais il ne lui dirait jamais rien. Pour son bien. Elle ne savait pas pour la face cachée de l'iceberg. Pour elle, Harry et ses amis continuaient à aider les policiers, et essayaient d'améliorer les relations entre les services.

« C'est bon Sirius, » se reprit-il, « Luna m'en a déjà parlé. Elle avait peur qu'il y ait un conflit d'intérêt si elle venait à sortir avec toi. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était en aucun cas un problème. »

« Ah ? » S'exclama le fameux Sirius.

« Et puis, de toute façon, que cela pose problème ou pas, Luna n'en a rien à faire. Elle est plutôt « libre » comme militaire. Donc tu n'as rien à craindre. Tant qu'elle est heureuse et en phase avec elle-même, elle se fiche du reste. »

Tout en hochant la tête, Sirius avala une gorgée de sa boisson, dépité de la grande blague qu'il avait subi. Il s'était inquiété pour rien …

« Et toi ? » Demanda brusquement Neville à Harry. « Tu ne nous as jamais présenté personne. »

Un sourcil haussé, un sourire aux lèvres, l'aîné des Potter regarda son frère, amusé bien malgré lui. Alors comme ça, ils avaient finalement osé lui poser la question ? Bien que sa mère soit au courant, il commençait à se douter que son père l'était aussi après qu'il ait jeté un long regard vers lui et Charlie au cours de la semaine. Comme s'il cherchait à leur dire quelque chose.

« Je fréquente quelqu'un en ce moment, en effet, » sourit-il. « Et tu connais cette personne. Du moins, tu l'as déjà vu. »

Il regarda son petit-frère essayait de se rappeler de toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé en sa compagnie. Il se doutait qu'il ne trouvait pas s'il ne l'avertissait pas de son orientation sexuelle, mais c'était assez marrant de voir le cadet cherchait qui était la personne qui avait ravi son cœur.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir de …, »

« Si tu cherches une fille, oui, tu n'auras pas souvenir de m'avoir vu avec, » l'interrompit-il, un air malicieux sur le visage. « Je suis gay. »

La bouche de Neville s'ouvrit, formant un o surpris. C'était marrant de voir à quel point son frère pouvait le surprendre jour après jour. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Il était le seul à être surpris. Est-ce que tout le reste de sa famille était au courant ?

« Ils l'ont découvert tout seul, » lui répondit Harry, comme s'il savait ce qu'il se demandait. « C'est pourquoi ils ne sont pas surpris. »

Hochant la tête, il avala une gorgé de sa boisson, se faisant doucement à l'idée.

« Attends ! » S'exclama-t-il brusquement. « Qui est la personne que tu fréquentes ? »

« Charlie. Charlie Weasley. »

Acquiesçant, il changea définitivement de sujet, préférant taquiner Sirius sur sa relation avec la jeune femme. Après tout, que son frère soit gay ou hétéro ne changeait rien pour lui. Il était et resterait Harry James Potter, fils aîné de la famille Potter, et surtout son grand-frère. Et puis, maintenant, il pouvait bien s'amuser à menacer le roux, pour qu'il évite de faire souffrir son frère, comme il l'avait fait pour le petit-ami d'Elisabeth. Comme si son père avait compris ses pensées, il le vit lever son verre vers lui, un air sérieux sur le visage.

Ouep, la famille Potter était définitivement protectrice envers les siens.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

Je suis navrée des quelques fautes qu'il reste, j'ai vraiment essayé de toutes les corriger, mais finalement, il doit en rester.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Entre la moto et le lien familial, les taquineries auprès de Sirius, l'histoire derrière les tatouages, et enfin la révélation de la relation d'Harry.

Il y a beaucoup d'informations, des choses qui peuvent aider, comme induire en erreur. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

J'espère vraiment lire vos reviews très vite.

A très vite,

Khay.


	19. My Dear Love

**Les Combats d'une Vie**

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée de l'histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry/Charlie principalement. James/Alice. Neville/Hermione. Luna/Sirius. Lily/Severus. Le reste : Surprise ! :D C'est un ** _rating M_**

 **Thème :** UA Sans magie - Armée - Famille - Romance - Drame (En fait, je crois que tous les thèmes vont être abordés :o )

 **Parution :** Un peu compliquée en ce moment...

 **Histoire :** Histoire finie.

 _Blabla de moi :_

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 19 après plusieurs semaines de non parutions. J'ai changé de service, j'ai changé de lieu de vie, j'ai changé beaucoup de chose et je pense avoir enfin réussi à me caler pour pouvoir reprendre comme il faut les publications. Enfin j'espère...

Je vous remercie de toutes les reviews, de tous les nombreux followers, et les mises en favoris. Ca me touche beaucoup, et ça prouve que vous ne m'oubliez pas.

Je ne vous embête pas plus.

Enjoy.

Miss Khay.

* * *

Chapitre 19

 _My Dear Love._

« Rentres, » sourit Charlie, se décalant, permettant à Harry d'avancer chez lui.

Habillé d'un jean bleu ciel et d'un tee-shirt gris, le roux essaya de résister à l'envie de sauter sur son compagnon. Peu importe à quel point il passait du temps avec lui et combien de fois il ravivait le corps du brun, il avait toujours autant envie de lui. C'était incroyable ce que pouvait lui faire ressentir le militaire, juste par sa présence. Lorsque ses magnifiques yeux verts rencontraient ses yeux, il avait l'impression de voir le monde à travers eux. Et en lisant l'amour qu'Harry ressentait pour lui, il se sentait parfois si euphorique qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il avait réussi à vivre ses dernières années sans Harry.

Déposant simplement ses lèvres sur celle du brun, il ne le colla pas. Si le corps de l'autre venait à toucher le sien, il était sûr que le repas qu'il avait prévu pour eux deux ne se passeraient pas. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être contrôlé par ses hormones. Tel un adolescent. Et à voir le sourire d'Harry, ce dernier avait absolument tout comprit.

« Je vais bien me comporter, » sourit le roux.

Du moins pour le début de la soirée. Après le repas, il avait bel et bien l'intention de profiter de son homme comme il le fallait. Depuis le début de la mission, il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer du temps avec lui, seul à seul. Oh bien sûr cela lui plaisait de le voir presque chaque jour, et surtout d'être introduit dans sa famille. Comme lui avait fait en sorte que sa famille connaisse parfaitement Harry.

Molly et Arthur Weasley, ses parents n'avaient absolument pas été surpris de voir à quel point le jeune homme avait attiré l'attention de leur fils. Bien au contraire. Ils avaient compris dès le départ ce que lui faisait ressentir Harry. Mère au foyer, sa mère n'avait pas hésité à en parler avec son père, employé au Ministère. C'est pourquoi, Charlie n'avait jamais hésité à présenter Harry Potter comme son compagnon dès le départ de leur relation.

Oh, il se savait attiré par les hommes et les femmes depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce n'était absolument pas un secret dans sa famille. Il avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il était bisexuel. Et quand son orientation ne plaisait pas, eh bien, il s'en fichait. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus prêter attention aux bêtises que les ignorants pouvaient dire.

Pourtant la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry, il avait eu peur. Peur que le jeune homme ait un quelconque problème avec les homosexuels. Surtout à la manière dont il l'avait attiré.

Dès le départ, le brun lui avait fait de l'effet. Lui, Charlie Weasley avait perdu ses moyens en voyant l'homme. Les yeux verts, les lèvres rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il avait eu ce besoin intense de graver l'image du militaire dans son esprit. Il s'était senti fébrile lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à parler ensemble. Ça avait été si bizarre pour lui, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir l'amour. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti pour le brun, le premier jour où il l'avait vu.

Charlie n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre. Oh bien sûr, certains de ses amis étaient tomber amoureux en un coup d'œil. Mais il était toujours resté sceptique. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un qu'on avait vu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? C'était stupide à ses yeux. Et puis, si le coup de foudre existait vraiment, comment pouvait-il sortir avec d'autres personnes ? N'était-il pas destiné à une unique personne ? C'était impossible. Il avait lui-même fréquentait de nombreuses personnes. Et il lui avait fallu du temps pour tomber amoureux. Alors, imaginer tomber amoureux dès le premier jour, c'était juste … ridicule pour lui.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harry. Ce jeune militaire, de huit ans son cadet, avait bouleversé sa vie. En un regard, il avait fait battre son coeur plus vite. Un un son, il l'avait rendu amorphe. Et même s'il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur son corps, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Même lors de ses missions, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle excitation. Une telle adrénaline. C'était juste incroyable. Ses yeux n'avaient pu se détacher d'Harry.

Il avait été forcé d'admettre qu'il venait de vivre son coup de foudre.

Lui qui n'y croyait pas avait vu son monde sans dessus dessous. Cela avait été une période vraiment étrange. Son frère, Bill l'aîné de la famille, s'était longuement moqué de lui. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les sentiments qui l'avaient saisi, il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'éloigner d'Harry. Il avait tout fait, pour être près de lui pour les repas. Trouver un moment pour discuter avec lui. Faire jouer son charme. Il avait parfois eu l'impression d'être en marche nuptiale, essayant d'attirer son compagnon pour une vie de débauche.

Oh, il aurait pu finalement abandonner l'idée d'avoir une relation avec Harry. Mais le jour du départ des deux militaires, il avait eu cette impression que qu'une partie de lui partait avec le brun. C'était irrationnel à ses yeux. Illogique. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais réussi à lutter contre cette sensation. C'est pourquoi il avait donné son numéro et récupérer celui du brun. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient échangé, encore et encore. Sur des sujets sérieux comme futiles. Il avait ressenti ce besoin de tout connaître du brun. De sa couleur favorite à son rêve. Il devait tout savoir de lui.

Il avait été totalement heureux de savoir que le brun faisait de même avec lui, cherchant à connaître tout sur lui. Tous les deux s'étaient vraiment livrés l'un à l'autre. Sur leur famille, leurs relations, leurs futurs, leurs passés. A ce moment-là, Harry avait été la personne qui le connaissait le plus.

Enfin, il n'avait jamais appris pour son rôle au sein du MI6. Si l'envie lui en avait pris d'en parler au brun, il savait que c'était interdit. Son métier ne lui avait jamais autant pesé. Oh, quand il avait signé son contrat, il avait très bien compris ce que ça signifiait pour lui. Après tout, l'homme qui l'avait approché alors qu'il n'était qu'étudiant en médecine avait été clair avec lui. Ses facultés d'analyse, son corps athlétique, ses nombreux trophées avaient fait de lui un homme intéressant. L'homme, travaillant lui-même avec le gouvernement, lui avait très vite fait signer un accord de confidentialité avec de tout lui raconter.

L'attrait du métier avait tout de suite attiré Charlie. Lui qui aimait ressentir cette adrénaline, cette pression avait très vite été servi avec le MI6. Il s'était très vite intégré et fait son travail, comme il le fallait. Si aux yeux du monde il était un étudiant en médecine parcourant le monde pour parfaire ses connaissances, la vérité était tout autre. Il était juste l'agent Charlie Weasley. Bien sûr, pour que sa couverture tienne, il avait dû passer les concours et autres épreuves pour vraiment être médecin.

C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Harry lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son métier. Qu'il était médecin. Le brun avait été impressionné alors que lui avait senti un étau autour de son cœur. Mentir à l'homme s'était révélé plus dur que prévu. Mais il avait tenu le coup. Et ça avait continué durant cinq années. Entre les missions d'Harry, les siennes et le reste, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu de doute.

Pourtant alors que son compagnon était revenu, pour une permission assez longue, il avait dû s'absenter de nombreuses fois pour remplir ses obligations d'agents. Cela avait créé quelques tensions entre les deux hommes. C'était le seul et unique moment où il pouvait profiter l'un de l'autre, et pourtant Charlie avait été obligé de faire passer son métier en premier.

Peut-être aurait-il dû en parler avec Harry. Il ne l'aurait pas surpris en pleine mission et découvert son véritable métier. Quelque part, même s'il savait que le militaire le comprenait, il savait que son compagnon s'était senti trahi. Harry ne racontait jamais rien de ses missions au roux, mais il l'avertissait toujours lorsque la mission était trop dangereuse. Alors même si le brun connaissait la rigueur qui allait avec le MI6, Charlie en était sûr, cela ne se passerait pas aussi facilement.

Et ça ne l'a pas été. Durant des jours et des jours, ils s'étaient disputés. Parfois violemment, parfois tristement. Il avait eu l'impression de se faire broyer le cœur le jour où Harry l'avait averti qu'il valait mieux qu'ils arrêtent au lieu de souffrir inutilement. En lui-même, Charlie savait que c'était mieux qu'ils mettent une certaine distance entre eux, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas mal. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que peu de temps après, il avait couru après le brun pour reprendre.

Si la première rupture pouvait leur être imputé à tous les deux, la deuxième, était entièrement de sa faute. Maintenant qu'Harry connaissait son identité, il n'avait pas hésité à abuser de sa position, et avait découvert ce qui se cachait derrière les missions dangereuses. Et il en avait été terrifié. Il avait essayé d'obliger Harry de faire un choix entre lui et son métier. Bien sûr, le brun ne s'était pas laissé faire et avait préféré prendre le large.

Ce temps passait sans lui, lui avait rappelé à quel point il l'aimait. A quel point il était vraiment important pour lui. C'était juste impossible d'imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il avait vraiment l'impression de dépendre du brun, et même si ça lui faisait peur, il l'acceptait cet état.

« Tu es bien silencieux, » sourit Harry, après avoir avalé une gorgée du vin.

Le repas que lui avait servi Charlie avait été parfait. Même si l'homme était perdu dans ses pensées durant le repas, son regard parlait pour lui. Parfois Harry se demandait comment il pouvait recevoir autant d'amour d'un seul homme. Le roux était … si intense parfois qu'il se sentait transportait dans un monde plaisant, dont seul son compagnon avait les clés.

Même quand ils parlaient de futilités, comme ce soir, il avait l'impression d'être unique. L'autre homme prêtait attention à tout ce qui lui disait. Parfois en lui répondant juste par un sourire, parfois en répondant. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Cette capacité à se perdre dans ses pensées mais être si présent dans son monde.

« C'est parce que tu occupes toutes mes pensées, amour, » répondit Charlie.

Oh, il n'en doutait pas. Il espérait bien faire partie des pensées du roux.

« Ma famille sait à propos de nous, » informa le brun, « du coup, ne soit pas surpris si mon père ou mon parrain te saute dessus pour te menacer. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si cela me faisait peur, je te rappelle que Drago, Théo et Luna m'ont déjà menacés. »

Un simple rire lui répondit. Il avait oublié à quel point ses compagnons d'armes pouvait être si possessif.

« Tiens, en parlant de Théo, » reprit le roux, « je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'autre jour ? »

« Oh, il a été appelé pour une mission à l'étranger. Ils ont besoin d'un médecin dans une de nos zones sécurisées, alors on n'a plus trop de contact, pour le moment. »

Hochant la tête, le roux ne s'en étonna pas. Après tout, Théo avait toujours été un surdoué en médecine. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se fasses réquisitionner.

Après avoir bu un peu de son vin rouge, le roux reprit son activité favorite, à savoir fixer le brun. Mais ce soir, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Comme il l'avait dit, malgré leur rencontre tous les jours, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Oh, il n'était pas naïf. Il savait qu'il allait se heurter à de nombreux problèmes, mais il était prêt à y faire face. Il avait vraiment envie de vivre pleinement ce futur qu'il avait entrevu quelques années auparavant.

Sortant un objet, il le glissa sur la table, vers Harry. Les yeux verts clignèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Son regard se posa sur la clé que le roux avait poussée vers lui.

« C'est la clé de chez moi, » expliqua-t-il. « Je sais que tu viens tout juste de retrouver ta famille, et que tu considères cette maison comme ton chez-toi. Mais j'aimerai que tu considères celle-ci aussi comme ta maison. Pour le moment. »

« Pour le moment ? » Questionna doucement Harry, surpris.

Reprenant une inspiration, le roux trifouilla une boite présente dans sa poche.

« J'aimerai, quand tu te sentiras prêt, que l'on recherche tous les deux une maison pour nous. Peu m'importe l'endroit, tu choisiras. J'aimerai que tu envisages l'idée que nous vivions à nouveau ensemble, » levant sa main alors que le brun allait parler, Charlie lui attrapa sa main et la serra. « Je sais que tu viens tout juste de retrouver tes parents et que tu veux profiter d'eux. C'est pour ça que je te dis, quand tu seras prêt. Pas avant. Quand tu le voudras. »

Choqué, Harry regarda le roux qui semblait attendre avec impatience sa réponse. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé, il y a bien longtemps à vivre au côté du roux ! Mais maintenant, il avait eu quelques doutes. Après tout, sa famille et lui avait vraiment passé un cap. Mais le roux venait de lui dire qu'il était prêt à l'attendre.

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama-t-il violemment. « Je veux vivre avec toi ! »

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Charlie se pencha vers le brun et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il avait vraiment eu un doute qu'il accepte. Mais il avait réussi à faire un petit pas. Maintenant, il était obligé de faire le plus grand.

« Si on compte toutes les années où nous avons été ensemble, savais-tu que cela fait six ans de relation ? »

Surpris, le brun hocha simplement la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Que je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Pourtant quand je t'ai vu, tu as tout chamboulé dans ma vie. Lorsque nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Être loin de toi est vraiment un supplice. Je te l'ai dit, notre rupture a été une horreur pour moi. J'ai l'impression que tous les mots au monde ne suffissent pas à décrire ce que je ressens pour toi. Ce que tu me fais. »

Debout, Charlie contourna la table et attrapa la main d'Harry, le tirant vers lui. Il lui embrassa doucement les lèvres, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front, heureux.

« Juste en te tenant dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression d'être encore complet. Tu me rends … je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire Harry. Seigneur, je n'ai jamais cru qu'un jour, je me retrouverai aussi muet devant quelqu'un. Tu me fais cet effet. »

Le roux se recula légèrement, gardant ses mains sur son compagnon.

« Je suis heureux avec toi. J'ai envie de continuer à l'être. J'ai besoin de te rendre heureux. Je le veux. Je ne te promets pas que dans le futur, tout sera parfait. Qu'on vivra tous les jours dans la joie. Nous avons tous les deux nos caractères, notre travail, notre style de vie. Mais je sais qu'on peut réussir à mélanger nos vies ensemble, » Charlie inspira doucement. « Je te promets de t'aimer tous les jours. Je te promets de te sourire tous les jours tant que tu me souris. Je te promets de te dire à quel point tu es important pour moi, même les jours où nous serons en froid. Je te promets de toujours être là. »

Attrapant la boite dans sa poche, le roux l'ouvrit. Devant leurs yeux, deux alliances en argent.

« Je veux être là pour toi, Harry. Je ne te demande pas de porter mon nom. Je ne te demande pas de t'éloigner de ta famille. Je te demande juste de me permettre de faire partie officiellement de ton monde. »

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux verts, écarquillés.

« Tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Des lèvres se plaquèrent violemment contre les siennes, alors qu'un corps se plaquait contre lui. Une langue demanda l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il lui offrit un sourire aux lèvres. Les battements de son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles alors que lorsque les lèvres se détachèrent de lui et lui murmurèrent un simple oui.

Sans se libérer de l'étreinte, il attrapa une des bagues qu'il passa autour de l'annulaire du brun, avant de lui tendre la seconde bague. Sans hésitation, il vit la douce main de son compagnon attrapait sa main gauche et passait à son tour la bague. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans un silence complet et plaisant, observant leurs mains.

Délicatement, Charlie releva sa main vers le visage d'Harry, attirant le brun vers lui et reposa doucement ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Amoureusement, il déposa de tendre baiser sur la bouche de son fiancé. Sans le lâcher, il fit glisser sa bouche vers la mâchoire de l'autre homme avant de plonger son nez dans le cou offert. Inspirant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, il sût qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Comme si l'autre homme avait compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se plaqua à nouveau contre le corps, tira sur les cheveux roux, levant le visage du plus âgé vers lui. Sans perdre de temps, il l'embrassa, permettant à leurs langues de se joindre et de s'entremêler.

Les mains du roux ne restant pas inactives, il les posa sur le postérieur de son amant, le poussant encore plus vers lui, permettant à leurs érections de se rencontrer à travers leurs vêtements. Ne résistant plus longtemps, il fit pression sur l'arrière du brun, l'incitant à sauter pour passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Parfois, il bénissait sa grande taille et celle plus petite d'Harry. Sans lâcher les lèvres du brun, il commença à faire son chemin vers sa chambre, semant petit à petit leurs hauts et leurs chaussures sur la route.

Ce fut le dos nu du militaire qui rencontra les doux draps du lit alors que Charlie venait se positionner au-dessus de lui. Alors que les lèvres du roux déposant de tendre baiser sur ma mâchoire, les mains, elles partirent effleurer le mamelon, déjà bien dressé, du brun. Le taquinant, Charlie laissa glisser sa langue vers celui de gauche alors que sa main effleurait doucement le torse du brun, atteignant rapidement son jean.

Même s'il avait envie de faire tendrement l'amour à son fiancé, le roux savait qu'il en était incapable pour le moment. Apprendre l'acception du brun l'avait rendu dans un tel état qu'il ressentait ce besoin viscéral d'être dans son compagnon et de lui faire l'amour violemment, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

C'est pourquoi il ne perdit pas de temps et dégrafa les deux jeans, les retirant sur le champ. Attrapant le boxer noir, d'Harry, il le descendit, laissant apparaître l'érection du brun. Souriant doucement, Charlie glissa sa langue sur le membre du brun. Léchant le gland rougi, il ne grogna pas alors qu'Harry venait enserrer ses cheveux brusquement lorsqu'il avala complètement le sexe du plus jeune.

« Cha … Charlie, » gémit le brun.

Prenant son gémissement pour une invitation, il débuta un long vas et viens, essayant d'avoir le plus possible le membre d'Harry dans sa bouche. Sans perdre de temps, il fit descendre sa main vers les fesses du brun qu'il écarta doucement. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme, alors qu'un de ses doigts le pénétrait, jouant en lui, cherchant le fameux point qui le rendait si fou.

Harry eut l'impression d'être en feu alors qu'un deuxième doigt s'ajoutait au premier et continua les vas et viens, en même temps que la bouche du roux. N'étant plus que gémissement et soupir, il essaya de bouger son corps, suppliant son compagnon de lui en donnait plus. Compagnon qui posa sa main libre sur ses hanches, le forçant à rester sur place alors qu'un troisième doigt se rajoutait.

Comme si Charlie avait senti qu'il n'était plus très loin du point de non-retour, il retira à la fois ses doigts mais aussi sa bouche de son corps, lui donnant une sensation de froideur. Un râle sorti du brun que le roux avala en l'embrassant.

Charlie se redressa doucement, observant l'air de pur débauche d'Harry. Ne pouvant plus résister, il retira à son tour son boxer et se présenta à l'entrée du brun. Le pénétrant doucement, il se retient d'entrer complètement en lui, sentant à nouveau l'étroitesse du brun autour de son érection. Se forçant à respirer, le roux entama un doux mouvement de va et viens, sa lèvre emprisonnée entre ses dents.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où il faisait l'amour avec le brun, il avait l'impression que les sensations étaient décuplées à chaque fois. Son excitation était déjà à son paroxysme. Il n'était absolument pas sûr de tenir très longtemps. Rien qu'en voyant le visage rougi et si intense d'Harry, il avait déjà envie de venir en lui.

Pourtant, il se força à bouger doucement, cherchant la fameuse zone qui enverrait Harry au septième ciel. Ce soir, c'était pour Harry et uniquement pour lui.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oui ! » Cria le brun.

Le corps tendu, Harry ne retient pas ses cris alors que Charlie agrippait ses hanches et le pénétrait violemment, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Le plaisir si intense le rendait totalement haletant et si désireux qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de son propre mouvement. A chaque fois que le gland du roux touchait son point G, il ne pouvait retenir son cri, suppliant Charlie de lui en donner encore plus.

Et c'est ce qui fit le roux, il continuait à taper la prostate du brun, excité par les cris indécents. Se sentant proche de la fin, il posa sa main sur l'érection du brun et commença un long mouvement de va et viens, le calant sur le mouvement de ses hanches.

Puis ce fut la fin pour lui, alors qu'Harry cria son plaisir. Éjaculant entre leurs deux torses, Charlie sentit le corps du brun se contracter d'un coup alors que ses fesses lui serrèrent encore plus son érection. Son membre emprisonnait si étroitement dans le brun le fit venir brusquement en jets brûlants, toujours présent en Harry. L'orgasme fulgurant qui avait saisi Harry avait finalement eu raison de lui.

Sans se retirer, il sentit son corps tombait sur celui du brun. Glissant sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier, il le sentit passer ses bras autour de son dos alors qu'une de ses mains venaient caresser doucement ses cheveux. Dans un silence apaisant, les deux hommes essayèrent de récupérer leur souffle.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que lui et Harry n'avait pas partager le plaisir de la chair, qu'il n'était même pas étonné d'être venu si vite. C'était toujours ainsi lorsque tous les deux se retrouvaient tous nus dans une même pièce. Il était juste incapable de ne pas ravir ce corps encore et encore.

Glissant sa main vers celle d'Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il regardait la bague brillait. Savoir que le brun avait accepté de faire partie de sa vie de manière officielle le rendait heureux. Et il avait bien l'intention de montrer à quel point il l'était.

« Encore ? » Gémit son compagnon alors qu'il sentait le membre durcir en lui.

« J'ai bien l'intention de te faire subir les pires outrages ce soir, amour, un problème avec ça ? »

D'un habile mouvement, Harry retira le membre de son compagnon de son antre et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Attrapant l'érection du roux, il la guida doucement vers son entrée et se laissa glisser tout le long du sexe de l'homme jusqu'à la garde. D'un soupir, il entama un petit mouvement de va et viens avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de les fixer sur ceux de Charlie, rendu sombre par son désir.

« Mon corps t'appartient, mon cœur, fais-en ce que tu veux. »

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

Il est possible qu'il reste des fautes, je m'en excuse.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

J'espère vraiment lire vos reviews très vite.

A très vite,

Khay.


End file.
